Pretension
by haleigh.l
Summary: Julie runs away from home and enlists help from Stephanie.  They end up staying with Ranger in the batcave for three weeks.  Hilarity, stalkers, bedlam, and angst ensue.  Rating for mild language and violence.  Post LMT, but no major LMT spoliers Babe fic
1. Prolouge

_This is a new story, set after LMT to make the time-line work, but __**no LMT spoilers**__ (but there are a lot of TS spoilers)_

_It's loosely based of the short "Julie has a plan" – no need to go back and reread – it will be posted as the next chapter._

_Thanks to Alate for all her tireless moths of editing, and to Stephannie, Tracy, Sue, and Jenn for reading all 300 pages and giving me their unadulterated thoughts._

_Rated PG-13 for some language and violence; nothing major_

_I own none of these characters, except Anna, who I like enough to claim. I am making no money, and all of JE's characters will be returned to her shortly._

**Prologue**

_Tuesday, February 21__st__…_

She sank back into the couch, her eyes staring sightlessly ahead, frozen in fear. She had received threats before, but these were different. These didn't threaten her, but someone even more precious.

Her gaze skitted back to the coffee table where she had dropped the two letters. One had arrived yesterday, one today. They said the same thing, really, with just a few creative differences.

_You put me in jail, you and that little brat of yours. But now I'm getting out. And I'll get my revenge. That pretty dark skin and dark hair… I can't wait._

_You're going to pay, bitch. Or maybe that little girl of yours should pay for you._

She tried to be objective as she read back over them. To put aside the unproductive emotion and focus on the goal. Isn't that what he had told her to do last time Julie was threatened?

But this time, there was no Batman to swoop in and save her. No, she had burned that bridge. Carefully, and with a lot of accelerant. She didn't want to have to ask for help now.

She continued studying the letters, looking for an edge, anything.

Finally, it hit her. This man who wrote the letters, he assumed Julie belonged to her. Assumed that Julie was her daughter. Which mean that he didn't know who Julie actually belonged to.

And she could use that.

She didn't know how yet, or what it would mean, but her spidey-sense was screaming that this little fact was vital. She could use it. Move back in with Ranger and Julie, act like Julie's mom. And somehow, some way, protect Julie in the process, without getting Ranger involved.

But protecting Julie was not what had her heart beating at a frantic pace, the palms of her hands becoming slick with sweat. No, the problem was the cost of protecting Julie. She had already given her heart to this little family, only to have it returned to her in some mangled, unrecognizable shape. That had been six months ago, and she was little closer to making all the pieces fit back in her chest than she had been the day she overheard Ranger's conversation that forced her to run. Burn the bridge.

But now she'd have to go back. Live with them again. Pretend to be a family, again. Last time they had done this, she had done it willingly. She had wanted a family, so she had walked into the situation knowing it was make-believe. But now she knew better. She would guard her heart, stand strong. So that this time, when Ranger so politely told her to go back to her own life, she just might be able to.

She jumped when the locks tumbled on the front door. That's how the whole thing had started, with her locks tumbling. But today, it was Ranger who appeared in the doorway, wearing a thick coat over his traditional cargos, to ward off the sharp February wind. He frowned slightly as he took in her surprised face, her disheveled appearance and tear stained face, her awkward stance in front of the shredder that sat on her dining room floor.

"Hey."

"Hey, Babe." He paused, like he was fishing for the right words. In spite of her surprise, Steph had to smother a grin. They had had one conversation in the past six months. That had been two weeks ago, and it had not gone well. He almost seemed nervous about this one.

"I, um, we…" he trailed off, only to start again a second later, this time with more purpose. "Julie is acting up again, getting into trouble. You're the only one she listens to. I know you left, but we need you back. I need you."

That had been the same too. He had said he needed her, and her heart had melted. She had kissed him and happily given him everything she could. This time, when she heard his words, she felt nothing. She would do as he asked, but only because it suited her purposes, what she needed.

And that was to keep Julie safe, at any cost to herself or her still bruised heart.

"I'll come back. I just need to pack a bag if you don't mind waiting a minute."

Ranger stared after her as she walked toward the bedroom. Only his extreme level of training stopped him from psychically displaying his shock. He had come expecting a fight, a screaming match, anything really. Steph had been angry when she left.

No, that wasn't quite true. He still didn't know what she had been feeling. This woman, who he had always been able to read, had become a mystery to him. He had no idea why she had left, or what she had been running from.

And he had no idea why, today, she had simply given in and agreed to come back.

Moving quietly, still listening for sounds of her packing from her bedroom, he walked to the shredder. He grabbed the top two handfuls of long strips, and filled the pockets of his cargos with them.

He sat on the couch, content to wait for Steph to finish packing. He didn't care how long it took. He had seen the look on her face. She couldn't conceal her emotions well enough to hide her skepticism when he'd confessed that he needed her.

But he did need her, desperately. Julie needed her too, but that was a lesser concern. He could discipline Julie if he wanted to, force her to straighten up and make her realize that Steph wasn't coming back. But he hadn't bothered. He'd been looking for an excuse for weeks to bring Steph back, and Julie's behavior was just that.

He had decided, two weeks ago, that he wanted a relationship with Steph. He had seen the sacrifice she had made for them, and the things she had done for his daughter. And he knew he would never be the same. To hell with his stance on relationships and families. He needed Steph in his life. And he had decided then and there to convince her that they would make it work.

But she hadn't wanted to hear it. She had left before he could even explain. And he hadn't spoken to her until today. He knew, instinctively, that this was his last shot. He had no intention of letting it slip by.


	2. August 1st

_I own none of these characters, and am making no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Saturday August 1__st__…_

Steph was standing in her kitchen, scrounging for food to avoid going to her mother's for dinner. Albert and Val were there with the monsters. Grandma had gotten a new glock. Her father was still upset that the Yankees had lost that afternoon. And her mother would still be bemoaning the fact that she Joe and had split up. Her mom had not taken the news well that he was dating a nurse.

Nothing could make her go to her mother's house right now.

Except that. The locks were tumbling on the front door. It couldn't be Joe, so that only left one person. Steph had only seen Ranger a couple times since she and Joe had split. A couple bone-melting kisses in the alley behind the bond's office, and he was off like the wind. She had no idea what to do with her feelings for Ranger, so she had pretty much been avoiding him. Looked like that wasn't going to work anymore.

But it wasn't Ranger. A very young, very female version of Ranger stepped through the entryway.

"Julie! What are you doing here?" She glanced behind Julie, but didn't see Ranger. "Where's your dad?" And could everyone break into this apartment? Hell, an twelve year old just picked the locks.

"Hi Steph. Um, my dad's not here. He doesn't know where I am. I ran away and I was hoping I could stay with you. Please?"

Steph just stood there with her mouth hanging open for a while. This kid got away from Ranger and the Merry Men? That was impressive. Steph knew that Julie and Ranger had been talking by phone and e-mail in the year since she had been kidnapped, and were getting much closer. She hadn't realized Julie was in town. "You were here to visit your dad, and you ran away?"

"No, I ran away from my mom. She think's I'm at my Grandma Martine's house in Miami."

Steph's eyes widened. "Julie, how did you get to Trenton?"

"I took the bus."

Steph gasped. "Julie, I have to call your dad."

"No, please. I'm so sick of his guards. I'm never alone. He always has someone watching me. And my mom got a job, so she's never home. And dad is at work. So it's just me and the stupid guards and I hate it! Can't I stay here?"

Steph had to admit, the whining was impressive. "Julie, he's going to panic when he realizes you're missing. We have to call him."

"No we don't. He doesn't know. No one knows. Everyone thinks I'm totally fine. My mom even called my cell phone this morning. She still thinks I'm at Grandma's. So see, I can stay here, and no one will notice."

Steph sighed. The poor kid looked exhausted. She must have hopped on the bus after school yesterday. It was pretty late on Saturday night. It was a 24 hour drive from here to Miami, normally, but the Greyhound made a lot of stops. No wonder she was tired.

"Tell you what, Julie. Why don't we call your mom. We'll let her know you're safe, and you can stay here tonight. Then tomorrow, we can figure out what to do next."

Julie nodded. She didn't look overly thrilled, but it had to be better than calling Ranger.

Steph got the number but then stood and stared at the phone. She and Rachel had met when Ranger was in the hospital. They had been introduced, shook hands, and had made all the polite noises that the situation called for. But Steph certainly didn't know her well enough for this phone call. How the hell do you call a woman you barely know, who was once married to a man you're in love with, and explain that you are harboring her fugitive eleven year old? Who she doesn't know has been missing for a day and a half?

Steph's hands shook as she picked up the phone. She had to dial three times to get it right. This was not going to be pleasant. From the look on Julie's face, Steph assumed she was dreading it just as much.

"Hello?" A very polite voice with only the slightest Spanish accent answered.

"Uh um…" Steph coughed and tried again. "Um, is this Rachel Martine?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Um, my name is Stephanie Plum. We met in Trenton a couple months ago." She didn't say, 'remember when Julie was kidnapped?' Considering where this conversation was going to go, she didn't figure that was the way to start out.

"Yes, Stephanie. I remember. You were very helpful in saving my Julie. What can I do for you?"

Yeah, she had to bring it up. "Well, that's the thing. See, um, it seems that Julie has run away from home. She's here now, in Trenton, with me. I wanted to call and let you know so you didn't panic when you realized that she's not at her Grandma's house."

The last part all came out in a rush. Steph braced herself for screaming, crying, name-calling…anything really.

Rachel didn't say anything for a second. Then, in a very calm voice, she continued.

"Julie is there now, in Trenton?"

"Yes."

Another pause. "And how exactly did she get from Miami to Trenton?"

"Apparently on the Greyhound."

"On the Greyhound, alone. Did she happen to mention why?"

"She said she was tired of all the security." Steph wasn't about to mention the part about Rachel always being at work. That was a whole different conversation, one Julie could tackle on her own.

"And does Carlos know about this?" Rachel was very calm at the moment. Surprisingly so, since this was the same woman that had to be sedated while Julie was missing.

"Um, no. She was quite adamant that I not call him. Which is why I called you. Um, she seems pretty tired from the trip. I was thinking maybe she could just stay here tonight, and I'd call Ranger in the morning and you guys could sort it all out then."

"That sounds fine. We won't be able to get a flight out until morning, anyway. Please have Carols or Tank call me as soon as they are aware of the situation. Now, may I speak to Julie?" 

Aha. Here's where the screaming comes in. Steph handed the phone to Julie, who took it with a very determined look on her face. She was a tough kid.

"Hi Mom." Julie listened for a moment, and then started speaking in very rapid Spanish, pacing the length of the living room and gesturing wildly.

Eventually she hung up the phone and turned to Steph.

"She'll be fine. She says I can stay, but that I should call again tomorrow. And that we should call my dad tomorrow."

"Okay."

"But don't worry. I'll come up with a plan before tomorrow on how to keep my dad out of this."

Oh boy.

"Well, why don't we just go to bed for now, and we'll deal with it tomorrow. Do you want a shower?"

Julie nodded and Steph went off to find her some towels. She grabbed some pillows and blankets and started to make up the couch while Julie was showering.

Julie saw what she was doing when she came back out. "Oh no, I'm not sleeping there. That's where I was when I shot Chuck last summer. No way can I sleep there."

"Okay, Julie. Are you alright sleeping with me in my room?"

"Yeah, that's way better. But what if my dad breaks in in the middle of the night? What if he sees me? He can't know I'm here yet, please. Not until tomorrow." She stared up at Steph pleadingly. "Pleeeaaasseee Stephanie?"

Steph rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm sure he won't break in. But just in case, we'll put some pans in front of the door. That way if he does come in, we'll hear it and you can hide in the bathroom."

"Thanks, Stephanie. You're the best!" She grabbed Steph and hugged her around the waist.

Steph hugged her back, and then went to stack all her pots in front of the door. Ranger probably wouldn't break in. To be honest, this was more to keep Julie in than to keep Ranger out. Steph was more than a little nervous about this plan of Julie's. Ranger might forgive her for keeping this a secret, but he would never forgive her if she lost his daughter. She took her gun, and placed it on the nightstand just in case.

…

Steph awoke to hearing pans clattering in the foyer. She and Julie both sat straight up.

"Oh my god, do you think it's my dad?"

It'd better be. She was going to lose her friggin mind if there was another stalker to deal with on top of everything else.

"Go hide in the bathroom," she whispered to Julie. She jumped up and headed for the living room and got there, gun in hand, just as Ranger came around the corner.

"Waiting up for me, babe?" he asked, not missing the gun in her hand.

"Um, no. I just didn't expect you. Wanted to be prepared for anyone crazy trying to attack me, is all. Never know who's going to break in. So, what do you need?"

She was babbling. She knew she was babbling. She just couldn't stop.

"Maybe I'm trying to break in to attack you. Ever think of that?" He leaned forward, trapping her against the wall in the hallway. He leaned forward and kissed her until she stopped thinking entirely.

She pulled back and stared at him for a minute, trying to remember why she had been avoiding him. He grabbed her hand and started toward the bedroom.

Oh crap, Julie!

"Um, why don't we stay out here." He looked at her curiously when she dug her heels in.

He gave her a wolf grin. "You scared, Babe?"

"Um, uh no, I just, um, let's just stay out here?" Damn, lying to Ranger never went well.

Ranger glanced between her and the closed bedroom door. "Somebody back there?" His voice was calm, but his eyes were hard.

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"I didn't see Morelli's truck in the parking lot."

"Morelli and I broke up months ago. He's dating some nurse."

"So someone _else_ is back there."

"Yes." Oh this was bad. She swallowed hard as Ranger's eyes darkened even farther. He dropped her hand, turned around, and walked out. She sank against the wall and closed her eyes. She flinched as she heard him kick the pans out of the way as he went through the door.

This plan of Julie's better be damn good. She knew she had hurt Ranger, from the expression on his face. Not that he had any claim on her, but she had hurt him nonetheless. So now she was stuck relying on an eleven year old runaway to get out of this. Great.

…

Julie got up the next morning, much earlier than Steph had any intention of getting up. But she did my motherly duty for the day, gave Julie a bowl of frosted flakes and Rex a few flakes and a grape, and headed for the shower. An hour later, she emerged, ready to face the day. Well, as much as could be expected under the current circumstances.

Julie was engrossed in cartoons. Steph cleaned up the remains of her breakfast, grabbed a poptart and a cup of coffee, and sat down next to her to watch.

After a half hour of cartoons, she realized she was going to have to bring up the issue of calling Ranger, since Julie was clearly content to avoid it.

"So, we gonna call your dad?" Subtle, yes.

"Oh, I came up with a plan," Julie said, turning to Steph. Great. This is what she had been worried about. "You can take me to Abuela Manoso's house instead. Then, when dad gets there, she'll stop him from yelling at me. And maybe she'll convince him to let me stay with you for a while. Or at least get rid of the body guards."

"Um, okay. But do you really want to stay with me? You'd probably have more fun back in Miami with your friends."

"Nah, they're all away for the summer. Maybe you and me and dad can all live together. You know, at his house."

"Um…ugghh." How do you respond to that? "Your dad and I don't live together, Julie. He lives at the Batcave. I don't even know where it is."

She giggled at the Batcave reference. "Yeah, but you love each other right? So we can all be like a family for the rest of the summer."

Steph had to smile at her logic. She could see where it made sense in Julie's head. How do you explain to a kid that her father doesn't want a family. Not Steph's place at all. So she settled for the one flaw in Julie's plan.

"Julie, I don't know where your grandma lives. I only know the general neighborhood in Newark. I don't know the address. We'll have to call your dad for that."

"No we won't. I know which house it is. If you drive to the right area, I'll show you the house. I'm sure I can find it."

It was a terrible plan, but better than anything Steph had come up with for the day. Maybe after a couple hours of aimless driving, Julie would give up and call her dad.

With that settled, they grabbed their stuff and headed for the car. Steph stopped dead when they got to the parking lot. A black SUV, clearly a RangeMan vehicle, sat in plain view.

She was just about to grab Julie and take her back inside when Tank came flying out of the driver's side. He did not look happy.

"Uncle Tank!" Julie screeched, running for him. He just managed to catch her as she launched herself into his arms.

"Hi Julie. What are you doing here?"

"I ran away from home. I came to see Stephanie. But I'm glad to see you too."

Tank's gaze swung to Steph. "She what?"

"I already called Rachel and explained where she was. Apparently she took the greyhound. She won't let me call Ranger."

"Julie, honey," Tank said, putting her back down on the ground. "Julie, I have to call your dad. He's going to be worried when he finds out your not at home."

"No, no, Uncle Tank, please don't call my dad. I hate his guards. They never leave me alone. And mom and dad are never home, so I'm stuck with them. Please don't call him, he'll just make me go back."

Julie's eyes had filled with tears, and she was pulling on Tank's hand, begging him not to call. One look at Tank's face was enough to show how torn he was between a pleading little girl and his boss who would certainly have his hide for this.

Steph cut in to give him a break. "Tank, we're just on our way to Julie's Grandma's house. Why don't you give us an hour head start, so we can talk to her, and then call Ranger and have him meet us there."

"I don't know, Bombshell. I really like my job. And I really, really like my body in one piece."

"Please, please, please Uncle Tank!"

Damn this girl was good. Steph could see Tank caving. Slowly he nodded. "One hour, Bomber, and I'm calling Ranger. And don't you dare think I'm taking the blame for this. If he gets pi--upset, you two better explain yourselves, and fast."

Both girls nodded in unison. Julie was excited; Steph was terrified of Ranger's reaction. But she was pretty sure he wouldn't ship her off. Pretty sure.

"Okay," Tank said. "You know where you're going?"

"I know. I remember what the house looks like."

Tank stared at Julie. "You don't know the address?"

"We'll find it."

Steph wasn't nearly as confident as Julie that they would find this house. Newark was pretty big. "If you have the address, that'd be great," she said. Especially if they only had an hour head start.

Tank just looked at them both for a minute. "I really hope you two know what you're doing. Come on, I'll drive you."

Julie squealed and ran for the truck. Tank and Steph followed a bit slower, and a bit more apprehensive.

"So Tank, what were you doing here anyway?" She had a feeling she already knew the answer already, and when Tank's face turned sheepish, she was positive.

"I don't know, Bomber. Ranger called at 4 am, and told me to sit here the rest of the night, and watch for anyone going in our out." He glanced again at Julie, climbing into his truck. "I don't think this is what he expected."

"He put surveillance on my apartment? To find out who I was sleeping with? Who the hell does he think…"

"Whoa Bomber. Don't yell at me. He was pretty damn upset. Take it up with him. I was just following boss' order."

Steph nodded, but was still fuming. It's not like she was cheating on him, even if she had actually had been sleeping with someone. Last night was the third time she'd seen him in as many months. And he had Tank watching her apartment? Batman was going to have some explaining to do.

They were thirty minutes into the drive when Steph realized she was going to meet Ranger's mother. Without his permission. Oh my god, she going to wake up in Outer Mongolia. Maybe she should have brought Rex so he could have a home after she was shipped off. 

By the time they pulled up to a nice, two story row home, she was beginning to hyperventilate. 'Oh my god it's Mama Bat' kept running through her head. As soon as they got stopped, Julie hopped over her, out of the truck, and ran for the door. As Tank and Steph followed to the door, she was suddenly very glad for his presence.

"Don't worry, Bomber. She's sweet. She'll love you. And she'll immediately be on Julie's side."

Steph forced a smile, but still wasn't able to take a deep breath.

Well before she was ready, the door swung open to reveal a small Hispanic woman about Mrs. Plum's age, with gorgeous skin, dark eyes, and salt and pepper hair.

"Julie! What a nice surprise. Is your father with you?"

"Hi Abuela. No, Dad's not here. I ran away from home. I came to stay with Stephanie," she said, gesturing behind her.

"Ah. Well, it's very good to see you, dear. And Pierre!"

Tank leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Steph tried hard not to choke.

Tank, after a quick glare at Steph, grabbed her and shoved her in front of Mrs. Manoso.

"And you must be Stephanie. It's so wonderful to finally meet you!" She enveloped Steph in a hug, who stood there stunned? Finally meet her?

"Carlos doesn't say much about you, you know how he can be. But Thomas and all the other boys tell me all about you, and about how much my son just adores you," she said.

Steph turned to Tank in shock. Ranger adores her?

"See, Bomber, I told you she'd love you. She knows all about you."

The Merry Men could have been telling Mrs. Manoso all sorts of things. She couldn't even help what came out next. "The funeral home was an accident."

Mrs. Manoso laughed and took Steph's hand, leading her into the kitchen. "I know, dear. These things happen."

Sheph liked this woman already. And only a grandmother could be so calm about her grandchild running away. Tank was right, she was already on Julie's side.

She sat them all down in the kitchen and started serving pie.

"So, Julie. Tell me what was so terrible that you had to come all the way to Jersey."

"It's the guards, Abuela, they're everywhere! I never get any time to myself. I can't be left at home alone and I'm twelve now! All my friends are allowed to stay home alone. But I can't. And I can't go to sleepovers without bringing a guard. Do you know embarrassing that it?"

Julie finished on a huge sigh. "It's just so terrible. So I came to stay with Stephanie."

"Well, I can certainly understand the problem. A young woman needs her privacy. But how exactly did you get to Trenton?"

"I took the greyhound."

"Alone?"

Here was where Julie started to look nervous. She nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm sure your father and Rachel and Ron will have plenty to say about that, so I'll save my words. So what are your plans now?"

"Well, we called mom last night, and she said that I have to call Dad. But maybe I could just stay here, or with Stephanie. I mean, he doesn't have to know, right?"

The pleading look and whining didn't do anything for Mrs. Manoso. This woman had raised several children. Julie's tears may work on Tank, and her whining certainly worked on Steph, but nothing could get pulled over on Mama Manoso.

"No, Julie. We will call your father now. Then we can all sit down and work this out. Perhaps we can find some better solution to the guards. Or if you parents agree, perhaps you can stay in Jersey until school starts. I will go call Carlos while you all finish your pie. Stephanie, you are much too thin. Why don't you have another slice."

It was fantastic pie. They all dug back in, as Mrs. Manoso went to call her son. Better for her to call than any of the rest of them.

Mrs. Manoso reappeared in the kitchen a moment later.

"What'd he say about me?" Julie asked.

"Oh no, dear. I didn't tell him all that. I just said I needed him to help me with something around the house. I figured you would need to explain to him yourself what you've done."

Julie stared at her grandmother wide-eyed, but finally nodded. Steph felt a little bad for her. But Julie had spent two days on a bus, alone. After evading her guards and lying to her mom. She probably hadn't thought through the consequences when she started her little adventure.

"Stephanie, why don't I give you a tour of the house."

"Oh, that'd be great." She followed Mrs. Manoso from the kitchen, looking back apprehensively at Tank. He just smirked at her. Mrs. Manoso showed her half the house before she began questions Steph had braced for.

"So, Stephanie. I know how Carlos feels about you, but tell me, how do you feel about him."

"Oh we're just friends," she said quickly.

"But you are in love with him, no?"

Meekly, she nodded. This woman was sharp. She could no more lie to Mrs. Manoso than she could to Ranger. "Yes, I love him. But he doesn't feel the same about me."

"Oh, I am quite sure that my Carlos loves you as well. Has he not told you this?"

She might as well spill her guts here. Not like it was really a secret anyway. "He said that he loves me in his own way, but that he doesn't want a relationship or a family."

Mrs. Manoso stopped to look at Steph, and muttered something under her breath in Spanish. It did not sound flattering. There was definitely a "muy estúpido" in there. Very stupid.

"Don't worry, dear, I have a plan."

Oh boy. What is it with this family and their plans? And why did she always end up with the raw end of the deal when it came to the planning?

Before Steph could object to whatever the plan was, they were back in the living room where Tank and Julie were watching cartoons.

"Now, I need a few minutes alone with my granddaughter, before Carlos arrives," Mrs. Manoso said.

Julie followed her from the room, looking as nervous as Steph had felt when it had been her turn. Steph wondered if this secret pow-wow had anything to do with the 'plan.'

"So, Bomber, she grill you on the details of you and Ranger."

"Yeah. She has a 'plan'."

Tank cracked up laughing. Steph had been a bit suspicious of the plan to start with, but Tank's laughter spelled doom. He must have been party to a few of Mrs. Manoso's plans in the past.

Steph heard a car door slam outside just as Julie and her Grandma came back into the living room. A minute later, the front door opened.

"Mama, I'm here," she heard Ranger call from the foyer.

She instantly dropped her head between her knees, trying not to hyperventilate. Tank patted her on the back, still laughing.

"Take Rex to Mary Lou's house if I don't make it through this," she whispered to him.

We both stood up as we heard Mrs. Manoso greeting Ranger. Julie went running toward him, squealing "Daddy!"

He easily grabbed her as she jumped up. "Hi Baby, I didn't expect to see you here. Rach…" He froze when he glanced up at Steph. He glanced over at Tank, and then at his mother, before finally shifting his gaze back to Stephanie. "What's going on, babe?"

She just opened and closed her mouth for a second. She had never seen Ranger shocked before. He was always aware of his surroundings. Maybe he didn't keep his guard up in his childhood home. Or maybe it was the surprise of seeing Julie.

Before she could think up a decent explanation for why she was standing, uninvited, in his mother's home, Mrs. Manoso took pity on her and spoke up. "Julie, I think this is when you need to explain yourself."

The look Ranger leveled on Julie at this would have made Steph, at Julie's age, run from the room crying. Probably at this age as well. But Julie just took a deep breath, straightened her back, and started in.

"Daddy, I ran away from home, and Stephanie helped me."

Ahh! That's not how she was supposed to explain that! Steph could see Ranger's blank face slam into place. Ohh, he was pissed. His hard eyes shifted between her and Julie for a second.

"Someone needs to explain more than that, and fast." His voice was very, very calm.

"Uh, Boss, it appears that Julie showed up at Stephanie's apartment late last night. Julie didn't want to alert you yet, so Stephanie called Rachel, and then brought Julie here this morning."

Ranger's fixed Tank with a look. "And you were aware of this."

"Not until this morning, when they exited the building to come here. They didn't know the address, so I drove them. We called you as soon as we got here."

His gaze now swung to Steph. "And you called my ex-wife, but you didn't call me."

She nodded.

"And Julie is who you were hiding last night." His expression was still hard, but she thought she saw the briefest flash of relief when she nodded a second time.

"All right, Julie. You wanted a chance to explain yourself, here it is."

Julie took another deep breath. "Daddy, I hate your guards. They never leave me alone. And mom and dad are always working. So I'm stuck in the house with your men all the time. I can't even go to sleepovers cause your guards scare the other girl's parents. I'm a woman now, and I need my privacy."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at this, but his voice softened significantly at her reasoning. He squatted down in front of her. "Julie, you're twelve years old. And those guards are there to keep you safe. You were in the news a lot when you were kidnapped. Everyone knows now that you are my daughter. I lead a very dangerous life, Querida, and short of keeping you with me at all times, it's the only way I can keep you safe."

"But you can keep me with you! I could stay with you and Stephanie. Then you could keep me safe and I wouldn't have to have guards. We could all live in the Batcave together."

Tank snickered and Ranger glared at Steph. "I'm not even going to ask why she's now referring to my house as the Batcave."

She gave him her best sheepish look and mouthed 'sorry.'

"Please Daddy? You and Steph could get married, and then we could all be a family."

Ranger stared back at Julie for a minute. His silence was all his mother needed to jump in.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea, Julie! Stephanie, we could plan such a perfect wedding for you and Carlos. Just the right mix of Cuban and Italian traditions. And we could do it in Trenton. That's where your family is, right?"

Ranger sprung up. "Mama, there will be no wedding."

"What do you think, Stephanie?" she asked Steph, clearly ignoring Ranger's protests.

"Sounds good to me," she said, knowing that Ranger would never be bullied into a wedding. If she thought for a second it would happen, she'd hyperventilate on the spot. But if they were talking hypothetically…..

Ranger stared at her.

"What? I always wanted to see the Batcave."

"Babe."

"Yes, this will work perfectly. A fall wedding," Mrs. Manaso said, undeterred.

"Mama. No! There will not be a wedding." He turned back to Steph. "Christ, she's as bad as your mother when it comes to weddings."

"Carlos!" His mother quickly crossed herself. "You watch your language, young man."

Ranger looked between them all again, and then sank onto the couch beside Julie with his head in his hands.

"Daddy," Julie said, pulling on his hand and forcing him to look at her. She had tears swimming in her eyes. "Daddy, don't you love Stephanie?"

"Of course I love her, querida."

"And you love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you more than anything in the world."

"Then why can't we all live together and be a family?" As she said this, big tears began to fall out of her eyes.

Steph knew Julie was a bright girl. A very intelligent, mature, and serious girl. It made her wonder what Julie's plan was, and if this had anything to do with Mrs. Manoso's plan. Steph was pretty sure those were fake tears. She had used enough of her own fake tears on her father at Julie's age. From the pained expression on Ranger's face, he couldn't tell the difference. From the way his mother was pressing her handkerchief over her mouth, Steph was pretty sure she could. Tank was just standing there looking amused.

"Querida, my life, my job…" he trailed off as Julie continued to stare at him with those big sorrowful, tear-filled eyes. "I'm not home a lot Julie, I work a lot. You wouldn't like living with me – I have to leave all the time, and I wouldn't be around to take care of you. That's why you need to stay with your mom."

Oh my god, he's having the 'I-don't-do-relationships, go-back-to-Morelli' talk with an twelve year old! That's terrible! Steph shook her head and sighed.

Mrs. Manoso chose that moment to break in. "Why doesn't she just stay with you for the rest of the summer. What is it, three or four weeks? I'm sure you and Stephanie can handle one little girl for that long. You know Celia and I would help out. And Stephanie, I'm sure you wouldn't mind staying with Carlos for a few weeks, would you dear?"

Stay in the batcave? Holy crap she had been kidding about being okay with this. There was no way she was taking care of Julie for the next month! Julie was a sweet kid and all, but she was a kid! Steph broke the Merry Men, what would she do to Julie?

But Steph just calmly nodded at Mrs. Manoso, knowing that Ranger would never allow such an invasion to his privacy.

"You sure about this, Babe?"

Her head snapped around to Ranger. Was he kidding? He was actually considering doing this. Moving her and Julie in and being a family. They were going to be a family.

Uh-oh.

She was supposed to be feeling panic. But as she looked back and forth from Ranger to Julie, she realized how badly she wanted this as well.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

Ranger nodded and stood up to go call Rachel. Steph couldn't make out his words, but it seemed to be going well. He came back in the room a minute later.

"It's all set. Your mom is going to send your stuff, and she and your dad will be here to pick you up in three and a half weeks."

Julie squealed and jumped up, launching herself at Ranger. He caught her laughing, and swung her around. The sight made Steph's heart constrict. She had heard Ranger laugh before, seen him relax, but this…this was a whole different side of him. This was a laugh of pure joy, of promise, of love.

Tears stung Steph's eyes as her watched them. Mrs. Manoso came up behind her and patted her on the shoulder. "Maybe this is just what Carlos needs. He works too hard, and needs someone to love him. You and Julie could do that very well."

Steph smiled at the thought. Yes, she could love Ranger very well, if he would let her. She continued to watch him with Julie. Oddly enough, she was really looking forward to this. But she had a sneaking suspicion that when these three and a half weeks were over, and she and Julie went home, she was going to be missing a big piece of her heart.


	3. 25 days to go

_I own none of these characters, and am making no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Sunday August 2__nd__…6 months after LMT_

_25 days to go…_

Ranger drove them back to Trenton, and Julie chattered to her dad for the entire drive, in that way only 12 year old girls can. Apparently, the entire discussion was a continuation of emails they had been exchanging, since he had no problem keeping up with the stories of who did what at school and which friend was mad at which and who had a crush on whom.

Steph smiled as she listened to Julie's chatter, but fell asleep before they were halfway to Trenton. Julie poking her in the ribs woke her. They were parked in her building lot.

"Come on, Babe. Let's get your and Julie's stuff before we head home."

She quickly nodded and turned to open the door, covering her shock at Ranger's words. Home. She was pretty sure she'd never heard him use that word before. Such an innocuous word until he said it. Then it conjured up all sorts of images that it wasn't supposed to. Sneaky little word.

As they entered the building, Julie and Steph headed for the elevator; Ranger turned to use the stairs.

"So," Steph said, "You don't like to exercise either, huh?"

"Oh, I have to run everyday. Dad's guards make me. I don't mind that, I just don't like stairs."

Too bad, Steph thought, a partner in crime on avoiding exercise would have been nice. She had a sneaking suspicion that living in the Batcave was going to require some form of exercise. Then again, maybe she and Ranger could compromise on a more pleasurable form of exercise. Her heart skipped as she realized the implications of living with Ranger, and the closeness it would bring. Living with someone was a very intimate thing. She knew that first hand. And she'd had plenty of experience with the temptations that came along with living with Ranger, from the Slayer incident, the Scrog incident, when Dickie was missing…

But…then again…maybe she didn't need to worry about keeping her hands to herself. She smiled as she considered what Ranger could do in three and a half weeks. Those hands…those lips….

"Are you okay? Your face turned really red all of a sudden."

This was why nymphomaniacs didn't have children. She gave Julie an embarrassed smile. "Uh, I'm fine," she said as they exited the elevator. Ranger was already in the apartment.

Julie breezed past them both into the bedroom, leaving her standing and staring at Ranger.

"Um, I didn't really get a chance to apologize earlier, but I really am sorry about this whole thing. I wanted to tell you last night, but she was so adamant that I don't…and she can really be convincing…" Steph was shuffling her feet while speaking, trying to look anywhere but directly at him.

He tipped her chin up with one finger, forcing her to meet his eyes. "It's okay, babe. I'm fine with this. Are you okay? You were looking a bit crazy there for a bit."

"Uh, yeah. I'll be fine. I was only agreeing with your mom because I never thought you'd go for this. I wasn't trying to bully you into anything."

"Babe," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her against him. "I want you to come stay with us. Hell, if I'm honest, I probably need you there. But if you're uncomfortable with this, it's fine."

She could feel her heart melting a little more at his admission. He needed her. And his words were all she needed.

"Of course I'll come," she said.

He leaned down, his lips barely brushing against hers. Her hot flash in the elevator came rushing back, and she moaned involuntarily and sank into his body. His hands grasped her waist tightly, holding her against him as he deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing raggedly.

She came back to her senses enough to look around, and was relieved to realize that Julie was still in the bedroom. They, however, were in the hallway almost exactly where they had been standing the night before.

She rested my head on his chest, wiggling to get as close to him as she could, her arms still looped around his waist. "Don't let me forget that I'm mad at you."

He tensed slightly at her words, but leaned down and gently kissed the shell of her ear. "You sure about that?"

"Mm hmm, very mad," she said, turning her head just enough to place small kisses along his collarbone.

His hands started traveling, across her back and down to her ass, making her forget what their conversation was even about.

"Why are you mad, babe?"

"You put surveillance on my apartment," she said, in that half turned-on, half unaware voice, not even thinking about her words.

His hands stilled immediately, and he took a step back. His gaze was dark and intense as he stared at her for a minute.

"Eww, were you guys kissing?"

They both turned to look at Julie, who had come out of the bedroom with her backpack.

He shot a quick smirk at Steph. She sighed. He was saved from answering and he knew it.

"You're the one who wanted me and Steph to get married. Didn't you think there'd be kissing involved in that?"

There'd be a lot more than kissing involved if she were married to Ranger. A lot more.

"Sure. Just don't do it in front of me," Julie said. She gave a fake shudder and walked between them. She stopped and turned back to Steph. "You sure you okay? You're face is all red again."

Ranger threw his head back and laughed. "She's fine, Julie." Still, chuckling, he grabbed Steph's arm and pulled her into the bedroom. "You have a dirty, dirty mind, Babe."

She shoved at him where he was leaning over her. "Yeah, well, don't think you're going to get off so easily next time."

He shot her another smug look as he headed back into the living room while she packed.

She started digging through her clothes, wondering how she had gotten herself into this situation.

An hour later, they were all packed up, back in the truck, and on their way to the Batcave.

"Wait, I have to talk to my mother. The grapevine is going to get a hold of this, and she's going to deny me dessert forever."

Ranger glanced over at her, clearly dreading where this conversation was going to lead.

"Maybe we should just go over there now, and explain the whole thing," Steph said.

"Babe. It's after five. If we go now, we'll be forced to stay for dinner."

"It's good food."

"It's greasy food. It's covered in gravy."

"I like gravy. I want to go," Julie said from the back seat of the large truck.

Ranger gave her a look through the rearview mirror.

Steph turned around to face her. "There will be cake for dessert. And I have nieces about your age who will probably be there. You'll like Mary Alice, she's crazy."

"Mmm, I love cake, let's go!"

Ranger glared at both girls, but turned the truck around without further comment.

Steph furtively slid her hand into the back seat of the truck for a quick high-five with Julie.

"I saw that."

Steph gave him an innocent smile. "Saw what, honey?"

"Yeah. Keep it up."

…

Her mom and Grandma were standing at the door when they pulled up, their radar never failing.

Ellen Plum gave Steph a pointed look as the three of them came up the walk.

"Hi Mom, Grandma. You remember my friend Ranger, right? He came for dinner a few months ago. This is his daughter, Julie."

Ellen stared at Ranger for a minute, glancing between him and Julie. "Is that your real name?"

He graced her with one of his devastating, 200-watt smiles. "No ma'am. It's Carlos."

She seemed satisfied with the name issue, and a little flustered at the smile. "Well, come right in Carlos and Julie. I trust you're all staying for dinner. We're having pot roast and potatoes."

"Yeah mom, we're staying, if you have enough."

"Of course I have enough. I'll just set extra plates. We'll eat in about twenty minutes. Go say hello to your father. Valerie and the girls are here too."

As they entered the living room, Frank glanced at Ranger and then right back at the TV. His head swiveled back as he realized Julie was standing there as well.

"Dad, you remember my friend, Ranger. And this is his daughter, Julie."

He nodded at them both, but then turned his attention right back to the TV.

"Hey girls," Steph said to her nieces, who were sitting on the floor of the living room. "This is Julie. Julie, this is Mary Alice and Angie."

Mary Alice stood and walked up to Julie. "I'm a horse. What are you?"

Julie didn't even blink. "I don't know. But I have a dog. His name is Paco."

"That's cool. Wanna color?"

"Sure."

And that was that. Julie sat on the floor with the girls, and Steph and Ranger sat down on the couch. A few minutes later, Valerie came in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Ranger, hi, it's nice to see you again."

Ever the charmer, Ranger stood and graced her with one of his smiles. "Valerie," he said with a nod.

She looked a bit stunned for a minute, but then snapped out of it and told the girls it was time to wash up. She just corralled Julie right along with her girls, never missing a beat at the presence of an extra kid, as she took them upstairs to the bathroom.

Another ten minutes of madness, and they were all seated around the table, with Steph's dad hogging the gravy and her Grandma giving Ranger flirtatious glances.

"So, Carlos, what brings you and Julie to dinner?" Ellen asked, as soon as the plates had been passed around.

Julie, never shy, used the opportunity to chime in. "Daddy and Steph are getting married and we're all going to be a family and live together."

Everyone at the table froze.

She felt Ranger poke her in the ribs, and knew she had to speak up. But before she could, her mother did.

"Oh that's wonderful. Stephanie is getting married again. When is the wedding?"

"Grandma said we should do a fall wedding," Julie continued.

"You got a good catch this time, Stephanie," Grandma said, shooting another glance at Ranger.

He poked Steph again, harder this time.

She cleared her throat and finally jumped in. "We're not getting married. Julie is here to visit until school starts, and I'm going to stay with them to help out."

Silence fell over the table again, until Frank mumbled something from his end of the table.

Everyone leaned forward to hear him. "Say again?" Steph said.

"_Gravy_."

Steph sent it down his way, which somehow galvanized everyone back into the conversation.

"You're not getting married?" This from Mrs. Plum.

"No, mom. We're not."

"You're going to live with Carlos?"

"Yeah, mom. And Julie."

"You're gong to attempt to take care of a child?" This from Valerie.

"Yeah, I am."

"You're going to have a good time, aren't you?" Grandma asked with a wink.

Mrs. Plum calmly got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back, a half-full bottle of Johnny Walker in hand, and plunked it down directly in front of her plate. She sat back down.

"All right. You're moving in with Carlos and Julie."

"Yes."

"What in the world am I going to tell the neighbors?"

Grandma spoke up, deciding to help with the conversation. "Tell them she's living with that hunk of a bounty hunter. They'll all get why if they see him."

At this Frank stopped eating, and looked back and forth between Steph and Ranger. He then shook his head, mumbled something incoherent but probably unflattering and dug back into his food.

Ellen just poured the whiskey straight into her empty water glass, and took a swig.

"Tell the neighbors I'm a nanny."

"Who would believe that?" her mom asked.

Good point. "Well, don't say anything. Maybe the grapevine won't notice. I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"Yes, we'll try that." Ellen looked relieved, but still poured more whiskey.

…

Steph looked over at Ranger as he drove. It was dark out. The street lights illuminated his face every few seconds. She studied his features. He looked no different than he had before Scrog, except for a few extra lines around his eyes. It had been almost exactly a year since that night, and Steph had tried to simply block it out of her mind. But seeing Ranger and Julie together brought back the memories full force.

Just the thought of Scrog still made her shiver. But the clearest memory she had of the event was waiting at the hospital.

…

She had raced inside before Joe, coming to a halt when she saw the line of men clad head to toe in black. Her heart stopped for a moment as she took in their grim faces, and she couldn't help the tears slipping down her cheeks. Frantically, her gaze sought out Tank's, hoping he could provide her with some information. Any information.

Her heart started pounding once again in earnest as Tank strode toward her, his face completely devoid of any expression. So lost in trying to decipher anything from him, she didn't notice Julie approach, until she felt the small hand curl around her own. Startled, she glanced down at Julie. She tried to smile, to lessen the fear and uncertainty she could see in Julie's eyes. But it didn't help much, since she knew the same feelings were echoed in her own eyes.

"How is he?" She asked Tank.

"Don't know. We're waiting to hear. They took him right into the OR. He was awake when he came in, so maybe that's a good sign."

She nodded, and his expression softened as her tear stained gaze met his. He picked up Julie and nestled her head against his shoulder, and then used his other arm to grab Steph in a hug. Steph worked to hold in the tears she felt threatening, knowing the last thing Tank needed was to have two crying girls on his shoulder. But Tank always took his responsibilities seriously. And right now, much to Steph's relief, he seemed intent on comforting her and Julie. Ranger was awake, he was alive, and he'd be just fine. She kept repeating it in her head, hoping it would be the truth.

She turned her head enough to face Julie, who was still in Tank's arms. "Have you called your mom yet?"

"Yes. I just got off the phone with her. She was really happy that I was okay. Her and my dad are going to fly up here to get me. She said she wasn't putting me on a plane alone. And she told Tank he wasn't to let me out of his sight." Julie grinned. "She's a little overprotective."

Steph smiled back at Julie, grateful that she seemed okay.

Stephanie moved out of Tank's arms, and walked back to Joe as she saw him enter the waiting room. "Do you mind waiting until we hear anything?"

"Go home, Bombshell. You've been through a lot, you need sleep," Tank said behind them.

She looked between Joe and Tank, uneasy.

"Come on, Cupcake. At least come home and get a shower and a nap. There's nothing we can do here."

She looked between them again, and finally shook her head. She turned back to Joe and spoke in whisper that was thick with her tears. "I can't. Not till I know something for sure."

He sighed but nodded, and followed her over to the bank of uncomfortable plastic chairs. Steph sat down next to him, Julie on the other side, Tank next in the row.

They sat, waiting, for another two hours. Steph's mind wasn't even functioning by that point. She was exhausted beyond belief, but knew she would never sleep until she was sure.

She stared at the doctor approaching the waiting room. Julie reached out and grabbed her hand. The doctor walked directly toward them.

"Are you the family of Mr. Manoso?"

Tank quickly stood. "Yes, they are."

Steph caught sight of Joe's scowl, but didn't bother to respond. She stood, pulling Julie close to her, waiting for the doctor's words.

"He should make a full recovery. We were able to extract both of the bullets that penetrated his vest, and re-inflate his left lung. He has some broken ribs, and will need to take it easy for a while, but he should be fine."

Steph's breath came out in whoosh. Her knees buckled and she dropped back into her seat.

"He's going to be okay?" she asked the doctor, just to double check.

"Yes, Mrs. Manoso, he'll be just fine."

She was so relieved she wouldn't have even caught the name the doctor called her, if it weren't for Joe's immediate tensing. But no one bothered to correct the doctor.

"He's in recovery now, and will be moved to a private room soon. Once he's moved, you'll be able to see him. He should wake up in the next few hours."

Tank stood and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded, gave Steph a pat on the arm, and walked away.

She looked up at Tank and Julie's smiling faces, and smiled herself for the first time since she had heard the shots.

"Why don't you go home for a while, Steph. I'll call you as soon as he wakes up."

She nodded and turned to Joe. His cop face was firmly in place, but he held out his hand to her. "Come on, Cupcake. Let's go home."

She had taken his hand and followed him. She had still been a little tense, but the good news had relaxed her enough to at least go home and get some rest.

…

Another street light illuminated Ranger's face as he drove. Steph smiled. She didn't know what she would have done if she had lost him.

He glanced over at her and smiled. "Deep thoughts, babe?"

She shrugged, not really wanting to share. She looked out the window and realized they were quite a ways south of the Burg. The streets turned more suburban, in a sprawling developments with long, tree-lined drives. Steph sat up eagerly, trying to see everything possible. Julie, who had been here enough times to no longer be curious, was passed out cold in the backseat.

"Babe. I'll draw you a map."

Steph grinned at him, but it didn't stop her. She was determined to know everything about the Batcave, including the best routes to and from it. Quite a ways into the subdivision, they pulled up to a gated yard. Ranger pressed his thumb to a pad, and then entered two series of codes. Finally, the gate opened and they pulled through. They repeated the process another hundred yards down the driveway.

"Secure, huh?" she asked him.

"You laughing at me babe?"

"Nope, just checking."

"I know you're expecting Wayne Manor here, but it's really just a house."

She just grinned at him again, almost bouncing in her seat by this point.

He smiled and shook his head at her, continuing down the driveway. The house came into view, just behind a grove of trees.

It was a moderately sized, brick colonial style house. The brick had been faded by age into a soft creamy color, and the shutters were black. It was perfect. Steph knew the security must have cost him a fortune, but there was nothing extravagant or ostentations about the house itself. There was a tire swing and a pool, and it looked just like the kind of house every kid dreamed about growing up in.

Ranger handed her the keys, and then lifted Julie out of the backseat. Steph unlocked the front door, trying to take in everything at once.

"I'm going to take Julie upstairs."

She nodded without tearing her gaze away from what she could see of the downstairs. It was laid out like every other colonial, with a formal living room in the front half, and the back half split between a kitchen and dining room. A family room with a large TV and comfy furniture was situated off the kitchen. Everything was decorated in earthy colors, with lots of dark wood and leather furniture.

Ranger came back down stairs, finding her just where he had left her.

"Babe," he said, laughing. "You like it?"

"I love it," she breathed, still craning her neck to take everything in.

"Good." He was still laughing at her. "I'm going to bring in the bags while you snoop."

She nodded, and wandered further into the living room. On the mantle over the fireplace, there were pictures. She headed there first. There were the traditional school pictures of Julie at various ages. An old wedding picture of Ranger and Rachel, both of them looking very young and uncomfortable and Rachel looking very pregnant. Pictures of who she recognized as his parents, and one that must have been his Grandma Rosa. The ones that made her suck in air, though, were the ones of her.

There was one of them together at Mama Macaroni's funeral. She didn't know who could have snapped it – it probably came from security photos – but she was standing in front of Ranger, bundled into his jacket with him, looking up at him in complete adoration in spite of the tear tracks on her face. Another of the two of them in front of the bond's office, and still another of her at his office that had to have been pulled from the security cameras.

Ranger startled her, coming up behind her and wrapping both arms around her waist.

To cover her surprise, she pointed to the one of an elderly Hispanic woman. Her voice was thick when she tried to speak. "Is that your Grandma Rosa?"

"Yep. And that one is my parents on their wedding day," he said, pointing to another she hadn't noticed yet.

"Wanna a tour of the rest of the house?" he said.

She shook her head, her earlier curiosity replaced by something else entirely. "I need more cake."

He laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Okay. You get cake. I'm going to double-check on Julie. It's early, but she's had a rough couple days."

…

Steph dug into the leftover chocolate cake her mother had sent. While she was using it to dive into oblivion, Ranger came into the dining room with a bottle of water and sat down beside her.

"So, how exactly is this going to work for the next few weeks?" Steph asked him.

"Dunno. This was your idea."

"It was not my idea – this was your mother's idea!"

"You were pretty quick to jump on board."

She stared at him, open-mouthed. "We already covered this. I didn't think you would actually agree."

Ranger's lips turned up in a smirk. "Come on, Babe. You've been trying to get inside the Batcave for years."

Well, that much was true. Not only did she now know where he lived, but she had a key. And the alarm codes. And her thumbprint registered in the system as an approved visitor. Her inner Wonder Woman was giving her a standing ovation.

Her smile must have given away because his smirk grew.

"Fine. I wanted this. But the point here is that we need to figure out what the hell we're going to do with an almost-teenager for the next three weeks. I mean, are you okay with her staying here alone while we're at work?"

"No, I'll assign some guards to her. They can stay here with her during the day."

"Ranger! You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"That's the whole reason she ran away in the first place. You can't just put guards on her. She's staying with us is so that she doesn't need guards, remember?"

"Well, she can't just stay here alone. It's not safe."

Steph just stared at him. She had a key and all the codes, and still wasn't sure she could get in.

"It's not safe?"

"Someone could get in." His face was blank, his position firm.

"But you stay here alone. You're okay with me being here alone. Why can't Julie be here alone."

"She's a child, babe."

"She's tougher than I am."

"It's not safe."

Even though Ranger's face still gave away nothing, she knew she was winning when his oh-so-logical arguments gave way to a repetition of 'it's not safe.'

"Can't you have the cameras monitored more, increase outside patrols? Change the alarm codes? There has to be something you can do that will keep her safe that doesn't include guards."

"Why don't you just take the next few weeks off and stay here with her?"

"Oh hell no! I refused to be a housewife for Joe, and I sure as hell refuse to be one for you. There's no way you're going to leave me here for almost a month while you go out gallivanting around to save the world. You want a nanny, hire one. I already have a job, one which I have no intention of giving up."

Ranger just stared at her.

"Babe," he finally said. "I just thought that you and Julie might enjoy spending some time together. I wasn't asking you to cook and clean or take care of her by yourself. I just thought you might have fun."

"Oh."

Ranger seemed to wait for a reply, but his little explanation had done nothing to change her mind.

"Regardless, there's no way I'm spending the next three and half weeks sitting around here. I have a job to do and rent to pay. Why don't you take a month off and stay here with her?"

The look Ranger leveled on her was priceless.

"Clearly," she continued, "either of us just sitting here is not going to be an option."

"Clearly."

"So, Batman, whatca gonna do?"

"What am _I_ going to do? This whole thing was _your_ idea."

"Didn't we already have this part of the conversation?" She was getting to the point where banging her head on the table was starting to look like a good time.

"Yeah, and we're still no closer to an answer."

"Okay," she finally said, trying to compromise. After all, it was only a few weeks, not a lifetime commitment. "How about I try to work part time. Maybe your guys can pick up some of my skips for me, and I can just work in the mornings. While I'm at work, she can stay here some days, go to my mom's some days, and go to your mom's some days."

He glowered at the mention of Julie staying alone, but finally nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's best."

"But you're going to have to make some compromises here too, Ranger. Can you try to make it home at a decent hour, maybe stay here on weekends instead of working?"

He finally nodded. "Yeah, Babe. I can compromise too. I'll leave some of the smaller jobs to Tank, pull in some contract workers, and take some time off that way."

Steph smiled. She knew he was bleeding money again, but this time it seemed worth it. He was the one who wanted to be a family, after all. Well, maybe reluctantly. Definitely reluctantly. But still, it warmed her heart that he was so willing to make sacrifices for her and Julie. He was closer to family material than he wanted to be. She watched him stand from the table, gather up their dishes, and head to the sink.

She followed him into the kitchen, gently running her hands up his back. The window above the sink, now reflecting the light behind them against the night sky, allowed her to see his smile as her fingers slid lightly up and down.

"Why don't you leave those for tomorrow?"

He dropped the rag and turned around, grabbing her around the waist in one quick motion. "Have something better in mind, babe?"

"Yeah, sleep. I've had a long day. I had to deal with my mother today. I had to deal with your mother today. I need sleep."

"Did my mother corner you before I got there this morning?"

"Yeah. She quizzed me on you. Said some things in Spanish about you that I'm pretty sure a mother shouldn't say about her favorite son, and then told me she had a plan."

He groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder. "Her and her plans. I always end up on the wrong end of her plans."

Steph laughed, remembering her same thoughts earlier that morning.

"Come on," he said, pulling her hand. He led her up the stairs. Her bags still sat at the landing.

"So, the sleeping arrangements." He cast a glance around the hallway before looking at Steph. His blank face wasn't allowing her to see any of his thoughts. "You can stay with me, we can set you up on the couch in my office, or you can have the couch in the living room."

"I'll stay with you." Steph didn't even hesitate. She only had 25 days here. Deep down, she knew it was make-believe, but she was still going to make the most of it. For three and a half weeks, she could have Ranger. They could be a family.

Regardless of how she played this, she was going to leave with a broken heart.That much was a given. She could sleep on the couch in the office and carefully guard herself and stand firm against any temptation to fall in love with the idea of this little family, but it wouldn't matter.

So she decided. If she was going to get her heart broken, she was going to do it the right way. With plenty of Ranger-induced orgasms and family dinners and sunny days out by the pool. Her denial skills were among the best. If anyone could spend the next three weeks in glorious oblivion, ignorant of the impending doom, it was her.

…

_More coming soon….please review! I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks so far…_

_page 246 of TS, hardback_

_page 306 of TS, hardback_


	4. 24 days to go

_I own none of these characters, and am making no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_So she decided. If she was going to get her heart broken, she was going to do it the right way. With plenty of Ranger-induced orgasms and family dinners and sunny days out by the pool. Her denial skills were among the best. If anyone could spend the next three weeks in glorious oblivion, ignorant of the impending doom, it was her._

…

_25 days to go…_

Ranger slid into bed beside an almost asleep Stephanie. He pulled her tight against himself, wrapping one arm securely around her.

He had agreed to this only because there was a time limit. He didn't want a family, didn't want the encumbrance or the vulnerability that a family, by definition, would bring to his life.

But here he was. Holding Steph against him, with Julie asleep in her room down the hall. With a family.

She may not see what was at stake here, but he did. He knew all to well what was on the line. He could see it in her eyes that she was going to get hurt. Because of him. And he'd be damned before he made that hurt worse. So he pulled her tighter and willed himself to go to sleep, despite the desire for her that her closeness always brought.

…

Steph snuggled closer to him. She had been drifting off, but being so close to Ranger now had her wide awake.

"You never answered my question earlier."

"You ask a lot of questions, babe." His arms pulled her closer, but she still managed to turn so that she her head was now buried in his chest.

She was quiet for a minute. "Why'd you put surveillance on my apartment?"

His hands froze where they had been stroking her back, but just for a second. If she hadn't been paying attention, she wouldn't have noticed it. When it seemed like he wasn't going to respond, she jabbed him lightly in the stomach, reminding him that she was waiting.

"What do you want me to say, Steph? I was jealous. I know I don't have the right, but I hate the thought of another man touching you."

He raised up on one elbow, searching her eyes for a long moment. He leaned down to kiss her neck, pinning her back against the mattress. When he spoke again, his voice was horse, his lips barely brushing across her skin.

"I hate the thought of another man kissing you."

She gasped as she felt his warm breath on her cool skin. He kept going, kissing her collar bone.

"Touching you." He went farther, skimming his fingers under her shirt, against her stomach.

She arched her back, moving into his touch. She moaned involuntarily.

"I hate the thought of another man making you feel this way."

She barely managed to gasp out the words. "It's not possible."

He froze, staring at her with such intensity she struggled not to look away.

"No other man can come close."

As soon as the words left her mouth, his lips crashed down on hers. She met him eagerly, her hands cradling his face.

It didn't matter if everything else about this arrangement was make-believe. She knew _this_ wasn't.

…

_24 days to go…_

Steph blinked in the early light, trying to get her bearings. Something was bouncing on the bed. Really bouncing, so that the whole mattress was shaking. No way was she dealing with this so early in the morning. She rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in one pillow and covering it with another. In the process of rolling, however, she managed to lose all her warmth, and the strong arms that had been holding her.

In confusion, she sat up, blinking furiously. She was met by Julie's huge grin. Still bouncing, of course. Ranger was lying beside her on his back, smirking, in a tee-shirt and running shorts. Suddenly, she was very glad that he had gotten back up the night before to find them both clothes.

"Come on, Steph, wake up! Daddy said we can redecorate my room. We have to go shopping. I want posters of Hillary Duff and _the T-Squad_…"

Steph sank back onto the bed, tuning her out. She was too old to recognize any of the bands Julie was rattling off, anyway. At least she thought they were bands. Whatever happened to _New Kids on the Block_?

As soon as Julie stopped for air, Steph broke in. "Julie, the mall doesn't open until ten. It's now…oh my god, it's six thirty in the morning."

She looked over at Ranger, who was grinning at her. "You two are insane. I'm going to back to sleep. The next person to wake me up had better have a cup of coffee in their hands."

Ranger laughed and scooped the still bouncing Julie off the bed. "Come on, querida, the princess needs her beauty sleep."

He barely dodged the pillow that smacked the door frame as he and Julie left.

Steph squirmed back into the one pillow she had left, trying to get comfortable. Princess. What a jerk. He had better be making breakfast.

…

Steph finally came downstairs two hours later, showered, dressed, and ready for a day of shopping and girl-bonding.

"Jeez, Steph, took ya long enough!"

She grinned at Julie. "Hey, it takes time to look this good."

"Well, we went for a run and had breakfast and everything."

"Breakfast?"

Ranger stood from the couch where he and Julie had been sitting and watching TV. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning, babe. There's donuts and coffee in the kitchen."

So, he managed to purge his jerk status for the morning. She grinned at him and headed for the kitchen, Julie trailing behind, still chattering.

Ranger followed them in, fixed a cup of coffee for Steph, and then pulled her back against him while she started in on the first boston crème.

"…and nothing pink. I don't want anything pink or frilly. Pink is Sophie's favorite color. So our whole room is pink. I like black. Can we paint my room black?"

Steph couldn't see Ranger's face behind her, but she could feel him chuckling.

"No, querida, blank won't work. What's your next favorite color?"

"Pink."

Steph spit her coffee as Julie said this with a straight face. The rumblings she could feel from leaning against Ranger's chest intensified. "I thought you just said you don't want anything pink?" he asked.

"I don't like baby pink. I like hot pink. We can paint the walls hot pink and black."

Ranger leaned down and spoke into Steph's ear. "I'm getting bad flashbacks to the eighties here."

"Julie, how about we go look for stuff like bedspreads and curtains, and then we can choose paint colors from that."

"Okay." She skipped off to go back to the TV.

Ranger pulled out a credit card and slid it into Steph's back pocket. "I don't know how I feel about hot pink walls, babe."

Steph turned in his arms with a grin. "Gonna ruin your image to have a pink room in the Batcave?"

"Yeah, it is. But you two do whatever makes her happy. She shares a room with her little sister, Sophie, at home, so I want her to be able to make this a private space."

"Do we have a spending limit?"

"No. Just try not to spend all my money."

"Is that possible?" She wasn't sure how much money he actually had, but it had to be more than she could spend in one day.

"I don't know, but I'd hate to see what would happen if you tried."

Steph smiled up at him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. His arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss. She was breathing hard by the time he broke off. Memories of the night before were flashing through her mind with startling clarity, intensifying her normal reaction to one of Ranger's kisses. Which was pretty strong to begin with.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "You okay this morning, babe?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both."

"Emotionally, I'm great. Physically, I might need a day to recuperate."

Ranger's wolf grin slid into place. "Sorry," he said, sounding completely unrepentant.

"You are not!"

"Babe. I am sorry if I hurt you. If you want me to stop, just say the word." His wolf grin was still in place.

"You didn't hurt me. I just need to increase my stamina levels. And don't stop. Ever."

She leaned up to kiss him again, but he pulled back, frowning. "Babe…"

"I know, I know. It's only three weeks. But I have every intention of enjoying it."

"You are aware, though, that these three weeks aren't going to change my stance on families or relationships."

She stepped back quickly, as his words registered through the lust-induced haze in her mind. Her voice chilled as she stayed out of arms reach. "I'm _aware_, Ranger. This isn't some elaborate plan to trick you into falling in love with me. You told me you were an opportunist. Well, I've giving you an 'opportunity' that has a nifty little expiration date. Take it or leave it."

She took another step back, and could see his blank face slam into place.

"Good to know. I'm going to work."

She nodded, jerkily, and headed into the living room to collect Julie. She needed a few minutes to collect herself first, though, so she sat with Julie to watch whatever show she was so engrossed in.

She could hear Ranger head up the stairs and back down, probably to get his weapons from the safe in the closet. A moment later, he appeared in the living room. He leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Julie on the top of the head, but she didn't even move her eyes away from the TV as she said, 'bye daddy.'

He met Steph's eye as he started to leave the room, and motioned with his head toward the door. She was still upset, but she got up and followed him.

"I wasn't trying to accuse you of trapping me, Babe. I know that's not your intention here. I just don't want you hurt."

She didn't bother to tell him that it was too late for that. She had made her choice, and she wouldn't start regretting it now. "I'm fine, I promise."

He nodded, kissed her quickly. "Take the SUV that's in the garage so you have more room. Keys are in the kitchen." And he was gone.

…

Ten minutes into the drive, and suspiciously, just as they were being welcomed to Pennsylvania, Steph's phone starting singing the Batman theme song.

"Yo," she answered, smiling.

"Babe. Did you just take my only child across state line?"

"Are you tracking me?"

"Where you headed, Babe?"

"King of Prussia mall."

"Why?"

"Why? Because there's a Pottery Barn Kids, and a Crate and Barrel, and all sorts of other stores that we need. This is some serious shopping we're doing. Where else would we go? We have to redecorate a whole house here!"

"Babe. You're doing one room. Right?"

"Well, we might need things for other rooms. You never know."

"Yeah, like the bedroom." This came from inside the car, accompanied by Julie's infectious giggles.

Steph was trying to hold back laughter of her own. "Mary Lou! She just turned twelve. Stop!"

Steph's attention was drawn back to the phone by Ranger's less than pleased tone of voice. "Babe. Who is in the car with you?"

"Um, we picked up Mary Lou and Annie, her youngest little girl. They might need some things too."

"When I said take the SUV so there's more room, I meant for packages, not people."

"Well, think of it this way. Now there's less room for packages. What's the problem anyway, you like Mary Lou."

"I do like Mary Lou, babe, but you two shopping together is a dangerous combination"

"Oh come on, we're not that bad. And besides, I thought we decided that I couldn't spend all your money in one day anyway."

"That was when you were staying in Trenton and shopping alone. I know what kind of stores there are in King of Prussia, Babe. Don't forget, I can and will watch that credit card in real time. If I see a purchase from Tiffany's, or Cartier, or that damn crystal store, or Sephora, or Armani…Christ…I'm going to regret this."

"There's a Frederick's of Hollywood in this mall, can we go in there?"

That made him pause for a minute. "You're driving a hard bargain, babe. And you have Julie with you."

"Okay, I promise we won't even set foot in any of the jewelry or makeup stores, and we will leave your daughter's virtue in tact. But we need that Pottery Barn Kids, and this is the closest one."

"Fine. Just don't forget that I'm watching that card. One jewelry purchase and I'm coming to get all of you."

"Hey, we can be responsible parents for the day…" But she was talking to dead air.

"What'd he say?" said Mary Lou.

"No jewelry, no make-up, and no dragging Julie into lingerie stores."

"Damn. There're some good make-up stores in that mall, too."

"Yeah, well, he said he's watching the credit card as we shop, and if sees anything suspicious, he's coming to get us all."

By the time they all stopped laughing, they were pulling up to the mall. All four girls gasped at the sight of the huge, sprawling, multi-building mall. Even as young as Annie was, she was a Burg girl, and she knew a shopping mecca when she saw one. King of Prussia was far and away the biggest mall in Philadelphia, probably in the tri-state area. It's shopping opportunities were rivaled only by 5th Avenue in Manhattan. And they had all day, and Ranger's credit card.

…

"Ohh, Steph, this is it!" Julie squealed an hour later.

Steph headed over, and had to agree. It had everything Julie seemed to be looking for. It was a black bedspread, covered in big polka dots of varying florescent colors. There was nothing frilly or 'baby pink' about it. There were curtains, pillow shams, sheets and everything else, all in coordinating versions of dizzying dots and stripes.

Julie carefully chose each piece until all the girls were loaded up with as much as they could carry. They took that load to the car, and started again. In Pottery Barn Kids, they found the perfect furniture set and set up a delivery. In the regular Pottery Barn, Steph found the perfect bed spread for the master bedroom.

She was standing and staring at it for so long that Mary Lou came over to look too.

"Steph, that's beautiful! Do you think Ranger would care if you swapped out the bed set?"

"He's a guy. Would he notice?"

"Good point. You should get it."

"I don't know, Mary Lou. It has flowers. He doesn't seem like the flower type."

They were still staring at it when Julie walked over. "Ohh, that's pretty."

"Do you like it?" Steph asked her.

"Yeah. That'd look great with my dad's furniture."

"It has flowers."

Julie laughed. "It's okay, he's outnumbered by girls now."

Steph and Mary Lou agreed, and Steph purchased the set. If Ranger hated it, she could take it back. Or she could just keep it for herself. She was taking care of his kid, after all, that should earn her a new comforter.

After another trip to the car to drop off packages, Mary Lou decided that Julie had to have a LoveSac for her room, and drug everyone into the store.

"Oh wow!" Julie squealed as she ran and jumped on one. "It's like a huge beanbag! This is bigger than me!

A sales girl immediately came over. "Oh no, it's not a bean bag. This is better than a beanbag. It's full of foam, so it will never break and spill."

"Oh Stephanie, I need one of these. I can have so much fun with this!"

Steph and Mary Lou were cracking up at Julie's exuberance. Her small frame was swallowed up by the 6-ft wide non-beanbag.

"We could all sit on this and watch movies. Or I could sleep on it. I wouldn't even need a bed!"

The sales girl started showing Julie covers for it, and of course, she immediately fell in love with one that was hotpink and furry. A few more minutes of back and forth, and the sales girl was ringing everything up. Julie was very seriously listening to her instructions on how to 'fluff' the thing.

Steph flinched at the final price. Mary Lou looked over and whistled.

"Steph, are you sure Ranger's going to be okay with this? That's a lot of money."

"He said to do whatever makes her happy."

They both looked over to where Julie had gone back to bouncing on various LoveSac's.

"Yep, I'd say this qualifies."

…

Ranger stared at his computer screen in consternation. He hadn't been watching his credit card in real time like he threatened. He trusted Steph more than that. But he had been checking periodically throughout the day. She and Mary Lou in King of Prussia – well, that was a lot of temptation, and self-control had never been Steph's gift.

Finally, unable to make sense of the charge he was looking at, he called her.

"Yo," she answered in that sweet, slightly husky voice of hers.

"You stealin' my lines, babe?"

"No. You have a new line. You're supposed to say 'yo yourself'."

"Yo yourself."

"Well now you're just mocking me."

"Never."

"So what's up, Ranger? Did we actually spend all your money?"

"No, not yet. Let me talk to Julie?" 

"'Kay."

He heard some rustling as the before Julie's voice came on the line.

"Hi Daddy! We got all sorts of stuff today. We're coming home now. Are you at home?"

"No, querida, I'm still at work. I should be home the same time as you though. So tell me, what exactly is a LoveSac?"

Julie cracked up laughing. "Well, it's not a beanbag, I know that."

"Do you know what it _is_?" 

"Yeah, it's bigger than me! And we can use it to watch movies and I can sleep on it."

Ranger was silent for a moment. Finally, he just said, "Give the phone back to Steph."

Julie just laughed. "Okay, bye daddy. See you soon."

A minute later, Steph came back on the line.

"Yo."

"Babe. What is a LoveSac?"

"It's a beanbag."

"Julie said it's not a beanbag."

"It's just filled with foam instead of beans. And it's bigger."

"And you felt the need to spend that much money on a beanbag."

"Don't judge me until you see it. And see her face."

Ranger just sighed and hung up. He wasn't the kind of guy to sigh often. He was usually in control enough to not need to sigh. He had a sinking suspicion that he would have very little control over anything for the next three weeks.

…

Anna Marquez looked at the piece of paper she was holding in her hands. She could hear the rattle the paper was making, her hands were trembling so badly.

She took a deep breath and instinctively rubbed a hand across her belly.

She read over the paper again, and then lunged for the phone. She dialed the number at the bottom of the page, but only heard the distinctive tone of a disconnected number.

She swore, slammed the phone down, and tried again. Her fingers trembled as she pushed the buttons, but she got the number right this time.

"Children's Home Society of New Jersey," a young, bored voice answered.

"Hello," she said. She could hear the hope an terror mixing in her own voice. "My name is Anna Marquez. I just received a letter from your office about opening a closed adoption."

"Just one moment," the voice answered. Anna gripped the phone tighter as she listened to the soft music play.

"Hello, this is Shannon," a voice finally said. "How can I help you?"

Anna repeated herself.

"Ms. Marquez, yes. You made a request several years ago to contact your birth daughter. As you know, as soon as both parties in the adoption make that request, we send a letter to each party, verifying that they're still interested."

"My…my daughter, she said she was interested in meeting me?"

"Yes. We need to double check with her that she is still, in fact, interested. But we could have a meeting set up in as little as a few weeks."

"I'm going to…" Anna's voice broke and she had to start over. "I'm going to meet her?"

"Now Ms. Marquez, please don't get your hopes up. You know how fickle teenagers are. She could change her mind at any moment. Or perhaps the meeting won't go as well as you hope. This is a very difficult process, and you should think long and hard before continuing."

"I'm sure. I want to meet her. I know it could go badly, and of course, she won't know me. But I have to at least try."

"All right. Well, I'm your caseworker on this issue. Once I've spoken to Inez again, I'll contact you about possible meeting dates."

"Inez?"

"Yes. That's what her adopted parents named her. I'll be calling you in a week or so, Ms. Marquez. Good bye."

Anna hung up the phone. Inez. She said the name out loud, letting it roll off her tongue. Inez.

Her eyes filled with tears as she sank down on the couch. She was going to meet her daughter. She pulled the picture out her wallet. The nurse at the hospital had snuck it to her, after the social workers had taken the baby.

Anna had never held her baby, never touched her, never seen her. But she had this photo. And now she had a name.

…

Once the girls all got back to Trenton, they stopped at a paint store. They took one of the pillowcases inside to find paint colors.

"I still like hot pink for the walls," Julie said.

Mary Lou cracked up laughing. "That might be a bit bright, hon." She leaned over to Steph. "What would Ranger say if we came back with pink paint?"

"He said it would ruin his image, but if that's what it takes to make Julie happy, then fine."

"Ohh, he's a good dad, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Steph said. "He really is."

Julie bounced back over with a handful of paint chips. "Okay. I have each paint color that is in the bedspread. We have 'energetic orange,' 'laughing orange,' for these lighter orange dots, 'slick blue,' 'outrageous green,' and 'lemon twist'."

"Wow, that's a lot of colors," Steph said.

"Maybe you should pick your favorite two, and you guys can paint those colors, and you can get fun decoration stuff in the other colors," Mary Lou said.

"Yeah. That's smart," Julie said, studying each of her paint chips.

"We're going to gather up supplies while you decide." Steph grabbed a cart, and she and Mary Lou went off to grab supplies, Annie lagging behind.

"I got it!" Julie said, running to catch up. "The slick blue and the lemon twist. The blue and yellow will go together, right? That will look cool, but not as bright as all hot pink walls."

Steph and Mary Lou both nodded, greatly relieved at the color choices. The blue was a soft blue, which would look great on the walls, and the bright yellow would balance it out just right.

"That's perfect, Julie."

Julie grinned up at Steph. "So how much do we need?"

"Uh…" Steph trailed off, looking at Mary Lou, who just shrugged.

Julie looked down into the cart. "Is that all we need to paint? All you've got is rollers. My dad usually has like tarps and buckets and stuff."

"Uh…" Mary Lou started, trailing off. She looked over at Steph. "Maybe this part is a little beyond our area of expertise."

"We could always just let the Merry Men do it." Steph's suggestion was met with all around approval.

"Okay," she said, "let's just take the paint chips you chose home, and we'll let the guys figure out everything else."

"Do you think they'll mind?" Mary Lou asked Julie.

"Nah. I've had those guys wrapped around my finger for years."

…

Steph and Julie parked in the garage, voting to let Ranger or anyone else carry in all the packages.

"We did drag them all to the car, after all," Julie said.

"Right. We'll stick with that."

They cut through the garage door into the kitchen, to find Ranger making stir-fry.

Julie kept right on walking, but Steph stopped and stared.

"I didn't know you cooked."

"Better than you cooking," he said, turning to give her an almost-smile.

"Well, just for that, you get to carry in all the stuff in the car."

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"We were going back for it!" Steph said.

He continued staring.

Julie came back into the kitchen, grabbing water out of the fridge. "We lugged it all out to the car. Come on, Daddy, it's only fair."

He shook his head and turned back to the stove.

After dinner he started brining in packages.

"Let's leave it all in the office for now, until we get the walls painted and the new furniture set up," Julie said.

Ranger just looked at her for a minute and then went back for another load.

"How much did you two buy?" he asked, brining in the fourth and final load.

"Not that much. The rest is gonna be delivered tomorrow," Julie said.

"The rest?"

"Yeah, all my new furniture. And we have to paint too."

"Who's painting?"

Julie glanced over a Steph, who had been sitting in Ranger's office chair, just watching them.

"Uh, we were hoping you or some of the guys could do that," Julie said.

Ranger just stared at Julie for a minute. She didn't back down. "You were hoping, huh?"

"Yeah. We went to the store, but it was beyond our expertise."

Ranger smiled and turned to Steph. "Was that your line?"

"Nope. Mary Lou."

He nodded and pulled out his phone, pressing one of the speed dial buttons. "Yo. Julie wants to know if you can get some of the guys together and help her paint her room tomorrow."

He looked over at Julie. "You still doing hot pink?"

She shook her head and pulled the two paint chips out of her back pocket and handed them to her dad. "Blue and yellow. Mostly blue."

"Thank god." Ranger turned back to his phone. "Yeah, I'll bring the colors with me tomorrow."

"All right," Ranger said, turning back to Julie. "They're coming at four tomorrow with the paint. But you have to help."

She squealed and hugged him.

"So where's this beanbag thing?"

"Ohh, right here!" Julie said. She yanked it out of the package, and started jumping on it to fluff it up.

"It's huge," he said, looking over at Steph.

She nodded. "Just wait, it'll get bigger."

Ranger stared as it seemed to grow more and more with each of Julie's bounces.

"Isn't it great? We can all sit on it to watch movies, and take naps, and I can use it as a chair in my room. Come on, daddy, help me bounce!"

"It's pink, and it's furry."

"I know isn't it great? Come on!"

"Julie, I'm not sitting on that thing, and I'm certainly not bouncing."

"Ohh," Steph said. "Is the big bad mercenary afraid to bounce?"

"I don't bounce," he said to Steph.

"Come on daddy, at least sit on it with me," Julie said, grabbing his arm and pulling him.

Ranger was still busy staring a hole through Steph, and didn't appear prepared for Julie's tug. He probably would have been able to quickly straighten himself if he had been able to take a small step forward. But all of Julie's bouncing had moved the LoveSac so that it was right up against his legs.

So at Julie's tug, he fell straight down on top of the pink, furry non-beanbag. Julie squealed and kept on jumping. Ranger rolled to his back and laid there glaring at her. She laughed and flopped herself down, right on his chest.

Steph watched as the scene disintegrated into a laughing, tickling, squealing mess. She watched, her heart full, until Julie started screaming, "Help me Steph! Save me!"

Laughing even harder, she came over and tried to work her way through the flailing arms and legs to get to Julie. But she got pulled in. Somehow, Ranger managed to get them both pinned, tickling them until they each had tears running down their face and were screaming for mercy.

When the tickling finally stopped, Julie convinced her dad to drag the thing downstairs. They made popcorn and all curled up on the beanbag to watch a movie. Julie fell asleep before it was over so Ranger carried her upstairs.

Steph was just crawling into bed when he joined her. She was exhausted and half asleep already.

"Julie really seemed happy, didn't she?" he said.

"Yeah, she did."

"I think staying here for a while is going to be good for her." Ranger pulled her closer and brushed a stray curl out of her face. "You seemed to have a good day too."

"Mmm, the best," she said, leaning forward to kiss him.


	5. 23 days to go

_I own none of these characters, and I make no profit._

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_23 days to go…_

Steph pulled up to the Bond's office in what was clearly a RangeMan SUV. She knew that alone would be enough to tip off the girls. She turned to her passenger.

"Okay, we're going in, and then right back out. No squealing, no talking, no explaining who you are or why you're with me, got it? In and out."

Julie nodded seriously, but Steph could see the mischief in her eyes.

"Oh boy," she said as she got out of the truck.

Steph walked into the Bond's office, with Julie right on her heels. She knew she wouldn't have to explain who Julie was. Not only was Julie the image of her father, but she had decided to be a little smart ass today, dressing in black cargos, a black tee shirt, and black boots. She even had little mirrored sunglasses resting on top of her head.

It would have been cute if it wasn't going to make the Burg grapevine go berserk.

Just inside the door, Julie struck a pose. Feet shoulder width apart, back straight, arms crossed, and a completely blank look on her face.

Connie and Lula took one look at her and cracked up.

"Ladies," Julie said in a deeper voice, just barely nodding her head.

Lula snorted coke out of her nose. The spray landed all over the folders on Connie's desk.

Julie turned to Steph, and gave another little nod. "Babe."

Lula sank down on the couch, laughing. Her whole body was shaking so badly that Steph was afraid her boobs were going to pop right out of her spandex top.

Melvin, looking confused at the commotion, kept starting at Lula's chest. His head was moving up and down in time with her breasts, his eyes wide and waiting. He might be a pervert, but Steph was pretty sure his attention was more along the lines of train wreck you couldn't turn away from than from attraction.

"Oh my god it's a mini-Ranger," Connie finally sputtered.

Lula was barely able to push words out past her wheezing. "That's the cutest thing I ever saw. Steph, girl, you have to get a matching outfit. You can all be a little matching Ranger family."

"Do you think he looked just like that when he was a kid?" Connie asked.

Steph cracked up at the visual, remembering Ranger saying that he used to have straight hair and looked like a girl. Just as they were all beginning to calm themselves and Lula's bouncing boobs slowed to a less dangerous rate, Joyce Barnhart walked in. She was wearing head to toe, skin-tight leather that gave her an odd waddle in the August heat.

"Hi Joyce," Connie said, trying to be polite. She was still hiccupping, however, from laughing so hard, so the words didn't come out quite right.

"What are you fat asses laughing about?"

She hadn't noticed Julie yet.

Connie just shook her head, still laughing, and handed files to Joyce. Joyce gave a haughty flip of her hair, and turned back to the door.

Julie, still standing just inside the door, had assumed her most intimidating expression. Despite her age, the resemblance to Ranger's intimidating face was enough to make Joyce stumble and her face turn beat red.

"Who the hell are you? Are you Rambo's kid? That's just precious," she said, looking over at Steph. "He's got you taking care of mini-Rambo now?"

Lula and Connie rose to their feet, sucking in air.

"You never could keep a man," Joyce continued. "You throwing in nanny duties now to keep him interested?"

Steph opened her mouth to give Joyce a piece of her mind, but Julie beat her to the punch.

"Hey! My daddy and Steph love each other. We're a family now and I don't need a nanny. I can take care of myself!"

"Oh yeah? How old are you, you little brat?"

"Hey!" Lula said, stepping closer to Julie. "Leave her alone, she's just a kid!"

Julie just took a step closer to Joyce. "I'm twelve. I'd ask you how old you are, but I doubt you could count that high."

"Yeah? Well you're birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory."

Everyone froze, and then sucked in a breath. Melvin made a squeaking noise and dashed to the desk, sliding underneath it in one fluid movement.

"Too far, Joyce," Steph said, as all three women stepped in between Julie and Joyce. "Get your fat ass out of here before it gets kicked." She caught sight of Julie out of the corner of her eye, digging through Steph's purse. Hopefully she wasn't going for the gun.

"I'm going. But somebody should have neutered Rambo. He's not fit to reproduce," Joyce said.

Melvin, still under the table, sucked in air.

Julie shoved past all the girls to get right up in Joyce's face. "Bitch!"

"Mini-Rambo!"

"Skank whore!"

Steph, Connie, and Lula all three yelled 'Julie!' at the same time.

"What? She is a skank-whore! And nobody talks about my dad like that!" Julie lunged toward Joyce.

Joyce was trying to fight her off, arms flailing and slapping outward. "Eeek! Get this kid off me!"

Suddenly, Joyce fell to the ground with a thud, leaving Julie standing over her holding the stun gun she had dug out of Steph's purse.

"Talk about my dad again, bitch!"

Ranger chose that exact moment to walk in, followed closely by Tank. He opened the door just in time to hear Julie's words.

He stood there, staring at Julie, standing over a still-twitching Joyce. Everyone froze, waiting for his reaction. Even Melvin slowly slid out from under the desk and started slinking toward the back door.

Finally, a slow smile began to spread over Ranger's face, until it was lit in the entire 200 watts. "I know that's not what you were wearing when you left the house this morning."

Julie grinned the same wattage and jumped at her dad, who easily caught her, laughing. Steph, Connie, and Lula all cracked up right along with him.

"Oh my god, you should have seen her face when she saw Julie. She was scared!" Steph said. She leaned back against the wall, and then slid to the floor, gasping for air.

"Yeah, scared of a little girl!" Connie said.

"You're one tough little white girl, that's for sure," Lula said.

"I'm Cuban," Julie said with a straight face.

This just made all three girls laugh harder. Even Ranger and Tank were having trouble containing their amusement.

Melvin gave an awkward little laugh, trying to join in, and went and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Lula.

Julie was busy recounting the whole scene for her dad, starting with her and Steph's impromptu clothes shopping trip that morning. She had just gotten to the part about Joyce calling her mini-rambo (noticeably leaving out any mention of using the phrase 'skank-wore') when Joyce started to groan and move around on the floor.

She opened her eyes and focused on Julie. "You!" she said. She opened her mouth to say more, but before she could, Ranger stepped into her line of vision.

He leaned over her until Joyce started shrinking back toward the floor. "You have something to say to my daughter?"

Joyce made a funny squeaking noise and started frantically shaking her head back and forth.

"That's what I thought. My associate here is going to escort you to your car," he said, gesturing at Tank who was looming by the door.

Joyce's eyes got huge and she made some more squeaky noises. Tank leaned down grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He grinned at her the same way a cat smiles at a mouse, just before pouncing.

Joyce took off running out the door, not even bother with her files. She didn't even stop at her car. She just kept running. Everyone watched her weird gait as she waddled in those tight leather pants, until she was out of sight.

"Nice one, Uncle Tank!" Julie said, giving him some complicated handshake.

"You too, little girl."

"All right Julie," Ranger said, "Why don't you come with Tank and I so Steph can get some work done."

"Uh," Steph said, "Connie, can I grab my files? I need to go with them."

"They're not ready yet. I have a few more things I need to do."

Steph glanced around. Connie and Lula were both smirking. Ranger was looking at her, apologetically. Busted.

She sank down on the couch, and gave a halfhearted wave to Julie and the guys as they left.

"Oh my god, girl, what was the comment about you and her daddy being all in love and a family and shit?"

Steph groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "Ulie ants a fam lee, so we're livn batcave."

"What was that?" Connie asked. Both women leaned forward.

"Julie wants us all to be a family. So the three of us are living in the batcave together for three weeks until school starts." The second she stopped talking, she clapped both hands over her ears.

It didn't drown out the screams.

"You're living with _Ranger_?! In the _Batcave_?!" They were talking over each other to the point that Steph couldn't decipher who was asking which questions. "Oh my god are you sleeping with him? You're actually taking care of Julie? You know where the Batcave is? What does it look like?"

Steph just leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. "Okay. I'm not sleeping with Ranger. Yes, I'm staying in the Batcave, but I've been sworn to secrecy. All I can tell you is that it's very nice. Lots of masculine colors and big furniture. And I'm helping with Julie till school starts."

'You're not sleeping with him?" Connie asked.

She was going to hell for lying to her best friends. "No, I'm sleeping on the couch. Julie just wanted a few weeks with her dad before school starts. Since Ranger isn't around a lot, I'm helping out. Julie knows me from the kidnapping, so I was the obvious choice. That's it. No more."

"No way, girl. That don't explain nothing. What was the whole 'my daddy and Steph love each other' she was spoutin?" Lula asked.

"I have no idea what she was talking about."

From the looks on both their faces, they didn't buy it for a second.

"Look. The grapevine is already going nuts over this. My mother is going to develops cirrhosis from all the Johnny Walker she needs, and it's going to be my fault. I'm telling you this as my closest friends, and I expect it to stay in the strictest confidence."

She waited until they both nodded before continuing. "Julie was having some problems at home. She thought Ranger and I were together, so wanted to come live with us. Ranger said no, for obvious reasons. So instead, she's just staying just until school starts."

"Well hell, why would we repeat that? That's not nearly as good a story as you usually give us." Lula said.

"Well, that's what happened."

Connie looked disappointed to. "Are you sure you're not sleeping with him?"

Steph shook her head.

"You know, I think maybe she is. See that blush starting?" Lula said.

"I am not!"

It was too late. They were both grinning at her. "Uh huh. Okay."

Steph huffed and got to her feet, grabbing her complete files off the edge of Connie's desk. Few more things she needed to do, my ass. "Not a word!" she said as she marched out.

…

"Not like that, Uncle Tank! We need stripes!"

"Stripes?" The look on Tank's face was priceless.

Steph spoke up. "I think we can paint all the walls blue first, and then we'll go back, and add the yellow stripes in just the right places."

Julie looked around the room for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay. Paint away then."

Tank, Lester, Bobby all took a minute to glare at Julie, before starting to paint the room blue.

"I thought the deal was that you help, kiddo," Tank said.

"I am helping. I'm directing!"

At the looks she received for that statement, Julie huffed, said 'fine!' and grabbed a brush. One of the guys showed her how to do the corners, and left her to it.

"So Julie," Bobby said, "I heard you had an adventurous morning." He and Lester had been out all afternoon, and hadn't gotten the first-hand version Julie had given the rest of the Merry Men.

"Oh it was great. I got in a fight with some woman who was saying really mean stuff about Daddy and Steph, so I stunned her."

Both guy's mouths dropped open, and they turned to Steph.

"It was Joyce Barnhart."

They looked back at Julie. "You stunned Joyce?" Lester asked with a grin.

"She called me Mini-Rambo!"

By now both guys were laughing. Tank, who had seen half of it, was shaking with silent laughter.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell your dad what you called her, did you?" Steph asked Julie.

Tank turned around at this. "This oughta be good. What'd you call her, Julie?"

"Skank-whore."

"Well, she looked like it!" she said when the guys kept laughing. "She was waddling around in all leather!"

By now Bobby and Lester had stopped painting they were laughing so hard.

Ranger chose that moment to walk in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, boss," all three guys said at once. They immediately stopped laughing and went back to painting. A little snort of laughter escaped Lester.

Ranger's gaze swung to Steph in question.

"They were just hearing about this morning's, uh, adventure."

Ranger nodded and turned to Julie. "You know that you and I still have to discuss that, right?"

Julie gulped, but nodded.

"The furniture has been delivered. Want to come help me make sure it's all here?"

Julie grinned and nodded, dropped her paint brush back in the bucket, and followed him out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, all the guys cracked up laughing again.

"So Bomber," Lester asked as soon as they came up for air. "What's going on with you and Ranger. You moving in here for good?"

"Uggghh!" Steph said, falling to the floor with a thud. "Tank, you wanna take this one?"

He laughed. "No way, Bombshell. I was standing there when this little arrangement was decided, and I still don't entirely get what's going on. You guys should have seen it though. Julie's sitting there, tears just dripping down her face. 'Daddy don't you love Stephanie?' 'Can't we all be a family?' 'You guys could get married.' It was great."

"I'll bet Mrs. Manoso loved that idea," Bobby said.

"Yeah man, she had the wedding planned out in less than a minute."

"So you two tying the knot, Bombshell?" Lester asked her.

"No! We're not even together. I'm just staying here to help with Julie."

"Uh huh. Okay."

She needed to come up with a better line. That was the second time today she had been met with that phrase, accompanied by _that_ look.

…

The guys headed home, but not before painting the room, cleaning everything up, and devouring three huge bags of Pino's subs, pizza, and salads. Julie disappeared to the office to chat with her friends on the computer, leaving Ranger and Steph to tackle the mess that had taken over the dining room table.

"So you know how we decided that I didn't have to cook and clean?" she asked as they were finishing.

"That you're way of saying you're not washing the dishes anymore?"

"No. I can pick up, and you can cook surprisingly well, but even between us both, we're never going to keep up. We need some help."

He gave her one of his almost smiles, and pulled out his phone.

Steph watched, intrigued, as she listened to his side of the conversation.

"Hey it's me. Remember when you offered to do my laundry for extra money for school?... Does the offer still stand?... At my house, with Steph and Julie…. Cleaning, laundry, cooking too if you want. Three weeks… I think it's better for everyone if Steph doesn't cook."

"Hey!" she said, attempting to kick him in the shins.

He laughed and dodged away. "Thanks baby girl, see you tomorrow."

Before he hung up, just enough sound was coming through the phone speaker for Steph to hear a young woman screeching 'don't call me that!'

She looked at him expectantly as he hung up.

"Amaya, my baby sister. She's a junior at Rutgers, and is always bugging me for cash. I'm happy to pay her tuition, but I draw the line at handing her money to party with. This way, she'll earn what she gets, you don't have to do my laundry, and no one has to eat your cooking."

Steph laughed. She would have taken offense, but she was just as relieved as he was that no one would have to eat her cooking – including her.

She stepped closer to Ranger and looped her arms around his waist. "I would be mad, but I'm just so impressed."

"Impressed?"

"Yeah. You just shared all this personal information, and it didn't even hurt you!"

She bolted out of his reach as she said it.

"Smartass."

She laughed as she headed upstairs. She went into the office where Julie was typing away on instant messenger and talking on her cell phone. Steph sorted through the bags to find the stuff she had bought the day before.

"Did you tell daddy that you bought that stuff?" Julie asked her.

"Nope. I'm just going to put it all out, and see if he notices."

Julie cracked up laughing, and started talking back into her cell phone.

"Yeah, when we were shopping yesterday my dad's girlfriend bought all this new stuff like blankets and pillows, and she didn't tell my dad. They have flowers. It's gonna be so funny…"

Steph smiled as she left the room, out of earshot of Julie's conversation. 'My dad's girlfriend.' That was cute.

To be honest she was a little nervous about Ranger's reaction to the new bed set. He had a thing about his privacy, and she was not only invading it, but was now rearranging. A lesser woman would be cowering in fear.

But most of all, she was a little curious how long it would take for Mr. Always-aware-of-my-surroundings to notice that he had new sheets, blankets, comforter, pillowcases….

…

Tamara Davis studied her daughter and smiled. Her twelve-year old was almost bouncing with excitement. Her stuffed backpack was about to fall off her shoulders.

"Can we go now, mom? We can't be late!" Jaelyn said.

Tamara laughed at Jaelyn's excitement. "Yes, yes, we can go."

She grabbed Jaelyn's hand and they headed down the street. She glanced around. It was starting to get dark, and this was a bad neighborhood. "Walk quick, Jae," she said.

Soon, they arrived at the small brick row home, and Tamara blew out a sigh of relief. Jaelyn rang the bell, and bounced impatiently on the front stoop.

Her friend Aisha flung the door open, and squealed. She and Jaelyn hugged, and the two young girls were off, ready for their sleepover.

Aisha's mother, Marla, came to the door, laughing. "Those two are something, aren't they? Come in, Tamara, please."

Tamara followed Marla into the kitchen.

"So," Marla said, "Aisha told me that Jaelyn isn't going to Mercer Middle School this fall."

Tamara shook her head. "No, they're transferring her to Dunn. Something about advanced math classes that she couldn't get at Mercer."

"She's really good in math, huh?"

Tamara laughed. "To the point that I don't even try to help her with her homework anymore. I don't know where she gets it. Certainly isn't from me."

"Did you want to stay a while?" Marla said, "Or do you need to go right away?"

"I should get going. It's getting dark, and I'd like to get home before it's too un-safe."

Marla nodded. "We'll bring Jaelyn home in the morning."

Tamara headed back home, walking quickly. It had gotten dark fast.

She heard footsteps behind her and picked up her pace. She scolded herself internally. It was probably nothing. Probably another woman walking home from work.

The footsteps sped up, and so did Tamara. She swallowed her fear. Tomorrow, she'd laugh about this, scaring herself over nothing.

Suddenly, she was jerked into an alley way. She looked up and screamed. A large man was leering in front of her. He was wearing a black mask. And he was laughing.

…

Stephanie had just finished putting the new covers out when her phone rang. She sighed and sank down on the bed before answering.

"Stephanie, this is your mother."

Big shock there. "Hi mom. What's up?"

"Everyone's talking. The plan didn't work. We need to come up with a new story. I had to take the phone off the hook." The words were starting to slur.

Steph sighed. "I know mom. Why don't we try the nanny story."

"The nanny story? You're a terrible nanny. The child beat up Joyce Barnhart! I know you're not used to kids, but you have to watch her closely, Stephanie. You can't let her go around attacking grown women."

"She didn't beat her up mom. And in Julie's defense, Joyce said some pretty terrible things to start it."

"Well still, it kind of rules out the idea of you being a nanny."

"I've just been telling people that I'm here to help with Julie. Since she knows me from the kidnapping last year, so it makes sense. And Ranger's not used to being a dad, so obviously, he needs any help he can get. See, I'm just being a nice friend."

"Well, I guess people would believe that. You do a lot for your friends."

"Thanks mom. Try saying that. No one's believed me so far when I've said it, but maybe you'll have better luck."

"Not believed you? What other reason could you possibly have for staying there. Of course you're just helping a friend."

Well, one person believed her at least. Her mother's clear denial aside, it was nice to have an ally.

"Anyway," her mother continued, "Valerie's girls are spending the day with me tomorrow while she does some shopping. Why don't you bring Julie over as well to stay while you work. That way she won't be beating people up anymore."

So much for an ally. "Yeah mom, I'll bring her over."

Ranger came into the room as she was hanging up. Steph stayed where she was, thinking about the conversation with her mother.

"You coming to bed, or are you going to sit there and stare at the wall?"

"What?" Steph asked, turning around. "Oh." She had been zoning. Ranger had gotten ready for bed, stripped down, and was under the new covers.

She had missed him stripping.

And he hadn't noticed the new covers.

…

_Please, please, please review! Any opinions on how it's going so far? And guesses as to who Anna or Tamara are, or how they fit in?_


	6. 22 days to go

_I own none of these characters, and make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_22 days to go…_

Steph sat in her car, flipping through her files. Isaac Bender, that one sounded easy. Twenty three years old, no priors, arrested for DUI. He was student at Mercer County Community College. Probably just went out with friends and was stupid enough to drive home. Probably just sitting at home now, waiting for a ride to the police station. On account of his license being suspended and all. Uh huh.

Steph drove to the apartment complex listed on the bond paperwork, located 4B, and knocked. A loud, deep growling responded. Crap, a dog. A big one, from the sound of it. God, she hoped it was a Bob kind of dog.

It wasn't.

It was a 200 lb mastiff that burst through the door the second it opened and knocked Steph onto her ass with a 'whoosh.'

She was just deciding that it was friendly as it sniffed and slobbered on her, when the dog grabbed her foot in its huge jaw and started yanking.

Steph only knew one thing about Mastiff dogs. And that was that they were champion weight pullers. A friend in high school had one he used to compete with. That dog could drag 1500 pounds for a hundred yards. And this particular one was currently dragging Steph through the apartment on her ass across the grungy carpet. She could hear her clothes ripping as she struggled to get her leg out of the dogs jaw.

The skip, Isaac, was clearly stoned and laughing has ass off. He was no help at all. "I think he thinks you're a chew toy. He chewed through his last one yesterday, and I promised him a new one."

"He chewed through it!" Not good news for the leg currently in the dog's mouth.

"Yeah, he does that if you leave him alone with a toy for long enough."

"Well don't leave me alone with him!"

"Come on Vinnie, let her go."

"You're dog's name is Vinnie?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

Priceless. Another Vinnie who slobbered and thought girls were chew toys.

Vinnie the dog finally let go of her leg, and looked up at Isaac before lumbering around Steph's body, and licking her face again. Well, it was better than chewing. She petted his head for a moment, and then tried to stand up.

It took a few tries of Isaac pulling on the dog and Steph pushing before she was able to get out from underneath it.

"So…you're in violation of your bond agreement. I need to take you back to the station to re-book you."

"Oh man, I forgot about that. But I can't leave Vinnie alone. He gets cranky if he doesn't have anybody to play with for very long. Starts trying to hump everything."

Steph shook her head, trying to clear the images. "What if we get you bonded right back out, so you can come home? Can he be left alone for an hour?" God knew the other Vinnie couldn't.

"Yeah, he does fine when I'm in class. An hour should be okay."

Steph nodded and called Connie to have her meet them at the station.

An hour later, she had drooped Isaac back off at home with a promise to go with him to court next time, and headed back to the batcave.

She was a mess. She had dog slobber all over her. It was on her jeans and in her hair. Dried slobber was still coating the left side of her face. Her hair was sticking out in every possible direction, after being dragged across the carpeted floor. A floor that had been covered in more dried doggie slobber and god only knew what else. The back of her t-shirt was ripped. There was a hole in the ass of her jeans. Her pink underwear was clearly visible to all who cared to look.

She pulled in and saw an unfamiliar sports car in the driveway. It was dark purple, so it didn't belong to Ranger.

Steph limped in the kitchen door, favoring the leg that had been chewed on. Everyone stopped and stared at her when she walked in.

Ranger was standing there with Julie, and next to him was a stunningly gorgeous woman. She was young, clearly Hispanic, had flawless features and long silky black hair. Ranger's sister Amaya. With all three of them standing next to each other, the resemblance was pronounced.

And of course, Steph had to meet the beautiful Amaya while covered in dog slobber. Amaya was probably never covered in dog slobber, and she certainly didn't look like the kind of girl to ever go around with pink underpants showing.

"Babe," Ranger said, walking over to her and dragging her out of her stupor. "I'd give you a kiss, but I'm really not sure what's on your face."

"A Mastiff named Vinnie thought I was a chew toy."

"Knew there'd be a good explanation."

And that was the difference between living with Ranger and living with Joe. Joe would have had a smart comment about how his girlfriend always came home covered in something. Ranger just smiled at her.

"Babe, this is my baby sister, Amaya."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Amaya said, before turning to Ranger. "And I'm not a baby, stop calling me that."

Steph smiled. The sibling bickering was a side of Ranger that she never expected. It might even be adorable.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'd shake your hand, but I'm not really sure what mine are covered in."

"Nice undies Steph," Julie said, circling Stephanie to take in all the damage.

"Yeah, well, I got drug quite a ways by the dog. Apparently, my skip had promised his dog a new chew toy today. It was a little confused."

"I think I should go with you to get these skips. We'd make a good team," Julie said.

"I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea," Ranger said to her. "Julie, why don't you show Amaya your new room. Maybe she can help with the stripe issue."

Amaya raised one eyebrow at Julie. "You're having a stripe issue?"

"Yeah. Uncle Tank didn't understand what kind of stripes I wanted."

Amaya's laughter faded as they headed up the stairs.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Ranger asked, turning back to Steph.

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it myself." Though the idea was a tempting one.

"I'm good in the shower."

"Yeah. I know. We already did that once today, remember?"

Ranger's wolf smile appeared, his eyes darkening.

"You better behave. Your daughter and little sister are upstairs."

"Pretty sure that's not going to stop me."

…

_20 days to go…_

Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Mazur were both standing at the door when Ranger pulled up in the Porsche.

Steph sighed and shook her head. "Okay, here goes." She turned around in her seat to face Julie. "No talk of weddings, being in love, or being a family, got it?"

Julie just smiled.

Ranger came around to her side of the car and opened the door. "Come on, babe, it won't be so bad. It's just dinner," he said, holding a hand out to her. He helped Julie out as well and the three of them walked to the door.

"Hello Stephanie. Carlos, Julie," Mrs. Plum said nodding at each of them.

Ranger gave her one of his heart-stopping smiles. "Hello Mrs. Plum, how are you?"

Ellen managed to say 'fine, thank you' without stumbling, though her face did turn a bit pink. She quickly escaped to the kitchen, leaving them standing in the doorway with Grandma.

"Hello Mrs. Mazur," Ranger said politely, with an only slightly lower wattage smile.

Grandma grinned. "Well now aren't you just the cutest thing ever?"

Steph was standing directly behind Julie, and she knew what was coming next. Just as her Grandma opened her mouth, Steph clapped her hands over Julie's ears. "Grandma stop! There are children listening."

"Oh this poor child is going to have to learn someday." She grabbed Julie's arm and led her into the house. "The things I could teach you, kid…"

Her voice tailed off and she and Julie walked down the hallway.

"We should stop her, right?" Ranger asked Stephanie.

"Oh yeah."

…

"So Stephanie, how do you like living with this hunk? I'll bet he keeps you busy, huh?" Grandma said as soon as they were seated.

Steph closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, her mother was crossing herself. Ranger was chuckling under his breath.

"It's fine Grandma. Any good viewings coming up?" As in, please dear god, talk about dead people instead.

"Oh yeah. All sorts of people are dropping dead. Mabel is taking me tonight to go see Mario DeLuca. His little brother is a hottie. I'm hoping to catch his eye."

Stephanie, sitting closest to her father, heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'poor dumb bastard will have to kill himself.'

Steph hid a smile and glanced over at Ranger. He was staring studiously at his plate, but the crinkle around his eyes gave him away.

"So Julie," Valerie said, "are you having fun living with your dad?"

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun. I like being the only kid."

"Do you have siblings in Miami?" Valerie said.

"Yeah, two. Sophie is 7 and Matty is 4. I like it here because I don't have to babysit. And Steph is way more fun than my mom. She lets me do whatever I want."

"Stephanie!" Mrs. Plum and Valerie said at the same time.

"We discussed this. You have to watch her! Children need discipline."

"I know mom!" She turned to Ranger. "She's your kid, say something."

"It's okay, Mrs. Plum. I handle the discipline, since Julie is my daughter."

Mrs. Plum just shook her head. "That's fine for now, but once Stephanie is Julie's step-mother, she'll need to be able to discipline her."

Steph thunked her head down on the table.

"That won't be a problem, Mrs. Plum." The quiet authority in his voice shut everyone up.

Steph heard the words, but immediately shoved them to the back of her mind in the 'deny, deny, deny' category. She had no idea what he meant -- if she would never be Julie's step-mother, or if he would help with discipline when she was – and she refused to analyze it. She'd only drive herself crazy. Everything had been going so well. She had carefully avoided any speculation or worry over what would happen at the end of Julie's stay. She knew what she _wanted_, but she refused to dwell on any of the possibilities.

…

Steph stowed the leftovers from her mother in the fridge and headed upstairs where Ranger and Julie had disappeared. She found Julie in the office, chatting away on the computer. She entered their bedroom to see Ranger standing in the middle of the bedroom, his arms crossed.

"What the hell is this?" he asked as soon as she walked in.

"What is what?"

"This!" he said, pointing to the bed. "There are flowers on my bed."

Steph grinned. "Four days."

"What?"

"Four days. I put those out on Tuesday. This is now Friday. Always aware of your surroundings, huh?"

Ranger's eyes narrowed. "You bought new blankets and pillow cases?"

"Yeah, Monday when we were in King of Prussia."

"And you put them on my bed." He paused for a minute and closed his eyes. "You purposely put flowers on my bed. In my house."

If Steph hadn't been living with him for over a week, she would have peed her pants at his look when he opened his eyes back up. But she knew him better now, and the fear had faded.

She grinned cheekily. "Yep. I saw the set and liked it. I am taking care of your kid, you know. I figure that earned me flowers. You can take it off when I leave."

"You didn't put these out on Tuesday. I would have noticed."

"I did. You can ask Julie. We were waiting to see how long it would take you."

He sighed. "I want them off, Stephanie."

Uh oh, full name. She shook her head. She was playing with fire, but at the moment she was really enjoying his reaction. He didn't sound seriously angry yet, or she would actually take the blankets off.

"You've slept for three nights on these blankets. What's different about sleeping on them tonight."

"Babe. You're trying my patience."

"I regularly try your patience. What's the matter, are you afraid it will ruin your macho image if anyone finds out?"

He just glared at her.

She gave him a saucy smile. "You know you can just prove to me how macho you really are."

He kept glaring for a minute, and then his wolf smile broke through. "You're going to owe me big, babe."

Oh boy.

…

Joe stood on the small stoop and knocked on the door.

A petite black woman opened the door a crack, leaving the chain on. "Can I help you?"

"Ms. Davis, I'm Detective Morelli with the Trenton Police. We've been looking into a series of assaults around town. You were admitted to the Emergency Room last week with similar injuries. I'd like to speak with you." Joe held his badge up, so she could see it through the crack in the door.

She nodded, undid the chain, and opened the door far enough to let him in. "Can I get you something to drink, Officer?"

"No, but thank you," Joe said. He glanced around. The house was small, but neat and well-kept. The walls were covered in a child's drawings.

Tamara spoke up. "My daughter, Jaelyn, did those drawings."

"They're very nice."

"She's even better at math."

Joe smiled. He sat down in one of the chairs, across from Tamara. "Ms. Davis," he said.

She stopped him. "Please, call me Tamara."

"Tamara, I'd like to discuss with you your injuries."

Tamara looked down at the brace on her ankle, and then back up at Joe. "I'm not really sure why."

"There have been a series of what look like random attacks. All women, each of them alone, and beaten badly. If we can pinpoint each of the victims, it will hopefully help us in finding and convicting the attacker."

"My daughter, she's going to be home soon…"

Joe smiled gently. "I know this is difficult. If you can just tell me what you know, it shouldn't take long."

Tamara shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's twelve."

"This is a tough neighborhood. Girls grow up thinking that violence is okay."

Tamara's head shot up. "It's not okay, and Jaelyn knows that."

"And she knows that it's important to go to the police? To put an attacker behind bars?"

She sighed. She stared at her hands for a minute before nodding. "There's not much I can tell you. I took Jae to a sleepover, and walked home. A man pulled me into an alley about two blocks away. He had on a mask, which he didn't take off."

"Did he rape you?" 

"No. Just beat me up badly."

"Why didn't you file a police report?"

Tamara shook her head. "Things like this aren't exactly a random occurrence in this neighborhood, Detective. And most police around here are not so accommodating. In fact, I'm still a little confused as to why you're investigating this."

"Because this guy needs to be stopped. It's as simple at that."

Joe asked her a few more questions, to verify that it was, in fact, the same attacker as the other three cases had been.

The front door opened, and a little girl with pigtails dashed in. "Hi mom!" she said.

"Hi Jae." She hugged the girl, and turned her to face Joe. "Jaelyn, this is Detective Morelli."

"Hello Jaelyn," Joe said.

Jaelyn studied him for a moment. "Are you here about the man who hurt my mother?"

Joe nodded. Jaelyn was much to serious for her age. She reminded him of Julie. "I'm working on the case. We're trying to catch him so we can put him jail."

Jaelyn moved closer to her mother and took her hand. "Good."

Joe stood to leave. He left his card with Tamara. "If you think of anything else, or need anything, please call."

She nodded. "Thank you, Detective."

…

_18 days to go…_

The scene before her made something in Steph's heart catch. It wasn't that she hadn't seen either Julie or Ranger sleeping before, it was the way Julie had fallen asleep, curled up beside him on the couch. They had all spent Sunday afternoon in the pool, and Ranger and Julie had gone to watch TV and fallen asleep. The last time she had seen the two of them asleep in that position, it had been a year ago, in a hospital bed, just before Rachel arrived to get Julie.

…

Steph had come back to the hospital that night, unable to sleep. Luckily, Gail was still on her shift, so she was able to sneak into Ranger's room, even though visiting hours had ended long ago. As she quietly slid into the room, she had been struck then by the sight of Julie, curled up against her dad, illuminated by the dim florescent light above her. Tank was sitting beside them in one of the visitor chairs.

"Hey, Bomber," he said softly, rising and coming to stand by her near the door. "I told you when I called that he's going to be fine – you didn't need to come back."

"I know. I just needed to see for myself. I couldn't sleep…"

She trailed off, not knowing how to explain it to Tank any better than she had explained it to Joe before leaving his house. She just needed to see him, touch him, reassure herself.

Thankfully, Tank understood. He led her to the chair closest to Ranger's bed, and he took the other. She leaned over Ranger, and kissed him on the forehead, smoothing his hair out of the way, careful not to disturb Julie.

She sat back down, staring at him, lost in thought. He actually was going to be all right. The relief coursing through her was palpable, and she felt herself relax for the first time since Scrog had stunned her in her apartment.

"You can go to sleep if you want. I'll make sure nothing happens."

Steph smiled gratefully at Tank. Sure now that everything was okay, she sank into the uncomfortable hospital chair and dozed off.

She awoke to find additional people in the room: a thin, pretty Hispanic woman and a nurse, looking for all the world like she thought her authority would carry weight with the occupants of the room.

"We can't disturb him. He needs his rest. This should wait until morning."

The Hispanic woman, whom Steph assumed to be Rachel, was having none of that. She hadn't seen her daughter since Julie had been kidnapped, and had no intention of leaving the hospital without her.

Tank quickly broke in. "It'll be fine." He leaned over the hospital bed, and gently lifted Julie up and started for the door. The second he lifted her off the bed, Ranger started moving, but didn't quite wake up.

He moved his hand over the side of the bed where Julie had been sleeping. "Babe…" he mumbled, almost incoherently.

Steph immediately leaned over him and grabbed his hand in her own. "Shh. I'm right here. Rachel's here too and she's going to take Julie home. We're both fine."

He quieted down the second Steph started talking to him, looking restful again. The nurse was still frowning, but seemed placated enough when Steph was able to calm him, and left the room.

Steph stayed with Ranger, still holding his hand, not wanting to upset him or intrude on a private family moment. Ten minutes later, Julie, now wide awake with a huge grin on her face, stepped back into the room, followed by her mother.

She scooted over to Steph, who used her free hand to wrap her in a hug.

"Hey kiddo, you headed home now?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say bye to you and Ranger."

Steph released her and stood up, allowing Julie enough room to scoot closer to the bed. She pressed a kiss against Ranger's cheek. "Bye Daddy. I hope you feel better soon."

Steph's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Julie. She just hoped Julie called him that again when he was awake to hear it. Ranger had made it seem like he didn't mind that he wasn't close to his daughter, but little things, small little actions, while Julie was missing had told Steph that he cared more than he let on.

Steph smiled at Julie and followed her to the door where Rachel was waiting.

Rachel spoke up as soon as they approached. "Hi, you must be Stephanie. I'm Rachel, Julie's mom."

Steph shook her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Tank has told me a lot about you. Thank you for your help finding Julie. I'm sorry it had to end this way," she said, nodding her head toward Ranger. "But I hear he'll be just fine. He's certainly been through worse."

It was ridiculous to be jealous of a woman Ranger had been married to for all of twenty minutes, twelve years ago. But it wasn't so much the marriage, as the connection. With that one little sentence, it was obvious that Rachel knew more about his past than Steph probably ever would.

But she smiled and nodded politely, her Burg manners coming to the forefront. "Hopefully next time we meet will be under much more pleasant circumstances."

Rachel had nodded as well, and she and Julie had headed down the hall.

Steph had sunk back into the plastic chair beside Ranger's bed and grabbed his hand again before dozing off.

…

"Babe."

Startled, Steph looked up at Ranger, who was still lying on the couch, his arm firmly around Julie.

"Hey, I was just coming to wake you. Tank called and is on his way over. Said you two have some unpleasant activities coming up."

Ranger just nodded and got up from the couch, lifting Julie as he stood and then settling her back down without waking her.

He walked past her into the kitchen, digging a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"What's he talking about, what do you guys have planned?"

He took a long drink but didn't say anything for a minute, just stared at her. "Unpleasant activities is a code, babe. Means there's a mission."

She stood perfectly still for a moment. "Oh. Okay." She turned to leave, hoping he didn't catch the tears forming in her eyes, and walked upstairs.

…

_Please, please, please review. _


	7. 18 days to go

_Thanks so much for all the comments and reviews! I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story._

_None of these characters belong to me, and I make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

"_What's he talking about, what do you guys have planned?" Steph said._

_He took a long drink but didn't say anything for a minute, just stared at her. "Unpleasant activities is a code, babe. Means there's a mission."_

_She stood perfectly still for a moment. "Oh. Okay." She turned to leave, hoping he didn't catch the tears forming in her eyes, and walked upstairs. _

* * *

_18 days to go…_

Ranger watched her as she left the room. He knew she was upset, but he didn't say anything. What was there to say, really. _Sorry babe, this is why I don't want a family. Hope I come back…_

Tank arrived a few minutes later, letting himself into the kitchen through the garage.

"Hey man. Washington called. Head out in the morning, two man crew, shouldn't take more than a week, two tops."

Ranger just nodded, still staring at the doorway where Steph had exited.

"Bad timing, huh?" Tank asked.

"It's fine timing. It doesn't matter. You wanna go?"

"Nah, I'll stay here and watch your girls. Take Lester."

"Let's head to the office then. We've got some contracts coming up I need to go over with you. Call Lester and have him meet us there. I need to talk to Steph."

Tank nodded and wandered into the living room. Ranger climbed the stairs and smiled as he heard Julie start squealing. Tank never passed up an opportunity to tickle her, even if she was asleep.

He headed to up their bedroom, expecting to find Steph in bed and crying. At least, that's how Rachel had always reacted during the short time they were married. But he didn't find Steph there. He should have known better. She was tougher than that. Or at least, had too much pride to let him see her crying.

He found her in his office, going through the files she had on her current skips.

She barely glanced up when he entered the room.

"When are you leaving?"

"In the morning."

She just nodded, but didn't ask any other questions. That worried him. Steph always had questions.

"I'm headed to the office with Tank to take care of a few things. Should be home around seven if you want to have dinner then."

"Sure, sounds fine." She turned her attention back to her files.

He was at a bit of a loss. "Babe, I'm sorry about this…"

She looked up quickly. "Don't be. This is your life, you don't have to apologize for it."

He studied her for a moment, but then nodded and went back downstairs. He found Julie and Tank in the kitchen, with Julie chattering about some friend who had emailed her about some boy…

Tank looked a little relieved when Ranger entered the kitchen.

"Tank and I have to go the office for a while, Julie. Steph's upstairs, and I'll be home for dinner, okay?"

"Okay. Uncle Tank, can you come to dinner too? Pleeeaassee?"

"I don't know, Julie. Who's cooking?"

Ranger and Julie both laughed. "Amaya cooked," he answered. "Steph just has to warm it up."

Tank nodded. "Sure, then I'll come. I just don't want to have to eat Bombshell's cooking."

Steph chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. "Hey! You've never even tried my cooking." She was smiling, even if Ranger could tell that it was a little strained.

Tank looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Bombshell, I've seen what you do to cars. I'm surprised Ranger even lets you in a house with a gas stove. He'd be dumb to let you actually use it."

Steph glared, but it did no good to stifle anyone's laughter, and soon she was joining in herself. Ranger stood back and watched Steph and Julie giggle together. He gave them each a quick kiss and followed Tank out to the garage. Maybe this mission was bad timing after all.

…

Steph was just pulling Amaya's lasagna out of the oven when she heard the guys pull into the garage. Amaya had been trying to learn Italian cooking. It made for an odd table, covered in lasagna, extra red sauce, frijoles, papas nuevas rellenas… And there was flan for dessert. Steph smiled at the sight. A mixing of cultures.

Ranger came into the kitchen, with Tank, Lester, and Bobby trailing behind. He walked over to Steph, wrapped her in a hug and gestured his head back toward the guys. "They followed me home. Can we keep 'em?"

She cracked up laughing. "Yes," she said, as she leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. She leaned over his shoulder. "Hi, guys."

A chorus of "hi bombshell" and "yo, bomber" greeted her.

She turned back to Ranger as Julie frantically started talking to all three guys at once, all of whom were trying very hard to look interested.

"Are you going back out tonight?"

"No. The guys are just staying for dinner. Lester will pick me up at 5 tomorrow."

"Thank you. Julie will want all the time with you she can get."

She thought she caught a flash of something in Ranger's expression as she said that, disappointment almost, but it was gone.

"Should I call Rachel about getting her back home if you're not back?" she asked.

"I won't be gone that long. Should just be a week. But if I'm not back for any reason, call Tank. He'll be keeping an eye on you both."

She nodded and untangled herself to find more plates and silverware for the guys.

Dinner was a raucous affair, with all the guys cracking jokes and paying special attention to Julie. Steph knew what they were doing, and appreciated it. But they were treating Julie like she was fragile, and Steph knew she wasn't. She was a tough kid. It was only a week. They'd both be fine.

…

After the guys left, Ranger took Julie into the living room to explain while Steph cleaned up.

Julie plopped down on the couch. "Wanna play a game, daddy?"

"Sure, Julie. But first I need to talk to you about something." Staring into her big eyes, he took a deep breath and started. "You know how I do work for the government right?"

She nodded.

"And remember how I told you that part of the reason that you live with your mom is that I have to leave on assignment with no warning."

Her eyes got a little larger. "Are you leaving, daddy?"

"Yeah, Baby, I am. For about a week."

She sat quietly for a moment. He could see the sheen of tears in her eyes, but she didn't cry. "Do I have to go home?"

"No, Julie. You can stay here with Stephanie and Uncle Tank. I'll be back in a week, and we'll still have some time together before you go back to Miami."

She launched herself across the couch and into Ranger's arms. He caught her easily and held her tightly. Her little arms wound their way around his neck, pulling him even closer. He could feel the tension in her body as she tried not to cry.

He sat there holding her, cursing himself in his head, until she relaxed and leaned back a bit.

"You'll come back before I have to go home?"

"Yeah, queirda."

"You promise?"

He hesitated before he answered. It was foolish to make promises in his line of work. But he'd never been able to deny Julie anything. "I promise."

She nodded and sat back on the couch beside him. "You still wanna play a game?"

"Sure," he said, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head. "Why don't you go find one."

She jumped up and headed for the hallway closet. Steph was standing in the doorway, watching them.

Julie walked up to Steph and wrapped her arms around Steph's waist.

"Just you and me for a while, huh?" she asked.

Steph smiled. "Yeah, for a while. How much trouble do you think we can get into before he gets back?"

Julie leaned back and grinned up at Steph. Steph threw her a wink before Julie skipped off to the closet to find a game.

"Babe," Ranger said from his place on the couch.

"What? I have to occupy her somehow."

He stood and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

They pulled apart as Julie came back in the living room, carrying a stack of board games. "Daddy, can we stay up all night and eat junk food and play games?"

"Your dad needs some sleep before he goes, Julie."

Ranger squeezed Steph around the waist. "I can sleep in the car tomorrow. I'll stay up and play games with you, but you can't make me eat junk food."

"That's okay. Me and Steph will eat your share of the junk food."

…

_17 days to go…_

The next morning he got up quietly, trying not to wake anyone. They had all finally crashed around 3am. He slipped into Julie's room and kissed her on the forehead before heading down the stairs. Steph was standing in the kitchen waiting for him.

"Babe, you didn't have to get up."

"I know. But I wanted to see you off." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

As she pulled back, he grabbed her by the hips and held her to him. He knew his expression was blank, and not for the first time, he was glad she couldn't read his thoughts.

He kissed her again, but ended it quickly, knowing if he didn't, he'd never be able to leave.

Lester slipped into the kitchen through the garage door and nodded at Ranger.

"Hey Bomber," he said, "didn't expect to see you up."

She walked over and gave him a hug. "Be safe, okay?"

"Sure thing, Beautiful." Lester swatted her on the ass as she walked back to Ranger.

Steph grinned, but Ranger shot Lester a dirty look. He would deal with that in the car. They had a nice long drive to discuss it.

Ranger gave Steph another quick hug. He gently used his thumbs to brush away the couple stray tears he knew she was trying to hold in. "Call Tank if you need anything."

She nodded and he left, climbing into the SUV beside Lester.

"Sorry, man," Lester said as he backed out of the garage and headed for the gate. "I just couldn't resist."

"Learn how."

Lester grinned at Ranger's tone. "Not many women in this world as good as Steph."

"Yeah."

…

_14 days to go…_

"Assault? Are you sure this guy was supposed to go to me?"

Vinnie stuck his little rat head out the doorway of his office. "Yes it's for you. It's in your bond category. I don't pay you to whine, so get to work."

Steph just shot Vinnie the finger without even looking up. She grinned when she heard Vinnie huff and slam his office door shut.

"You can always get Ranger to help, can't you? Now that you two are all in love and shit," Lula said.

Ranger had been gone for 4 days. It hadn't been all bad. Amaya had still been around to clean and cook, and generally just hang out. Tank had been checking on them religiously. Between Amaya, Tank, and her mom, Steph had plenty of help keeping an eye on Julie.

Steph rolled her eyes at Lula. "Ranger's out of town. And we're not 'in love and shit.' You better not be telling people that."

"Ranger's gone? Well, I'm sure my man Tank will be willing to help out."

Steph smiled. "He's been great. He has Julie at the office right now. I'll try to get this guy on my own before I call Tank. I can only bring myself to put the guy through so much."

"He don't mind. He said he even has fun with Julie."

All three girls gave an 'ahhh' at the same time.

"There's just something about a big strong man with a little kid that melts your heart, isn't there?" Lula said.

"Yeah," Connie and Steph agreed on a sigh.

Steph shook herself and looked back down at the file. Sam Matheson. He was 32 years old and unemployed. He had an address on Stark Street, was FTA from an assault charge, and had a string of solicitation charges in his record. He had been arrested for beating some guy senseless in a bar. He had shaggy blond hair, was 6 foot four, and over 200 lbs.

Steph looked back up at Connie. "You're sure?"

She nodded again. "I know Tank will take him if I call…"

"No, don't do that," Steph interrupted. "I'll give it a shot. I'll call somebody over there if I need backup."

Steph drove to the Stark Street address listed on Matheson's bond agreement. There was no number listed, and no family. Vinnie shouldn't have even bonded this guy out. Dumb bastard.

Steph sat for a minute, looking at the building. She sighed, and carefully made sure she had all her weapons ready and had cuffs. She got out and headed toward the building.

She covered her nose with her shirt the second she walked into the dilapidated lobby.

"My god, what is that smell?" she mumbled aloud.

She jumped a foot when a voice answered her. It was a small man huddled in a corner.

"It's just the building. You get used to it. You here for some excitement sweetie?"

Steph tried to smile. She was pretty sure the smell was coming from him. "I'm a bond enforcement agent. I'm looking for Sam Matheson. Does he live here?"

The old man shrank back into his corner, shaking his head from side to side. "You don't want nothin' to do with him, missy. That's a bad man, that one. No soul." He pointed to his own eyes. "Nothin' in his eyes, that one."

Steph swallowed hard, but went ahead toward the stairs. She had Tank on speed dial if she needed him.

The stairs creaked under each step, and Steph had to walk carefully to avoid the rotting trash littering the entire path upward. She found apartment 2B, took a deep breath, and pounded forcefully on the door.

"Mr. Matheson?" she yelled through the door.

A very large man opened the door and stared at her. Steph gulped. The old man was right, he had lifeless eyes.

He grinned. "Hi baby. You here for some fun?"

"Mr. Matheson, I represent your bond company. You missed your court date. I need to take you back to the station to reschedule." Couldn't hurt to try that line, at least.

His smile faded. "I don't think so, bitch. Get out of here before I decide to put you to better use."

"If you'll just come with me to the station, we can have you bonded right back out…"

Matheson just slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside.

Steph pounded on the door for a minute, before she heard a familiar thud and sizzle noise from outside.

"Shit!" She took off down the steps, not bothering to avoid the rancid trash this time.

She stepped outside just in time to watch her car explode into a ball of flames.

The old man had followed Steph out and was clapping his hands in approval. "Wow! Haven't seen anything like that since the war. Way to go, missy."

Steph looked up to see Sam Matheson hanging out his window laughing, directly above her car.

"I can put together a Molotov Cocktail in less than a minute, bitch. Next time I won't aim for your car."

He disappeared back into the window. A minute later, she could hear the fire escape on the back of the building groaning as he exited. She didn't bother to chase him. Tank could have him. That guy was creepy.

She called Tank to let him know she was okay, and sat down on the sidewalk to wait for the fire department. She could already hear the wailing sirens coming closer. The old man sat down beside her. Somehow, the heat and stink of the fire had just about drowned out the scent of the old man. Just about.

"My Mini," she said, thunking her head into her hands. "I loved that car. It was a beautiful car. I had that car for almost six months. It was a record."

The old man just nodded like he knew what she was talking about and patted her leg.

"Damn shame. Of course if you had bought American…"

Steph just sighed. She cringed as the first cops arrived on the scene. The fire truck was just a step behind, followed closely by an ambulance. The first cops took one look at her and whipped out their phones. Great.

They took her statement, and before they were done, more cops had arrived. Eddie came over, helped her to her feet, and patted her on the back.

"What was it, Steph, almost six months?"

"Yeah," she said, scuffing her toe along the pavement. She sighed. "Who won?"

"I did. Almost $400."

"You know that if it was anyone else, I'd demand a cut, right?"

"Let's just say you have a 'get-out-of-babysitting-free-card for a while."

"Damn straight."

Joe chose that moment to walk up to her. "You okay, Cupcake?" he said, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, fine. I was inside looking for a skip when it blew."

"Skip got away?"

"Yeah."

Joe gave her a hug. "I can't stay, but I wanted to make sure you're all right."

She nodded. "Yep. Dandy. Peachy. Looking forward to car shopping."

She didn't have to wait long till Tank pulled up, Julie with him. Julie jumped out of the truck and was looking around in awe.

"Wow Steph, this is so cool! Do you blow up cars a lot?"

"Why do you think we call her Bombshell, kid?" Tank said.

Julie grinned. "Wait till I tell my friends." She immediately whipped out her cell phone and started snapping pictures.

Steph sighed and sank back down onto the curb. Tank yanked on her arm to get her back up. "Come on, little girl. I'll take you to Pino's and buy you pizza."

Steph threw her arms as far around his big frame as she could get them. "Thanks, Tank."

…

Anna Marquez sat on the park bench and smoothed a hand down the front of her dress again. She pulled her long dark hair up off her neck, trying to escape the heat. She glanced at her watch again. She had come early, too anxious to wait at home.

Shannon, the social worker, would be bringing Inez in about twenty minutes. Anna's heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. She had tried to take Shannon's warning to heart, that this could go badly. That her expectations would not be met. But Anna couldn't help the hope that was blossoming in her chest.

She looked up in time to see a grey station wagon with the license plate of a New Jersey state employees pull up and park beside a beat-up blue truck. She recognized Shannon as she got out of the driver's side. She was about Anna's age, with dark blond hair teased high. She was wearing a cheap businesses suit that was a little too tight around the middle. Anna's head swiveled to the passenger side of the car, and her eyes filled with tears.

A young girl climbed out of the car, and looked directly at Anna. Their eyes met and locked. Anna lifted a hand to her mouth and tried to stop her tears from falling. The girl slowly followed Shannon toward the park bench where Anna was seated.

Anna stood, trying to control her emotions and remember all the advice Shannon had gone over with her the day before.

She held out her hand to the girl, and forced her voice to be steady. "Hello. I'm Anna."

The little girl shook her hand. "I'm Inez."

Anna smiled and forced herself to drop Inez's hand, even when every instinct in her was screaming for her to grab the little girl and hold her tight.

But Inez's eyes were wary, and Anna knew she had to take Shannon's advice and move slowly.

"Would you like to sit down?" Anna said to Inez. She barely noticed Shannon stepping away to give them some privacy.

"Sure," Inez said shrugging. They sat in silence for a moment, before Inez turned to her. "So you're my mom, huh?"

Anna smiled. "Yes, I am." She studied Inez. She could see her own features in the girl. She had same petite frame, same pronounced cheekbones, and same glossy black hair, though Inez's skin tone was several shades lighter than Anna's. The only evidence of her partially Anglo heritage was her eyes – they were startlingly dark blue.

"You're a very beautiful girl, Inez."

"Thanks. Guess I get most of it from you," Inez said, studying Anna herself. "My mom, uh, my adoptive mom, I guess, told me why you gave me up."

Anna nodded. Shannon had warned her about this as well.

"Did they ever find the man who raped you?" Inez asked.

"No, the police never found him."

"How old were you?"

"I was fifteen."

"That's not much older than me," Inez said.

Anna shook her head. "No. You're twelve, right?"

"Yeah. I start middle school next month."

"Are you good in school?"

"I'm good with English. Not so good with math. My mom…uh…"

Anna smiled. "It's okay."

Inez looked away for a minute, and then back at Anna. "Mom has to help me with math a lot. But last year I had A's in all my other classes."

"That's great."

A minute passed, and Anna wrung her hands in her lap. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She wasn't used to kids, and certainly wasn't used to this. She looked back at Inez. "This is kind of awkward, isn't it?"

Inez shrugged. "That's okay. I wanted to meet you. I wanted to know what you're like."

Anna took a deep breath. "Well, I'm a nurse, at St. Francis hospital."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Inez said.

Anna shook her head. "No. I went on a couple dates with a very nice man this month. But nothing serious."

"Was he cute?" Inez asked with a grin.

Anna laughed. "Very cute."

The lapsed back into silence, but it was a little less awkward this time.

"Can I ask you something?" Inez said. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Anna nodded.

"Do you regret giving me up for adoption?"

Anna looked away for a minute, thinking. She turned back to Inez. "That's a hard question to answer. I was very young, and very angry when I had you. I wouldn't have been a good parent. And Shannon tells me that your family, your parents, are very nice."

Inez nodded. "They're cool, I guess."

"So on the one hand, I don't regret it at all. Because I know they've given you a much better life than I ever could have. But on the other hand…" she trailed off. She reached out and gently touched Inez's hair. "On the other hand, I hate that I haven't seen you or watched you grow up."

Inez smiled. "We can see each other now. My mom said that it'd be okay if we hung out."

Anna had to blink back tears. "I'd like that, very much."

Shannon walked back over. "It's time to go, Inez."

Anna and Inez both stood. Inez reached over and gave her a hug. "Bye," she said.

Anna was too choked up to speak, but she hugged Inez as tight as she dared, and then watched her follow Shannon to the car. She waved one last time, and then sat back down on the park bench.

She didn't know how long she sat, but she wanted to savor this moment, to remember it. She pulled the picture back out of her wallet and studied it. Those blue eyes. Anna had always assumed that the blue eyes Inez had a birth would quickly change to brown. She was glad they hadn't, even if the eye color was a visual reminder of the man who had attacked her.

Anna quickly shook off those thoughts. She had Inez now, and that was all that mattered. She stood and walked back to her car. She checked her phone. She had left it in the car, not wanting any interruptions. She had missed one call.

She listened to the message, and smiled.

"Hi Anna," Joe's voice said. "I got off early, and wondered if you wanted to get together tonight. Maybe we can grab dinner. Call me."

Anna quickly called him back. Joe had already left for the Navy when Anna started school at Trenton Central High. But the legend of Joe Morelli had still been talked about through the halls. Oh the scandals, between Joe and Terri Gillman and Stephanie Plum.

Anna smiled as waited for Joe to pick up. Those three were still a source of scandal. That was how she had met Joe, actually. He had come in to the ER to watch Stephanie get stitched up. Or course, that had been after they broke up, but he was still protective of Stephanie.

"Morelli," Joe answered.

"Hi Joe, it's Anna. I would love to get together tonight."

She pulled out of the lot, headed for home, never even noticing the beat-up blue truck pulling out behind her.

…

_Please, please, please review! Tell me what you think so far? Any guesses or comments on Anna?_


	8. 14 days to go

_Thank you so much for the reviews. Please, please keep reviewing!_

_I own none of these characters and am making no profit._

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_14 days to go…_

Joe walked into Pino's to grab carry out. He had been called in at 4 am for a case he had been working on for weeks. He had worked a fourteen hour shift, and the only break he'd had was to check on Steph. He just wanted to grab a couple meatball subs and go crash on the couch.

He automatically scanned the room when he walked in and his gaze rested on Tank in the back booth. He could see Stephanie's wild curls and headed back that direction.

He stopped when he realized Julie was with them. The last time he had seen the three of them together had been in the hospital, three months ago.

…

After the showdown with Scrog, he had driven Stephanie to the hospital. She had rushed in, and he had followed a bit slower, not wanting to confront the scene he knew would lay in front of him. She had said she loved him. Even as he watched her, listened to her say it, he couldn't help waiting for the qualifier. It didn't come. Or at least, it wasn't spoken aloud.

But the qualifier was loud and clear, regardless of her ability or desire to vocalize it. She had finally said the words, but as he had watched her that night, he knew it hadn't changed a thing.

As he entered the hospital, he saw Steph standing in front of him, both she and Julie wrapped in Tank's big arms. Tank, Manoso's right hand man, the one who always stepped up to the plate and took Ranger's responsibilities. And at that moment he was holding Ranger's girls.

His blood chilled as the words collided in his mind and bounced around. Ranger's girls. No, Julie might belong to Ranger, but Steph didn't.

She had been so scared in her apartment. She hadn't even recognized that he had been the one to untie her, to drag her out into the hallway. She had looked past him.

Joe would never forget the look in her eyes as she stared at Manoso's prone form. She looked hollow, like her own life was draining away next to his. And Joe knew, in that moment, that while Steph may not belong to Manoso, she didn't belong to him either.

She wouldn't have looked like that if Joe had been the one who was shot. Oh, she would have been upset, would have cried. She may have even been devastated. But she wouldn't have had _that_ look.

He sat with her at the hospital, almost begging her to come home with him. To prove that she really did love him. Love him more. But she hadn't. She had sat there until she was sure Manoso was going to be okay. And even then, she had gone right back to the hospital a few hours later. They had stayed together for a while, eight or nine months, and tried to make it work, but he always knew that he lost her the moment Manoso was shot.

…

"Hey man, food's ready."

Joe turned around to see a young kid behind the counter at Pino's holding out his bag of food. He shook his head to clear it of the memories, grabbed the food, and walked over to Steph.

"Hey Joe," she said.

"Hey Cupcake. Still feeling all right?" At her nod, the turned to Julie. "Julie, how are you, hon?"

"Hi, Officer Morelli. I'm good. How are you? Did you see Steph's explosion today? It was so cool."

Joe smiled. "Yeah, I saw it. Tank," he said, nodding to the man.

"Long day, Joe?" Steph asked.

"Yeah. A mess. Got subs for me and Bob," he said, holding up the bag of food.

"I didn't ask you earlier, how's Anna?"

Joe smiled involuntarily. "She's good. Working evenings this week at St. Francis."

"Do you want to eat with us?" Steph asked.

Joe hesitated. But Tank just silently slid over in the bench seat, making room for him. Joe nodded once, sat down, and pulled out one of the subs.

"So Joe, any interesting cases down at the cop shop?" Steph asked him.

"Just one. String of assaults of that have to be all tied together. Really been having a hard time getting a handle on it."

Tank nodded his big head once.

"So Julie," Joe asked to change the subject, "how do you like living with your dad?"

She shrugged. "It's okay. I like Stephanie better. We have way more fun when he's not around."

Steph snorted coke through her nose. "Julie!"

"Well it's true! I wasn't allowed to watch TV for _days_ after I stunned that Joyce-whore."

Tank was shaking with silent laughter. Steph looked like she was trying to be embarrassed, but wasn't quite making it.

Joe looked at Julie. "You really stunned her? I thought that was just gossip."

Julie nodded, seriously. "She said really mean stuff about my dad. Then she started saying stuff about Steph. I had to do something." She grabbed another slice of pizza and took a huge bite. "Daddy didn't think it was funny," she mumbled around her full mouth.

By now Joe was smiling broadly. "I'll bet he didn't."

"Do you have kids, Officer Morelli?"

"You can call me Joe, Julie. And no, I don't have any kids."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, her name is Anna."

Julie nodded, and seemed satisfied.

"So Cupcake," Joe said, "how are you liking motherhood?"

"Clearly, I excel at it," Steph said. "My mother actually took the time to explain to me that I need to watch her and stop her from beating people up," she said, gesturing her head toward Julie.

Julie grinned. "I've been told I'm a handful."

Everyone at the table laughed.

Joe finished his sandwich and remembered just how exhausted he felt. He said his goodbye's and stood to leave.

"Can I have a minute outside, Detective?" Tank asked.

Joe nodded and preceded him out of Pino's. "You heard something about these assaults?"

Tank nodded. "Two more victims who might be related. Prostitutes in Slayerland. I'll fax the info to your office."

"Shit. That'll bring this up to six woman."

"That we know about."

"I talked to one of the victims last week. Had to pry the information out of her. She's terrified, and had no intention of talking to me. Then another woman was attacked this morning."

Tank nodded.

"Who blew up Steph's car?" Joe said. "I stopped to check on her, but I didn't have time to look at the report."

"Matheson."

Joe waited for his stomach to settle again before speaking. "Steph is going after Sam Matheson?"

Tank nodded. "I'll try to get the file away from her…but you know Steph."

Joe blew out a sigh. "Yeah. I know. Where's Ranger?"

Tank made an obscure gesture. "In the wind. I'm watching the girls."

"I'd talk to her about it, but it'd only make it worse."

Tank nodded. "Probably. I'll try to get Ranger on the phone. He can't always tell her what to do, but he can get closer to convincing her than the rest of us."

Joe didn't reply.

"If I hear anything else, I'll pass it along," Tank said.

"Thanks. And if I can do anything…" he trailed off, knowing there was little he could do to help control Steph.

…

Steph and Julie finished their pizza and soda and were waiting on the guys when Steph spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

Matheson…the jerk was standing at the bar ordering food. Same shaggy blond hair, same soulless eyes. And it didn't seem like he had spotted her yet.

She slid out of the booth, keeping her back to Matheson. "Julie," she whispered, "I need you to stay here, and stay quiet." She handed her phone to Julie. "If anything happens, call Tank and ask him to come back inside."

Julie nodded and took the phone.

Steph pulled her cuffs out of her back pocket and her stun gun out of her purse, making sure it was charged.

"Are you going after someone in here?" Julie asked in a stage whisper.

"Yeah, the blond guy by the bar. He's the one who blew up my car."

Julie's eyes widened, but she nodded.

"Call Tank if anything goes wrong." Steph weaved her way through the dwindling dinner crowd, keeping her face averted.

She had almost reached Matheson when he turned quickly and spotted her.

"Stop!" Steph yelled when he sprinted toward the door.

"No way, you crazy bitch!" he said over his shoulder.

He was almost to the door when he came to a screeching halt. Julie was standing there, blocking his way, pulling on his arm, with big tears dripping down her face.

"Get off me, kid."

"Mister, please help me. I can't find my mom anywhere. I'm lost." She sniffled a bit.

Matheson gave her a dirty look and shook his arm clear of her grasp.

"Go away, kid. I can't help you."

Julie stayed firmly between him and the door and added more tears. "Please mister, I'm lost. Please, help me."

Steph came up behind him, and was able to cuff Matheson's arms behind his back before he even realized what was happening.

"Bitch!" he screamed, jerking his arms at the cuffs.

The door burst open, and Tank and Joe walked back in to see what the commotion was about. They took one look at Matheson, cuffed and angry, between Steph and Julie and cracked up laughing.

"I helped catch a bad guy, Uncle Tank!" Julie said, almost bouncing.

Tank smiled until he looked at Matheson. He was staring at Julie. "You little bitch! You were in on it!"

Tank and Joe immediately stepped forward. Matheson was a big guy, but Tank easily grabbed him and drug him outside. Joe grabbed Julie and quickly took her out toward his car.

Steph paid their bill and went outside to find Tank and Joe talking. Matheson had been shoved in Tank's SUV, and Julie was in Joe's truck.

"I'm taking Matheson to the station," Tank said to her. "Morelli is going to take you two to Haywood and will stay with you until I get back. Don't leave the apartment until I know this guy's not getting bonded back out."

"Excuse me? This is my skip."

"And it's Ranger's kid you just stuck in the middle of it."

Steph's stomach turned over at that. She nodded faintly and walked over to Joe.

He placed a hand on her back and guided her toward his truck. Steph gave him directions to the Haywood St. building, and told him to park in one of the visitor slots. She felt more than a little awkward taking Joe up to the 7th floor, but Tank had specifically ordered her to stay with him. And she still felt just enough guilty about putting Julie in danger to follow his orders.

Steph used her key fob in the elevator to get them to the 7th floor. Joe's eyes were a little wide. "You've had that for a while. Didn't realize this is what it was for."

Steph swallowed hard, but nodded. "They can program it for anything in the building, so it does the gate and gym and stuff too."

Joe kept staring at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Joe. You know me better than that."

He nodded, but otherwise didn't respond.

They stepped into the foyer, and Steph unlocked the apartment. Julie headed straight to the bathroom. Joe followed Steph into the kitchen.

"Wanna beer?" she asked him.

"Sure."

She grabbed one for each of them and they sat on the bar stools. Steph heard the TV flip on and assumed Julie would be sufficiently amused for a while.

"I swear, when Ranger gets home, I'm telling him to send that girl to acting school."

Joe smiled. "Where is he, anyway?"

Stephanie shrugged. "Dunno. He should be home in a few more days."

"And you're living here, with him and Julie?"

"No, his house."

Joe nodded. "So you guys are officially a couple, huh?"

Steph shrugged again. "No. I don't know. Maybe. I hope so. I thought we were something, but then he left. We'll see when he gets back, I guess."

"How long is Julie staying?"

"Just another week and a half. She's going back home in time for school to start."

Joe looked at her for another beat before reaching up a touching a curl. He gently skimmed his fingers down the side of her face. "I don't want to see you hurt, Cupcake."

She smiled. "I know. I'm fine."

Neither said anything for a minute.

"So," she said, a bit too brightly, "you got to quiz me. Now it's my turn. What's going on with you and Anna?"

Joe smiled and his eyes got a little soft. "It's good. It's only been a few weeks, but it's good."

"Damn, you really like this girl don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do. You and I had a lot of good times, Steph, but I'm realizing we were never really…" he trailed off.

"How'd you put it? There was you and me, and sometimes we were together, but there was never an 'us'."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, guess that about sums it up."

"And there is an 'us' with you and Anna?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well good. But you understand that before it gets serious, I have to meet this girl and approve."

"You what?"

Steph smiled at Joe's slightly panicked look. "It's a rule, Joe. You proposed to me first. That entitles me to approve of any subsequent proposals."

Joe chuckled and took another swig of his beer. "Well, that will be a while. And to be honest, I'm a bit wary of introducing the two of you. I'm kind of worried you'd hit it off and be best friends or something."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Only if you get her a job at Vinnie's."

Steph leaned over on her bar stool and punched him the arm.

"Do I know her?" she asked. "I thought I knew most of the nurses at St. Francis."

Joe nodded. "She knows you. She's stitched you up. Long, dark hair, brown eyes, petite and curvy."

"Sounds vaguely familiar. I've been stitched up a lot."

"Don't remind me."

…

An hour later, Steph and Julie were finally at home. Tank had driven them there, and checked the house and alarm before letting them in. It was a bit over protective, but Steph figured she should keep her mouth shut for a little while.

She had, after all, put Julie in danger. But in her defense, she had told Julie to sit still and stay quiet. Turns out Julie was almost as stubborn and strong-willed as Steph was.

Amaya was still at the house when they got back. She had been making a few extra dinners to shove in the freezer for Steph. Julie cornered her and told her the whole story of their evening.

"Wow, you and Steph should be a team," Amaya finally said when Julie paused for air.

Julie nodded and turned to Steph. "Yeah, can we? I can help till I go back to Miami."

"Hell no. Your father would kill me. Besides I already have a partner. Lula."

"I bet I would catch more bad guys than Lula."

Steph smiled at Julie. "Yeah, but don't let her hear you say that."

"Oh Steph," Amaya said, "Mama wants you two to come to dinner on Sunday."

Eeek! They had all gone to dinner there once with Ranger, but going there alone still worried her.

"I'll be there," Amaya said, "And Mama loves you. It'll be fine. It won't be anybody you haven't already met."

Steph took a deep breath and nodded. "We'll be there."

Amaya took off, and Julie found a game for them to play until it was bedtime. Julie gave her a sweet hug before skipping off to bed. Steph found herself watching her, hoping that Ranger got home soon.

…

_11 days to go…_

Steph pulled up in front of the Manoso's neat row home, in the black Escape Tank had given her after her Mini blew. She had accepted it on the condition that he had bomb sensors added.

She stared up at the house. She shouldn't be this nervous. They had come back one time with Ranger for dinner, and it had gone smoothly. This would be no different.

Yeah, she'd keep telling herself that. She took a deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt. Then, she buckled it right back up. Maybe she'd just drop Julie and go to the mall.

"Are you okay, Steph?" Julie finally asked.

"Yep. I'm good. I'm thinking that maybe I won't go inside."

Julie laughed. "Don't be silly. Come on!" Julie reached over and un-buckled Steph's seat belt for her.

Amaya walked out of the house and toward the Escape. She leaned in Julie's open window. "You two coming inside?"

"I think Steph's nervous."

Stephanie gave a bright smile. "Nope. I'm good. Just enjoying the fresh air." She climbed out of the car and walked toward Amaya. "Let's get this over with."

"Calm down, Steph. It's just mama, me, Celia, and Reyna. Their husbands and our other brother are all off somewhere."

Steph nodded. That wasn't so bad. She'd met Celia and Reyna when she had come with Ranger. Both of his sisters were thin, gorgeous, and perfectly polite.

Her worry wasn't that Ranger's sisters wouldn't be polite this time. It was that they would be merciless. Ranger had stopped them from grilling her when he had been with her. This time, there was no one to protect her.

They stepped inside to survey the chaos. Celia and Reyna both had children, all of whom were running and screaming. Julie chased after the first one she saw, leaving Steph alone with Ranger's mother, and three of his sisters.

Oh boy.

She took a deep breath and followed Amaya into the kitchen.

"Stephanie!" Mrs. Manoso said, coming over to give her a hug. "How are you dear?"

"I'm great, thanks. You?"

"Good, good. How is Julie?"

"She's doing good. I don't feel like I'm doing that well with the mom thing, but she seems to take care of herself pretty well."

Celia grinned at her. "At that age, you don't have to do much. Count yourself lucky." She sighed and left the kitchen as she heard another of her kids scream.

Steph smiled at Reyna, who was at the table, giving a baby a bottle, and sat down next to her.

"Here," Reyna said, dropping her six month old son into Steph's arms. "Feed Pedro, I have to go round up the other hellions."

"But, wait, I don't…" she trailed off as Reyna left the kitchen. "Uh, I don't exactly know how to do this."

Ranger's mom sat down by Steph. "Here, dear. Hold him like this, and hold the bottle like this..."

Within a second, Pedro had snuggled into Steph's arms and started eating.

"Ohh," she said smiling down at the baby. She glanced up to see Mrs. Manoso and Amaya both smiling at her. "Oh no, don't give me that look. There will be none of this for me."

Mrs. Manoso just patted Steph's hand and went back to the stove. "Whatever you say, dear."

"You and Carlos would have the cutest baby," Amaya said.

Steph just shook her head. But Celia and Reyna had come back in just in time to hear the sentiment.

"Oh, Steph, are you pregnant?" Celia asked.

"No! Carlos and I aren't even together."

Amaya raised her eyebrow. "Uh, Steph? I clean your house." Amaya leaned closer and whispered, "And I wash your sheets."

Steph's eyes grew wide and she felt her face heat up. "Well, we're not…" She used her free hand to gesture obscurely. "We're not just…"

Everyone was watching for her, waiting for her to continue.

"Oh hell, I have no idea what we are. But I do know that there will be _no babies_," she finally said. She looked down at Pedro, who was still sucking on the bottle, watching her with his big brown eyes. She smiled and patted his belly for a minute, and then looked back up to see all four women still watching her.

"No babies," she repeated a little more forcefully.

They looked disappointed, but thankfully, Amaya changed the subject and the conversation swirled on, grilling put aside for now.

Steph looked back down at tiny Pedro in her arms. He had the same skin coloring and same eyes as Ranger. It was easy to get lost in a fantasy. He had warned her that he wouldn't change his mind about a family. But the past few weeks had been wonderful for both of them. Maybe, just maybe, it would be enough.

…

_Please, please, please, if you like it or have comments or questions or suggestions, click the little button below and leave me a review. Seriously, my sanity depends on it. Thanks for reading! _


	9. 10 days to go

_Thank you so much for all the reviews!_

_I own none of these characters, and I make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_10 days to go…_

Brian Cantonelli taught middle school science. He had taught Steph in 6th and 8th grades, and he had Angie enrolled in this year's class when it started next month. Steph could clearly remember him. He had a strangely effeminate voice and mannerisms, in direct contrast to his huge frame. Even more memorable, though, was his shock of black hair that always stood straight up. He still convinced kids to be careful with the Chemistry equipment by saying that his hair was a result of an experiment gone wrong. Students took one look at that hair, and all of a sudden, safety was of the utmost importance.

Steph sat on the couch at the Bond's office and stared at Mr. Cantonelli's file. His picture still clearly showed that shock of hair, even if his face was a little fuller and a little older. Just looking at his picture brought back the smell of that gas they used under Bunsen burners.

"Are you sure this should go to me? Maybe this should go to RangeMan."

Connie shook her head. "It's a high bond since it's a felony, but he's not dangerous. And besides, Ranger's still out of town, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Should have been back by now though. He will be soon, I hope." She tried to stomp down the first tendrils of worry in her belly, and focused instead on Cantonelli's file.

"What's his story, anyway?"

"His third DUI," Connie said. "This one's a felony, and if he's convicted, he'll not only go to jail, but his teaching career will be over. He teaches in the Burg, but doesn't live here, and doesn't pay attention to the gossip."

"In other words, he might be the only person left in this town who doesn't know who I am."

Connie nodded.

"I still don't know how I'm going to get this guy. He must weight close to 300 pounds."

"You need a ruse. He's at the school – teachers all went back today," Connie said.

"A ruse? Yeah…I need to get him to the car unsuspecting."

Lula spoke up from her spot at the other end of the couch. "You could always go to the school and use one of his students to lure him outside. You could use Julie. I heard she did good with that guy in Pino's last week."

"That was an accident. I'm not gong to deliberately use Julie to lure out skips. Ranger would throttle me."

"Yeah, but Batman's out of town."

Steph shot Lula a look. "You really think he's _not_ going to find out?"

"Good point."

Vinnie flung open his office door and pointed at Steph. "You! Go get Brian Cantonelli. His bond expires tomorrow. I don't pay you to stand here and yammer, go do your damn job."

"Tomorrow? I just got the file today!"

"Well, Joyce had it, but couldn't bring him in. You're my last chance Stephanie. It's a high bond. That's how this business works – you bring in the criminals and I recoup the bond."

"Thanks Vinnie," Steph said. "I'm pretty sure after three years that I know how bond enforcement works."

"Well then go do it! I want him re-booked _today_, got it?"

"Listen here duck boy…." Steph didn't get any farther because Vinnie turned around, stomped into his office, and slammed the door behind him.

Steph sighed and looked at the folder again. When she looked up, both girls were watching her with expectant looks.

Steph sighed again and shoved the file into her bag. "I'm going home to get Julie."

…

"You remember the plan?"

Julie nodded. "I go in, say that I'm in his Science class this fall, and that my mom wants to talk to him, but she doesn't want to bring the baby inside. And try to get him to walk right to the open car door so you can stun him."

"And if he's mean or says no?"

Julie rolled her eyes. "Then I scream like a banshee, jump on his back, and strangle him until he yells 'uncle'."

Steph gave her a look.

Julie huffed and crossed her arms. "I come right back out and we think of a new plan."

"I'm worried about this. I don't like involving you."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Daddy."

Steph nodded slowly. Her stomach was rolling. "Okay, go get 'em."

Julie grinned and jumped out of the car.

A minute later, she reappeared, Mr. Cantonelli trailing behind her. Worked like clock-work. The science teacher looked just like Steph remembered.

Cantonelli walked right up to the passenger side of the car, expecting to see a cute little baby. Steph was waiting, her charged stun gun behind her hip in her left hand, out of sight.

Mr. Cantonelli held out his hand. "Oh hello Mrs…wait…Stephanie Plum?"

"Yep," she said, shaking his hand with her right one.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you since you were this one's age," he said, forgetting all about the absent baby and patting Julie on top of the head. "And I didn't know you had a daughter. Well this will be nice. I saw I have Angie on the roster for this fall. I recognized Valerie's name from when you guys were kids."

She nodded. She had forgotten just how disconcerting is was to hear such a high-pitched voice come from such a large man. "That's great, Mr. Cantonelli. But the thing is, I now work for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds."

Cantonelli's eyes got wide. "Oh no honey…"

He turned to leave, but before he could, Steph stunned him. The back door on the passenger side of the Escape was already open, and Steph and Julie were able to push him onto the big bench seat the car as he fell. Steph quickly got the middle buckle around him, and cuffed his dangling arm to the floor braces. She and Julie both jumped in and they took off.

They were almost to the police station when Cantonelli woke up. "Hey, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cantonelli," Steph said, looking at him in the rearview mirror. "This is no reflection on your ability to teach Julie or Angie. But you are in violation of your bond, and I have a responsibility to escort you back to jail."

Cantonelli sighed. "I don't deserve to go to jail, you know. I'm not a criminal. Do you know what they're going to do to me in jail? I've been told people think I'm gay. That doesn't bode well for me in the big house."

"Yeah, well, your three DUI's speaks wonders for your ability to shape impressionable young minds. At least we did it outside so none of the other teachers noticed. And you're a big guy. I'm sure you'll do fine in jail."

"Yeah, you just need to lower your voice a bit. And stop calling people 'honey'," Julie said.

He said nothing. A minute later, they arrived at the police station, and Carl came outside.

Carl un-cuffed Cantonelli, pulled him out of the car and led him inside. "Good job, Steph. Way to keep him clean," he said over his shoulder.

Steph was busy shooting Italian hand gestures at Carl's back and didn't see Joe exit the building.

"Whoa, Cupcake. I hope that's not directed at me. Cause I can't think of anything I did recently."

Steph glared at him. "Carl felt the need to insult me. I felt the need to respond."

She and Julie followed Joe back inside to get her body receipt.

"What happened to your arm?" Joe asked.

"What?" Steph looked down to find a deep gash on her forearm. "Huh. Must have happened when I was trying to get the cuffs onto the floor braces. I didn't even feel it."

Julie's eyes were wide. "Are you okay, Steph? Should we go to the hospital?"

Steph shook her head, but before she could talk, Joe interrupted her.

"Yeah, Julie. She's going to need stitches. I'll take you guys to the hospital."

Steph started to protest, but the stark fear in Julie's eyes quickly changed her mind. If it would make Julie feel better, she could stomach a trip to the ER just this once.

…

If there was one benefit of being the ex-fiancé of a cop who was dating a nurse, it was no longer having to wait in the ER. As soon as they walked in, Joe spotted Anna, who waved them back to an examination room.

"Hey sweetie," Joe said to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Steph needs stitches."

"Okay, have a seat on the examination table. Are you with Stephanie too?" she asked Julie.

"Yes, are you Officer Morelli's girlfriend?"

"Uh, yeah I guess I am."

"Stephanie used to be his girlfriend. Now she's with my daddy."

Steph rolled her eyes.

Anna smiled. "You must be Julie."

"Yep!" Julie said, grinning.

"It's nice to meet you Julie, I'm Anna."

Anna and Julie shook hands, and then Anna turned to Steph. "I don't think we've ever been introduced, but it's nice to meet you as well. We were in high school together, right? I think I was two years behind you."

Steph shook her hand. "Yeah, that sounds right. And it's nice to meet you too. Joe has said very nice things about you," Steph said as Anna started cleaning the cut.

"Oh yeah?" she said with a sly grin. "Cause when he talks about you, it's usually just mumbling under his breath when your name comes across the police scanner."

"Yeah. He never could stand my job. He's a big softie."

Anna nodded. "Gets nervous easily. Worries a lot."

"This!' Joe yelled. "This is why I didn't introduce you two! Come on, Julie. Let's get out of here before they start in on you too."

Steph and Anna laughed as Julie followed Joe out of the room. "We should get together for lunch sometime," Steph said.

"Definitely."

…

"Okay, that should take care of it," Anna said as she finished stitching the cut. "Wait here for a few minutes while I go get you a prescription."

Steph nodded as Anna left the small examination room. Part of her wanted to be jealous of Anna, to begrudge her obvious happiness with Joe, but she couldn't.

It had been about three months since her break up with Joe. Most of their breakups had been routine, if not down right easy. This one hadn't been.

She had known something was wrong that night as soon as she walked into his house. The scrapbook that Scrog had made was sitting on the coffee table. She had sat on the couch, and he had sat in the chair across from her.

"You remember, Steph," Joe said, "a while back I found underwear in your laundry basket with Ranger's name sewn on them. And you swore up and down that there was nothing going on."

"There's not anything between…"

He cut her off. "I believed you at the time. But then I got to thinking about it. I remembered your reaction when he was shot last year. And I started noticing other little things, like your tone of voice when you talk to him on the phone. Or the way you smile when anyone mentions his name."

Steph turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. "Joe, I…"

"I'm not done. I checked out the evidence locker, and even after a year, they still had this." He reached down and flipped it open.

Steph didn't bother to look at the pages as Joe flipped through them. She had seen the pictures before.

"You know what makes me a good cop?" he said. "I can read people's body language. I know when they're lying, and I can tell what people are thinking or feeling based on their body language."

Steph had had enough. "What the hell is this Joe? I told you nothing was going on. We're just friends. Nothing more. Now you're snooping through my life, looking for clues?"

"No. I'm telling you that all the signs under my nose tell me that you're in love with another man. I'm asking you." He waited until she met his eyes again. "Are you in love with Ranger?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared up at Joe. She could see the change come over him as he recognized what her silence meant.

"You love him, don't you?"

She nodded slowly, lowering her eyes.

"Do you love me?"

Her head snapped up at this. "Joe, you know I love you. And I never meant for it to get to this point. I don't…"

Joe smiled sadly at her. "It's okay. I was pretty sure I already knew. I guess I was just hoping you loved me more."

Steph sank back into the couch, choking on a sob.

She shook her head. "Please don't…" She didn't even know what to say. She just knew her heart was breaking and she wanted it to stop.

"I won't be your second choice. I can't be with you, knowing you would rather be with someone else."

She shook her head, harder this time. "But I wouldn't…"

"Yeah, Steph, you would," he said, his voice soft.

She wrapped her arms around herself. This was worse than their normal breakups. This one was final. Usually he was a jerk and she could get a righteous indignation worked up and justify walking out. This time, he was being wonderful. And it was agonizing.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, after a minute.

She nodded.

"Why are you with me, instead of Manoso?"

It took her a while to reply, trying to figure out the answer herself. "I do love you Joe. And it seemed like the perfect relationship. For the most part, we get along well. We have a history. We share a past. We have great sex. You're every Burg girl's dream, Joe. I kept waiting for you to become my dream, but it just didn't…I never…I don't know what's wrong with me."

She continued to cry as Joe crossed to the couch and sat down, wrapping her in his arms. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Nothing's wrong with you, Steph. You've never been an average Burg girl, and it makes sense that you need more out of life than raising kids."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." He nodded into her hair, and kept rubbing her back.

"So this is it?" she asked.

"I think so."

She tried to stop another sob, her voice coming out pleading, desperate. "I need you in my life, Joe. I need for us to stay friends."

"You can't lose me. I'll still be around to hassle you when you blow up a car, and lecture you on being safer."

She giggled through her tears, and sank into him, hugging him closer to her. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Yeah, Cupcake," he said, running a hand through her curls. "Hey, it's past dinner time. Do you wanna get some pizza delivered and watch the game?"

She had nodded, but had made no move to let him get up. He had smiled, pressing a kiss into her hair, and managed to wiggle his cell phone out his pocket without moving her. He had ordered Pino's for each of them and Bob, and then had flipped the TV on.

…

Steph glanced up as the door of the small examination room opened and Anna walked back in with a prescription for antibiotics and an after-care sheet.

"You're free to go Steph," she said smiling. "I'll give you a call. Maybe we can go to Pino's soon?"

Steph smiled. As heart broken as she had been about losing Joe, she knew that the decision had been a good one. "Sure. I'm swamped right now trying to figure out how to take care of a 12 year old, but maybe after she goes back home?"

Anna nodded. Joe came back in and slipped an arm around Anna's waist.

"Are you better now, Steph?" Julie, who had followed Joe back into the room, asked.

"Yep. Ready to go home?"

"Yep."

Joe offered to drive them back to the police station where the RangeMan Escape was still parked. The girls hopped in it and motored off to the Batcave.

…

_5 days to go…_

"So then Mary Alice said that Angie was too goody-goody. And Angie said that Mary Alice was crazy. And then Mary Alice hit Angie. So Grandma Mazur made a tent for me and Mary Alice to play in and Angie went to the kitchen with your mom."

Steph laughed, trying to keep up with Julie's story as they ate dinner. "Valerie and I were the same way when we were kids. Grandma Mazur used to always make tents for me at her house whenever I ran away."

"_You_ ran away from home?"

"Yep. Usually because Valerie tattled on me and I got into trouble for hitting her."

Julie giggled. "That does sound like Mary Alice. I really like her. She's cool, like you. Even if she does think she's a horse."

Steph opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, a chirping noise sounded to alert them that the gates had been opened.

"That must be Tank," she said. "He said he would stop by tonight."

Julie nodded and dug back into the lasagna Amaya had left for them. A few minutes later, the kitchen door opened. Both girls looked up, expecting to see Tank come in.

Julie's fork froze half way to her mouth, and then clattered back down to the table as she realized who it was. She bolted out of her chair screaming, "Daddy!"

Ranger laughed and picked her up as she flung herself at him. "Hi, querida, did you miss me?"

"Yeah. We missed lots and lots. Are you home to stay?"

"Yes."

He set Julie back on the ground. Steph stood up and walked over to them. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Hi Babe," he whispered when their faces were almost touching.

"Hi."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're home." She watched his eyes soften as she said it.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Me too."

"Eww, are you guys going kiss more? Cause that's gross."

Steph laughed. The moment was gone. But that was okay. She turned back to Ranger. "Are you hungry? We were just eating dinner. There's salad…"

Ranger smiled. "Sure."

They all three sat back down at the table, after Steph grabbed an extra plate.

"All right, Julie," he said, "let's have it. I'll bet you're dying to tell me something."

Julie spend the next twenty minutes recounting her entire week to her dad. Steph was very relieved to hear her skip any mention of helping catch Matheson and Cantonelli. She didn't want to lie to Ranger, and she certainly didn't want Julie to lie to Ranger. But it was over and there was no use bringing it up unless he asked.

"So, daddy, do you want to do something? We could go play in the pool, or go to the movies, or go get dessert…"

"Julie," Steph finally said, laughing. "You're dad's exhausted. Why don't we stay here?"

"Okay," she said, and grinned at her dad. "I'm glad you're home, daddy."

"Me too, querida. Why don't we watch a movie here or play a game. Something quiet."

She nodded and jumped up and went to find a movie.

Ranger stood up and pulled Steph up into his arms. He kissed her deeply, more than making up for the interrupted moment before.

"Mmmn," she said, laying her head on his chest. "I've really missed you."

She could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Good to know. How'd it go this week with Julie? Did you have any problems?"

"No. I had plenty of help, between both of our mothers, Tank, and Amaya."

"Good," he said, skimming his fingers up and down her arms.

She shivered and leaned in closer to him.

"Okay," Julie said, running back into the kitchen. "I've got _What a Girl Wants_ or _George and the Dragon_."

Ranger looked at Stephanie first. "If you repeat this to anyone, you'll get a one-way ticket to Somalia." He turned back to Julie. "I've already seen _What a Girl Wants_, so why don't we watch _George and the Dragon_."

Steph sat back down in her chair and laid her head on her arms on the table to hide her smile.

Julie just said 'okay' and skipped off to put in the DVD. Ranger whacked Steph across the back of the head as he followed Julie.

…

An hour into the movie, Steph looked down at Julie where she was sprawled on her pink, furry beanbag.

"I think she's asleep," she whispered to Ranger from her place beside him on the couch.

"About time. This is the worst movie I've ever seen."

"But we haven't seen the part where the Knight rescues the Princess."

"Babe. I know I can find better ways to occupy your time." He pulled her a little tighter against himself and leaned down to kiss her.

When his tongue touched hers, she felt it all the way through her body. After getting accustomed to Ranger-induced orgasms, a week and a half was a long time to go without. She was _definitely_ glad to have him home.

She pulled back and had to gasp for air before speaking. "Think we can get her out of the room?" she said, tilting her head toward Julie.

Ranger's wolf grin appeared. "Pretty sure I can manage that. Stay here."

He stood up, scooped Julie off her beanbag, and headed up the stairs. A minute later he was back. He flipped off the movie, switched the TV to one of the jazzy music channels, and laid back down on the couch with Steph.

He leaned down until his lips were just hovering above hers. "Now, where were we?"

"I'm pretty sure that where we were headed, can't be accomplished on the couch."

"Was that a challenge?"

"Ranger! What if she wakes up?"

He looked up at the staircase and back at Steph. "Okay. But we can still have some fun on the couch too," he said, as he lowered his lips to hers.

Fun. He'd been gone for a week and a half, and his version of fun was making out on the couch like teenagers. Twenty minutes later, when Steph was just about to scream…from frustration, he apparently decided he had had enough fun and carried her upstairs.

An hour later, she was just starting to doze off, reveling in the feel of Ranger's arms tightly around her. She smiled as she remembered his words to Julie when he came in. _Home to stay._

"Good night, babe," he whispered and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Sleep well."

She squeezed his arm that was around her waist. "I will. Good night."

…

Steph woke up and glanced at the clock. It was 1 am, and Ranger was no longer beside her. She tiptoed down the hall, a little curious about where he had disappeared to. His voice could be heard filtering from his office, so she headed that direction.

Leaning against the doorframe, she listened to what he was saying. It was wrong, clearly, and he certainly wouldn't appreciate catching her, but she was curious. Being from the Burg and all, she had an excuse.

Snatches from his phone conversation came through the partially closed door. He must have been talking to someone in the military, and high-up if the deference in his voice was any indication. There were not many people in this world to whom Ranger deferred.

But this must have been a good friend, regardless of whoever else he was. Ranger's voice, in spite of the obvious respect, was relaxed and genuine.

"Yes, Sir. It's always good to complete a successful mission."

Steph stifled a giggle at the 'Sir' part. Again, not something she heard from him often.

"Yes, Sir. It went very well. Accomplished on time, and with minimal loss.

"Well, it was nice to get back to my girls."

She bit her lip to keep from squealing as her heart soared. 'His girls.' Her and Julie. He had seemed so unaffected by leaving, that it did her heart good to hear that he had been eager to get back.

"Yes, Sir. I understand that… Well, this was just a temporary arrangement. They're both leaving in a few days. I can't wait to get back to my own life."

And there it was. It all came crashing down around her. Everything that she had been so careful to deny for the past three weeks screeched to a painful halt in her chest. She stood rooted to the spot, not even hearing what he continued to say into the phone. She tried to gasp in air as the ache in her chest threatened to suffocate her. Finally, when his 'goodbye, Sir,' filtered through the fog in her mind, she realized he was hanging up bolted back down the hall. Tripping several times, she managed to reach the bathroom in their bedroom and lock herself in before she heard his soft even footsteps coming down the hall.

_Temporary._

_Back to my own life._

His words bounced around in her mind, mocking her. She sank heavily onto the toilet seat, pressing her fist to her mouth to muffle the sobs. She had known from the start that it wasn't real, that she would get her heart broken, but had never expected it to feel like this. _I can't wait_. The sick feeling in her stomach collided with the pain in her heart, and she sunk to her knees, turning her head just in time to retch into the toilet.

She tried to catch her breath, her mind still swirling with what she had heard. And now she had four days, four days of playing-house, knowing she wouldn't be able to deny anymore that this is what she desperately wanted for her life. And what she would never actually have. _Temporary_. And four days of not showing Julie the terrible pain she felt. Regardless of how badly she wanted to flee, to protect herself, she couldn't deny Julie these last few days with her dad.

The lock on the door clicked open, and she felt Ranger rest a cool cloth on the back of her neck. Without moving her head from where it was still hanging over the toilet, she reached up and flushed it.

"You okay, Babe?"

The concern she could hear in his voice felt like a sucker-punch to her gut.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must have been something I ate. You know my cooking." She barely chocked out the words. But she hoped that by making light of it, he would attribute the evidence of tears to the throwing up.

He helped her to her feet, handed her a toothbrush, and then led her back to bed when she was done. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and headed back out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, her tears started again. He had warned her when this started that it was only temporary. This was no one's fault by her own.

…

_So…love it, hate it, want to kill me? Any questions? Please, please, please review! I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to read!_


	10. 4 days to go

_Thank you so much for all those who have read and have taken the time to review! I really appreciate it, and hope you continue to enjoy the story_

_I own none of these characters and make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_4 days to go…_

Steph woke up slowly. Her eyes were gritty and her head was pounding. Ugh. The night before came back to her, and she quickly shut her eyes back tight, trying to block out the sound of Ranger's voice and the words he said that were still echoing in her mind.

She heard a whisper. "Is Stephanie awake yet, Daddy?"

"No," replied his soft voice. "Why don't we let her sleep for a while and go make breakfast?"

She felt Ranger lean over her from behind and rub and hand up and down her arm. "Babe," he whispered.

She managed an 'Uh.'

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really. Can you watch Julie for a few hours?"

"Sure, babe. I don't have to work today, so I can handle her. But if you're feeling up to it, we should try to go to my mother's tonight. You know how she feels about her Sunday dinners."

Steph's eyes immediately filled with tears as she remember last Sunday's dinner. Remembered the feeling of holding Pedro, of seeing Ranger in his features.

"Hey," Ranger said, seeing the tears, "we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Sorry, I'm just still nauseous. I'm sure I'll be able to go tonight."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Steph shook her head.

"Are you okay, Steph?" Julie asked. She was kneeling on Ranger's side of the bed, next to him, leaning over her.

"Yeah, Julie. I just need some more rest."

"Come on," Ranger said to her. "Let's go get some breakfast and let Steph sleep."

A minute later they were gone, and Steph once again gave into the tears.

…

A few hours later, Steph finally worked up the courage to go downstairs. As she had lain there, unable to go back to sleep, she had tried to decide what to do next.

She couldn't leave…couldn't do that to Julie. But she needed to find some way to protect herself for the next few days.

But she also didn't necessarily want Ranger to know that she had been eavesdropping, so a confrontation seemed out of order.

Well, if Ranger had spent the past weeks pretending, she could too. She wouldn't sleep with him again, her acting skills weren't that good, but she figured she could handle the day-to-day stuff without breaking down. Julie was leaving Wednesday, so really she only had three days she had to get through. Then Wednesday she could go home.

_Home_. The word stung. In the three weeks she had lived here, she had begun to think of it that way. Whenever she had lived with Joe, she had always gone back to her apartment to pick up stuff, hang out, or move back in. With Ranger, her apartment and the independence it represented hadn't even crossed her mind.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and found them in the family room. They were watching Sunday morning cartoons together.

"Hi Steph!" Julie said upon seeing her. "What do you want to do today?"

She plopped down in one of the chairs and smiled at Julie. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I wanna play in the pool."

"Good. I can work on my tan."

Julie grinned and turned back to the TV. Steph chanced a glance at Ranger. He was staring at her.

Shit. When she had devised her little plan to bluff her way through the next few days, she hadn't taken his infuriating ESP into account.

"You feeling better, babe?"

"Yeah, fine," she said, giving him a bright smile. "Must have been something I ate yesterday. I feel fine now."

With that she got up, dug her files out of her bag, and sat back down to go through her current skips. She kept staring at the open files, even though she knew she'd never be able to concentrate on them.

"Who you got?" Ranger said.

"What?"

He nodded his head toward her file. "Who do you have?"

"Oh, uh…" She had to look down to read the name. "Walter Emory."

He smirked. "Now you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes a bit, staring at her, but thankfully let it go and turned back to the TV.

…

Stephanie followed Ranger slowly into his mother's house. The only thing that made her come tonight was the knowledge that he would defend her from his sister's well-meaning but incessant questions.

As Julie ran in ahead of them, Ranger stalled Steph with a hand to her arm. She took a deep breath as his hand continued to slide gently up and down.

"You sure you're okay, babe"

She looked up at those chocolate eyes she could always get lost in. Despite everything, how hurt and betrayed she felt to find out his real feelings, she still loved him fiercely. "Yeah," she said, and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"There you two lovebirds are. We didn't think Julie got here alone!"

Steph turned to find Reyna standing there grinning.

"Hey Steph. Wanna deal with Pedro again for me?" she said, holding out the baby.

"Oh no, no…I don't…"

"Come on, Steph. You did so well with him last week. I think he likes you."

She glanced over at Ranger to find him staring at her curiously. She sighed and reached out to take the baby, holding him against her and then grabbing the bottle from Reyna.

"Carlos," Reyna said to him, "last week when Stephanie was here, she was adamant that you two are not having a baby. But look at her! Doesn't she look so great with a baby? And she's so good with him."

Steph shook her head, but kept her eyes on the baby, who was greedily sucking on the bottle.

She felt Ranger slide an arm around her waist and press his body against her back.

"She looks beautiful," he said softly.

She had to close her eyes against the rush of emotion, of longing, she felt to her very core.

With her eyes still closed, she heard Reyna walk away, toward her other children who could be heard screaming in one of the back rooms.

Steph quickly stepped forward, out of Ranger's embrace. "I should go sit," she said before rushing toward the kitchen, where she could hopefully find another woman to hand off Pedro too.

…

Steph climbed into bed and sank down under the covers. She watched as Ranger came in, stripped down, and climbed in next to her.

As he had done every night they had been there, he reached for her, pulling her close to him, and kissed her on the neck.

"You were quiet at dinner, Babe. You still feeling sick?"

"Yeah." She tried to roll away from him, but he tightened his grip around her waist.

He leaned down and kissed her neck again. "Is that all that's wrong? You've been out of sorts all day."

Her eyes filled with tears. She moved her head so that he wouldn't be able to see. "PMS. It makes me emotional." She tried to roll away from him again, and this time he let her. "I'll be fine in a couple days."

She lay on her stomach, as close to the edge of the bed as she could get, her head turned away from him. It was a good excuse. It would buy her time till she left, and explain any tears. He had no way of knowing her period had come and gone while he had been away.

He moved closer to her and rubbed her back. "Anything I can do?"

She held her eyes tightly closed, but a few tears slipped out anyway. Besides suddenly falling in love with her, the kind of love that came with more than a condom, there was nothing he could do.

…

_1 day to go…_

"Julie!" Ranger yelled up the stairs. "Are you packed? We need to leave."

"What time does Rachel get in?" Steph asked him.

"11:20, into Philly."

Steph checked her watch. If they didn't hit traffic, they could make it in 45 minutes. It was 10:30. "I'll go try to help."

She found Julie in her room, just sitting on the bed, her bags packed and ready. She sat down beside Julie and waited. It didn't take long.

"I don't want to go home, Steph. Can't I stay here? I can go to school here."

"What about your parents, Julie? And Sophie and Matty – I'm sure they've been missing you."

"But, what about you and Daddy? Will you miss me?"

Steph smiled and put her arm around Julie, pulling her tight. "Of course I'm going to miss you, Julie. But you're going to be coming to Trenton a lot to visit your dad, and I'll see you then."

Julie looked up at Steph, her eyes filled with tears. "I can't stay here?"

"No sweetie, it's time for you to go home."

She sat still for a minute. "But when I come to visit daddy, you'll be here? You promise?"

"Well, I won't be in this house. I'll be at my apartment. But I'm sure your dad will bring you to visit me if you ask him to."

"You'll still see us both, Julie."

Steph's head snapped up to see Ranger standing in the doorway. His face was carefully blank, making her wonder how much of the conversation he had overheard. And which part had upset him.

Julie nodded. She wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve and stood up. Everybody grabbed a bag and they headed out.

Ranger pulled up to the arrivals gate at exactly 11:24. Steph had refused to look at the speedometer the whole drive. He stayed in the car and let the girls go inside to find Rachel.

Rachel came around the corner a minute later, a beautiful little girl in tow. Julie's face lit up as soon as she saw them.

She ran over to her mom and wrapped her in a big hug. She then leaned down and gave the little girl a hug. She grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her over to Stephanie.

"Steph, this is my little sister, Sophie."

Sophie just grinned shyly. She was a head shorter than Julie. She had the brown eyes and deep skin tone of her mother, but had honey blond hair. She was going to be a heartbreaker.

"Hi Stephanie," Rachel said, walking up to them. "It's nice to see you again. I see you've met Sophia."

"Yes. Hi Rachel," Steph said, shaking her hand. "What time is your flight back out?"

"It looks like we have about three hours."

"Great. Would you like to go get lunch somewhere nearby?"

Rachel nodded. "That'd be great."

They all headed for the SUV at the curb. Ranger climbed out of the SUV and came around to the other side. He pushed his sunglasses on top of his head, gave a heart-stopping smile to Rachel, and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her on the cheek, and then whispered something in her ear.

Steph watched as Rachel smiled and blushed. She tried to stamp down the wave of jealousy, but it didn't really work. Nothing inappropriate had happened. Except for the blushing, it could have easily been the embrace of good friends. Still, she had to turn away and take a deep breath.

…

Ranger pulled Julie aside and knelt down so their faces were level. He blocked out the noise of the terminal and all the rushing passengers and focused on the tear-stained little girl in front of him.

"We're going to see each other soon, I promise," he said.

She flung her arms around his neck. "I love you Daddy."

He had to clear his throat before responding. "I love you too, querida."

She had never said that to him before, not quite that way. And the softly spoken words made him want to scoop her up and take her back home. As he knelt there, holding Julie tightly to him, images were rushing through his mind. Picture of Julie and Stephanie and the three of them…

Christ, he couldn't think like that.

He pushed Julie up and set her back on her feet. He gently wiped her tears away and smiled at her. "Soon, I promise."

She nodded. She walked over to Steph and wrapped her arms around Steph's waist.

Rachel walked over to him and touched his arm, drawing his attention away from Steph and Julie.

"Thanks for keeping her, Carlos. She seems to really enjoy spending time with you and Stephanie. Maybe we can work out something so that she can come up more often."

He nodded. "That'd be great, Rachel. Thanks." He gave her a quick hug, and she went to extract Julie from Steph.

Rachel, Julie, and Sophie got in line for security. Ranger wrapped his arms around Steph from behind and pulled her to him.

"Shit, this is harder than I thought it would be," he said.

She rubbed his arm that was resting around her waist in response. "Yeah."

They stood like that and waited until Julie had reached the front of the security line. With one last wave, Julie stepped through the metal detector, and was out of sight.

Ranger unwrapped his arms from around Steph, and they headed for the car. Neither said anything until they were almost back to Trenton.

"What'd you say to Rachel?" she asked.

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"When Rachel came out of the airport, you said something that made her blush."

He didn't answer for a second. "I told her that Julie was an amazing kid, and thanked her for doing a good job raising our daughter."

"Oh."

He slid his eyes over to look at her. "Jealous, babe?"

"No!"

He chuckled and reached across the seat to grab her hand. He laced his fingers with hers, and brought their joined hands up his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"You know you're the only girl for me," he said, his tone light and teasing, trying to cheer her up.

Steph gasped and yanked her hand back. She turned her head and stared out the window.

"You okay, babe?" he asked after a minute.

She nodded, wordlessly. Ranger let it go and focused back on the road. They needed to talk, but it could wait until they got back to the house.

As he drove, he kept stealing glances at Steph, but she kept her face averted, staring out the window. She had been acting different since he got back, and he didn't know why.

She had been pulling back from him, both physically and emotionally. Part of him assumed she was trying to distance herself before she left, and the other part worried something had happened while he had been gone. He had spoken to Tank, who had assured him that nothing had. Her car had blown up, but that was nothing out of the ordinary for Steph.

Soon, they were back in Trenton, pulling into the garage. As they walked into the house, Ranger rested his hand on her arm. "We should probably sit down and talk, babe."

She smiled at him sadly. "There's nothing to discuss, Ranger." She walked away, up the stairs, toward their room.

He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank it, trying to decide on his course of action. He had no idea what to do next. It wasn't a position he found himself in often, and certainly wasn't one he enjoyed. He wasn't ready for Steph to stay, but he didn't want to her to leave.

He headed upstairs to find Steph halfway packed. "Babe, you…"

She stopped him. "We had an agreement, Ranger. I would stay the three weeks Julie was here, and then go home. It's fine."

Her eyes said it was anything but fine.

"Do you want to leave, babe?"

She met his gaze squarely. "Yes. I want to leave. I want to go home."

He nodded once. If she wanted space, he'd give it to her. For a day or two at least. But soon they were going to have to figure out what they were doing.

…

Steph stood still as she listened to Ranger walk back down the stairs. She hadn't been lying. The only thing that was keeping her sane at the moment was the knowledge that she would soon be home and away from him.

She concentrated on packing to avoid the tears she knew were threatening. Another 20 minutes, and everything was thrown haphazardly into her bag. Good enough.

She tossed it over her shoulder and headed down the stairs. Ranger was standing in the kitchen, between her and the garage.

"Do you mind if I drive the Escape home? Maybe one of the guys can come and…"

He tossed her the keys, cutting her off. "Keep it. It's yours, babe."

"No, I can't…I'll bring it to the office…"

"Stephanie."

His tone of voice stopped her. She kept her eyes on the floor. She heard him walk towards her but didn't look up. She tightened her grip on the car keys until the metal was pressing into her palm.

He took another step closer, and tilted her chin up with his fingers. She still didn't raise her eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed her. She felt the tenderness of the gesture all the way to her soul, and it was all she could do not to break down and beg him to love her, to need her the way she needed him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

She finally met his eyes. "Positive." She stepped around him and walked through the door to the garage without looking back.

…

_More is coming soon. I promise I won't leave it like this. Please, please, please review. Let me know what you think. Anything you want to see happen or any ideas as to what comes next?_


	11. a lifetime to go

_Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, and everyone who has taken the time to read this and review._

_I own none of these characters, and make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_A lifetime to go…_

Steph drove to her apartment. She went inside and set Rex on the counter.

"We're home, buddy," she said, her voice cracking. She gave Rex a grape and looked around. Dust was everywhere. Good. If she had to think any longer, she was going to shoot herself in the head. Put herself out of her misery.

She blared Metallic on her stereo, and set about cleaning the apartment.

What had she been thinking for the past month, anyway? She knew Ranger didn't want a relationship or a family, and she had let herself get sucked in by the fantasy.

And what a fantasy. It had been perfect for the first ten days. And then Ranger left, like it hadn't mattered at all. And maybe it hadn't. After all, it was just a temporary situation his mother had bullied him into.

But for Steph, it had been something magical. And it was over.

…

Steph didn't bother to stop at the office the next morning. She just couldn't handle the questions.

She needed to take Isaac Bender to court, so he didn't miss it again, and she needed to nab Walter Emory. She headed for Isaac's apartment first.

"Yo, dude," he said when he opened the door. His huge dog, Vinnie, came to investigate. He sniffed around Stephanie for a minute, but wandered off.

"Guess he had enough fun last time I was here," Steph said.

Isaac nodded. "Guess so. What brings you by, friend?"

"Court. You have to go to court this morning."

"Oh, okay. Vinnie seems pretty calm today, so I guess we can go."

"Great."

Steph drove on autopilot to the Courthouse.

"Hey, dude, aren't we going the wrong way?" 

Stephanie looked around. "Shit." She had passed the turn off for the Courthouse. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Hey are you okay? You look kind of…down."

"I'm, um, having a bad day."

Isaac patted her on the arm. "It'll be okay, dude. These things always work out end the end."

Steph smiled absently. There was nothing to work out this time, but it was a nice sentiment. "I need to introduce you to my friend Mooner."

"The Moon Man? Dude! I know him. He's going to get me a matching super suit!"

…

Steph sat and stared at her phone. It was sitting on the coffee table and singing the Batman theme song. This was the third time today he had called, and the third time she hadn't answered it.

She pushed the 'ignore' button on the phone, and sighed. She couldn't avoid Ranger forever, but she couldn't talk to him yet. It hurt too badly. She'd wait a few more days. Try to get her head on straight before she called him.

…

_One month later…_

Steph was curled up on her couch, eating Ben and Jerry's, and watching Ghostbusters. All in all, it had been a pretty good day. In the month since Julie had gone home, Steph felt like she had finally gotten her equilibrium back. She was heartbroken still, and would be for a long while, but she was functioning again. She never did try to call Ranger, and after a couple days, he stopped calling her.

A knock startled her and she paused her movie. She was surprised to see Joe when she glanced through the peep hole.

"Hey," she said, opening the door for him.

"Hi Cupcake." He had a grocery bag with him, which he took into the kitchen. Steph followed him.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm feeding you. You've lost weight."

Steph felt her face heat up. She thought she had been hiding the weight loss with baggy clothes.

"Don't worry," Morelli said, "it was Anna who noticed. No one else has said anything or seemed to notice. She sent me over with some food she said would help."

Steph smiled at Anna's thoughtfulness while Joe started pulling out food. Steph and Anna had gone for lunch at Pino's one afternoon, and the two women had chatted for an hour. Anna was spunky and sarcastic, but with a genuineness that shone through. All around, she was perfect for Joe.

"So, Cupcake, what have you been up to now that you're hands aren't full with mommy-duties?"

"Just working." In truth, she had thrown herself into work. And while she was no better at catching skips than she had been, it at least kept her busy. She'd been going into the Bond's office late to avoid Ranger, and hadn't seen him since she had packed her stuff and left.

"No stalkers or crazies, right?"

Steph shook her head.

"You'd tell me if there were?"

Steph grinned. "Maybe. You still buying Malox by the case in anticipation?" 

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm always going to worry about you, you know. And I want you to tell me if you get into trouble. I worry about you more now with Ranger gone…"

Her head snapped up. "What? What do you mean he's gone?"

Joe cringed. "Shit, Steph, I'm sorry. Tank told me a couple weeks ago. I just assumed you knew."

Steph shook her head and walked back into the living room, sinking down onto the couch. "What did Tank say?"

Joe came over and sat down beside her, picking up one of her hands in his own. "He wanted to make sure I was keeping an eye on you. He said Ranger left a couple days after Julie did."

She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Is he coming back?"

"Why don't you call Tank, Steph? I really don't know anything more. He should be able to fill you in on the details."

Steph nodded.

"Here, you call him while I put this food away. I'll make you a snack," Joe said, handing Steph her phone and heading back into the kitchen.

She picked up her phone, scrolled through for Tank's number, and pushed send. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Bombshell."

"Hi Tank. How are you?" 

"Good, what can I do for you?"

Steph took a deep breath. "Um, well, Joe is here, and he mentioned that you told him Ranger was out of town. I was, uh, wondering if you could tell me what's going on.

In the moment that Tank hesitated, Steph was afraid he wouldn't answer. Or would give her some lame line like 'keep the faith.' But he didn't.

"I really don't know what happened, Bomber. He got a call that Tuesday, the day before Julie left, about a mission. He has the option to say no on some of these, though he never does. But this one, he said no. Started talking about buying out his contract with the government. Then Saturday, he came in, already packed, made some calls, and took off. He wouldn't explain when I asked him what changed his mind."

"But, that doesn't make any sense…if he said no…why…"

"I don't know, Steph. It didn't make any sense to me either."

"Do you know when he's coming back?"

"He hasn't been in contact, other than his routine check-ins. Originally, it was only a month. But now they're saying it should be wrapped up by Christmas."

Steph took a deep breath and tried to blink back the tears rapidly forming in her eyes. "He didn't even tell me he left. He usually at least calls me."

"He did leave strict instructions to keep an eye on you and keep you safe. I've been watching your skips – you've been doing good, Steph. You'll call me if there's anything you need, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll call. Joe said the same thing."

"Good."

Steph set the phone back on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. Joe came and sat back down beside her.

"You gonna be okay?"

She had never been this un-okay in her life. She had felt horribly betrayed when she had overheard Ranger's phone conversation. But this was worse. She had been holding out a faint hope that she had heard wrong, misunderstood. She kept thinking that he would come find her – that after the weeks they had spent together, he couldn't bear to be without her. But besides the couple phone calls it hadn't happened. He had just left town. Like he didn't even care.

But she gave Joe a fake, bright smile. "Yep, I'm good. It's not like we were a couple or anything. He can go run off to save the world if he feels like it. I've done just fine without him for the past month. Doesn't really change anything."

Joe chuckled. "Nice try."

"No really. I knew it was over a month ago, I just didn't want to admit it. Well, now I have…confirmation. And I'm fine. Closure is good for you, you know." And she would be fine. Not right away, but eventually. So what if Ranger didn't want her? If he didn't want a family? He would rather have his dangerous job and long missions and two guns and a knife. That was the life he wanted, and as much as she tried, she couldn't find it in herself to hate him for living it.

After all, hadn't she done the same thing to Joe? She had loved Joe, but not enough to change her life. Not enough to make the sacrifices that a real relationship, a partnership, would have required.

She looked down at Joe's hand, still entwined with her own.

"I'll be fine," she said again. A bit more firm this time.

Joe leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good." He got up and headed back into the kitchen, reappearing a moment later with a peanut butter and olive sandwich for her.

"And on your way to being 'just fine,' eat this."

He grabbed a couple beers, and then came and sat down beside her and flipped on a Yankees game.

"You staying?" she asked around her mouthful of peanut butter.

"Yeah. Anna's at work, Bob's at my sister's." He shrugged. "Thought we could hang out."

She smiled and nodded. "That'd be nice."

Joe slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She gave a contented sigh and sank into him, relishing the comfort the contact brought. It wasn't the highly-charged sexual contact they used to share, but it was nice. Easy. The comfort of a friend.

And more than anything right now, Steph desperately needed a friend.

"Hey, whatever happened with that assault case you were working last month? You had six victims, right?"

Joe nodded and frowned. "We still haven't caught the guy. The assaults were scattered. Sometimes two in one week, sometimes a couple weeks between. It's been almost five weeks now without an attack. I'm getting antsy. I need the evidence that another attack would bring, but I also want to catch this guy before he has a chance to hurt another woman."

"How bad were the attacks?"

"Bad. Not fatal, but they were badly beaten."

"Yuck."

"Yeah."

"If there's anything I can do to help get this guy…"

He kissed her cheek again. "Thanks, Cupcake. Now that I'm not quite so terrified for you, I may take you up on that at some point. For now, just don't go wandering around the bad parts of town alone at night."

She nodded. "Don't worry," she said with a shiver.

….

_Three months later…_

"Walter Emory? Didn't I go after him back in August?"

Connie nodded. "He did 60 days, got out, got arrested again, and skipped his court date. Again."

Stephanie sighed. Funny how quickly this job turned into a freakin taxi service. "What'd he do this time?"

"Same thing. Drunk and disorderly," Connie said.

Steph turned to Lula. "Wanna ride along? He's not violent, but he's wiley."

"Of course I want to ride along. Your skinny little ass needs all the help you can get. You just ain't the same since Batman left town."

She hadn't been the same at all. "I'm perfectly fine."

Lula just exchanged a look with Connie, and then grabbed her purse. "Come on, we got to go get ourselves a disorderly-er."

"A what?" Connie asked.

"You know, a disorderly-er. Someone who commits disorderly-ness. Like someone who commits murder is a murderer. And someone who stalks you is a stalker. A disorderly-er."

"Yeah," said Steph, "let's go get this disorderly-er." She waved at Connie, who was busy shaking her head, and followed Lula out to her firebird.

They pulled up in front of Emory's row house. It was a standard two story home connected to fifteen others, in a neighborhood that was run down and sullen looking.

Lula parked one house over and turned off the Firebird. "How'd you catch this guy last time?"

"I have no idea."

Lula looked at her. "You have no idea how you caught this guy?"

"The details are a little hazy."

"Huh."

"Why don't we just go up to the house? You go to the back door in case he runs."

Lula nodded, and they both got out of the car and headed for the house. Lula disappeared around back, and Steph went to the front door and knocked.

There was no answer.

A minute later, Lula opened the door.

"Lula! What the hell?"

"Turns out the back door was…uh…open. So I came on in. This dumb Emory guy is passed out cold, layin on the floor in his drawers."

"Uggh. Okay, let's drag him out."

Between the two, they managed to drag Emory to the Firebird, shoving and poking limbs in order to make him fit into the back seat. Ten minutes into the drive to the station, Emory managed to rouse himself.

He took one look at Steph in the passenger seat, and started yelling. "You! You bitch! You're crazy. You held a gun to my head last time I missed a court date."

"I did?"

Lula slammed on her brakes and pulled over. "You always tell me no guns. Now I hear you're going around threatenin' to shoot people. Why don't I get to do that? The one day I'm not with you…" 

"Lula!" Steph yelled, cutting her off. "I didn't hold a gun to anyone's head."

"Yes you did!" Emory said.

"Are you sure?" Steph asked, turning around to face him.

Lula mumbled something and leaned over. She grabbed Steph's handbag from the floorboard, and pulled out a gun.

"Was this the gun?" she asked, pointing it toward Emory.

Emory yelped and leaned as far back into the small backseat as he could. "Get that thing out of my face! You're both crazy!"

"Was this the gun or not?"

"Yes! A glock with a dark handle. That's definitely the gun. Now get it away from my head!"

"Well calm down, you're givin me a headache, all that yammering," Lula said, dropping the glock back into Steph's handbag. She turned to look at Steph. "Didn't hold a gun to anyone's head, huh? I think you're holding out on me. I think you just don't want your _partner_ to be helping you no more."

"Like I said, the details are hazy."

"Huh."

"Lula, that was the day after I moved out of Ranger's house. I don't even remember getting out of bed. I wasn't trying to ignore you, I promise."

Lula wrinkled up her nose. "Well, I'll let it slide this time, seeing as how distraught and all you were. But the next time I hear about you pointing a gun at someone…" Lula put the car back in gear, and pulled into traffic. A minute later, Steph was pulling Emory out of the car and shoving him toward the police station.

"Are you going to wait for me?" she asked Lula, leaning into the open window.

"You know, I want to say yes, but…"

"Tank's inside."

"He is?" she said, craning her neck to look around. "Where?"

"That's his truck, right?" Steph said, pointing to a huge SUV with blacked out windows. It belonged to one of the Merry Men at least. "I'll bet if you wait, he'll come out and talk to you. Maybe he can take you to lunch."

Lula nodded and Steph headed inside with Emory. Tank was standing right inside the door.

"Boy, I'm glad to see you," she said.

Tank raised an eyebrow.

"Lula's waiting for me outside. If you go out before I do, she's going to take off. The only reason she's waiting is cause she's hoping you'll take her to lunch."

Tank grinned. "I could go for lunch."

Steph firmly blocked out the sexual suggestion in his tone, and turned her attention back to Emory. He was sulking. The second the desk sergeant appeared, he started hollering.

"This bitch tried to kill me! I got rights, you know. She almost blew my head off."

Steph stuck a toe in the back of his knee, causing Emory to lurch into the desk in front of him. "The gun wasn't even loaded, you idiot."

Tank's booming laughter rang out. He leaned forward and kissed Steph on the cheek. "Good to have you back, Bombshell."

…

Steph heard the phone ring as she struggled to unlock her door and balance the sack of groceries she had bought with Emory's capture fee.

"I'm coming," she yelled into the door.

She shook her head at the ridiculousness of her words. "No one can hear you, dumb ass," she mumbled to herself.

Finally, she got the door open and lunged for the phone a second after the recorder picked up.

An unfamiliar voice floated up through the machine.

"Hello Stephanie, this is Rachel Martine, Julie's mother…

Steph frowned, curious, and picked up the phone.

"Hi Rachel, sorry I was just coming inside when I heard the phone ring."

"Oh, hello Stephanie. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" she asked, her manners forcing her to make small talk, in spite of her confusion over Rachel calling her.

"I'm good." Rachel paused for a minute. "I know this is awkward, and I'm sorry for that. I tried reaching Carlos, but Tank tells me he's off somewhere at the moment."

"Yes," Steph said. "He should be back in the next couple weeks, it looks like."

"Well, the reason I'm calling is that I wanted to talk to him about the two of you taking Julie for the rest of the school year."

Steph didn't say anything for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around what Rachel was saying. "What?"

"Well, Julie is having a lot of problems in school. Her grades are down, she's getting into fights, she's hanging out with the wrong kids…"

Rachel trailed off and Steph nodded, forgetting that Rachel couldn't see her.

"I was going have her transfer schools," Rachel continued, "but I thought maybe it would be better if maybe she tried to go to school up there."

"Rachel, I don't…"

"I know I'm asking a lot, and I wouldn't if I didn't have to. Ron and I have been talking about this for a while. Julie had similar problems last school year, but she did so well for a while when she got back from Trenton this fall, that I thought we were past all that. She spent weeks talking about you and Carlos and how much she liked living with you guys. The school counselor thinks that maybe this whole thing has something to do with her kidnapping. You went through the same thing with Scrog, and the counselor thinks maybe that's why she relates so well to you. She seems to listen to you better than anyone else."

Stephanie didn't respond. She knew she should say no, should explain that she and Ranger weren't together, and didn't live together. But she also knew from her emails with Julie how miserable the little girl was. And she was also sure that Ranger, if he were here and knew how much trouble Julie was getting into, having a shockingly delinquent youth himself, wouldn't hesitate to let her move up here.

"When would this need to happen?" she finally asked Rachel.

"We were thinking between Christmas and New Year's, so she could start the new semester up there."

Stephanie sighed. That was only a week away. "Can I talk to Julie?"

"Sure, hang on."

A minute later, Julie's voice came on the line, with none of the usual cheerfulness the girl exuded.

"Hi, Steph."

"Hey, Julie. What's going on with you?"

The little girl sighed. "I don't know. The counselor at school says I'm projecting violence from when I was kidnapped."

Steph laughed. "Projecting violence, huh?"

"Yeah. A couple boys were mean to this little girl who's kind of weird, so I beat them up. I got into a lot of trouble."

Steph tried not to smile.

"And then some girls were mean to me," Julie continued, "so I beat them up. Then I had that stupid in-school suspension for two weeks. It was terrible. And Mom and Dad are mad at me for getting in trouble at school, so everyone's fighting…"

Julie trailed off and Steph could hear the tears she was trying to hide.

"Can I come live you and Daddy, Steph? Please? I promise I'll be good."

Steph's heart broke at Julie's words. She couldn't even help what came out of her mouth next. "I think so, Julie. But I need to call Tank and see if he can get a hold of your dad first. But you need to understand something. You're father and I don't live together. He's out of town right now, so if you come up, you can stay with me until he gets home, and then you can stay with him. But we won't all three live together, okay?"

Julie gave a shaky 'okay.'

"Let me talk to you mom again, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Stephanie."

A moment later Rachel came back on the line.

"I need to call Tank and see if he can get a hold of Ranger before I give you a definite answer. But I think it'll be fine," Steph said.

"Okay. Please let me know as soon as you can."

Steph agreed and hung up the phone. She stared at it for a minute before she remembered the bag of groceries at her feet. She put them away and fed Rex one of the grapes she had bought.

Then she sank onto the couch, staring at her cell phone. She needed to call Tank, but she had no idea how to go about having this conversation. Ugh. Finally, the tears she had heard in Julie's voice forced her to get over her nerves enough to dial.

"Hey Bombshell, what's up?"

"Um, hi Tank. Um, listen, I have kind of an odd situation here."

"You need help with a skip?"

"Nope. For once, it's even weirder than that." Steph gave an awkward laugh and took a deep breath. "Rachel just called me."

"Rachel, as in Ranger's ex-wife, Rachel?"

"One and only. Seems that Julie is getting herself into all sorts of trouble down there. So Rachel, apparently unaware of our little situation, wants Julie to move back to Trenton with Ranger and I before school restarts in January."

Tank didn't say anything for a minute. When he spoke, the confusion was evident. "She wants you and Ranger to take custody of Julie."

"For the rest of the school year."

"Uh…"

Stephanie smiled. It was rare the Merry Men were at a loss for words. They never spoke, but it was rarely because they were so confused they didn't know how to respond.

"I know you can't get a hold of Ranger," Steph said, when it sounded like Tank wasn't going to continue. "But I figured you would know better than anyone how he would respond."

"How much trouble is she in?"

Steph recounted what Julie had told her.

"Yeah, she needs out of there. Ranger would let her come."

"That's what I thought too. I was thinking maybe I could get Julie and stay with her until Ranger gets back, and then let him take over at that point."

"You don't have to do that, Bomber. Julie's not your responsibility. She could stay with Ranger's mom, or Celia until he gets home."

"I know. But they're in Newark, and she needs to be in Trenton schools. There's no point in enrolling her only to move her a week later. And I don't mind. We did just fine that week I was alone with her. And with her in school, it'll be even easier. She'll be in the same class as Angie, and she can stay here with me."

"It's great of you to do this, Bombshell, but there's no point in you two being cramped into your little apartment. Not to mention it's un-secured. Why don't you both stay at Ranger's house, so she'll have her room."

Steph hesitated. It was one thing to watch Ranger's daughter for a week or so. It was something else entirely to move herself into his house, when he very vocally didn't want her there. "No. We can stay here. I don't want to stay in his house without his permission."

Tank sighed. "You two can't stay in your apartment, Steph. We'd have to do round-the-clock surveillance, and we don't have the manpower at the moment."

"No you wouldn't. There's absolutely no threat. I haven't had a stalker in months!"

"Stephanie, this is Ranger's daughter we're talking about. She's not staying in an un-secured location for an indefinite period of time. Celia's house has an extensive alarm system that we monitor. She can stay there, or at Ranger's house."

"That's not fair, Tank. She wants to be with me, not Celia. Celia has four kids. She's not going to get the attention she needs there, and she'll have to switch schools when Ranger gets home."

"Then stay with her at Ranger's house."

She knew from Tank's smug voice that she had lost. And she really did want Julie with her. She couldn't even really articulate why – she just felt a connection to Julie, and knew she needed to do this.

"Fine. We'll go live in the Batcave."

Tank chuckled. "Let me know when you're going to meet Rachel. I'll go with you and make sure you both have everything you need."

…

_Thursday, December 29__th__…_

Four days after Christmas, Tank was driving Steph to Philadelphia, her bags in the back. She hadn't brought much. Just make-up, shower stuff, and a few days worth of clothes.

"Her flight gets into Philly at 2:00. Looks like we'll be a bit early," Tank said.

"That's fine."

"You get everything with the school arranged?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing I know the principal. It took some convincing, since I'm not Julie's legal guardian. Mom went with me and handled it. I just need to bring her birth certificate on Monday."

"I'm glad you handled that. I wouldn't have any idea what to do."

Steph grinned. A Merry Man not in control. It was cute.

"Lula is excited to have Julie back in town," Tank said. "Maybe she can come and help you out some."

Steph smiled, but didn't reply. She wasn't sure how much help Lula would be when it came to parenting, but she'd be grateful for the company.

"Amaya was over there yesterday. She cleaned up some, and put some dinners in the freezer for you guys."

Stephanie looked over at him, surprised. He was being talkative. Must be nervous about this whole thing. God knew Steph was. She hadn't been able to control the butterflies in her stomach for days.

"I talked to Ranger this morning," he said. "He's about got that wrapped up. Should be back in Washington by Monday. They sometimes keep him a day or two. So you and Julie won't be alone long."

Steph nodded. "Did you tell him?"

"No. We only had a minute, and a bad connection. Besides, I don't want him distracted. I'll let him know when he gets back."

Steph leaned back in her seat, relieved. She was pretty sure she was making the right choice. But the less time she had to worry about Ranger's return and subsequent reaction, the better. It was Thursday now. Only four days till Ranger got back. Maybe 5 or 6 if things in Washington went poorly. She could handle that.

It really had been a mess to get Julie enrolled in the 6th grade at Dunn Middle School. Principle Watkins, who, as a much younger man had taught Steph's math class, had been hesitant to enroll Julie without a family member present.

He had finally called Julie's school in Miami, and it was only after the stories matched up that he consented. Luckily, the Principal down there didn't go into detail about Julie's disciplinary problems. Steph was glad. She hoped this offered Julie the fresh start she needed.

She had told her family at Christmas about Julie moving back. Her mom had just smiled, nodded and offered her help.

Valerie had morphed in mom-mode. "Oh good. I carpool with Nancy Sweirz. We'll grab Julie too. Maybe you can take all the girls Monday…"

"Valerie! I can't carpool."

"Why not?"

"Because no one can know where Julie lives."

"Oh. Well, then, can you drive my girls?"

Steph sighed. The joys of children. "I'm only taking care of Julie for a week or so. If I drop your girls off in the mornings, will you take Julie after school for me that first week?"

Valerie nodded. "What's going to happen when Carlos gets back?"

Steph had shrugged. "Then I go home. She's his kid."

And that was the crux of her worry. As Tank ate up the miles down Route 1, and then onto I-95, her stomach got tighter and tighter. She was making decisions for Ranger, changing his life without his permission. He was not a man who took that well.

Steph watched the miles count down on the exit signs. As they passed exit number 13, her breath started to come in gasps. They took the long ramp for exit 12. Her hands started shaking. Finally, Tank signaled and veered left on 12A towards the airport. They wound around, and all too soon, came to a stop before the arrivals terminal.

…

_So…what do you think?? Please, please, please review! Anything you'd like to see happen? Any questions or comments?_


	12. Thursday, December 29th

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, and thank you everyone who has taken the time to read or review._

_I own none of these characters and make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Thursday, December 29__th__…_

Steph gave Tank a weak smile, and headed for the baggage claim area. She only had to wait a minute before she saw Julie coming around the corner.

Julie broke into a huge grin, so perfectly like her father's, and ran toward Steph.

"Hi Steph!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms tight around Steph's waist.

"Hey, Julie." Steph reached down and hugged her back. When they both stepped back, Rachel and Ron were standing there.

Rachel made quick introductions. Ron as a tall, muscular man. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Ranger, but looked like one of those guys who had been a heart-breaker in high school and had been smart enough to keep working out.

He gave Steph a sincere smile that crinkled his eyes. It was a great smile. "Thanks for being so willing to work this out on short notice," he said, as they headed outside with Julie's bags.

"It's no problem," Steph said.

Tank came around the truck. Julie latched onto him in a hug, but he managed to say hello to Rachel and shake Ron's hand with one he worked free.

Tank extracted himself and helped Ron load the bags in the back of the SUV.

"Are you guys staying a while, or leaving right away?" Steph asked Rachel.

"Our flight out is early tomorrow morning," Rachel said. "We have hotel reservations here at the Marriott tonight." She gestured toward the tall hotel that was connected to the departures terminal. "We thought we'd help get Julie settled. And Olivia wants us all to come to dinner tonight."

"Olivia?" Steph said.

Rachel gave her a funny look. "Carlos' mother."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know her first name." Steph sighed inwardly. Every conversation with Rachel emphasized how little she knew about Ranger.

"Besides," Rachel said, "I want to see this new room of Julie's. She said you and Amaya did a great job helping her decorate."

"Moo_oom_!" Julie said.

"Hey, I have a god-given right as a mother to see the room where you sleep."

Julie rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to keep rolling your eyes at me, young lady?"

"Sorry," Julie mumbled. She looked down at the ground and scuffed her toe on the sidewalk.

"We're working on being respectful," Rachel said to Stephanie.

"I'll keep that in mind." Steph was pretty sure that she was not at all the right person to teach Julie to respect authority. That would have to be Ranger's job when he got back. Surely a week of being allowed to roll her eyes wouldn't permanently damage Julie.

"Steph, are we staying at your apartment or at Daddy's house?" Julie said.

"We're both staying at your dad's house until he gets home. Then the two of you are going to stay there, and I'm going to go back to my apartment."

Steph noticed Rachel's slightly startled look, but didn't comment. Apparently Julie had not filled her mother in on the living arrangements.

"Will I still see you?" Julie asked.

"Yep. You can't get away from me. I'm apparently in charge of the carpool."

Tank smirked and motioned for everyone to climb in. "We headed to Ranger's house?"

"Yes," Steph said.

Ron climbed into the front with Tank, Steph and Rachel sat in the middle seat, and Julie crawled all the way to the back.

"You're not staying with Carlos?" Rachel asked quietly.

Steph glanced back to Julie, but she seemed occupied in a book.

"No. He should be home early next week."

"You two aren't together anymore?"

"I'm not sure we ever were. The last time I saw Carlos was last fall when you came to pick up Julie."

Rachel's eyes widened. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you agree to take Julie?"

"I like Julie. I think we have a good connection." Steph glanced back toward Julie again and smiled. "Besides, Rang – Carlos has done so much for me over the past years that I've never been able to repay him for. I'd like to be able to do this for him and Julie."

Rachel nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer.

The rest of the drive to Trenton was quiet, and soon they were pulling up to the outer gate. Steph swallowed hard as the house itself came into view. The last time she had been there was almost 5 months ago. And she hadn't just left, she had _ran_, heartbroken. But the searing pain had ebbed into a dull ache, most of which had been replaced by worry over the past few days. It was something, at least.

…

They all trucked Julie's luggage up to her room. Steph laughed as she listened to Julie explain to her mom all the different stripes. They had finally decided to put yellow stripes on the blue walls – floor to ceiling diagonal stripes on one wall, vertical stripes on another wall, and just one thick horizontal stripe on a third wall. It was a teenage room, but infinitely better than the hot pink and black that Julie had originally requested.

As Rachel set about helping Julie unpack, Steph headed toward Ranger's room to unpack herself. She walked through the door and froze.

The blankets…they were the same flowered blankets that she had bought months before. The ones that he hated and had demanded that she remove.

Her eyes filled with tears as she walked slowly toward the bed. She ran her hand over the dark brown silk duvet cover. The fabric was cool and soft, the embroidered flowers making ridges her fingers slid over.

She took a deep breath and sank on to the thick, soft mattress.

Julie walked in a moment later. "Hey, he kept the flowers."

Steph gave her a watery smile. "Yeah, he did."

"Guess he liked it after all."

…

They pulled up in front of the Manoso home at ten till six. Mrs. Manoso, Olivia apparently, was standing at the door.

Julie bounded up the walk and reached her first. Mrs. Manoso reached down and wrapped her in a big hug. She gave Rachel a hug next, and then approached Stephanie.

She hugged Steph tightly, and kissed her on the cheek. Then she took a step back and whacked Steph upside the head. "Stephanie, you have not been here in six months."

Steph reached up and rubbed the side of her head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Manoso. Carlos and I…"

Olivia made a 'pffhh' noise and waved away her excuse. "My Carlos is an idiot. I don't care what he says. You are a part of this family now, and that means I expect you at Sunday dinners."

Stephanie smiled in spite of herself and nodded. "Okay."

"And call me Olivia. None of this Mrs. Manoso nonsense. That makes me think of Ricardo's mother, that old witch." She quickly crossed herself. "God rest both their souls, of course."

With that, she turned and walked into the house with Julie. Steph turned to Rachel, her eyes wide.

Rachel smiled. "Carlos is a Ricardo Carlos, Jr., though he doesn't use the Junior part. Carlos' grandmother was a terrible woman. Crazy.

Ron spoke up from his place on the porch. Steph had all but forgotten about him. "Cuban families take some getting used to."

Rachel swatted him on the arm. "And families entirely made up of people with blond hair are just unnatural."

"What can I say? It's those good Nordic genes."

Stephanie laughed. "You won't be saying that when Sophie is sixteen. With those dark eyes and blonde hair, you're going to have all kinds of problems."

Ron groaned. "Don't remind me," he said, as they walked into the house.

Stephanie followed slowly. She watched as Rachel greeted Celia and Reyna, Ranger's sisters. They talked and laughed without any awkwardness.

She finally walked into the kitchen to see if she could help Olivia with dinner.

"You know," Olivia said as soon as Steph walked in, "Rachel's spent the past ten years visiting us. She's really done a good job of making sure Julie knows this side of the family. Most of what Rachel knows about Carlos and our family comes from us, not him. In fact, until a couple years ago, I'm not even sure Carlos knew how well we knew Julie or Rachel."

Steph smiled. She didn't know how Olivia knew she was jealous, but she appreciated the words nonetheless. "It's not that I begrudge the relationship you all have with Rachel. I was more jealous of her connection to Rang – Carlos. I had it my head that he was sharing all this personal information with her that he refused to share with me."

"No dear. In fact," she said, wiping her hands on a dish towel and turning to face Stephanie, "you probably know him better than any of us do. So tell me, what is going on this son of mine's head?"

Steph cringed. She couldn't possibly be the best person to ask this. "Honestly, I have no idea. I called Tank, uh Pierre, a few months ago to ask that myself, only to find out that Carlos had left town shortly after Julie did." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. I'll take care of Julie till he gets home. But we won't be living together again."

"Why did you agree to take care of Julie?"

Stephanie repeated the same answer she had given Rachel when she had asked earlier.

Olivia walked over, patted Steph's cheek and smiled. "Now tell me the truth, dear."

Stephanie's eyes filled with tears. "Because I still love him. I didn't realize how badly I wanted a family until Julie showed up. And the month the three of stayed together us was wonderful. So, if Julie needs to be here, I don't mind having her stay with me again, even if Carlos and I will never be together."

Olivia nodded at this. "You're a good girl, Stephanie. And my son would be lucky to have you. But regardless of that, just remember that you have a family here, always."

"Thank you, but Carlos…"

Olivia waved her hand. "Carlos is never here. And I like you better, anyway."

Steph choked on a laugh and wiped her tears away and nodded. "What can I do to help?" she asked, gesturing toward all the food sitting on the stove.

"Oh, dinner! Here, stir these beans for me."

Steph did that while Olivia bustled around salvaging the rest of the meal. Rachel and Julie walked in a moment later.

"I'll set the table, Abuela," Julie said.

"Thank you, dear. I was just going to come get you."

As soon as Julie left the room with the first stack of plates, Rachel walked up to Steph. "Perhaps after dinner, you and I and Olivia can all sit down and go over everything we need to discuss about Julie. And then one of you can discuss it with Carlos when he gets back?"

Both women nodded, and Olivia called everyone else into the dining room for dinner. After dinner, the kids were sent to play, and all five women and Ron sat around the table with flan and coffee and discussed it together.

Steph thought it was a bit odd to involve Julie's aunts and grandmother in the conversation, but no one else seemed to think anything of it. Olivia was busy making a list, so Stephanie wouldn't forget anything, and Celia and Reyna had plenty of helpful advice, since they were each raising multiple children of their own.

They covered discipline, chores, bedtime, school grades, extra curricular activities, sports, meals…within an hour, Steph was developing a raging headache.

"Okay, I'm only going to have Julie for a week or so. Some of this information is better for Carlos to have."

Olivia took pity on her. "Yes, I think this is quite enough for tonight."

"And you can call me if you have any questions or problems," Rachel said.

Reyna and Celia both stood. "We should probably collect our hellions and get home," Reyna said. "It's kind of quiet, there's no telling what they've gotten into."

Everyone stood and carried their dishes into the kitchen. Steph called Tank to let him know they were leaving soon. He said he'd meet them at Ranger's house, so he could take Rachel and Ron back to Philly.

"Guess we should have used Newark airport this time, huh?" Rachel asked when she got off the phone.

"Eh. He didn't seem to mind."

"You never know with Tank."

Steph grinned. You could say that again.

…

_Thursday, January 5__th__…_

"Hey Bombshell," Tank said as he walked into the Bond's office.

Lula followed him in.

Steph grinned at Lula and then looked back to Tank. "What's up? Any news on Ranger?"

"Can I talk to you outside?"

Steph nodded, trying to shake the uneasy feeling she was getting. "So…" she said once the door closed behind them.

"There's been some snags in Washington." Tank said 'snags' like it was a dirty word.

"What kind of snags?"

"Doesn't matter. Looks like it's going to be a while before he gets back, though."

"How long is a while? Can I talk to him? Did you tell him about Julie?"

Tank shook his big head. "None of us can talk to him."

"Why not?"

"Isolation is pretty standard after a mission this long. Usually they keep you a couple days, get everyone's stories straight, make sure you're in the right frame of mind….This time, there's some political issues that have come up, some questions being asked and the answers not adding up."

Steph's stomach flipped over. "Is he okay? I mean, is he in trouble, or…"

Tank smiled and stopped her. "He's fine, hon. They just need him to stick around for a while and make sure all the political BS is taken care of."

Steph blew out a sigh. "Okay. So how long are we talking here, another day or two?"

"At least a month."

"A month?" Her voice was getting squeaky, but she kept going. "A month? Tank, I have a job and rent to pay and an apartment. Even with Julie in school, I'm not working enough to pay my bills."

"I can give you money if you need it, Steph."

"I don't want you to give me money! I just…I don't…" Steph sighed and leaned against the building. She blinked back tears, trying to look tough in front of Tank. "I'm not cut out for this, Tank. I mean, I don't mind taking care of Julie, but…Rachel expects her to be disciplined and taught how to respect authority and get help with her homework."

Tank laughed. "You and Julie are a lot alike, Bomber. Ain't no one gonna teach that girl to respect authority. But I saw her a week ago when she got here, and I saw here yesterday. She was happier. She was smiling, and talking about her new teachers and new friends…you're doing fine Steph."

Lula came outside and walked over to Steph. Neither woman was ever overly emotional, but Lula leaned against the brick wall beside Steph. Silent support.

"Why don't you come back to work for RangeMan," Tank suggested.

Lula nodded. "Now that's a smart idea."

Tank smiled at her, and then looked back at Steph. "You can pick your hours around Julie's school schedule. It's better pay so you don't have to worry about bills. You wouldn't have to work on weekends."

"I don't want a pity job, Tank."

Tank narrowed his eyes. "First off, Stephanie, it's not a pity job. We need someone in there doing research, and you do it well. Second off, Ranger gave me strict instructions to make sure you were taken care of before he left town. If he found out that you were running yourself ragged to pay bills so you could take care of _his_ daughter, there would be hell to pay, and I'd be unemployed."

"It's a good idea, Steph," Lula said. "And you know Tank don't do nothin out of pity."

Steph leaned her head back against the brick and closed her eyes. She probably should take the job, and she probably would. She just hated to appear weak. Once again, the Merry Men had to step in and get her out a situation she had gotten herself into.

"No one thinks you can't take care of Julie on your own Steph. You're doing a good job. But she's not your responsibility, and you shouldn't have to do it on your own. Not when the rest of us are willing to help out," Tank said.

Damn ESP.

She opened her eyes and smiled at Tank. "You're right, Tank." She sighed. "I'll take the job. Can I start Monday?"

Tank nodded. "Why don't you and Julie come to Haywood Sunday afternoon. She can swim in the pool there, and I'll make all four of us dinner."

Steph raised her eyebrows at Lula. "He cooks?"

"Sure does. This man here cooks _real_ fine. It's like I'm a kept woman."

Steph looked back at Tank, who looked like he was trying hard not to blush. If he could. "Okay, Tank. Thanks."

"This is real excitin," Lula said. "With Steph gone, I'm going to get promoted back up to Bounty Hunter. I was real good at it last time."

Steph and Tank both stared at her.

"What? I got my man. You don't think I can do it?"

Tank took a quick step backwards. Very quick for such a large man. "I never said that. I think you can do it fine. And I'm more than willing to be your back-up if you need it."

Lula nodded. "Now that's more like it."

…

_Monday, January 9__th__…_

The fourth time one of the guys stuck their head in Steph's cubical to say 'glad you're back,' Steph rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the sentiment. She did. But she was never going to get any work done if they kept it up.

The fifth time, Tank stepped in and put a stop to it. "Come on, Bomber."

"What? Where?" she said as she jumped out of her desk chair and followed him.

Tank grabbed her arm and drug her to the middle of the control room. "Listen up, everyone. Stephanie is back, and doing research. If you have searches, put them in her inbox. If you would like to say hello or any thing else to her, for God's sake, do it now so she can get to work."

A chorus of 'Hey, Bombshell,' and 'good to have you back' rang out. Steph gave a general wave to the room, a grateful thanks to Tank, and went back to her cubby to work in blessed peace.

At exactly 3:42, Steph heard a squeal that could only come from Julie. Her adorable face popped around the corner of Steph's cubby.

"Hi Stephanie!"

"Hey Julie, how was school?"

"Good!" She threw her backpack into Steph's guest chair and was gone, off to torture the Merry Men.

Twenty minutes later, Steph took pity on the guys and went to find her. She was sitting next to Hal, in front of a bank of monitors, staring intently at the screen.

"Julie. What are you up to?"

"I'm monitoring a jewelry store."

Steph smiled, and then smiled wider as she realized Hal had the same screen pulled up. "Julie, why don't you come do your homework and let Hal work."

"No! He needs me to help."

"I think I'll manage, Julie," Hal said. "I do this a lot, you know."

"Are you sure?"

Steph smiled. Julie was taking her responsibility seriously. "He's fine Julie, and you have homework to do."

Julie sighed and followed Steph back to her cubby. Steph got her a snack, and then made sure she was set up with her math homework.

At five, Steph shut down her computer, helped Julie pack up her books, and they headed home.

Tank stopped them on the way out the door. "This working out, Steph?" he asked, nodding his head toward Julie.

"Yeah. You sure you guys don't mind her being here in the afternoons?"

"It's fine, really."

Steph nodded. "Thanks. It'll only be a couple days a week. The other days she can stay at my sister's till I get off."

"You still in charge of the carpool?"

Steph made a face. "Yes. I take the mornings, and Valerie takes the afternoon. I think she's enjoying watching me struggle."

Tank grinned. "If you need a bigger vehicle, let me know."

Steph shook her head, adamant. "No. I'm fine." This may be a safer job, but knowing her luck, her car would still find a way to explode. She'd much rather it was her car exploding than Ranger's car. She had given the Escape back last fall, and bought herself a cute little civic.

The bigger reason she said no, however, was the grin on Tank's face. She was pretty sure that grin mean that if she said yes to a new vehicle, he was going to stick her in a mini-van. It might be black and have GPS, but Steph was not a soccer mom. And there was no way she was going to become one to drag around Ranger's kid. Her civic might be cramped, but it was hers.

She grabbed Julie and they headed home. She had become more comfortable staying in Ranger's home without him over the past week, but it was still awkward. It would be significantly less awkward if he were aware of the situation. She lived in perpetual fear that he was just going to walk in one day and find them.

It was oddly reminiscent of the time she had hid in his apartment from the Slayers. Once again, she was goldilocks, waiting for him to come home and throw her out. Last time, she had been a little nervous of his reaction. This time, though, she knew his true feelings, and the conversation she had overheard guaranteed that he would be unhappy to find her back in his home. She took a deep breath and sighed. Not much she could do about it now.

…

_Sorry this was such a slow chapter, but it's necessary to set up the next one.. Please, please, please let me know what you thought! Really, I love reviews :)__ Let me know if you have any questions, comments, issues, ideas…_


	13. Friday, January 13

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and sticking with me so far!_

_I own none of these characters and make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Friday, January 13__th__…_

Steph pulled up in front of the Plum residence for dinner. Julie jumped out of the car and ran inside. Steph followed a little more slowly. Mrs. Plum was standing in the doorway. She opened the door long enough for Julie to dash through, and then looked back at Stephanie.

Steph inched up the walk.

"I thought you said Carlos would be back by now. Why is Julie with you? Are you two back together?"

Steph sighed. "Carlos isn't back yet, Mom. I'm keeping Julie until he is back. And no, we're not and will not be back together." She sighed again. "If we ever were together," she mumbled to herself.

"You should snag him when he gets back to town," Grandma said, "cause he's hot. And look at that little girl of his. You two would have the cutest kids."

"Well, I still think you should be having children with Joseph," Ellen Plum said. "But Carlos does have very nice features. And he seems to be able to afford to raise children, even if he does leave town a lot."

Stephanie put a finger to her eye. She nodded. "Okay." There was no point in arguing. She entered the house and went to make sure Julie was okay. She was running around the living room with Mary Alice and Angie. Frank Plum was intently watching Sports Center blabber on about the upcoming NFL playoffs, oblivious to it all.

Steph sat down beside her dad and tried to drown out the chaos.

Valerie bustled into the room. "Who's turn is it to set the table?"

Angie spoke up quickly. "It's Julie's turn. I did it last week, and Mary Alice's turn is next Friday."

"Julie," Valerie said, "can you please go set the table for Grandma."

Julie yelled 'sure!' as she dashed into the kitchen. Steph watched her, and could still hear her as she said, 'I'm setting the table, Grandma!'

Steph glanced around the living room, but no one else looked as shocked as she felt. Julie acted perfectly comfortable here. She took turns with chores and called Mrs. Plum 'Grandma.' Steph took a deep breath and tried to slow her frantically beating heart.

"There's no way those grubby Redskins win our division!" Frank yelled, pounding his fist into his hand.

Steph jumped almost out of her seat. She shook her head at her father, and walked into the dining room.

"Hey Julie."

Julie was setting the silverware carefully beside each plate. "Hi Steph," she said without looking up.

"You really seem to like my family."

Julie paused and grinned up at her. "Yeah. Grandma gives me cookies after school, and Aunt Valerie is nice, even if she makes me do my homework."

Steph swallowed hard, not sure how to proceed. "Sweetie, you know…"

Julie cut her off. "It's so nice, since Abuela is all the way in Newark and my other Grandma's are in Miami. Nobody in my class has as many grandmas and grandpas as me, you know. I'm so lucky."

Steph's heart clenched painfully. "Yeah, sweetie, you are lucky," she finally said. "But you remember that things will change when your dad gets home, right?"

Julie frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, I know. You'll go back home, and it'll just be me and Dad." She looked up at Steph. "But I'll still see you and everybody, right?"

"Yeah, you'll still see everyone."

Julie shrugged. "Okay, then," and she went back to setting the table.

Steph walked into the kitchen to help.

Valerie looked up from the pot she was stirring when Steph walked in. "Hey, Julie seems to be doing really well with her math. I was working on it with her yesterday afternoon, and she's getting better."

Steph nodded. "I've been doing these flashcard thingys that her teacher sent home. The teacher wanted her to back up and re-memorize her times tables."

"Well, I think it's working. We were doing basic algebra, and she was really going faster. But you probably need to keep going with it so she doesn't fall behind again."

"You have to keep up with her homework, Stephanie," Ellen said. "You can't let her get behind."

Steph put a finger to her eye again and nodded.

…

_Monday, January 30__th__…_

"Hey, Cupcake," Joe said, walking up to the Pino's booth where Stephanie and Julie were seated.

Steph swallowed her large bite of pizza and smiled. "Hey Joe." She glanced behind him. "Hey Anna," she said with a wave.

Julie scooted over in her booth. "Hi Officer Morelli. Do you guys want to eat with us?"

Steph scooted over as well, and motioned for Anna to sit down beside her. Anna did and said thanks. Joe sat beside Julie and motioned the waitress over. He ordered another pizza, and had her bring a pitcher of coke for everyone to share.

"So Julie," Joe said turning to her. "I thought I told you to call me Joe instead of Officer Morelli."

Julie gave him a cheeky grin. "Yeah, but my daddy said I shouldn't get friendly with any of the Morelli boys."

Steph chocked on her soda and Anna laughed.

Joe smiled widely. "When did he say this, Julie."

"I told him about you taking Steph and I to the hospital when she cut her arm. And he said you were a very good cop, and if I ever needed help and couldn't reach him, then I should call you. He even put your number in my cell phone. But he said that I shouldn't get friendly when anyone named Morelli because he had heard stories." Julie made big, exaggerated air quotes around 'stories.' "I wanna hear the stories, Officer Morelli."

"Let's just say that I was a rotten teenager. And I have some nephews your age who are even more rotten. Your dad's probably right, you should steer clear of those boys."

Julie nodded seriously. "Johnnie Morelli is in my class at school, but he's nice to me."

"Johnnie's my sister's son. He's an all right kid. You're okay with him."

"So Julie," Anna said, "how do you like school in Trenton?"

"I really like it. It's way better than Miami. I've already made new friends, and I really like my teachers. And I made it on the lacrosse team. And I've been here a whole month, and I haven't beaten anybody up yet!"

Anna smiled. "That's great." She looked over at Steph, and spoke under her breath. "Does she usually beat people up?"

Steph grimaced. "Apparently."

They continued small talk for a while, until Steph realized they were going to have to get home if Julie was going to finish her homework before bedtime.

"Steph, can I talk to you outside for a sec before you two leave?" Joe asked.

Steph nodded and followed him outside, leaving Julie at the table with Anna. "What's up?"

"Remember that case from last fall, the assaults?"

"Yeah, did you make any progress?"

"Not really. I figure the guy got put in jail for something else. There hasn't been any new victims in almost six months now."

Steph nodded. "So…"

"Well, I heard you were working at RangeMan now."

Steph nodded again.

"I was wondering if you could run the information I have through some of your search engines. You've always had good instincts, and combined with the programs you have there, I thought maybe you could find something I missed. Even if the attacks are over, these women still deserve justice."

Steph's eyes widened. "You're asking me for help with your case?"

Joe made a face. "I'm not asking you put yourself in danger. I'm asking you to look up information on the computer."

"You really think I have good instincts?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cupcake. I think you have good instincts. I think you also have terrible instincts that tell you to get yourself into trouble. You gotta work on which ones you're listening too."

Steph swatted him on the arm. "There's the Joe I know. I was wondering what happened."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah. I'll run it by Tank in the morning just in case. But it should be fine. You have the fax number at the office?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, I'll send everything over in the morning."

"Sounds good. I'll let you know what I find."

He opened the door to head back into Pino's and put a hand against her back. "Thanks, Cupcake." As the approached their booth, he leaned down and spoke softly. "By the way, congratulations on making it a month without Julie attacking anyone. What'd you make it last time, three days?"

She turned to yell, but he jumped away, laughing. She shook her head, and grabbed Julie with one hand and Julie's backpack with the other. "Come on, Julie. Let's go home before Officer Morelli here decides he'd like yet another broken leg."

As they left, Steph could hear Anna saying, 'You jerk, what did you say to the poor girl?'

Steph smiled. Nice to know she had someone in her corner.

….

_Tuesday, January 31__st__…_

Stephanie rubbed her eyes to stop them from crossing. Tank had encouraged her to search on Joe's case as long as she needed to. He knew enough about the attacks to be eager to pitch in.

She ran a background check on each victim and read over it, but couldn't find a single connection between the women. Two of the women were prostitutes who had been working on Stark Street when they were attacked. One woman was a lawyer downtown, who had been attacked walking to her car after a late night at work. Two were stay at home moms in the Burg, each of whom had been attacked on their way to their car after a night out with their girlfriends. The final woman was a single mom who was walking home from dropping her daughter off at a sleepover in a rough part of town. She had walked her twelve year old daughter to the friend's house to keep her safe, but was attacked before she could make it home herself.

Each woman gave a police report, but had no identifying information on the attacker. He wore a mask. And if they had any info, they weren't talking. These women were terrified.

Steph set the paperwork aside and rubbed her eyes again. She needed to think about something lighter for a few moments. Maybe her subconscious would keep working on it, and something would come to her.

She glanced at the clock and gasped. It was ten after three. She grabbed her bag and took off through the control room.

"Hey Bombshell, where you off to?" Tank asked as she ran past him.

"Lacrosse practice!" Steph yelled over her shoulder. She had sworn to Julie she would go to today's practice and watch. If she dashed, she would just make it.

She slid onto a bleacher seat in the gym just as practice started. Julie waved and Steph waved back.

"Well, well, if it isn't Stephanie Plum."

Steph made a face and turned to the speaker. It was Benny Francowitz. He'd been a bully in high school and was still a bully. The only thing that had changed was the thickness of his waist and his hair. They had gone opposite directions. "Hey Benny, how are you?"

"Good. You got a kid on the team?"

Steph pointed to Julie. "Number 16 is staying with me at the moment."

"I heard rumors you were dragging around a kid now. Guess it's true."

Steph smiled tightly. "Do you have a daughter who's playing?"

"Yeah, Francine. She plays attack." Benny pointed just the as Francine hit another player over the head with her lacrosse stick.

Steph winced. "Ouch. That looked painful."

"Nah. That's okay in lacrosse. That's why this is such a good sport. All the kiddies get to beat the shit out of each other."

"Uh huh," Steph said, as the coach started dressing down Francine. Franny stomped off the field and Benny jumped up to chase her, shouting obscenities at the coach.

Steph rolled her eyes.

One of the other parents leaned over. "You have to ignore Benny," he said. "He forgets that girls lacrosse is different. Number 16 belongs to you, right?"

Steph nodded.

"You should really get her a different shaft. That one looks like it has a dent at the top. She needs titanium if she's going to be competitive."

Steph nodded and tried to appear interested as the guy kept talking about titanium vs. aluminum shafts. Then two other parents got involved in the debate. The third time she was told 'you know, you really need to…' Steph was about at the end of her rope. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Julie was done and she could take her home.

Julie chattered all the way home and through dinner, but Steph's mind was elsewhere.   
She sent Julie to clean her room and then just crashed. It was early, but she was too exhausted to do anything else. Her mind kept returning to those other parents at the gym. They all had it together, and had no problem letting Steph know that she was doing a poor job mothering. She didn't have the right lacrosse equipment. She wasn't going over the basics of the sport with Julie at home. She had to make sure Julie's grades stayed high enough to stay on the team.

For God's sake, this was middle school. Julie was in sixth grade. Who cared if her hands were too high when she tossed the ball? Steph rolled over in bed and sighed. She couldn't get comfortable. She couldn't turn off the criticism in her head.

What she really needed was for Ranger to get home. She was worn out and at her wits end. Taking care of Julie had been fun at first, but it had gotten exhausting quickly. The worst part was, that she'd be enjoying herself if Ranger was around to help out. The three of them worked as a family.

But Ranger didn't want a family. He couldn't wait to get back to his own life. Isn't that what he had said on the phone all those months ago? He wanted a life that didn't include Steph or Julie. Which mean that regardless of what she wanted, she was going to have to leave as soon as he got home.

Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she had no idea how much longer that was going to be, or how much longer she was going to have to deal with Julie on her own.

…

Ranger stepped out of the terminal, easily spotting the large black SUV. He headed toward his ride. Six months. He had been on the damn mission for five months, plus another month of meetings, debriefings, and political handholding in Washington. He shouldn't have gone. They had called the day before Julie left, and he had said no, let one of younger guys do it. But then Steph had bolted and all of a sudden he had no desire to be in Trenton, in his empty house, without Steph or Julie.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" Tank asked as Ranger climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV.

"It's done."

"Heard there were some snags."

"Snags. You could say that."

"So…we headed for your house?"

"No, the apartment."

"You don't want to go to your house?"

Ranger sighed. Tank knew him too well. He always went to his house and hid out for a few days, to get his head back on straight. If he went to the apartment, he'd be sucked into work. But he had no desire to be alone in a house full of memories. "What's it to you?"

"Well, there's been some developments since you've been gone."

"Developments?"

"Yeah, your girls are at your house."

Ranger went very still. "Explain."

"Seems that Julie ran into more trouble at school in the fall. Rachel thought it would be better for her to be in Trenton with you two. This was last month, when we thought you were coming straight home. So Steph picked up Julie and they went to your house."

"And you just let this happen?"

"Hey man, it seemed like the best option. Julie's already doing better."

"I'll call Rachel tomorrow. Julie needs to go back home where she belongs."

Tank shot him a look across the truck cab. "Didn't you just hear me? Julie's doing well. No trouble, good grades…she's happy, man."

"Yeah. I heard you. She still needs to go home."

Tank shook his head. "You're acting like a damn kid, Ranger. It's time to man-up here, and take care of your family."

He normally wouldn't let Tank get to him, but he was too tired tonight to control his emotions. "I did that once. Don't you remember? You were at the damn wedding. I married Rachel, I pay the child support. Julie has a perfectly nice home with good parents, and she needs to go back to it."

"What about Stephanie?"

"What about her?"

"What's with you tonight, man? She just spent the past month taking care of your kid. She switched jobs, so she had better hours and could be home at night. She's rearranged her entire life. This isn't even her responsibility, and she did it anyway."

Ranger turned to stare out the window without responding. He didn't say anything when Tank pulled up to his house, rather than the apartment on Haywood.

"Think about it, man," Tank said as Ranger climbed out of the truck.

He nodded. "Thanks for the ride. Give me a couple days before I come back to the office. You can have some time off when I do."

Tank smiled. "Later."

Ranger picked up his duffel and headed for the house. It was late, after three, so he knew no one would be awake. He left the bag in the foyer and silently crept up the stairs.

He opened the door to Julie's room first. He smiled when he saw what a disaster her room was. She was out cold, the laptop on the bed beside her, still running. He leaned over and turned off the computer, taking it off the bed. He kissed her on the forehead and slipped back out of the room, leaving the laptop in his office.

The sight in his own room made his heart constrict. Steph was sprawled out on his bed, taking up almost half of the king-sized mattress. She was wearing one of his tee-shirts and her hair was going everywhere. He squatted down by the side of the bed, and gently pushed some of the more riotous curls out of her face. He frowned when he saw dried tears on her cheeks.

He looked around the room, searching for details, answers. He froze as he registered the RangeMan uniform thrown over the back of a chair. That's what Tank had meant. She had gone back to work at RangeMan.

He knew Steph, knew her very well. And he knew what it must of cost her to ask Tank for a job.

Tank was right, he was an ass. She had done all this for him, when she had no obligation to do so. He had told her, a long time ago, that there was no price. But just looking at her, he could see just how dearly she had paid this time around.

He hadn't wanted a family. Families were complicated, messy, risky. But he had spent five lonely months in the desert, thinking back to every day, every stunt Julie had pulled, every funny thing Steph had said, every family dinner, every time he and Steph had made love…

And as much as he wanted to go back to the simplicity of his life before, he knew, sitting there staring at Steph and the tear tracks on her face, that it was too late. He was in too deep. Somehow these two girls had wormed their way into his heart, and there was no going back.

He rocked back on his heels, and stood to get ready for bed. He'd talk to her tomorrow, he decided as he slipped under the covers and pulled Steph close to him. They'd find some way to make it work.

…

_Wednesday, February 1__st__…_

Steph woke slowly, luxuriating in the warmth of being cuddled up against another body. She relaxed and snuggled closer…her eyes popped wide open. She looked up into the face of Ranger, who was watching her with an amused smile.

She leaned up to touch his face. Relief coursed all the way through her. "You're really home?"

"Yeah babe, I'm home."

He tightened an arm around her and leaned down, barely brushing her lips with his. "I missed you."

That statement was enough to wake her up fully. Ranger was back. She hadn't seen him since she had left this house six months ago. All the anger and hurt and betrayal came rushing back. He didn't want her. She had to leave.

She scooted out of his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. When she turned around to look at him, his blank face was in place.

"What time is it?" she asked, more for something to say than actual curiosity.

"Just after seven."

She nodded. "I need to get Julie up." She got up, but paused at the door. "I'm glad you're back, Ranger. She really missed you. Be prepared for her to come in here screaming."

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

She headed down the hall. Of course he wasn't happy. She and Julie had invaded his space, when she knew for a fact that he didn't want them there. She was surprised he hadn't kicked them both out the second he got home. No, he wouldn't do that to Julie. Either one of them, actually. He'd just go on pretending he was okay with it because he felt obligated.

She sighed when she saw the state of Julie's room, and went about trying to wake her up.

"Hey," she said, when she finally got Julie's eyes open. "Guess who's here?"

Julie's eyes widened. "Daddy?"

Steph nodded and Julie jumped out of bed squealing. Steph followed her, smiling at the sight of Julie bouncing on the bed next to her dad, before heading downstairs to start breakfast.

She had just set out bagels and oatmeal when Julie and Ranger joined her. Julie kept talking as soon as they were all sitting down.

"Are you going to work today, daddy? Can I skip school? I can go with you. We can help Steph take her stuff back to her apartment."

Ranger was smiling until Julie said the last sentence. Steph could almost see his blank face appear as he turned to her.

"What's she talking about?" 

"Steph said she could only stay till you got home," Julie said. "Are you leaving today, Steph? You could stay for a while."

Steph spoke to Julie, ignoring Ranger. "Yeah Julie, I'm leaving today. I gotta get back to my apartment. No one's been there for weeks. And I have to go back to work. Vinnie's getting desperate without me. Poor guy can't seem to catch anyone himself."

Julie giggled and went back to her breakfast. Steph knew Julie was a little sad, but Steph had carefully prepared her for this, not wanting her to be hurt.

"Can we leave Rex here? I'll play with him and feed him, and that way you have to come visit a lot."

Steph smiled. When Julie looked at her like that, her expression so like her father's, Steph couldn't deny her anything. "Sure, sweetie. He likes you, I'd bet he'd like staying here."

Ranger had been watching them without saying anything. Steph wondered what he was feeling, if he was relieved, but she was unable to read anything in his expression.

She had showered, dressed, and almost finished gathering up her stuff when he came into the bedroom.

"You're leaving."

"Yeah. You're back now, Ranger. I can go home now. I was only staying here because we couldn't get a hold of you."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "It seems like you've been doing a good job with Julie."

"She's a great kid, Ranger. I've enjoyed spending time with her."

"But now you're just going to leave?"

She smiled, but it was insincere, sarcastic. "Would you rather I stay?"

"Yeah, I would."

Her head snapped up, staring at him, but his expression was blank. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. So once again, why are you leaving?"

She glared at him and took a step closer. She was trying to keep her voice low so Julie wouldn't overhear, but the anger in her voice was clear. "Because I won't stay where I'm not wanted. So stop lying to me, and just let me go."

"I have never lied to you, Babe, and I'm not now."

"Yes you are! Just drop it, and let me go home."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her against him. "What the hell, Stephanie?"

"Let go of me!" She struggled, but couldn't break free of his hands. His grip wasn't painful, but it was unyielding.

"Why are you leaving, Stephanie?" His voice was soft, but there was an anger to it she wasn't expecting.

"Because I want to go home. Do you think I wanted to spend the past month taking care of Julie by myself? Do you think this has been fun for me? I'm exhausted. I cannot stand to hear one more person tell me I'm a terrible mother. I want to go back to my real job and my real life and my own apartment. So let go of me!"

He tugged her a little closer, the hold a little more intimate. His voice was softer, the anger replaced by…something. "What if I want you to stay with me?"

She stopped struggling and met his gaze head on. "I know you Ranger. You don't want me here. You don't want a family or anything that comes with it. So let me just go."

"You still haven't told me why you think I don't want you here. You're not leaving until I get the truth."

She knew he didn't actually want her there. His words last time were still echoing in her mind. She had no idea why he was saying he wanted to her to stay now, but wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out.

She spoke, her voice was low and cold. "You said once there was no price for what we give each other. How much does it cost if you force me?"

He instantly dropped her arms and stepped back. His eyes were black and flashing, and the muscle in his jaw was working. There was no other outward indication of emotion, but he was more angry than she had ever seen him. She felt a flash of regret for her words, but pushed it aside.

"I'll drive myself home, after I say goodbye to Julie. All my uniforms are here. Please apologize to Tank for me for not giving notice."

With that, she picked up her bag and headed downstairs. He didn't follow her.

She found Julie in the living room, just sitting on the couch.

"Are you leaving now?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, I am."

Julie came up to her and wrapped her arms around Steph's waist. "You can stay, you know. It'd be really fun to have all three of us stay together again."

"I know, Julie. And I'm sorry," Steph said, kneeling down so they were at eye level. She ran a hand through Julie's hair, brushing it back from her face. "But you're going to have fun with your dad, and I'll still see you. This is for the best, really."

Julie's eyes filled with tears. "But what about Grandma and Grandpa Plum? Grandma needs me to set the table on my turn. Who's going to take my turn? And what about Angie, and Mary Alice? Can I still see them?"

"You'll still see Angie and Mary Alice. You and Angie are in the same class, remember? And I'm sure Aunt Valerie will let you come over whenever you want." Her voice cracked, but she kept going. "And we'll still see each other, and you're going to take good care of Rex so I can come visit him."

Julie started crying harder, and leaned back into Steph, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Steph"

Stephanie closed her eyes and tried to block out the rush of emotion. It didn't work. The pain threatened to rip her in two. "I love you too, kiddo," she whispered hoarsely. "And I promise I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Will you still come to my play on Friday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Come on, Julie," Ranger said.

Steph looked up, startled to see him standing in the doorway of the living room.

He held out a hand to Julie. "We have to let her go if she wants to leave."

Julie nodded and gave Steph another quick hug before walking over to her dad. She sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her pajamas. "Bye Steph," she said, giving a small smile.

"Bye Julie."

She looked up at Ranger, but still couldn't read any emotions. He didn't say anything, so she just turned and walked out.

She climbed into her car and pulled out. She didn't want to be caught crying on the camera, so she waited until she was back on the main road before she had to pull over, her tears too thick to be able to see the road.

…

_So…he's home. Is it what you expected? Please, please, please review and let me know what you thought. Any comments, questions, ideas, comments? _


	14. Wednesday, February 1st

_Thank you so much for your continued reading and reviewing! _

_I own none of these characters, and make no profit_

_rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Julie gave Steph another quick hug before walking over to her dad. She sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her pajamas. "Bye Steph," she said, giving a small smile._

"_Bye Julie." _

_She looked up at Ranger, but still couldn't read any emotions. He didn't say anything, so she just turned and walked out._

_She climbed into her car and pulled out. She didn't want to be caught crying on the camera, so she waited until she was back on the main road before she had to pull over, her tears too thick to be able to see the road. _

…

_Wednesday February 1__st__…_

Steph stopped at Tasty Pastry on the way home, and bought six boston crèmes and six jelly doughnuts. She ate three of each while still in the car. She lugged the rest up to her apartment, and promptly collapsed on the couch.

She fell asleep almost immediately.

She woke a few hours later, and it took a minute for her to figure out where she was. Her eyes filled with tears as it all came back. Ranger…Julie…

She sat up and grabbed another doughnut. She was not going to cry. She had been prepared for this, and it was a good thing. She had her job and her friends and Rex…

Well, Rex was still with Julie. Steph sighed. That may have been a bad decision. Not that she could take Rex away from Julie now. She grabbed another doughnut. Jelly this time.

She took a scalding hot shower. She needed to go talk to Vinnie about getting her job back, and catch up with Lula and Connie. She dressed carefully in bright colors, and layered on the eyeliner and mascara.

She was halfway out the door when she realized all the things she should have said to Ranger before leaving. She would just have to call him. She grabbed the last doughnut and downed it for courage. She sat back on the couch, closed her eyes tight, and pressed speed dial one.

It went straight to voice mail, thank god.

"Hey, it's me," she said after waiting for the beep. "I forgot a whole bunch of stuff today. Julie has lacrosse practice after school. The schedule is on the fridge. My sister's been picking her up from school – I'll call her today and let her know you'll cover it. She's having problems in math. You'll need to use the flashcards that are on her desk. Oh, and her bedtime is 9:30, and she's not allowed to roll her eyes. Rachel left lots of instructions. You're mom has all that. If you have any questions, she or Rachel should be able to answer anything."

She paused and cleared her throat. "I am glad you're back. And I'm sorry about what I said this morning. Um, like I said, if you have any other questions about Julie, your mom or Rachel should be able to explain anything. Bye."

She hung up and leaned back into the couch. There, that hadn't been so bad. She laughed and held her hand up in front of her face. It was still shaking. She cursed her poor smushed heart under her breath, shoved her phone into her bag, and walked out the door.

…

"What the hell are you standing around here for?"

Steph's head snapped up at Vinnie's screeching voice.

"There are skips to catch! I don't pay you to stand around and gossip with your girlfriends!" He turned around, stalked back into his office and slammed the door behind him.

Steph turned to Connie. "Uh…"

"Ranger was in here this morning. Said that if you came in, you were to be given your job back without any hassle." She stopped and fanned herself. "It was so hot."

Lula spoke up from her place on the couch. "Yeah. He was all up in Vinnie's space and menacing. That man is the shit."

Steph just nodded faintly.

Lula squinted at Steph. "You know, I would have thought you'd be happier now that Batman is back. You don't look happy at all."

"Yeah," Connie said, "you actually look kind of sick."

She felt kind of sick. She just sank down on the couch. "He got in last night. I moved back to my apartment today."

Connie's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

Lula stared at her for a minute. "Yeah, that was probably for the best."

Steph smiled at her. She knew Lula was lying, but it was the perfect thing to say at the moment. "Thanks. Well," she said, turning to Connie, "guess I should get to work, huh?"

Connie held out a stack of folders. "Congrats."

…

_Friday, February 3__rd__…_

Anna Marquez sat down in one of the seats and clutched the program tightly. She opened it and ran her finger down the list of names, till she got to Inez. She smiled.

Inez was cast as Juliet in the play "11 Variations on Friar John's Failure." Anna laughed all the way through as Friar John was given chance after chance to save Romeo and Juliet, and still kept failing.

In the last scene, when Inez fell on her sword the eleventh and final time, Anna stood and clapped with the other parents.

She stood and waited near the stage exit for Inez to come out. When she did, Anna quickly called her name.

Inez turned and saw her. "Hey, you came!"

"Yes. You were wonderful."

"Thanks. You really liked it?"

Anna gave her a quick hug. "I thought it was great."

Inez glanced over to where the other parents stood. "I should probably go find my parents."

Anna nodded. "I'll see you later. Thank you for inviting me."

Inez nodded and dashed off to find her friends.

Anna headed out. It was awkward, trying to build a relationship with an almost-teenager who had her own family. She glanced back down the program still in her hand. She would save it, she decided.

She was glad she had walked this evening. It was only about half a mile from Dunn Middle School to her house, and in spite of the cold air, the night was clear and crisp.

Two blocks from her house, a man stepped out in front of her. He was huge, and wearing a black mask.

She screamed as the man reached out and clamed a hand down on her arm.

…

Steph laughed as Julie gave her a big hug. "Did you see me, Steph?"

"Yes, I did. You were wonderful!"

"It was only a little role, since I moved here so late. But it was fun! My friend Inez got to be Juliet. Did you see her?"

"Yes, she did good too."

Julie hugged her again, and raced off. Steph watched as she ran toward her dad. Ranger picked her up and hugged her tightly. Steph wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but Julie had a huge grin on her face.

Ranger set her down, and she dashed off again, this time toward her friends.

Steph watched as Ranger started to walk toward her. But then he stopped, just staring. Steph was confused why, until she heard a voice in her ear.

"Hey Cupcake."

She turned to see Joe. "Hi Joe. What are you doing here?"

"Johnnie, my sister's kid was in the play." Joe rolled his eyes. "I promised I'd come watch. Julie did well."

"Yeah, she did. I told you we'd send that kid to acting class yet." She glanced behind Joe, but he was alone. "Is Anna with you?"

"No, she said she had something to do earlier this evening. I may stop by her house on my way home. Bet you're glad Manoso's home, huh?"

Steph shrugged. "You know, I thought I would be. It was really getting hard taking care of Julie by myself. But it's been two days, and I already miss the kid."

Joe smiled. "Did you move back out?"

Steph kind of shrugged and nodded at the same time.

Joe wrapped an arm around her waist and laughed. "Nice to know that it wasn't just me." He kissed her on the cheek. "See you later, Cupcake."

She watched him leave, and then turned back to where Ranger had been standing. He was gone.

…

Joe said his goodbyes to his sister and mother, and headed for his car. He was halfway to Anna's house when he heard a call over the police scanner about an injured woman in an alley. He was only a block away, so he responded.

He stepped out of the car and drew his gun. He walked into the alley and immediately spotted a woman lying on the ground in a long dress coat. He heard the ambulance sirens in the distance, coming toward them.

He double checked the alley, and then knelt by the woman, feeling for a pulse. The pulse was strong, but the woman was barely conscious. She was probably going into shock.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" Joe said. He tried again, a bit louder, when there was no response. "I'm with the police, ma'am. Help is on the way."

The woman groaned and mumbled something incoherent. She turned far enough for Joe to see her face in the dim light filtering into the alley from the street.

"Anna?" He frantically turned the woman's head farther so he could see. Her face was cut and bruised, but it was definitely Anna. "Anna, honey, look at me."

Anna's eyelids fluttered open. "Joe?" 

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm right here. An ambulance is on the way."

Anna nodded faintly and her eyes slid closed again.

"Anna, open your eyes. Look at me." He waited until she opened them. "Sweetie, what happened? Do you know who did this to you?"

She groaned and turned her head away. He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"A man…mask…" She gasped and opened her eyes wide, clutching Joe's hand tightly. "Joe, he took…my keys…my house keys."

Joe's blood froze in his veins, and he had to force himself to keep breathing. "It's okay, I'll take care of it." He pulled out his cell phone, and called dispatch. He gave them Anna's address, and had one of the cops go there.

The ambulance pulled up, and two EMTs rushed over. They pushed Joe out of the way, and started working.

Joe stepped back to give them room. He turned around to see Eddie and Big Dog walking up behind him. Both men nodded.

"What've we got?" Eddie asked.

"It was Anna. Someone attacked her."

"Anna Marquez, the girl you've been seeing?"

Joe nodded.

Eddie put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Jesus, Joe. What the hell happened?"

"Remember that string of assaults from last fall? I think it was the same guy. He took her keys."

"Shit. I thought that was done."

"Yeah. I never could get a handle on it, but the attacks stopped. I just assumed he went to prison for something else. I sent a patrolman down to her house to make sure it's safe and I'll get the locks changed tomorrow."

Eddie nodded. "Let us know if we can do anything. We'll start on the scene if you want to go to the hospital."

Joe nodded. If he still had as few leads as he had last fall, he was going to need all the help he could get on this case. He watched as the EMTs put Anna on a gurney, and wheeled her toward the waiting ambulance. He climbed in with her and grabbed her hand.

…

_Saturday, February 4__th__…_

Steph drug her cuffed skip into the police station.

"Damn, Steph. You're really reeling them in this week," Eddie Gazarra said, watching her.

"Yep, this is the seventh one since Wednesday."

Eddie nodded. "Heard you were back at Vinnie's. You doing okay? You left RangeMan kinda quick."

"I'm good. I was just at RangeMan so I had better hours to take care of Julie. Now that Ranger's back in town, he can take care of her. I'm back at Vinnie's and back in my apartment."

Eddie motioned her outside, out of earshot of the other cops. "We're almost family, Steph," he said when they were alone. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She wasn't okay. Not even close. "Thanks, Eddie. I'm fine. Really. We had never planned on my staying after Ranger got back. And to be honest, the mommy-duties were starting to wear me out."

Eddie laughed and slapped her on the back. He led her back into the police station. "Yeah, kids will do that to you. And you gotta keep your guard up around them. One slip…" he sighed and shook his head.

Steph was collecting her body receipt when Joe came bustling past.

"Hey, Cupcake," he said, snagging her arm. "I was just going to call you. Can I steal you for a minute?"

She followed him to his office, yelling bye to Eddie over her shoulder. "What's up?" she asked as soon as they were in Morelli's office.

"That assault case. What did you find?"

There was an urgency to Joe's questions and demeanor that hadn't been there earlier in the week.

"Nothing," she said. "I didn't find a single connection between the victims. They're spread out all over the city, with very different lives."

Joe nodded. "That's what I was afraid of. Anna was attacked last night."

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"She's still in the hospital. Some broken bones, but she'll recover."

She reached out and touched Joe's arm. "I'm sorry, Joe. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you try searching again? Maybe there's a connection somewhere or info we missed…"

"Of course. I can…" She trailed off and swallowed hard. All the info was still in her desk at the Haywood office. And she'd need their computers. But this was Anna who had been hurt, and Steph genuinely liked her.

She looked back up at Joe. He clearly hadn't slept last night. He looked tired, frustrated, and worried. She nodded. "I'll do that now. Give me the info."

"Thanks Cupcake," Joe said, sitting down at his desk. He opened a file and copied down Anna's name, address, and social security number. With the programs Ranger had, that would be enough to find out what Anna had for breakfast and how old she had been when she was potty trained.

Steph walked back out to her car. She could steel her stomach and call Ranger, or she could take the coward's way out and call Tank.

Who was she kidding? She scrolled through her phone for Tank's number and connected.

"Tank here."

"Hi Tank, it's Steph."

"Hey Bombshell, how are you?"

The pleasantry threw Steph for a minute. Merry Men didn't bother with words they didn't mean. She smiled. "I'm doing just fine, Tank. I promise."

"Okay. What's up then?"

"Well, uh, here's the thing. Remember that case I was looking into Tuesday for Joe?"

"Yeah."

"There's been another attack, Joe's girlfriend actually. Joe needs me to do a search on her, and see if I can find anything, but I left it all in my desk and your guy's programs…"

"Bombshell. You can come in any time. You still have an access card and your desk."

"Uh, yeah. Well, thanks. But uh…jeez this is embarrassing."

"Ranger's in Newark with Julie."

Her breath came out in a huge 'whoosh.' "Oh thanks. I'll be right there."

Steph hung up on Tank's big booming laughter. Twenty minutes later, she was at her desk, booting up her computer. All the searches she had run on Tuesday were still spread out on her desk where she had left them.

Tank stuck his head in. "Want me to pass Ranger a note after gym class?"

She gave him a stiff middle finger without turning around. His laughter echoed all the way down the hall as he walked off. She shook off her embarrassment and focused on the information in front of her.

The case was starting to creep her out. She started the background check on Anna to compare to the others, and then started skimming through each of the police reports.

"Oh my god!" She quickly pushed her chair back from her desk and dropped the police report she was holding.

Lester stuck his head into her cubicle. "You okay, Beautiful?"

"No! This sicko takes their keys and their ID!" 

"Huh?"

Tank came up behind Lester and raised an eyebrow.

"These assault cases," Steph said, "he takes their house keys and their driver's license."

Tank and Lester's faces both hardened.

Steph looked up at them. "He knows where they live, and he has keys." A shudder ran through her. "I can't imagine how Anna must feel right now."

"Why don't you take a break for a minute, Bomber," Tank said. "Come get a snack."

Steph nodded and followed them to the break room. She sank down into a seat. "Can you imagine how terrifying that must be?"

"No, I can't," Tank said, setting a bag of potato chips in front of her. "It's a really sickening thing to do."

Steph nodded and absently ripped open the bag of chips. "Even after the initial attack, they must live in constant fear…" She grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them into her mouth. She was halfway through chewing when her eyes popped wide and her half-full mouth dropped open.

"Hey! Where'd you get potato chips?" she said, spewing crumbs.

Tank chuckled. "I keep them for emergencies. Can't have my best little researcher going into shock."

Steph closed her mouth and grinned. "Thanks Tank," she said after she finished chewing. "That was nice of you. And for the record, I was not going into shock. I was just disgusted."

Tank nodded and stood. "Let me know if you find anything else."

Steph headed back to her cubicle and read through the rest of the police report. The MO was the same in each case. The attacker surprised the women when they were alone after dark. He beat them badly, then he took their keys and ID, but left their money and credit cards.

The women themselves all gave a version of the same story. He would start by scaring them. He would get them down on the ground before beating them. And he would laugh.

Tank stuck his head back in the cubicle. "Anything new?"

"It's like he's toying with them." She looked up at Tank. "It's weird. He doesn't bother to hurt them badly enough to kill them, and he doesn't rape them. But he forces them onto the ground. It's like he's just playing with them and seeing how scared he can get them."

"Any connection between the victims?"

Steph shook her head. "No, not yet. But I haven't gone through each of the backgrounds in detail."

Tank nodded and wandered off.

She tried again after lunch but still didn't make any progress. Anna Marquez was as remotely connected as the others. She was Hispanic and younger than the others, only 27. She had been attacked walking to her house Thursday night. Steph cringed as she read part of the background check. It was so incredibly invasive. Despite Steph's natural curiosity, learning this information without Anna knowing felt wrong.

Anna had been raped when she was 15, gotten pregnant during the assault, and given the child up for adoption. But she had healed and moved on. And now she had to live in fear. Again.

She studied the police report from Anna's attack carefully, trying to be objective. Something felt off. Her spidey-sense was tingling, but she didn't know why. On the surface, the attack looked identical to the others. But it was…less. That was it. Anna had fewer bruises. She had the broken bones, but she didn't have the same scrapes on her knees that the other six woman had. Still, everything else was so similar…

Finally, with a disgusted sigh, she called Joe.

"Morelli," he answered.

"There's nothing. There's absolutely nothing here."

"Steph?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I'm pissed. No new information came up in the searches. I did insanely intensive background searches, and there's still no connection between the victims. These attacks had to be random."

Joe sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

"The only connections are between the two Burg mom's, but that's probably only because their lives are so similar. And the two hookers. I mean, these seven woman don't even grocery shop at the same place. They drive different cars, live in different parts of town, have different hobbies…"

"So knowing who the victims are doesn't help us at all."

Steph sighed. "Pretty much."

"I'm at a complete dead end here. With a new attack, these women are all living in fear until we catch this guy."

Steph shuddered again. "The keys…god, that's so terrible. You didn't tell me that part earlier."

"It's not pleasant information to share."

"Are you sure Anna was attacked by the same guy? She's younger than the other victims, and Hispanic. And she didn't seem beaten as badly as the other women."

"Her keys and ID were taken. That fact was never released to the press. And believe me, Cupcake, the beating was bad. I'm the one that found her. I'm sure it was the same guy."

Steph knew Joe well enough to know this case was getting to him, the personal nature of it making it even worse. His voice was low and distracted, the frustration evident. "You'll get there eventually, Joe. I'm going to set this aside for right now, but I'll come back to it and see if I can spot anything I might have missed."

"Thanks Cupcake," he said, and hung up.

Steph found an empty file folder, dumped all the reports into it, and shoved it into her desk drawer. She slammed the drawer hard. The case was getting to her.

She glanced at the clock. It was after eight. She needed to find food and go home. She was packing up her stuff when she heard a familiar squealing voice.

"Stephanie!" Julie yelled.

Steph grinned involuntarily and stepped out of her cubby into the hallway. Julie took off a dead run, and caught Steph in a giant hug.

"Hi Julie," she said when loosened Julie's hold enough to breath. "How are you?"

Julie grinned up at her. "I'm good. I miss you Steph."

"I know! I've missed you too." And she had. Terribly. Much more so than she was prepared for. "Is you daddy here?"

Julie shook her head. "He had to go catch a bad guy. He dropped me off and told me to stay with the guys and behave."

Steph took a big breath and let it out. Thank god. She couldn't avoid Ranger forever, but she could at least avoid him tonight. "Well, why don't you hang out with me instead of the guys. I'm way more fun."

Julie nodded. "Oh yeah."

Lester walked up behind Julie. "I don't know, Julie. I think we're more fun."

Julie looked back and forth between Steph and Lester, debating. "Nah," she finally said. "I like Steph better. She paints my nails."

"Well, she's got me beat there." Lester smiled at Steph. "We've got pizza and poker in the break room. Are you two girls having too much fun to join us?"

"Oh pizza!" Julie said.

"Okay, pizza it is. I haven't eaten dinner yet anyway," Steph said. "Lead the way."

They all piled into the break room. Julie immediately sat down at the round table and started shuffling cards. Steph grabbed a piece of pizza for each of them and sat down beside her.

"Do you play poker, Julie?" Steph asked.

"Oh yeah. I've been taking these guy's money for years."

Steph laughed and looked up at Lester.

He nodded. "Sad, but true. She's almost as good at bluffing as Ranger is."

Steph turned back to Julie. "I'm impressed."

Julie ate her pizza, and as soon as they rest of the guys filed in, she started dealing. It was the two girls, Lester, Tank, and Hal.

They spent hours playing poker and eating pizza. The guys drank beer while Julie systematically stripped them of their money. Insults were being traded around, and Julie was doing a shocking job of holding her own.

Sitting there beside Julie, laughing with the guys, Steph felt better than she had in days. She could almost forget that Ranger had come home. If she tried, she could pretend that it was just her and Julie, and they were hanging out with the guys after work. Almost.

The air in the room electrified and crackled. Ranger. Steph didn't look up from her cards.

"Look Daddy!" Julie said, leaning over her pile of chips. "I'm winning!"

Steph felt Ranger's finger tips trail across her back as he walked past her to stand behind Julie. "I think my men need more training if you can out bluff them, Julie."

All three men groaned. Julie grinned.

Steph kept her eyes carefully trained on her cards, even though her heart was thudding out of her chest.

"You ready to go home?" Ranger asked Julie.

Julie eyed her pile of winnings. "Yeah. I think I've tapped out this cash cow."

Lester, who had lost a significant amount of money to Julie glared at her while she started shoving all the money into her backpack. "Anytime you want to come back for a rematch, Julie, let me know."

"Sure Lester. Just be sure you bring more money next time."

Tank and Hal had simultaneous coughing fits. When Steph chanced a peek at Ranger, he was grinning all 200-watts.

"Come on, Julie," Ranger said. "Say good night. It's way past your bedtime."

Julie said good night to the guys and gave Steph a hug. "Bye," she whispered, and headed for the door.

Ranger laid a hand on Steph's shoulder as he walked past her. He leaned down and spoke softly into her ear. "We miss you, Babe." He pressed a chaste kiss to her temple, and was gone.

Steph sat perfectly still, staring at her cards. When she glanced up, Tank, Lester, and Hal were all staring at her.

She gave them a cheeky grin. "What? You all scared you're going to lose to another girl?"

Tank smiled and shook his head. "We can take you, Bomber. You okay?"

All three guys looked worried that she was going to burst into tears at any moment. She gave them each a smile. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. Really. Now, are we going to keep playing, or do we need another person?"

"I'll call Bobby," Tank said. "He can get more beer on his way."

…

_Sunday, February 5__th__…_

Steph woke up to little men with hammers pounding away in her head. She rolled over on the soft sheets and groaned. Turns out the Merry Men could definitely out drink her.

She opened one eye and looked around. It took her a minute to realize where she was. Her mind was still fuzzy, but she had vague memories of Lester throwing her on the bed in Ranger's apartment.

She rolled over again, luxuriating in the soft sheets and down comforter. Even hung-over, she was the kind of girl who could appreciate 700-thread count sheets.

Finally, she forced herself out of bed and out the door. She'd shower at home. She didn't figure Ranger would be in the apartment on a Sunday, but she wasn't willing to chance him coming in and finding her in the shower.

His words the night before flashed through her mind. _We miss you, Babe._ She shook her head. It didn't matter. She missed him too, but it didn't mean they would ever be anything more than friends.

…

_Please, please, please review! We'll get back to the info in the prologue very, very soon, I promise. Things will really speed up now, so I'll try to post every day until the end. Please keep letting me know what you think – the reviews really do wonders for my state of mind!_


	15. Tuesday, February 21st

_Thanks so much for reading and all the reviews!_

_I own none of these characters and make no profit_

_rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Tuesday, February 21__st__…_

Steph plopped on the couch when she entered her apartment, and sifted through the mail. She paused when she came across another hand-addressed envelope with no return address. She had gotten one like it yesterday, but hadn't opened it.

Yesterday's envelope was still on the coffee table. She compared it to today's. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, and then opened them. Damn. Still there. She took a deep breath for courage, and opened both envelopes. She quickly read through each.

She sank back into the couch, her eyes staring sightlessly ahead, frozen in fear. She had received threats before, but these were different. These didn't threaten her, but someone even more precious.

Her gaze skitted back to the coffee table where she had dropped the two letters. They said the same thing, really, with just a few creative differences.

_You put me in jail, you and that little brat of yours. But now I'm getting out. And I'll get my revenge. That pretty dark skin and dark hair… I can't wait._

_You're going to pay, bitch. Or maybe that little girl of yours should pay for you._

She waited until the clanging in her head died down before re-reading them. She tried to be as objective as possible. To put aside the unproductive emotion and focus on the goal. Isn't that what he had told her to do last time Julie was threatened?

She closed her eyes tight against the emotion. Against the instinctive urge to pick up her phone and call Ranger to save her.

She continued studying the letters, looking for an edge, anything.

Finally, it hit her. This man who wrote the letters, he assumed Julie belonged to her. Assumed that Julie was her daughter. Which mean that he didn't know who Julie actually belonged to.

And she could use that.

She didn't know how yet, or what it would mean, but her spidey-sense was screaming that this little fact was vital. She could use it. Move back in with Ranger and Julie, act like Julie's mom. And somehow, someway, protect Julie in the process without bringing Ranger into it.

She didn't want to do it. Ranger didn't want her there, and she didn't want to be there. But if it meant protecting Julie… She would just have to guard her heart this time.

She carried both letters and envelopes into the dining room and dropped them in the shredder.

She whipped around when she heard her locks tumble. A second later, Ranger appeared. Steph just looked at him for a minute and swallowed hard. He looked amazing, in his painted on black shirt and black cargos. But he looked tired.

She stood up, blocking his view of the shredder, and hoped he wouldn't notice. "Hey."

"Hey, Babe." He paused, like he was fishing for the right words. In spite of her surprise in seeing him, Steph had to smother a grin. Their last conversation had gone terribly. He seemed nervous about this one.

"I, um, we…" he trailed off, only to start again a second later, this time with more purpose. "Julie is acting up again, getting into trouble. You're the only one she listens to. I know you left, but we need you back. I need you."

Even though she had just decided she would go back, every instinct in her was screaming 'no!' She had spent the past weeks barely holding on to her sanity, and moving back in would tilt the delicate balance she had finally found. But Julie needed her. And she would sacrifice anything she had to keep this little girl, who had grown to mean so much to her, safe.

She nodded to Ranger. "Fine. Let me go pack a bag."

…

Ranger watched her leave the room to pack. He had come expecting a fight, a screaming match, anything really. Steph had been angry when she left.

No, that wasn't quite true. He still didn't know what she had been feeling. This woman, who he had always been able to read, had become a mystery to him. He had no idea why she had left, or what she had been running from.

And he had no idea why, today, she had simply given in an agreed to come back.

Moving quietly, still listening for sounds of her packing from her bedroom, he walked to the shredder. He grabbed the top two handfuls of long strips, and filled the pockets of his cargos with them.

He sat on the couch, content to wait for Steph to finish packing. He didn't care how long it took. He had seen the look on her face. She couldn't conceal her emotions well enough to hide her skepticism when he'd confessed that he needed her.

But he did need her, desperately. Julie needed her too, but that was a lesser concern. He could discipline Julie if he wanted to, force her to straighten up and make her realize that Steph wasn't coming back. But he hadn't bothered. He'd been looking for an excuse to try and bring Steph back, and Julie's behavior was just that.

…

Steph followed Ranger into the familiar house. Up the steps to their room. Their room…she stopped cold. "I'll sleep on the couch in the office."

He stopped so fast she almost walked into the back of him. But he didn't turn around. A second later, he continued walking, stopping directly outside their bedroom door. Finally, he turned to her.

"Why?"

She didn't want to explain. Didn't want to start this conversation. But Ranger rarely let anything go, and he had ways of extracting the information.

"I would just be more comfortable in your office," she said.

"Why?" 

He was leaning closer and closer, until there wasn't any room left between them. Close enough that her mouth couldn't keep up with the lies her mind was spewing. Somewhere in the middle, the truth slipped past.

"Because I won't let you toss me aside again."

For once, he wasn't bothering to hide his emotions. She watched as his eyes hardened as her words sunk in. She was surprised herself. She had carefully rehearsed some nonsense about how it would be less confusing for Julie, better for their odd schedules…

"If I recall," he ground out, "last time you pulled away from me. You were out of here the second Julie's plane took off."

She just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He didn't. He was waiting for an explanation. And maybe he deserved one. But she had little to say, less even to defend her actions. Besides the truth, that was. Maybe that's what he deserved.

"I overheard you on the phone the night you got back last fall. You said Julie and I were temporary. That you couldn't wait to get back to your normal life."

His eyes slid closed as he realized what conversation she was referring to. He took a deep breath and let it go before starting to speak.

But she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear an explanation or rationalization of why he felt the way he did. It didn't matter anymore. She had a purpose this time. There was no place for emotions or regrets or rejections.

"I get it," she said. "I really do. You were bullied into this the first time and your hand was forced this time. I understood that it was temporary, and that this time is temporary as well. I'm okay with this living arrangement being temporary. I'm not okay with sex being temporary. It was kind of a blow to find out you were just pretending last time around. So like I said, I would be more comfortable in the other room."

By the time she stopped, she was spitting the word 'temporary' every time she said it, loathing the role the word had come to play in her life.

"I warned you…"

She closed her eyes and held up her hand in a 'stop' gesture. "I know you did. And I didn't listen. I'm not blaming you. I just can't go through it again."

He nodded once. "Take the bedroom. I'll use the office."

She would have protested, but her voice was too close to tears. She nodded and ducked under his arm, escaping. He let her go. But his voice followed her down the hall, forcing her to stop and turn.

"Stephanie. I wanted it to be true, what I said on the phone. I wanted my life to stay simple."

He paused for a minute, and the pain of his words tore through her final layer of defense. She turned away from him as her eyes filled with tears.

"But I knew even then that I couldn't go back. That I couldn't let you go again."

She choked on a sob as his quiet words hit. She took off down the hall, dashing into their bedroom and locking the door behind her. She slid to the floor, trying to keep her tears quiet.

_But you did let me go_, she wanted to scream. _You disappeared for six months!_

She continued to cry. She couldn't make sense of any of it. First he wanted her and then he didn't and now he did…it didn't matter. She had gone against her better judgment and taken a chance on Ranger last fall. She had handed this little family her heart, only to have it handed back in some mangled, unrecognizable shape. She wouldn't, she _couldn't_, risk it again.

She stemmed her tears, sat up, and wiped her eyes. It didn't matter what Ranger said. She had to guard her heart. Find the stalker, protect Julie, and then get the hell out of here.

She stood, and realized she had left her bag in the hall where Ranger had dropped it during their conversation. She was heading for the adjoining bathroom to wash her face when she noticed the bedding. It was still the flowered spread that she had bought last fall. She ignored it, blocked out any possible implication, and kept walking.

She rinsed off her face, but there was nothing she could do about the puffiness. She headed back to the main door, and slowly opened it.

Her bag was sitting directly in front of the door. He had left it there for her.

Steph grabbed it and quickly shut the door, re-locking it. She stood for a moment in indecision. He had told her to take the bedroom, but she felt bad. It was his house, after all. Oh well. The office would provide him the privacy he needed to work anyway. That decided, she quickly unpacked her bag.

It was still early. She had another hour and a half before Julie got home from school. She set the alarm and lay down to take a nap. The emotion of the day, the interaction with Ranger, the fear over the threats she had received – it all caught up with her, exhausting her. She fell asleep, hoping like hell that something in her life would be different when she woke up.

…

_Wednesday, February 22__nd__…_

"Girl, you're a mess," Lula said, the second Steph walked in.

She sighed. She hadn't slept the night before. Funny, she had slept alone in Ranger's bed just fine for a month. But knowing he was down the hall was…disconcerting. She hadn't been able to get comfortable or relax. There were dark circles under her eyes this morning. All she had managed to do with her hair was shove it under a hat. And there had been another letter in her mailbox at her apartment when she stopped by this morning.

"It was a long night," she said to Lula.

"Not the right kind of a long night, by the looks of you. You and Batman need to work out your issues. You both walkin around here looking miserable."

"Ranger was here today?"

Connie nodded. "Stopped by for files this morning. He usually brings Julie with him and comes here before taking her to school, but he didn't today."

Steph sighed. Oh hell, they would find out sooner or later. "I took Julie to school today."

Both women's mouths dropped open.

"Girl," Lula said, "did you move back into the Batcave?"

Steph sat down on the couch and dropped her head into her hands. "Yeah."

She looked up to see Lula and Connie exchanging meaningful looks. "What?" she asked.

"Whatever you think is best, Steph," Connie said.

Lula nodded. "Yeah girl, we got your back. Whatever you have to do."

Steph smiled. "Thanks."

She was going to say more, but the door opened and Joe came inside. He nodded at Connie and Lula, and smiled at Steph.

"Looking a little rough there, Cupcake."

"Bite me."

Joe laughed. "Can I interest you in a late breakfast in exchange for a favor?"

She made a face. "What kind of favor?" Not that it mattered. This was breakfast. She hadn't been able to eat at Ranger's house.

"Information."

Steph nodded. She could use the computer at home, when Ranger wasn't there. "Okay." She stood and followed Joe out the door.

"I'll drive, and bring you back."

She just nodded and climbed in his car.

"You okay, Steph?"

She gave him a cheeky grin. "Yep. I, uh, moved back in with Ranger. Apparently he's not doing so hot at the single-dad thing."

"You don't seem overly excited about it."

She shrugged and leaned her head back against the headrest. "Julie needs help, and I don't mind. It's only until school's out."

He gave her a calculating look, but let it go.

"How's Anna doing?" she said as soon as they were seated in a little diner near the police station.

"Better. She's back home. I got new locks and a good alarm system for her. Her arm's in a cast, and she'll have to wear a walking cast on her ankle for a while, but she's doing okay. Spitting mad."

Steph smiled. She would have been spitting mad too. "Glad to hear it. So about this favor, what kind of information are we talking here?"

"Names. After we eat, we can go to the PD and I can go over it all with you."

"Okay. I'm not sure I could stomach talking about this case during breakfast anyway."

The made friendly small talk through the pancakes and bacon and hash browns. Joe drove them to the station, and led her into his office.

"We're assuming there's a reason this guy stopped for six months, and then restarted," he said once they were seated.

"Like he was in prison?"

Joe nodded. "I have a list of every man who was incarcerated between August 7th and February 3rd. I also have four men who were in mental institutions during the same time frame. In total, that's twenty-six possible suspects."

"What do you need from me?"

Joe studied her for a minute. "You can get more in-depth background checks than I can. I don't like this, but this is the fastest way. I need you to dig through each of these men, and see if there is anything in their backgrounds that could suggest a proclivity for beating up women."

Steph took the file and glanced through it. "Brian Cantonelli!" She looked up at Joe. "He was one of my skips." She tiled her head and thought for a moment, and finally shook her head. "But he wasn't violent. Okay, I can get started on this today. I don't have many skips right now anyway. But while I'm here…"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Steph grimaced. "I've been getting threatening letters. Actually, they're threatening both Julie and I. Um, I was hoping you could, you know…investigate."

"You don't usually ask me for help."

"I know. And usually, threatening letters don't bother me. But with Julie.."

Joe nodded. "Do you have the letters with you?"

Steph shook her head. "Not the original two. I shredded them."

Joe sighed.

"It's a good thing I did too. Ranger walked into my apartment just as the shredder was finishing."

Joe's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "You haven't told Ranger about this?"

"We're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment."

"Cupcake, you live with the man."

"I know. Awkward."

Joe shook his head. "And I thought we had a dysfunctional relationship."

He stared at her for another minute, but thankfully changed the subject. "Okay, start from the beginning. What exactly did the letters say?"

Steph carefully repeated each letter, word for word, as Joe wrote it down. "I stopped by my apartment on the way here. This envelope looks similar, but I haven't opened it yet." She held out the letter to Joe.

He grabbed a pair of gloves off his desk and slipped them on before taking it. He carefully slit the envelope across the top, and pulled out the single sheet of paper.

He read it, swallowed hard, and then set it on the desk where Steph could see it. His cop face was intact, giving nothing away. She read it quickly.

_Are you getting scared yet? You should be. That little brat of yours is going to pay. But not before I get what I want from you._

Steph leaned down and put her head between her knees. Joe leaned over and pushed a hand on the back of her neck. The bells in her head stopped clanging and the black dots faded just a bit.

"I'm okay," she said, sitting back up. "This is good news."

Joe stared at her. "Only you, Cupcake," he said, shaking his head.

"No, really. He's focused on me, not Julie. At least for now. That's good news. That's very good news."

Joe just stared at her for another minute before turning back to the letter. "I'll have the crime scene guys try to get prints off of this. See what we can find. Were the other letters on the same type of paper?"

Steph inspected the paper carefully without touching it. "The first one was. The second one was on fancier stationary-type paper."

Joe made a note in his little notebook. "Anything else similar or different? Look carefully. Anything about the printing, the envelope?"

She looked at the letter carefully, but couldn't come up with anything.

"What about the postmark?" Joe said. "This one is postmarked Trenton. Were the other two?"

"Yes, both of them," she said, still staring intently at the letter.

Joe made another note. "All right, now for the fun part."

Steph looked up at him. "What?"

"Who have you pissed off lately? Let's start with this week and move our way backward."

Steph sat up and crossed her arms. "What makes you think I've pissed anyone off?"

Joe grinned. "It's in your nature, Cupcake. It's what makes you so irresistible."

"Huh."

"This is going to take a while isn't it?"

Steph shook her head. "I figured you'd ask that. I looked over my files last night and made a list for you. Three months worth."

Joe took the paper she held out. "Well, look at this. The Bombshell Bounty Hunter, organized and prepared. I should go tell Carl what he's won. What day did I bet this would happen? Oh yeah, the day pigs fly."

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "What? You're betting on me too?"

"What? I need the cash!"

Steph jumped out of her chair and smacked him upside the head. "You jerk!"

"Hey!" He rubbed his head for a second, glaring at her. "I didn't bet on you when we were dating. I was too busy having heart failure. But now…"

"Now you're a jerk!"

Steph backed away toward the open door, her eyes filling with tears.

"Jesus, Cupcake." Joe stood up and walked toward her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I was kidding, Stephanie. I don't bet on you."

She sniffled and nodded. She was trying desperately not to cry, but it wasn't really working.

"Steph, those guys don't mean anything by it. They all like you. This is a hard job. There's not much around here to smile about. Over the years, you've kept more than one cop sane."

She nodded again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over react. It just that…if you didn't notice, I'm kind of running short on support systems at the moment."

…

Ranger jerked the cuffs a little tighter on the skip, shoving him forward across the Trenton PD parking lot. He was relieved he had a stack of violent skips to hunt down today. If he had tried to do paperwork, he would have lost his mind.

Stephanie had been…he shook his head. She had been great with Julie. After Stephanie had fallen asleep yesterday, he had gone to the school to pick up Julie. He didn't tell Julie on the ride home, hoping the surprise would cheer her up. Though to be honest, he was also a little nervous that Steph would have left before they got back.

But Steph was waiting outside when they pulled up, and Julie bolted out of the car.

"Stephanie!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around Steph in a huge hug. "You came back!"

Steph leaned down to embrace her. "Yeah, sweetie, I did. How are you?"

Julie looked up at her and grinned. "I'm great, now. I missed you Steph."

Stephanie smiled. "I was only gone two weeks."

"Yeah," Julie said, tears filling her eyes. "But I thought you wouldn't ever come back."

Steph hugged her again. "Don't be silly. I couldn't stay away from you."

Ranger couldn't hear the rest of their conversation as the girls turned and walked into the house. Not wanting to intrude, he went right up to his office to get some more work done. Dinner had been awkward, at best. As was his and Steph's conversation about getting Julie back and forth to school. As soon as he could, he had escaped back into his office, ostensibly to get more work done. But he hadn't. He had sat for hours, trying to figure out how to convince her that he really did need her.

He was startled when he felt the cuffs in his hand jerk again. He shoved the skip forward again, into the station.

He handed over the skip and got his paperwork. He noticed the pimply little desk sergeant giving him funny looks.

"You got something to say?"

The kid swallowed and started frantically shaking his head, his spiky gelled hair swaying side to side along with the rest of him. "No sir, Mr. Manoso. No sir."

Ranger glared for another second, but let it go. He had just turned to leave when Carl caught him.

"Hey Ranger, Steph's in the back if you were looking for her."

He turned and faced Carl. "Steph's here?"

"Yeah, with Morelli," Carl said, jerking his thumb back towards Morelli's office.

Ranger glanced back at the kid behind the desk.

The kid immediately started stuttering. "I wasn't su-sure if I should s-say anything, sir."

Ranger leaned over the desk, until he was only inches from the kid. "You need to toughen up if you're going to be a cop."

The kid's head immediately started bobbing, the gelled hair again swaying, this time front to back. "Yes s-sir."

Ranger straightened up and headed toward the back, ignoring Carl who stood there laughing.

Morelli's office door was open, and Ranger paused before going in. He heard Steph's voice, thick with tears.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over react. It just that…if you didn't notice, I'm kind of running short on support systems at the moment."_

"_I know, Cupcake. I'm sorry. I won't joke about it anymore, I promise. I can make the guys stop if you want. Just don't cry. I hate it when you cry."_

"_I don't want you to make them stop," _he heard Steph say, _"I just hate that no one believes in me anymore."_

Steph started crying. That was it. Ranger stepped into the office. They were standing just inside the door, Joe's arms around Stephanie, her sobbing onto Joe's shoulder.

Ranger was pissed at the sight, until he saw the look of utter relief cross Joe's face. The cop untangled his arms from around Steph, turned her, and pushed her into Ranger.

"I don't know what I said," Joe whispered.

Ranger ignored the cop and wrapped his arms tight around Stephanie. She tensed up when she realized who it was, but he smoothed a hand over the back of her hair. "It's okay, Babe. I've got you."

Her body relaxed, sagging into him. He kept rubbing her back and let her cry.

Joe was standing there, looking a little lost. He glanced at Steph warily. "I'm gonna go get coffee." He scrambled out of the office, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes, Steph's tears started to slow down. After another minute, she took a step back.

"Sorry," she said, not meeting his eye. "I didn't mean to cry all over you like that. It's been a tough day." She stopped and looked around. "Where'd Joe go?"

Ranger carefully schooled his features. "Went to get coffee."

"Oh." Steph finally looked up at him. Her face was red and splotchy, her eyes swollen. When she spoke, her voice was thin, hesitant. "Um, can you give me a ride? My car is at the Bond's office. Joe was going to, but…"

Ranger nodded and opened the door for her. He put a hand to her back and guided her out of the station, shielding her puffy face from view of the cops.

"Thanks," Steph said as Ranger pulled out of the lot. "If I had walked out alone, they would have made fun of me."

He cut his eyes to her. "What brought all that on?"

Steph blew out a sigh and turned to look out the window. After a minute, she started speaking. "Joe said that I finally did something right today, and he lost money because he had been betting against me."

Ranger took a shallow breath to keep his anger from showing.

"He was just joking," she said, "but it still hurt."

They pulled up in front of the Bond's office and Ranger put the truck in park. He placed a hand on her arm as she started to get out. She turned to him.

"I think we need to talk, babe. About us and Julie…"

She looked him square in the eyes. "There's nothing to discuss Ranger. You need help with Julie. I've agreed to stay till the end of the school year and do that. You've done a lot for me over the years, and I can do this for you. We're friends. But that's the extent of our relationship."

He waited for her to waiver, to look away, anything. She didn't. She was sure. He nodded once. "Guess that about covers it."

She opened the truck door, but then turned back to him.

"I do want us to be friends, Ranger. You're an important part of my life. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you."

He reached out, even though he knew he shouldn't, and tucked a curl behind her ear. "That's not possible." He leaned forward and brushed a feather-light kiss across her lips.

She stared at him, wide-eyed for a minute, and then turned and got out of the truck. He watched until she got in her car, and then headed toward the Haywood office.

When he got there, he headed for Cal's cubicle. Cal had been shot the week before, and was on desk duty for at least two more weeks.

"Gotta job for you," he said as he approached Cal's desk.

"Sure Boss, what's up?"

Ranger tossed him the large zip-lock bag full of the remains of Steph's shredder. "Something's up with Stephanie. Find out what it is."

Cal's eyes widened when the zip-lock hit is desk, but he nodded. "Is she okay?"

Ranger hesitated for a minute. He didn't pass out personal information about Steph, but he knew Cal was asking out of concern. All his men genuinely liked Steph, and were fiercely protective of her.

"I don't know. She was scared and crying and shredding something when I went into her apartment."

Cal's expression hardened. "I'll get on it right away." He eyed the bag again. "There's a lot here. It might take a day or two, but I'll figure it out."

…

_I'm still going to try to get a chapter out each day, but it's a tight schedule. In other words, I still desperately need your encouragement. So please, please, please let me know what you think! What you want to see happen, what you think is going on, any questions, or comments…._

_And thanks so much for continuing to read this far!_


	16. Wednesday, February 22nd

_Thanks so much for everyone who keeps reading and reviewing!_

_I own none of these characters, and make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Wednesday February 22__nd__…_

Steph sank into Ranger's office chair and booted up the computer. She glanced at the couch against the far wall. The pull out had been put away, but blankets and pillows were stacked on one end of the couch.

She turned away. It was for the best.

She glanced over the list of released prisoners Joe had given her as possible suspects. She entered the first name and remembered that she never finished her earlier conversation with Joe. She dug her cell phone out of her bag and called his office number.

"Morelli," he answered.

"Hey Joe, it's me."

"Hey. Sorry about earlier. Did Ranger give you a ride home?"

"Yeah," she said, squeezing her eyes shut to block out the memory of the ride home, the kiss. "But that's not why I called."

"Do you have something?"

"Not on the assault case, no. I'm running the names now. Just something I forgot to tell you earlier. You know how Brian Cantonelli was on your list of people recently released?"

"Yeah."

"Julie was with me when I brought him in. Julie told him I was her mom."

Joe was quiet for a minute. "Okay, I'll check him out. What about that guy at Pino's back in August?"

Steph squinched up her nose trying to remember. "Yeah, he was spitting mad when he realized Julie was with me. Um…Matheson. That was it. Sam Matheson."

"Okay. I'll find out if he's out of jail too."

Steph hung up and turned back to her searches. It was tedious work, and slower on Ranger's laptop, but she didn't mind. She was halfway through the pile when she had to stop to go get Julie. She left the programs running while she was gone. When they got back, Steph set up Julie in the office with her homework, and went right back to the searches.

By six o'clock, she had gone through the stack, and had two names for Joe. Julie had long since run off to watch TV, and Ranger would be home soon. She called Joe at his office first, figuring he was still there.

"I have two names that look possible," she said when he answered.

"Great. Hit me."

She rolled her eyes. "Robert Coleman has a juvenile record of beating up girls. No assault as an adult, but solicitation charges. He could be violent with prostitutes and not being reported. The second is Dan McClure. Several assault charges, and several work complaints of sexual harassment."

"I had McClure on my list, but I didn't have the info on sexual harassment allegations. I did not have Coleman on my list. That's a big help, Cupcake."

"I'm still just surprised you're letting me help with one of your cases." Steph glanced up and saw Ranger standing in the doorway of the office, watching her with an unreadable expression.

He mouthed 'dinner' and pointed downstairs.

Steph nodded and turned her attention back to Joe. "Sorry, what?"

"I was saying that I'll take whatever help I can get. Can I fax you some follow-up information from the police reports? I know it hasn't worked yet, but I keep hoping you'll stumble across something that way."

"Yeah sure. Hang on," She glanced back up at Ranger, who was still standing there. "What's the fax number here?" she asked him.

He told her, and she repeated it to Joe. She said goodbye, and hung up.

"Joe's sending over a police report," she said to Ranger, standing up from behind his desk. "Sorry to take over in here and use your computer. There's this assault case that I've been…"

He stopped her. "I know, Tank told me. And it's fine. You live here too, babe. Use whatever you need."

She met his eyes for a second, and finally looked away and nodded. She rubbed a hand across her stomach. "You said something about food? I kind of got into this and missed lunch."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "You? That interesting of a case?"

Steph snorted. "No, that many suspects."

"Let me know if I can help."

She nodded and followed him downstairs. Ranger had brought home Chinese take-out, and Julie was setting the table.

Stephanie loaded up her plate, and shook her head at Ranger. His plate had brown rice and vegetables. Steph's had fried rice, sesame chicken, wantons, and crab rangoon. Her dinner looked significantly more appetizing than his.

"We may have to have Amaya come back," she said.

Ranger looked over at her plate. "I'll call her."

They exchanged a smile and started eating.

"Steph, will you help me with my math homework? I got stuck." Julie said.

"Sure, are we still on algebra?"

Julie made a face. "Yeah. All those dumb equations. I keep getting confused."

"Your dad didn't keep doing the flashcards with you, did he?"

Julie shook her head.

Ranger looked up at her. "You were serious about that?"

Steph rolled her eyes. "Of course I was serious. Julie, we'll start after dinner. We'll get there, don't worry. I always struggled with math too."

Julie looked at her dad. "Did you have problems with math, Daddy?"

"Nope. Math was one of the few subjects I was good at."

"Were you one of those students," Steph said, "who was really smart, but got terrible grades because you never bothered to try?"

An almost-smile tilted his lips. "Probably. I was too busy getting into trouble to do homework."

Steph smiled and went back to her food. After dinner, she and Julie spent an hour on her math homework.

Steph smiled as she lay in bed. Tonight hadn't been as bad as last night. It was still awkward with Ranger, and probably would be for a while. But eventually, she figured, they'd make their way back to being friends. She hoped so, because she couldn't stand the thought of not having him in her life. If friends were all they could ever be, then she'd take it.

…

_Friday, February 24__th__…_

Steph pulled into her apartment parking lot and stared at the door for a moment. She needed to check the mail, but she really didn't want to get another threat. A big part of her wanted to take it all to Ranger. Let him fix this. Save her.

But a bigger part of her couldn't bear to go running to Ranger. She needed to separate her life from his, and she couldn't do that if she depended on him to fix every problem.

Of course, she couldn't easily do that if she was living with him, either. And she had to solve this before she could leave. So she steeled herself and walked to the front door of the apartment building. The metallic grinding noise the key made as it slid into the lock echoed through the small foyer. She opened the small door, closed her eyes tight, and reached in. She pulled out a stack of letters and started flipping through them.

She froze when she saw the now familiar handwriting on a small envelope without a return address. Shit.

The elevator doors pinged open. "Hello, Stephanie. Ladies handbags and better dresses, second floor."

Steph looked up and gave Mrs. Bestler a distracted smile. "Hello, Mrs. Bestler. I'm actually headed right back out."

"Too bad. Twenty percent off shoes today."

Steph looked down at her worn, scuffed, muddy CAT boots, and back up and Mrs. Bestler. "Yeah, too bad."

She gave Mrs. Bestler a wave, shoved all the mail into her bag, and trudged back out to the parking lot. She glanced at her watch. It was after five. Valerie had Julie, and Steph was meeting her at their parent's house for dinner.

She climbed into her Civic and called Morelli's cell.

"Hey, you still at the station?" she asked when he picked up.

"Yeah."

"I got another letter. Can I bring it by?"

Joe sighed. "Sure, Cupcake. I'll be here."

Ten minutes later, she pulled into the lot behind the station. She went directly to Morelli's office. She dropped into the guest chair beside his desk and blew out a breath.

Joe looked amused. "Tough day?"

"Yeah. I got kind of messy chasing some skips, and I don't have time to go clean up. And I put off checking my mail all day, thinking this wouldn't come. It didn't work."

"We have to do something about that denial problem."

"Yeah, well," she sighed again and started digging through her bag. The letter had fallen to the bottom.

She started yanking things out and putting them on Joe's desk. Pepper spray, stun gun, cuffs, glock…

"Jesus Christ, Stephanie. I did not just see you pull a gun out of your purse."

"What?"

Joe closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. "You just pulled an illegally concealed weapon out of your purse, in a police station."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She gave him a cheeky grin and went back to digging.

Finally, she had it. She handed it to Joe to let him open it, while she poured all the contents of her purse back into it.

She looked up at Joe. He had his cop face firmly in place. Never a good sign. "What's it say?"

"If we're still counting this as good news, he's definitely more fixated on you than on Julie."

"That is good news. Anything that keeps Julie further away from this is good news."

"Please tell me you've told Ranger about all this."

Steph bit down on her lower lip. "Uh…"

"Stephanie, you need to tell him. This is his kid."

She nodded. She knew Joe was right. "I will, soon. What's this one say?"

Joe handed her the note.

_You're going to die. Soon. Then you won't be able to protect her anymore._

Steph took a deep breath and pushed the note back to Joe. "See, I'm already doing better than yesterday. I don't even feel like passing out. This guy isn't nearly as scary as he thinks he is. Someone should give him lessons on…"

"Steph. Stop."

She nodded. "I'm good now."

"I'm still waiting on fingerprints from the first one. I'll send this one to the crime lab as well. Because there haven't been any physical threats, it's pretty low on the priority list. Might take a couple more days."

"Okay." Steph glanced at her watch: 5:46. "I have to go."

"Pot roast?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Pork chops with gravy."

He smiled at her and tugged on a curl. "Enjoy the bedlam."

…

Steph watched the dashboard clock as she raced across town. She turned off Hamilton at exactly 5:57. She had the car in park by 5:59. She jumped out and dashed inside. She skidded to a stop in the living room, transfixed by the sight in front of her.

Ranger was sitting on the couch, Julie beside him. Baby Lisa was in his arms, giggling and blowing bubbles at Ranger.

"I want to hold her, daddy," Julie said.

Ranger handed the squirming child to Julie, and then looked up at Steph and smiled. He stood, walked over to her, and pulled a twig out of her hair. "You look good, babe."

She rolled her eyes. A glance around the room confirmed that no one was listening to them. "What are you doing here?"

"You left a message. Said you were coming with Julie. Sounded like you could use some back-up."

She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. "Thank you," she said softly.

He gently grasped her upper arms, and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He let his lips linger by her ear, and whispered. "Any time. I've always got your back, babe."

She swallowed hard and nodded. He let go of her arms, and she took a quick step backwards.

"Julie," she said to her, "is it your turn to set the table?"

Julie shook her head. "No. Grandma said Mary Alice has to take an extra turn. She's being disciplined."

Steph smiled and looked back at Ranger, who was staring at Julie with an unreadable expression on his face.

Mrs. Plum stuck her head in the room. "Time to eat."

Steph looked at Ranger for another second, and then walked into the dining room.

So Mary Alice," Grandma said as soon as everyone was seated. "What'd you do to get in trouble?"

Mrs. Plum interrupted. "That's not something that needs to be discussed at dinner, I don't think."

Steph caught Ranger's eye and smiled. She knew it had to be good if her mother was banning it from dinner-time conversation.

"Well I heard," Grandma said to Mary Alice, "that you got caught with one of the Morelli boys."

Frank Plum's head popped up. "Those damn boys and that damn garage. One of these days…" He scowled at Mary Alice. "Which one was it?"

Mary Alice looked around at all the adults at the table. "I don't know what everyone's so upset about," she finally said. "I was just playing horsey with Mikey Morelli. I was an Arabian princess, and he was an Italian Stallion."

Stephanie looked at Ranger out of the corner of her eye. He was grinning all two hundred watts.

"I'll bet he was," Grandma said.

Mrs. Plum crossed herself while Valerie stared at her child, her mouth opening and closing.

"Mary Alice," Valerie said, "what exactly were you doing in the garage?"

Mary Alice shrugged. "Well, it's mating season for horses…"

Mrs. Plum stood up so fast her plate came up with her, tipping to one side. Everyone froze and watched as it rocked first to one side, and then the other, before finally coming to a stop again. Ellen looked around. "Who would like dessert?"

"Grandma," Angie said, "we just got our food. You can't eat dessert before you finish your dinner."

"Yes you can!" Julie and Mary Alice said at the same time.

Ellen looked over at Stephanie and mouthed, 'Help me!'

"Okay girls," Steph said, "why don't Grandma and I go get dessert ready. You can all be finished with your plates by then, and be ready, don't you think?"

All three girls nodded and started shoveling their food into their mouths.

Steph followed her mom to the kitchen. "That should take care of the conversation, and speed along this whole thing," she said.

Mrs. Plum nodded and took a nip from her Johnny Walker. "Thank you."

Steph glanced around. "All that's in here is a cake, and its already cut. What did you need me for?"

"I'm starting to think you're the only sane one left in this family."

Steph's eyes widened. "That could be a problem."

"Tell me about it," Ellen said, grabbing the cake and heading back into the dining room.

The two women entered just in time to hear Frank talking to Ranger.

"Can't you do something about those Morelli boys? Get rid of a few of them or something?" Frank said, not noticing Ellen or Stephanie.

Ranger shrugged. "Lots of paperwork when you're talking about a cop's family."

Frank thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah," he said, "I hate paperwork too."

…

_Saturday February 24__th__…_

Stephanie shifted on the hard bleacher seat, and pulled her coat tighter around her. She tried to keep her attention on Julie's lacrosse game, but the cold seeping into her was distracting.

The awkwardness was distracting as well. She sneaked a quick look at Ranger, who was sitting beside her. He seemed totally engrossed in the game. Steph looked back at the field.

"Do you understand what's going on?"

He cut his eyes to her. "Babe."

He looked back at the game, following Julie's movements. Steph sighed and wiggled again. From the outside, they appeared to be a normal family. Parents watching their kid's first game of the season. Celebrating a family moment.

In reality, this was the closest she had been to him since Wednesday, when she had cried all over him and he had kissed her. And then he had shown up for dinner last night. He had been wonderful. Actually he had been wonderful since she had moved back in.

Then again, he had been wonderful last time too. And it hadn't been real.

It took everything she had to keep reminding herself that this time was fake too. That he was just pretending…just counting the days until school ended and he could go back to his normal life.

"I'm smelling something burning, babe."

She gave him a tight smile. "Just trying to figure out what's going on down there," she said, pointing to the field.

Ranger studied her for a moment. "Think about it like soccer. Only you hold the ball in the stick while you run. Same basic goals and rules."

She nodded and looked back at Julie.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," she said without turning to face him.

She could feel him watching her for another minute before he turned back to the game as well.

She about jumped out of her seat when her cell phone rang. She could see Ranger smirking out of the corner of her eye. She elbowed him and glanced down at the display before answering.

"Hey Joe," she said.

"Hey Steph. Do you have a minute?"

She blinked at his harried tone. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I have another victim who was assaulted over night. I know it hasn't helped yet, but…"

"Want me to do a background search?"

"Yeah, if you have time."

"Sure. Fax it to the house, I'll do it this afternoon."

He thanked her and they both hung up. Ranger turned to her as soon as she set her phone down. "Assault case?"

"Yeah," she said. "Victim number eight."

"Something I can do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've been doing background checks, trying to find a connection between the women. It doesn't feel like they're random attacks, but it's definitely looking that way. I can't find a single connection."

"Nothing?"

She shook her head. "Two of the women have some similarities – they're both housewives from the Burg. And two are prostitutes on Stark Street. But…"

"But two out of eight woman could be coincidence."

"Exactly."

"What are the other victims like?"

"A big-shot lawyer downtown, a single mom on the north side of town, and a nurse."

"Nothing in common in their neighborhoods, routes they drive, kid's daycare, jobs?"

Steph shook her head. "They're scattered all over Trenton. Only three women are employed. Only three have kids that live with them, they shop at different places…nothing is in common with all of them."

"But you don't think it's random?"

Steph sighed. "It looks random. I'm not getting anywhere looking for connections. But…"

"Spidey-sense?" Ranger said smiling.

"Don't laugh. It's come in handy before. And yes, my spidey-sense is screaming that these attacks are targeted." She paused and shook her head. "I don't know why I'm so interested. This is Joe's case – it has nothing to do with me."

"Insatiable curiosity."

"Tasteless, I know."

He grinned at her. "It's usually a good quality to have."

"Except when I'm grilling _you_?"

The mood changed instantly. He tucked a curl behind her ear and pinned her with his gaze. "I'm always honest with you, babe. If you need to know something, just ask me."

For a moment, only the two of them existed, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Then the crowd around them screamed and cheered and surged to its feet, and the moment was gone.

Steph cleared her throat and turned back to the field. The game was over and Julie's team had won. She managed to stand and join in the clapping, even though her mind was focused entirely on the man next to her.

There were so many things she wanted to ask him. But the most crucial, the question that bounced around in her mind and kept her awake at night, was _why_. Why had he asked her to move back in? Was it just because of Julie? Or did he actually want something more?

But she wouldn't ask.

…

_This chapter was a little slower, but I needed to add all the stalker info. Please, please, please let me know what you think!! Anything at all… Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter – it really does wonders for my sanity to know that people are enjoying this! Please keep reviewing!_

_And Stephannie – thanks for the idea about Mary Alice and those Morelli boys. Perfect :) _


	17. Saturday, February 25th

_Thanks so much for all the reviews – and for reading this far!_

_I own none of these characters, and make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Saturday, February 25__th__…_

Steph glanced at her watch. It was after 6:30, and she was supposed to have Julie at Valerie's house for a sleepover by seven.

"Julie," she yelled down the hall. "You ready to go?"

Julie came bounding into the office with a backpack stuffed so full it was over flowing. "Yep!"

Steph printed out the final report. She finally might have something from the background checks. She grabbed the papers and ushered Julie downstairs. 

"How do you feel about a peanut butter sandwich on the way?"

Julie wrinkled up her nose. Steph called Valerie.

"Hey," she said when Valerie picked up. "I'm on my way, but Julie hasn't eaten anything."

God bless Saint Valerie for mom-mode. "I've got leftover meatloaf or I can make her a turkey sandwich when she gets here. Will that work?"

Steph looked over at Julie. "Meatloaf okay?" Julie nodded happily and Steph spoke back into the phone. "The meatloaf will be great. Thanks Val, I really appreciate it."

"No prob, Steph. You'll get the hang of being a mom someday."

Steph rolled her eyes and hung up.

"I saw that Steph."

Steph looked at Julie. "Yeah, but I'm an adult, and she's my sister. You're allowed to roll your eyes at your sister."

"Really?"

"Well, not in front of _your_ mother."

…

Steph dropped Julie off and called Joe. "I think I've got something. Have you had dinner?"

"No," he said. "Anna and I just ordered pizza. Why don't you come over."

"I don't want to intrude on your evening, I can tell you over the phone."

"It's fine. Come over. Besides, it's Pino's pizza. With sausage and peppers. You can't say no to that."

"Be there in a few minutes." She hung up on Joe's laughter. She really needed to work on her willpower.

Anna met Steph at the door. Steph impulsively gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?" she asked, noting the cast on her arm and walking cast on her ankle.

"Better. Ready to catch this guy, and make sure he rots in jail. Eight women now. It's time this guy is stopped."

"Hey, Cupcake," Joe said, ushering the girls toward the pizza boxes on the coffee table. "Let's hear it."

She grabbed the papers out of her bag. "It's not much, but it might be something. "The 8th victim has quite a bit in common with two of the other victims. She's the 41, lives in the Burg. Same as two of the other women."

"But still drastically different from the other five victims."

"Yeah, but these are the only three with any commonalities at all. And that's a lot in common – same age, kids the same age, all stay-at-home moms. So maybe the attacker in the Burg too. It would make sense, if he lives in this area. He goes around town for some of the assaults, but more of them would end up close to where he lives."

Joe glanced at the information on the three similar women. "Maybe. It's a start at least. And it's more than I've had so far."

"The only other thing is that this victim isn't beaten as badly as the first six. Her injuries are more along the lines of Anna's. No offense, Anna," Steph said, looking at her, "But at a first glance, your injuries seem slightly less violent than the girls from last fall. I swear it's almost like someone else attacked you and this most recent victim." Steph felt terribly awkward saying that, and knowing the information in Anna's background check, but she felt the issue about the severity of the attacks was something to look into.

Anna nodded. "It's at least worth looking into."

Joe shook his head. "I really don't think that's the case. The id and car keys – that was never released. No one but the attacker himself would know that information."

"Well, the attacker and whomever he told. His friends, his cell mate…"

Joe blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned back in the chair. "Even if we go that route, it doesn't help us. We would have two unknown suspects instead of one. Right now, all we've got is… two possible suspects, 8 victims, and a loose connection to the Burg."

"Yeah, you're right. Those two guys we talked about yesterday…what were their names?"

"McClure and Coleman."

"Either from the Burg?"

"Coleman is. I'll look into him more. Thanks."

"Sure," she said, digging into the pizza. "Anything on the notes I gave you?"

"Yeah. I checked into your skips. The only one who looks suspicious who was recently released from jail is Walter Emory. He filed a complaint that you tried to kill him. Twice."

"Oh good God. The gun wasn't loaded. And it was Lula the second time, not me."

Joe rolled his eyes. Anna laughed and then clapped a hand over her mouth at Joe's expression.

"You really held a gun to his head?" she asked.

"He says I did. The details from my end are a little hazy."

"Hazy," Joe said.

"Yeah. Funny how that works."

"I don't want to hear any of this."

"I didn't think so."

Joe sighed. "I'll talk to Emory. I also checked out Cantonelli and Matheson, the other two names you gave me. Matheson is still in jail, and his mail is monitored. Cantonelli, however, has been out for ­­three weeks. He has weekly meetings with his parole officer. He missed Thursday's meeting. No one knows where he is."

"I guess it might be him. But he didn't seem violent or threatening."

"Yeah, but six months in jail is enough time to change some people."

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right."

"Yes, but as a cop, I need more than 'it doesn't feel right."

"My instincts are usually right, Joe. And I'm telling you, I don't think this is Cantonelli. Or if he is the one sending the letters, than I don't think it's an issue, because I can't see him taking it any farther than that."

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll do a little checking up on Mr. Cantonelli."

Anna spoke up. "Is that the same Mr. Cantonelli who taught science?"

"Yeah," Steph said, "In middle school. Remember he had that crazy hair?"

"Yeah, and that voice. I swear that man's voice was higher pitched than the 12-year old boys in his class," Anna said.

Steph laughed. "It still is."

"You know, my niece had him two years ago, when he was going through a nasty divorce. She said he was really distracted and acting strange."

Steph looked over at Joe. "Maybe we should go talk to the ex-wife."

"_I'll_ talk to the ex-wife. You keep your eyes open and stay safe."

She narrowed her eyes. "This is my issue, Joe."

"It's a police matter now, Stephanie. Stay out of it."

"I won't stay out of it!"

"Jesus Christ. I just…" His pager went off. He glanced at the readout and cursed. "I have to go." He walked over to Anna and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

She waved him off. "It's fine. Go. Steph and I are going to finish off the ice cream and talk about you."

Joe looked back and forth between them. "Uh…I'm not sure…"

"Go!" both women said.

He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine!" He walked back to Anna, and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Don't believe everything she tells you."

They cracked up laughing as soon as the door shut behind him.

"Do you really have ice cream?" Steph asked.

"Of course! Well, Joe does, but I'm pretty comfortable stealing it." Anna got up and headed into the kitchen, Steph trailing behind.

"The house looks great," Steph said. "I heard Grandma Bella threatened you because you were spending too much time here."

"Yeah, the crazy old bat."

Steph laughed. "And to think, she likes you better than she likes me."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Well, you've done a great job with the house. It looks much less-Aunt Rose."

"Thanks."

Steph sat at the table and studied the new curtains and table cloth and cookie jar on the counter. She smiled. Anna was good for Joe. She probably didn't have a panic attack hanging the new curtains. There was a part of her that envied their obvious happiness, but the rest of her was just relieved that her cookie jar was safely tucked away in her own apartment.

…

Ranger was sitting at his desk when Cal walked in. It was after 1 am, and he had meant to go home hours ago.

"Hey Boss, I got something from Stephanie's shredder."

"What is it?"

Cal looked nervous. "Um, there were two letters in there. I've got both the letters and the envelopes here."

"Are they threats?" Ranger asked as he reached out to take the plastic coated sheets from Cal.

"Uh, you might want to just read them."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He quickly glanced at each letter.

He spoke without raising his head to look at Cal. "Find Stephanie's location on the GPS."

Cal hurried out of Ranger's office, and reappeared a moment later.

"Um, she's…"

Ranger looked up and saw Cal's face was an unnatural shade of white. "Just spit it out."

"She's parked at Morelli's house."

Ranger took several shallow breaths before nodding at Cal, dismissing him. Cal bolted.

Ranger picked up the phone and dialed Steph's cell number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello."

He was too pissed off to bother with pleasantries. "Where's Julie?"

"Hello to you too. Julie's at my sister's overnight, remember?"

"So you felt the need to spend the night at Morelli's house?"

Steph paused for a minute. He could hear her breathing getting harder. "I'm pretty sure you're not telling me who I can associate with."

"No, Stephanie. I'm telling you that I have a problem with you sleeping with Morelli."

"Well, I'm not sleeping with you. Which, _I believe_, means I can sleep with whomever I want."

He took a deep breath, barely controlling his temper. "Not when you live with me, you can't. I need you to come to the office."

"You're seriously telling me I can't stay here?"

"No. I'm telling you I have something I need to discuss with you. And unless you want me to come there, and we do this in front of the cop, I suggest you get over here."

He slammed down the phone. He sat down and closed his eyes, trying to gain some control back. He'd give her ten minutes, and then go after her.

He looked at the letters again and studied them. He called Junior in, and sent him to go watch Valerie's house for the remainder of the night. Then he used the intercom to call Cal.

"Cal, did you check these letters for fingerprints?"

"I dusted both," Cal's voice floated back through the speaker. "I'm running them through the programs now."

"Let me know if you get a hit."

…

Stephanie drove toward the office on Haywood on autopilot. Her knuckles were white where she was gripping the steering wheel. By the time she parked, she was shaking she was so angry.

She took the elevator to the 5th floor, and stomped down the hall to Ranger's office. She wrenched open the door to find him studying some papers on his desk. He didn't look up when she entered. She walked right up to his desk, set both hands on it, and leaned over towards him.

"You have no right to…"

Ranger looked up and the fury she could see on his face stopped her words cold.

He stood and leaned over the desk as well. "It appears that you forgot to tell me something."

She blinked. The change of subject made her momentarily forget her anger. "What?"

Ranger picked up the paper he was studying, and slammed it back down in front of her. It was the first letter she had shredded, pieced back together.

Shit. She could feel the blood draining from her face. She looked back up at Ranger. "Where did you get this?"

"From you shredder."

"You were going through my stuff? Do you dig through all my trash? Do I have any privacy…"

"Stephanie." His face was blank, but she could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. His voice furious. "Someone is threatening my family, and you don't feel the need to tell me?"

She instinctively took a step back, the back of her legs hitting the guest chair. It took her two tries to make her vocal chords work. "I, uh…the threats are barely against Julie. I mean, those two are. But the rest are threatening me, not her. If they had increased at all toward Julie, I would have told you. But I really think they're just after me."

He stared at her for a minute. "I was talking about both of you."

"Oh." She gulped and sank into the chair behind her. "I'm sorry. I just…I didn't know what to do. I thought if I moved back in, I could figure out a way to protect Julie…I…"

"That's why you came back?"

She met his eyes and nodded. She couldn't read what he was thinking. His face and voice were both completely expressionless.

"And have you figured it out?"

Steph looked back down at her hands and shook her head. "Morelli was looking into a couple different people, but so far…"

"You told Morelli about this?"

She nodded. "He has the two more recent letters." From her seated position, she could see Ranger's hand resting on his desk. His fist was clenching and unclenching.

He took a deep breath, and sat down in his chair. He waited until she looked up and met his eyes. "Start at the beginning."

Steph nodded. "Um, I've gotten one each day for the past four days. Like I said, the ones from the past two days have been threatening me, not Julie. Someone thinks that Julie belongs to me, and thinks they can get to me that way."

"And who would think that Julie is your daughter."

"Well, I've had Julie with me a lot since Christmas. Taking her to school and lacrosse practice and my parent's house. Anyone who was watching me would just assume that she was mine."

He nodded. "Okay. What about your skips? Let's start there."

"I gave a list to Joe – everyone I took in over the past three months. Two names stood out. Walter Emory and Brian Cantonelli."

"Were either violent?"

Steph shook her head. "Emory was a drunk and disorderly, and Cantonelli was a DUI."

"Why'd they stand out?"

"Emory said I tried to kill him, and filed a complaint about me. He got out of jail about the right time. Cantonelli…well, Julie was with me when I took him in, and she told him that I was her mom. He got out of jail around the right time as well."

"Did Cantonelli threaten either of you at the time?"

"No. He was annoyed, but he wasn't even rude, let alone threatening."

Ranger nodded. Steph stared at him, her heart beating at a frantic pace. Ranger was in lock-down mode. His voice was toneless and his face was blank. She couldn't read a thing. He had to be furious with her, but he was no longer showing it. She knew what question was coming, and she had no idea how to answer it.

"Why was Julie with you when you took in Cantonelli?"

Steph didn't answer for a minute. She took a deep breath. "Um, Vinnie gave Cantonelli to Joyce. By the time he gave the file to me, I had less than a day to bring him in." She paused and took another deep breath. "Julie went into his classroom and told him that she'd be in his science class in the fall, and that her mom was outside and had some questions. He came right out to the car. I stunned him and shoved him in. He's a 300 pound guy, so at the time, it seemed like the quickest plan."

Ranger nodded. "The plan itself is a good one. But I thought I made my feelings clear on my daughter being involved in chasing your skips." He waited until she nodded before continuing. "How often has this happened?"

Steph swallowed hard. "Twice. Cantonelli was the second time. The first time was unintentional."

"Explain."

"Tank, Julie and I were at Pino's for dinner. Joe was there and he ate with us. Joe and Tank went outside to talk about a case. This assault case I've been helping him with, actually. Anyway, while they were outside, I saw one of my skips. I told Julie to sit still, and I went to go try to cuff him. I knew Tank was outside, so I didn't think it was a big deal. The skip saw me and took off for the door. Julie jumped in front him, crying and saying she was lost and needed help. It slowed the guy down long enough for me to cuff him from behind."

"Did he threaten either of you?"

Steph nodded. "When Tank walked inside, Julie said something about getting to help catch a bad guy. The skip starting yelling and threatening both of us. Tank took him to the station, and Joe brought Julie and me here."

"What's the skips name?"

"Sam Matheson."

"Why isn't he considered a suspect for the letters?"

"He's still in jail. Joe said his mail was monitored, so he wouldn't be able to send something like this."

Ranger nodded. "Makes sense. I'd like to find out who his cellmates are, just in case. And his accomplices. It's not that hard to find a way to get mail out."

"Joe is sure it's Cantonelli."

"Why?"

"He missed his last parole meeting. No one can find him."

"I'll find him."

Steph suppressed a shiver at Ranger's tone. She wrung her hands in her lap and finally looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, Ranger. I never meant to put Julie in danger."

He nodded once. He glanced at his watch. "It's almost three. I have Junior watching your sister's house for the rest of the night. I don't want to wake everyone if we don't have to. Why don't we stay here tonight and get Julie first thing in the morning?"

Steph let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and nodded.

"Unless," he said, "you have somewhere else you'd rather stay."

Her head snapped up, and like that, her guilt receded and her anger was back. She jumped out of her chair and took a step toward him. "I don't have somewhere I'd rather be. And you have no right to tell me…"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"No, you don't! And Joe wasn't even there. He got called into work. His _girlfriend_ and I were eating ice cream and talking."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I shouldn't have to! I'm not tied to you Ranger. You can't tell me who I can and cannot sleep with."

He walked around the desk and stopped directly in front of her. His voice was tightly controlled. "You're right, Stephanie. You can go sleep with whomever you want. Why don't you go do that. Then I want you to think about it, while you're sleeping in _my_ bed every night."

She glared at him. "It might be your bed, but you're not in it."

"I'm trying to be a good guy here. But keep pushing me, and that'll change real fast." He leaned closer, until his lips were almost touching hers. His quiet words were rough and angry. "We both know that I could be back in that bed if I wanted to. _Don't_ push me, Stephanie."

He grabbed her and kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth, demanding. His hands tightened on her hips enough to make her whimper, as he pressed their bodies together. She could still feel his anger by the tension in his body, the viciousness of the kiss, as he ground his hips into her. She instinctively moved with him, and slid her hands up his abdomen to rest on his chest. And just as suddenly as he started the kiss, he was gone.

Steph gasped for air and sank back into the chair. She pressed a hand to her bruised lips, and stared at the doorway Ranger had exited. Her eyes slid closed, and she tried to fight the lust raging through her body, electrifying every nerve.

She took another deep breath and stood on shaky legs. Excluding the chaste kiss in the truck days before, it was the first physical contact she'd had with Ranger in six months. Those three weeks they had been together, the passion between them had been explosive. And she hated herself for how badly she wanted him now.

She stepped out of his office into the hallway. He was standing a few feet away, talking to Cal. Their eyes met and held. He nodded to Cal and walked toward her.

"Come on," he said, placing a hand at her lower back. He led her to the elevator and used his remote to access the 7th floor.

She didn't speak until she realized he was leading her directly to the bedroom. "Wait, I…"

He stopped and turned around so quickly their bodies almost collided. His eyes were still angry, but his voice had softened. "It's three in the morning, babe. You need sleep." He studied her for a minute before adding, "I'll take the couch."

She dropped her eyes. "Thank you." She quickly slipped around him and shut the bedroom door behind her. Knowing she had to get back up in a few hours, she stripped off her clothes and dropped them on the floor. She grabbed one of Ranger's t-shirts from the dressing room and pulled it on, before collapsing onto the bed.

She lay there, unable to shut off her mind. Twenty minutes later, she was still tossing and turning. Her mind replayed every word they had yelled, the kiss, the feel of his body against hers, the feel of his hand in hers.

Her body stiffened when she heard the door open. The bed dipped and Ranger slid in beside her. He reached out with one arm, and pulled her toward him, until her back was flush against his front.

She immediately started trying to break free, to get away from him. His arm clamped down tighter across her stomach.

He spoke directly into her ear. "Listen to me for a minute. You said Tuesday that you thought I was pretending when it came to sex." He loosed his grip and turned her onto her back, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I wasn't pretending, babe. I need you to know that."

She took a shallow breath. "But you said…"

He cut her off. "I know what I said, and I know what I meant. But _nothing_ between us was fake." He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue barely slipping inside her mouth, tracing her lower lip. He moved so that his body was leaning over hers, one hand sliding under the t-shirt so it was flat against her stomach. "Whatever this is between us physically, Stephanie, is real."

She drew in a shaky breath and stared at him. Their gaze held as his hand slid up her abdomen. His fingers brushed the underside of her breast, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of her open mouth to kiss her again. He ran his tongue around the inside of her mouth, exploring, tasting. His fingers slid upward further, until his thumb grazed across her nipple. She moaned at the sensation, feeling it all the way through her body.

Ranger broke this kiss and took a ragged breath. He kissed the tip of her nose, her cheek, her jawbone. "I want you so badly," he whispered, before leaning down to kiss her neck and then her collarbone.

It took every once of willpower she had to speak. "No."

He stopped and moved so he could meet her eyes. "Why?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Because I don't believe you."

He stared at her. For once she could see his emotions, see the regret and pain in his eyes.

"Okay." He lay back on his side, and pulled her against him once again. He brushed the curls out of her face, and settled in behind her. "Go to sleep, babe."

She didn't reply, having no idea what to say. She held her body tense for a moment, but quickly started to relax against Ranger's warmth. She drifted off almost immediately. All the hurt and anger and betrayal between them – it didn't matter. Because, for the first time since she started getting the notes, she felt completely and irrevocably _safe_.

…

_Please, please, please review! What'd you think? Was that the reaction you were expecting from Ranger? Just so you all know, I certainly agree with all the reviews who said Steph should have told him sooner – but you know Steph. She can deny anything forever!_


	18. Sunday, February 26th

_Thank you so much for the reviews, and for continuing to read!_

_I own none of these characters and make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Sunday, February 26__th__…_

Steph padded into the kitchen the next morning, hoping Ella had brought food. She had. There was french toast and bacon and coffee…

She didn't even acknowledge Ranger as she sat down and filled her plate. She shoveled the first bite of syrupy goodness into her mouth and drank some coffee before she looked up at him.

"Good morning."

He grinned. "Babe."

"I don't think I got enough sleep."

He smiled while she kept eating the french toast. He was showered and shaved, and had probably worked out. Steph was barely keeping her eyes open.

"We going to get Julie?" she asked.

He nodded. "And at some point today, I want us both to meet with Morelli. He needs the first two letters, and I want to see the last two."

"Okay." Steph showered and dressed in some clothes she had left in the apartment, and they went to collect Julie.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Steph said when they go to the garage.

"No, ride with me. One of the guys will take your car to the house."

"I can drive myself."

He gave her a look. "I want you and Julie with me until we figure out how serious this thing is."

She gave up and got in his truck. She felt just guilty enough about not telling him sooner, that she was willing to follow his orders. For a little while at least.

Ranger started the truck, and headed south on Haywood toward the Burg.

"I'm sorry about last night," Steph said. "I just…"

He glanced at her before looking back at the road. "It's not a problem, babe."

She nodded and looked out the window. Things had been awkward between them before, but now it felt even more strained. Not that she would know it by looking at Ranger. He was acting like everything was perfectly fine. She shook her head to clear it. It didn't matter. Her goal was to protect Julie and guard her heart from Ranger while she did it. She had no intention of letting him slip past her defenses. He almost had last night, and she was more determined than ever not to let it happen again.

But at the same time, she wanted to preserve their friendship. And to do that, she needed to start acting normally around him. Get them back to the working relationship they had shared for so long.

Soon, they pulled up in front of Valerie and Albert's row-house. A black Explorer was parked two houses down.

"Junior?" she asked.

Ranger nodded. "I'm going to go talk to him. You go get Julie."

Steph jumped out and went to the door. Valerie opened the door for her and motioned her inside. All three girls were lined up on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey Julie," Steph said.

She whipped around on the couch. "Hey Steph! You're really early."

"I know. You're dad's outside. He wanted us all to spend the day together," Steph said, crossing her fingers that it was true.

Julie squealed and jumped off the couch. She grabbed her backpack, shoved a couple things into it, and headed for the door.

"Hey wait! Don't you want to get dressed?" Steph said.

Julie looked down at her pajamas and bare feet. "Nah." She gave Valerie a quick hug. "Thanks, Aunt Valerie." And out the door she went.

Steph dashed after her, calling 'Thanks' to Valerie over her shoulder. She opened the door just a second behind Julie, to see Ranger carrying Julie down the walk toward the truck piggyback.

She smiled and went back inside to retrieve Julie's shoes, before following them to the truck. Julie crawled into the small backseat.

"Here's your shoes, kiddo," Steph said, handing them back to Julie.

"Thanks. Daddy, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, querida. What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to the beach."

Steph laughed. "Julie, you're not in Miami anymore. This is Jersey, and the beach is freezing till May. You've got to think of winter things to do."

"How about ice skating?"

Steph turned to Ranger. "How about it, Man of Mystery. Do you ice skate?"

He looked at her. "No, I don't ice skate."

Julie fell back against her seat with a big sigh.

Ranger looked at her in the rearview mirror. "We can go ice skating, Julie. I'm just not going to skate. But I hear that Lester likes to skate."

"Ohh, can he come too?" Julie said.

Ranger gave Steph would could only be considered an evil smile. "Yeah, Julie," he said. "Lester's coming too."

As soon as they got to the house, Julie ran inside to get ready. Steph turned to Ranger. "You don't have to make Lester come and skate."

Ranger smiled. "Babe. I'll need a few of the guys to help watch you and Julie in that public of a place. Forcing Lester to skate while we're there is just fun."

Steph rolled her eyes. "Can we take Valerie's girls too, since she took Julie last night?"

"The more the merrier."

"You have fun torturing your men, don't you?"

He smiled. "Babe."

…

Trenton IceLand almost didn't let them in. Three little girls with six very large body guards was a sight to behold. The Merry Men fanned out and stood guard around the rink, not even trying to look inconspicuous. They each had ear pieces and mics. Ranger sat with Steph on one of the benches and flipped off his mic.

Lester did, in fact, skate with Julie. As soon as she saw it, Steph pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Ranger said.

"Camera phone. In case I ever need blackmail."

Ranger smiled. "Here," he said, taking Lisa off Steph's lap. "Now you can get a steady shot." He bounced the squirming baby on his legs for a minute. When Steph closed her phone, he handed Lisa back, and scooted closer to her. He slid an arm behind her back.

She stiffened, but didn't look at him. "What are you doing?"

She could feel his gaze on her, studying her, but she didn't turn her head.

"Proving you wrong," he said softly.

She finally looked at him. "What?"

"You said last night you didn't believe me. You still think I'm pretending." He shrugged and looked back at the ice where Julie was still skating hand-in-hand with Lester. "I'll eventually prove you wrong."

Steph studied his profile for a minute but didn't reply. Her heart was pounding, and she couldn't get a handle on her thoughts.

"You should probably call Morelli," he said.

The change of subject startled her. "What?"

"We still need to see him at some point today. And my mother wants us at her house for dinner in Newark later." 

"Um, okay. Where do you want to meet Morelli?"

"The house."

Steph stared at him. "You're okay with Morelli coming to your house?"

"I don't want to leave Julie, but I don't want her to hear the conversation. At the house, I know she's safe, and she can go to her room while we all talk. Just tell him not to write down the directions, and make sure he's not followed. Oh, and tell him that if he tells anyone where I live, I'll kill him."

"I'm not telling him that!"

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Want me to call him?"

"No. I'll call him."

Ranger handed her his phone. "Use this phone, not yours."

"Why?"

"Because mine is secure, and yours is not. I don't want you giving out directions over an unsecured line."

"Huh."

She used Ranger's phone to dial Morelli's cell. She explained the situation to Joe, who agreed to meet them at three.

"Oh, and Joe," she said after she finished giving directions, "make sure you don't tell anyone where Ranger lives."

"Is there a death threat implied in there?"

"Uh, not directly."

She could hear the smile in Joe's voice. "Got it. See you in a few hours."

She hung up and looked back at Ranger. "You're fanatical about your privacy. And Morelli's a cop. Why are you trusting him?"

"Twice now, I've been wanted by the police, and Morelli has known he can find me at your apartment. He hasn't. He cares about you too much to go after me."

"Oh."

…

Steph was watching the cameras when Joe pulled up. She opened both gates for him, and met him at the door.

"Hey Joe."

"I'm surprised I'm being allowed access to the inner sanctum. Ranger remembers that I'm a cop, right?"

Steph rolled her eyes. "Come on in, Joe."

She led him through the formal living room, toward the family room off the kitchen.

"Wow," Joe said, "it actually looks like a normal house."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. More…science fiction. You know, lots of modern shit. A butler who's a robot."

Ranger was waiting in the doorway of the family room. "Morelli," he said with a nod.

"Manoso."

Julie looked over from her place on the couch. "Hi Joe!"

"Hi Julie," he said.

"Hey Julie," Steph said, "do you want to go see if any of your friends are online?"

"Okay!" She jumped off the couch and dashed up the stairs.

Steph turned back to Ranger and Joe and shrugged. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

They all sat down in the family room, and Joe and Ranger exchanged letters.

Morelli looked at the shredded ones, then set them on the coffee table. Ranger did the same with the other two notes.

"Steph, you were right," Joe said. "The paper on this second note is different than the other three notes. Better quality."

"Any prints?" Ranger asked.

"Not on the last two. Did you dust the first two?" 

Ranger nodded. "Nothing useable."

"Handwriting looks the same. Same person probably wrote all four notes. But I can have the crime lab check just in case, since the paper on the 2nd one is different."

Ranger and Joe spent another half hour going over possible suspects. Emory had been arrested over the weekend, and was being denied bail this time. That left just Cantonelli and Matheson as known suspects.

"Did you talk to Cantonelli's ex-wife?" Steph asked.

Joe nodded. "She doesn't know where he is. Said she hadn't seen him since their divorce, but she said if I find him, to drag the rat-fink back to jail for not paying child support."

"No love lost there."

Joe shook his head.

"Of course, knowing my luck," Steph said, "it could be some random guy I never brought it, and we don't have any leads at all."

Ranger and Joe both just stared at her.

She held up her hands. "Just saying."

"Matheson's still in jail?" Ranger asked.

"Gets out tomorrow," Joe said.

Steph suppressed as shiver. She could remember Matheson's cold nobody's-home eyes. "I really hope we're right about his mail being monitored, and it not being him. Because he was creepy."

…

_Monday, February 27__th__…_

Steph picked up Julie from school Monday and headed to the Haywood St. office. She sent Julie to the break room to do her homework, and then headed for Ranger's office.

"Any mail?" she said.

Ranger had one of the Merry Men checking Steph's mailbox for her, and bringing anything suspicious to the office. Ranger had promised Joe it would then be handed over to the police.

"Yeah. Morelli will be here in a minute. Have a seat."

A minute later, Tank stuck his head in. "Cop's here. He's in the conference room."

Ranger nodded and stood. All three of them walked down the hall to the conference room. Steph sank into a chair, and bit her lip. The curiosity was killing her.

Ranger stood at the head of the table and slid a piece of paper covered in plastic across the table to Morelli. He looked at it, and Steph could see his cop face fall into place.

"What is it?" Steph asked.

Joe just pushed the paper toward her. Steph looked down. It was Julie's third quarter progress report.

She frowned and looked back up at Ranger. "All her school stuff goes to my apartment. I didn't want to give the school your address when I enrolled her."

Ranger shook his head. "It wasn't in the school's envelope." He handed her the envelope, also covered in plastic. It was plain, with no return address, and handwriting the same as the other threatening letters.

"I still don't get why this is a threat," Steph said. "I mean, he probably just got it out of my mailbox and…"

Ranger shook his head again. "I called the school to double check. The progress reports haven't been mailed out yet."

Joe sat straight up in his chair. "He was in the school?"

"Looks that way."

Steph could feel the blood draining from her face. "But how…there's metal detectors and security guards."

"Cantonelli," Joe said. "Cantonelli was a teacher there. Nobody would blink if he walked in to the office."

"That was my first thought too," Ranger said. "But the lady in the office said he had been in a few weeks ago, but not today.

"It might still be him."

"Might. We'll take pictures over ask around."

"Matheson got out of jail this morning. Could it have been him?" Steph said.

"We'll take pictures of both." Ranger said.

Joe stood to leave. "Call me if you get anything."

Ranger printed off pictures of both men, and he and Steph headed for the school. They left Julie with the guys in the office.

Ranger walked into the main office of the school, just as the secretary was getting ready to close up for the day. He gave her his most charming smile. The middle-aged secretary was instantly happy to comply.

Ranger showed her the picture of Cantonelli first.

"Yes, that's Brian. He taught science here until that last DUI." She shook her head, her big Jersey hair swaying with her. "But like I said on the phone, he wasn't in here today."

"When is the last time he was in?"

"Oh, let's see. He stopped by about three weeks ago, and checked the class rosters. Wanted to see who was teaching his class now. But he hasn't been in since then. The school board is still debating if he should be able to teach again in the fall."

"Where are the progress reports kept?" Ranger said.

"In that box right there," she said, pointing to a filing box behind her desk, next to the teachers' mailboxes. "Each teacher files theirs as they finish. By Wednesday, I should have them all and be able to mail them out to parents."

"What about when you step away from your desk?" Steph said. "Did you leave for lunch, to go to the bathroom, step into Principal Watkin's office?"

"Oh my, no. Principal Watkins has his own door. So whenever I step out, even for the ladies' room, I lock this door. The only way someone could come in while I am gone is if they walk through Principal Watkin's office."

Ranger showed her the pictures of Sam Matheson. "Did he come in here today?"

She studied the picture for a moment, and then recognition lit up her face. "Oh yes. He was in here today. He and his wife just moved here from Jersey City, and he wanted to know what paperwork he needed to enroll their daughter."

"Did you leave him in here alone?"

"Heavens no. I would never leave someone in here alone. I did step over to the copier machine over there."

Steph stepped to the copy machine. In order to work it, she would be angled in such a way that her back was to the wall with the teachers' mailboxes. She turned to Ranger. "It might have bought him enough time."

Ranger looked back at the secretary. "Are any other progress reports missing?"

"No. I checked after you called this afternoon. Julie's is the only one missing. Do you think Mr. Baker took it?"

"Who?" Steph said.

"Adam Baker," she said, pointing to the photo Ranger was still holding. "That's this man's name, right?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am, this man's name is Sam Matheson. He was released from prison this morning, and is possibly stalking Ms. Plum and Julie."

"Oh my. Should we call the police?"

Ranger smiled all two-hundred watts at her. He reached out and brushed two fingers across her forearm. "The police are already involved, ma'am. Thank you for your time."

Ranger took Steph's arm, and led her out, while the secretary was still busy fanning herself and recovering.

Steph rolled her eyes. "I swear you do that on purpose," she said as they walked back to the truck.

"Do what?"

"That poor woman is not going to sleep for a week. Is that part of your repertoire when you have to interrogate women?"

He opened the passenger side door for her and grinned. "Why? You want me to interrogate you?"

"No." She jumped into the truck, trying to hide her burning face. Ranger chuckled and shut the door. He came around to the driver's side, climbed in, and they took off.

He handed her his phone. "Here, call Morelli and let him know what we found."

…

_Tuesday, February 28__th__…_

Steph zoned out as she drove toward Valerie's house in her little civic. Julie was in the passenger seat, leaning against the window with her eyes closed. Steph was trying to stay awake herself, singing along with the rock music playing low on the radio.

School started way to early in the morning. That was just all there was to it. It was 7:35 in the morning. Who can learn anything at this time of day anyway?

She turned down Hamilton toward the Burg, headed for Val's to pick up Mary Alice and Angie.

As she made the second turn, she heard a familiar 'ping' on the side of the car.

"Shit!" She floored the gas, whipping her head around to see where the shots were coming from.

Julie sat up. "What? What happened?"

"Unbuckle your seat belt and get down, now."

Julie immediately did as she was told, and slid down onto the floorboard.

Steph made another sharp turn, and the passenger side window shattered.

"You okay?" Steph asked as she floored it around another corner.

"Yeah."

"Call your dad, put it on speaker phone."

Julie fished her cell phone out of her bag, and dialed Ranger. She pushed the speaker button, and held it up for Steph.

"Yo," Ranger said.

"Someone's shooting at us. We're at Roebling and Columbus."

"Head this way. Where's Julie?"

"Floorboard." She could hear him saying something, giving orders.

"Did you see the other car?"

"No," she said.

Steph looked in the rearview and saw a black Explorer bearing down on them. 'Is that one of yours?"

"Yeah. Ram should be coming up behind you. Tank's going to be getting in front of you in another couple blocks. Stay between them."

"Okay...shit!" Another bullet pinged off the back bumper.

"Ram saw the car and cut it off." He was silent for a second. "Tank's pulling in behind you. Come straight to Haywood."

"Okay." Step looked in the mirror again to see a new black Explorer get right on her tail.

"Ram's chasing the car. You're clear now. Where's Julie?"

"I'm right here, daddy," Julie said, leaving the phone on speaker.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. That was fun. Steph was driving really fast. But I think there's glass in my hair now."

"Did a window break?" Ranger said.

"Yeah, mine did. But it didn't cut me."

"Okay, I'll see you in just a minute."

"Ranger, can somebody call Valerie? I was on my way to pick up her girls for school," Steph said.

"Yeah, I'll call."

Julie hung up the phone and crawled back up into her seat. She re-buckled her seat belt. She grinned at Stephanie. "Nice driving, Steph."

Steph glanced over at her. "Thanks. You sure you're okay?"

"Yep."

"You did good, you got down as soon as I said to."

Julie shrugged. "I'm used to body guards telling me what to do."

Steph grinned. "I could probably learn something from you."

…

Ranger was waiting in the garage when Steph pulled in, Tank still right on her bumper. Ranger came around to the passenger side and helped Julie out and gave her a hug. "You okay?"

She nodded and grinned. "Yep."

"Go up to the sixth floor, and have Ella help you get the glass our of your hair."

She nodded and headed for the elevator. Ranger came around to Steph and wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just…I told her to get down…the window…she was leaning on the window almost asleep, and then… 

"She's fine." Ranger wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close. "You're both fine. You got her out of the way and got yourselves both back here. You did perfect." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She nodded into his chest, and stood still until she stopped shaking. She stepped back and looked up at him. "Did Ram get the guy?"

Ranger shook his head. "He lost him. But he got a look at the driver. It was definitely Matheson."

"Well, at least we know who it is now."

"True. But we also know it's significantly more serious."

Steph made a face. "You're not considering a safe house, are you?"

"Would you go?"

"Probably not."

"I'm putting bodyguards on both of you. From the letters, you're the primary target, so I'm sending someone with you during the day. Either I or one of the guys will drive Julie to school. You'll need to let your sister know that the carpool is on hiatus until we get this figured out."

"What are you going to do about Julie?"

He tugged her toward the elevator. "Come on, we'll go talk to her."

They went up to Ella's apartment, where Julie was sitting on a stool in the middle of the kitchen, while Ella worked to get the glass out.

"Are you sending me back to Miami?" she asked, as soon as she saw Ranger.

"It crossed my mind. Would you rather stay here?"

"Yeah. You can give me bodyguards or whatever. I just really want to stay here with you guys."

"You'll have to have one of my men with you at school all day, and at lacrosse practice."

"Okay, I just want to stay here."

Ranger smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "You will, querida."

She grinned and looked over at Steph. "And you're staying too?"

Steph smiled. "Of course I am."

…

_Please, please, please tell me what you think! All the reviews you all have been leaving mean so much to me! I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this chapter. Any questions, comments, ideas??_


	19. Thursday, March 2nd

_Thanks for the reviews so far…please keep them coming! I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it so far :)_

_I own none of these characters, and make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Thursday, March 2__nd__…_

Steph woke to the obnoxious ringing of her cell phone. She groaned and rolled over to see the clock. 6:17 am. She had ten more minutes before she had to start trying to wake Julie, and had every intention of using that time to sleep.

Two minutes later, the phone rang again. She reached over and grabbed it. 

"Someone better be dead."

She could hear Morelli laughing on the other end. "Morning, Cupcake. Did I wake you?"

"It's 6:20 in the morning. Of course you woke me."

"What time do you get up?"

"6:30."

Joe paused for a second. "Do you want me to call back in ten minutes."

"Yes. And I'm going to ignore that patronizing tone of voice you just used." She hung up and shoved the phone under her pillow.

Nine minutes later, it rang again, the vibrate function causing the entire pillow to shake. She yelped and sat straight up.

She heard laughing and looked up. Ranger was standing in the doorway. He was dripping in sweat, and wearing only a pair of low-slung exercise shorts. She stamped down her hormones and glared at him.

"Your new alarm clock?" he said.

She rubbed her head and scowled. "It's Morelli. He keeps calling."

"What does he want?"

"How would I know?"

He smiled at her. "You didn't ask?"

"It's six…" she glanced at the clock. "It's 6:32 in the morning. I'm sure whatever it is can wait until I've had a cup of coffee."

Ranger turned and walked out. Steph sat there, confused, for a minute. Then he reappeared, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He handed it to her and kissed her on the top of the head. "Call him back, it might be important. I'll get Julie up."

Steph stared at the smooth, wet skin of Ranger's chest that was positioned directly in front of her.

"Babe."

She rolled her eyes and he left. She smiled at the empty doorway, and took a swig of the coffee. The smile grew wider when she realized he had added cream and sugar for her. She picked up her phone and dialed Morelli back.

"Sorry, I'm awake now. What's up?"

"Good morning, Cupcake."

"Don't laugh at me. What do you want?"

His voice sobered instantly. "There was another attack last night. This one was way worse than the others. She's in ICU and it's touch-and-go at the moment. There's not immediately connection to the Burg, but I'm really holding out hope that your theory is right. It's about all I have at the moment. Can I fax over her info and have you take a look?"

Steph took another drink of the coffee. "Yeah. Ranger's taking Julie to school anyway, so I can start now."

"I would guess the people are less likely to shoot when Ranger's the one driving."

"Yeah. That and his car's bulletproof."

"I can see where that would come in handy."

…

Steph showered quickly, and started the search programs. An hour later, Ranger returned from dropping off Julie and sat down beside her in the office.

She looked up him. "I thought you were going to work."

"Figured you could use some help."

She looked at him for a minute. "Okay, thanks." She handed him the background checks for the first 8 women, and started combing through the one for the most recent victim.

Lori McGowan lived on the South side of town in one of those up-and-coming areas. She had been taking her trash to the curb when she had been attacked. The attacker pulled her into an alley, out of view, and left her there. A neighborhood kid sneaking out had seen her, and called an ambulance.

"This guy is getting worse," Steph said. "Not only was this victim beaten worse, but she was attacked outside her home. The others have all been out walking to their car or something."

"Bad news for the next women."

"Well, maybe if we can find how they're being targeted, there won't be a next one." She looked back at the search and started reading.

Lori was divorced, and it had apparently been a messy one. Almost a third of her background information was outlining the divorce and subsequent settlement. She shared custody of her two children with her ex-husband. It was one of those arrangements where the kids spent one week at Mom's and the next week at Dad's.

"Jeez, I thought my divorce was a nightmare. Good thing we didn't have kids involved. These poor kids go back and forth every week. Half the custody battle was figuring out who was going to take the kids to school and who was going to…."

Ranger looked up when she trailed off. "What?"

"Her kids go to Dunn Middle School."

"Doesn't everybody in the Burg go to Dunn?"

Steph looked up at him. "Yeah, but the McGowan's don't live in the Burg. Mr. McGowan works for the school board, so he can choose which school to send his kids to."

"How many of the other victims have kids at that school?"

"Three that I know of. The three women who live in the Burg. I noticed they all had kids around the same age, but didn't think anything of it. I wasn't looking for it with the other women though."

She grabbed the stack of background checks back. She fished through for a specific victim. "Here," she said, holding it up. "Victim #3. Tamara Davis. She lives near the train station, in a terrible neighborhood. She was walking her 12-year old daughter, Jaelyn, to a slumber party, and was attacked on the way home."

Steph entered Jaelyn's social security number into the search program. It beeped a second later. "Sixth grader at Dunn Middle School. She should be at Mercer Middle, not Dunn. Why does that name sound familiar?"

Steph started scrolling through the school records the search program pulled up. A second later, she had it. "Here it is. Jaelyn was in the talented and gifted program. They switched her to Dunn because Mercer doesn't have a TAG program."

Steph thought for a minute, and then snapped her fingers. "Jaelyn Davis. She's friends with Julie. She's in an advanced math class, but she's in some of Julie's other classes and helps Julie with math."

"How many of the women is that?" Ranger said.

"That's five of the nine women. That can't be a coincidence."

"Keep checking. See who else has kids there. But remember, there's only three middle schools in Trenton. It might not mean anything."

Steph nodded. He was right. Dunn Middle was a huge school. People all over town had kids there. But her spidey-sense was screaming that she was on to something. So she kept digging.

The sixth victim was a prostitute on Stark Street. Steph started there, since it would be a long shot. She had noted, in her first search, that the woman had a child taken away by Social Services.

"Okay," she said to Ranger. "I can't get the address of the foster home this victim's son is in, but they meet once a week for supervised visitation. They meet at the McDonald's on Roebling. That's right in the heart of the Burg. I'll bet the foster home is near there."

Ranger gave her a skeptical look. "That's a stretch, but maybe. How old is the son?"

"Thirteen. Seventh grade."

"Victim number five is a lawyer who lives alone in a loft downtown. Looks like there was a custody dispute that her ex won."

"Must not be a good lawyer if she couldn't keep her own kids," Steph said.

"Dad's at professor at Trenton State. He's home more than she is. Looks like that was the deciding factor."

"Where does the dad live?"

"Mifflin Street."

Steph's eyes popped open. "Mifflin? That's in the Burg. That runs right behind St. Francis."

Ranger nodded.

"Okay," Steph said. "That makes six of the nine. We have the two hookers, who we need to find where their kids are, and then Anna Marquez, Joe's girlfriend and the 7th victim."

"What's Marquez's story?"

"It wasn't a pretty story. I felt terrible doing the background check, and I didn't even tell Joe what was in it. She was attacked and raped when she was 15. She got pregnant in the attack, and the baby was adopted at birth."

"Any other kids?"

"No."

Ranger shook his head. "If we're right, and someone is attacking mother's based on where their kids go to school, they'd never be able to get those records. They'd attack the adoptive mom. Same with the hookers. Foster home placement isn't information social workers hand out."

"I know it sounds improbable, but this just can't be coincidence. This has to be how these women are being targeted."

"What do you want to do next?"

"I want to talk to Anna."

Ranger looked at her for a minute. "Make sure you tread carefully. None of this is pleasant information to bring up. Especially if she doesn't know anything about her daughter. And you might want to think about calling Joe. He won't be happy if he finds out you went alone."

"He won't be any happier if I call first."

…

Joe pulled up in front of Anna Marquez's small house just outside the Burg.

Steph leaned over and touched his arm. "Thanks, Joe. I really think this could be important."

"I still don't understand what you want to talk to her about. I took her report."

She nodded. "It'd be better if I talk to her privately. Girl thing."

They got out and headed for the door. Steph took a deep breath as she waited for Anna to open the door. She knew she was going to ask terrible questions, but she was sure it was important.

Anna opened the door quickly at Joe's knock. "Hey Joe, Stephanie," she said, opening the door for them to come in. They all sat in the small, tidy living room.

"Anna," Joe said, "Steph has some things she'd like to discuss with you about the case."

"It's probably best if we do this in private," Steph said.

Anna shook her head. "It's fine."

"Well, it looks like almost all of the victims have children the same age, all enrolled at Dunn Middle School." Steph took a deep breath, unsure how to phrase her next question.

Anna spoke up before Steph could figure it out. "And you'd like to know about the child I gave up for adoption?"

Joe's head snapped up and he stared at Anna.

She smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry Joe. This isn't the way I wanted you to find out. But it's years in the past, and if it'll help…" She trailed off and turned back to Steph.

"I'm sorry to even bring it up. It came up in a background check, and I think it might be relevant…"

"I've been attacked badly twice now, Stephanie. And the one thing I've learned is that you have to do anything you can to make sure find the attacker. The man who raped me fourteen years ago was never caught. I will do anything in my power to make sure that this attacker is caught."

Steph stared at her for a minute, awed by the strength and calm that Anna was displaying. "Was the adoption closed?"

"It was. But both my daughter and I, over the years, had contacted the adoption agency. Once both the parent and child show an interest in meeting each other, the adoption agency will set up a meeting."

"Did you meet your daughter?" Joe asked.

"Last summer, yes. She had been adopted at birth. I had never even seen her. Her adoptive parents named her Inez."

Steph's head snapped up. "Inez Gutierrez?"

Anna tilted her head to the side. "Yes, how did you know?"

"She's in Julie's class. I took Julie to Inez's birthday party a few weeks ago."

Anna nodded. "She just turned thirteen."

"So you and Inez met in the summer, and then she started sixth grade at Dunn Middle School in the fall?" Steph said.

"Yes, do you think that's relevant?"

"It appears that at least seven of the nine victims all had children the same age, at the same school. I think it's possible that women are being targeted that way." Steph said.

Anna looked down at her clasped hands for a moment. "So it's possible that had I never sought out Inez, I would not have been attacked."

Steph nodded slowly. "It might be possible."

Anna thought for a moment before looking up at Stephanie. A smile spread across her lips. "Well then. It's a small price to pay."

"What do you mean?"

"I was very angry after I was raped. I had nine months and a hard delivery at a very young age, and I was bitter. It's taken me a long time to get my life where I want it, but I'm finally doing it. Inez has been raised by wonderful parents, and I would never take that away from her. But I get to see her once a month, and it means so much to me that we can be a part of each other's lives now." She held up her casted arm. "If last month's attack is what I had to go through to have Inez back in my life, then I wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

Steph blinked back tears and stood. "Thank you for answering my question, Anna. I know it couldn't have been easy with someone you barely know."

Anna stopped Stephanie with a hand to her arm as they were walking toward the front door. "Julie and Inez are friends?"

"Yes. They call each other about their homework, because they both struggle with math. And were in that play together. I've met Inez, and she seems like a wonderful girl."

Anna smiled. "That means a lot to me, Stephanie."

Anna turned to Joe. "I'm sorry you found out this way."

Joe just wrapped her in hug. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and Steph stepped out onto the porch to give them some privacy.

She waited until Joe came out, and they headed for the car.

"Wow," Joe said as he started the car. "That was…intense."

"Sorry I didn't warn you. It really wasn't my place to say anything, and I thought we'd discuss it in private."

"It's fine. So, you really think it has something to do with the middle school?"

"That's 7 of the 9 victims, Joe, who have kids at Dunn. Do you think that's just a coincidence?"

"I think this is Trenton, and half the town has kids at Dunn Middle School. I think it's a coincidence."

"Maybe, but maybe not. I think we should look into it more."

"Cupcake, there are probably a thousand students at Dunn."

"Well, maybe there's a way to narrow it down more. Maybe all the students are in one class or something. I know at least Inez and one of the other victim's daughter are both in Julie's class. Can we go look at the school's records?"

"Not without a warrant."

"Can you get one?"

Joe sighed. "I'll see what I can do. It won't be until tomorrow, even if I can get one. This is pretty flimsy, but it might be enough."

"What about social services? The two prostitutes who were attacked both have children in foster care. Can we find out their names or where they are placed?"

"I can probably get their names without a warrant at least. Then we can check school records for the kids tomorrow."

They pulled up to the garage at the Haywood St. office. Steph gave the camera a wave, and the metal arm lifted.

"So I figured by now you and Julie would both have bodyguards."

"Yeah," Steph said. "We do. I guess Ranger thought you were as good at protecting me as anybody he had."

"Wow," Joe said. "I'm impressed. I've been given Bombshell duty."

Steph leaned over and smacked his arm. She jumped out of the car. "Call me if you get a warrant. I wanna go with you to the school."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I know," she said grinning. "Tasteless curiosity."

…

Steph bounced around in the elevator, and dashed down the hall to Ranger's office the second the doors opened. She rapped quickly on the door, and then opened it.

"I was right! It's the school…Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Ranger and Tank were sitting in his office talking. Ranger smiled at her. "No, you're fine. Is Morelli with you?"

"He just dropped me off."

"Call him and get him back. Junior found something in your apartment."

She stepped closer to the desk. "What is it?"

Ranger stared at her. "Can you wait two minutes until Morelli can get back here, so we can do this once?"

She blew out a sigh and dropped onto the couch. "Yeah, I guess." She pulled out her phone and called Morelli. She asked him to come back and then dropped the phone on the couch beside her. She looked up at Ranger expectantly.

He shook his head. "Babe."

Tank walked to the door. "Let me know when Morelli gets here."

Ranger smiled at Steph. "All right. What did you find out?"

Steph told him about Anna, the adoption, and Anna and Inez meeting last August.

"Doesn't Julie have a friend named Inez?" Ranger asked.

"Same one. Her adoptive family, the Gutierrez's, live near my parents."

He nodded. "You may be on to something. What's your next step?"

"Morelli's going to try to get a warrant so we can look through the school records. He doesn't think it's anything more than a coincidence, but he's willing to humor me until he can find any other leads."

Ranger smiled. "I've learned the hard way never to underestimate your instincts."

"I feel like I should be offended, but I sense a compliment somewhere in there."

Ranger came around the desk, and pulled her up into a standing position. He pushed her in the direction of the door. As they were walking toward the conference room, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Babe, there are very few things about you that aren't worth complimenting."

She stopped short and almost tripped over the carpet. She stared up at him. He winked, and walked into the conference room.

She stood rooted to the spot. The elevator doors pinged open, and Tank and Morelli stepped out.

"Hey Bomber," Tank said, "where's the boss?"

"Uh, what?"

Tank and Joe both grinned.

"You okay, Steph?" Joe asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Fine. Um, conference room," she said, pointing to the door where Ranger had disappeared.

Tank slapped her on the back as he walked past. Joe grabbed her arm and drug her behind him.

"Boss man," Tank said, "what'd you do to the poor girl. She couldn't even figure out where you'd gone."

Steph could feel her face heating up. She managed an "ungh," and slid into a chair. She looked up at the guys, who were all wearing matching smirks. She waved her hand around. "Can we get on with this, boys?"

Ranger waited until everyone was seated before starting. He took a stack of what looked like pictures and handed half to Joe and half to Stephanie.

"Stephanie's apartment was ransacked. These were left inside."

Steph looked down at the pictures and froze. The first one was of Julie playing lacrosse. The second picture was of Julie and Lester ice-skating. The third picture was of Steph and Ranger sitting on a bench at the ice-skating rink, with Steph holding Lisa on her lap.

…

_Please, please, please keep reviewing. We only have three chapters and the epilogue left, so the action will be picking up fast. Let me know if you have any questions, comments, problems with the plot, ideas…_


	20. Friday, March 3rd

_Thanks for reading and all the reviews!_

_I own none of these characters and make no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Ranger waited until everyone was seated before starting. He took a stack of what looked like pictures and handed half to Joe and half to Stephanie._

"_Stephanie's apartment was ransacked. These were left inside."_

_Steph looked down at the pictures and froze. The first one was of Julie playing lacrosse. The second picture was of Julie and Lester ice-skating. The third picture was of Steph and Ranger sitting on a bench at the ice-skating rink, with Steph holding Lisa on her lap._

…

_Thursday March 2__nd__…_

"Shit," Joe said.

"Yeah." Steph flipped through the rest of her pictures. Shots of Julie, shots of Stephanie. Shots of them together.

Joe slid his stack of pictures across the table, and Steph swapped with him. That stack was more of the same. There had to be close to a hundred pictures in total.

"You took these out of the apartment?" Joe asked Ranger.

"We photographed everything before we collected these. Crime scene guys are over there now."

"We're assuming this is Matheson?"

"So far. He was in the school, and the one who was shooting at Steph and Julie on Tuesday. There's no evidence of an accomplice."

"What about the letters?" Steph said. "I thought he couldn't send that kind of mail from prison."

"He shouldn't be able to," Joe said. "But…" Joe trailed off.

"There's all sorts of ways to get around prison procedures," Ranger said.

"So what now?" Steph said, pushing the pictures away from her. "And how bad is my apartment? Can I go over there?"

Ranger nodded. "I'll take you after the crime scene guys are done. You two are going to go to the school with a warrant tomorrow?"

Joe nodded.

Ranger studied Stephanie for a moment.

"You're not thinking about a safe house again are you?" she said.

"Would you go?"

"We've already had this conversation once this week. And I'm still going to go with 'no'." She glanced around to see Tank and Joe smiling.

"You know," Tank said, "sometimes safe houses are a good thing."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, Cupcake. We just want you safe."

"Would any of you hide in a safe house?" she said.

All three men exchanged glances. The answer was pretty clear. "That's what I thought," she said. "I'm not going to hide and wait for some sicko to get tired of looking for me."

"Will you keep one of my men with you?" Ranger asked.

"Fine."

"You promise? You won't lose them or run off?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't _try_ to lose them. But if they can't keep up with me, it's not my fault."

"Babe."

"What are you going to do about Julie?" Steph said.

"I don't know. Rachel would prefer I send her back to Miami. I would, but I'm not sure she'd forgive me. I think for now I'll have her stay in the house. It as secure as any safe house, and she'll have all her things with her. I doubt she'll complain about missing a few days of school."

"You think Rachel will be okay with that?" Steph said.

Ranger nodded once. "She's okay with whatever we decide, as long as I keep her updated. I call this evening."

"Where's Julie now?" she said.

Ranger glanced at his watch. "School just got out. Hal's with her, and will bring her straight here."

Joe smiled. "One of your men just spent all day in a middle school?"

"He's getting hazard pay."

…

_Friday March 3__rd__… _

Joe picked up Steph at the Bond's office, and they headed for Dunn Middle School. A black SUV pulled out behind them and followed closely.

"I'm not good enough protection anymore?

Steph glanced behind them and back at Joe. "I think it's more a matter of doubling up. He got pictures of us at the skating rink, and we had Ranger and five guys with us."

"But that was before they knew who to watch for. Matheson can't get that close now."

"We hope not."

They pulled into the school parking lot and got out.

"Let's do this. I can't wait to go through these records. I'm sure I'm right."

"It's going to take time, Steph. We have a warrant, and we have the names of the kids in foster care, but they're still going to want to call the superintendent, who is going to call a lawyer, who is…."

Steph sighed. "This is why I don't usually ask you for help. It takes forever."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "First off, this way is admissible in court. Second, this is _my_ case."

"Well, it's still going slow."

Joe shook his head and walked into the school. The same plump middle-aged secretary greeted them.

Joe gave her his best charming smile. "Hello, I'm Detective Morelli with the Trenton Police."

The secretary smiled back, but it was the cautious smile of a woman who knew she was about to be charmed out of something. It was nothing like the reaction she had to Ranger's smile earlier in the week.

Steph stood back and tried not to laugh as she watched Joe try to work his magic. The second he pulled out the warrant, the secretary started wringing her hands.

"Oh no, I need to get Principal Watkins in here." She went and knocked the principal's door, who joined them.

"Mr. Watkins," Joe said, showing the man his badge, "I have a warrant here for your records pertaining to fourteen students."

Mr. Watkins took the warrant and looked over it. "Well, I'm going to have to make some phone calls before I give you access to our records. Mrs. Macon, can you please call the superintendent's office?"

The secretary made more flustered motions. "Oh my, yes, right away Principal Watkins."

Joe's prediction served accurate. It took two hours to get the records for the students on their list. But finally, they were headed back to the truck, carrying a box of paperwork.

"Want to come back to the station with me and dig through this?"

"Would you rather use one of the conference rooms at RangeMan? We'd have more room to spread out."

"Cupcake, I'm glad Ranger and I are getting along and all, but I'm still not sure how much time I want to spend in the man's office."

…

"These records are a mess. You'd think a school with multiple secretaries would be able to keep better records."

Joe looked up at her, rolled his eyes, and looked back at the stack of papers in front of him.

Steph was comparing the children of the victims. Looking at class schedules, birth days, lunch hours, home room assignments, honor roll…anything. Any connection between all the kids. For those women with multiple children, she started by concentrating on anyone in 6th or 7th grade. That totaled ten children for the 9 victims. The lawyer had two kids the right age, one in 6th grade and one in 7th.

"There's nothing," she finally said. "There's not a single point of commonality for all of ten kids."

Joe looked at the list of kids. "Leave off the lawyer's kids."

"Why?"

"We're assuming, or rather _you're_ assuming, that the attacker is picking kids from a certain criteria, and then attacking each child's mother."

"Right," Steph said. "So I guess maybe both of the lawyer's kids didn't meet the criteria – maybe only one did."

"Yeah, if you're hair-brained theory is correct. So take both kids out of the mix, find the criteria, and then see which of the lawyer's kids matches up."

"Okay. And it's not a hair-brained idea. A judge thought it was a good enough idea to give you a warrant."

Joe grinned. "You're lucky she was a hot judge, too. I had to exchange sexual favors to get that warrant."

"I'm not buying that."

Joe laughed. "Fine. The judge was an old cranky guy who gave me some leeway. He owed me a favor. And not a sexual one."

Steph rolled her eyes and went back searching.

She gasped and looked up. "It's Cantonelli."

"Brian Cantonelli? The guy who we originally thought was your stalker?"

"Yeah. That's the commonality. Every single one of these kids was enrolled in his 4th period, sixth grade science class last year, or is currently enrolled in his 5th period sixth grade science class."

Joe looked down over Steph's papers. "You're right. It was the lawyer's daughter."

"She's in 6th grade this year. The son had a different science teacher last year when he was in 6th grade."

"So Cantonelli is spending his evenings attacking the mothers of his students. It fits…he was in and out of jail at the right time."

Steph shook her head. "No, I don't think that's right."

"Cupcake, you just said it was Cantonelli. There can't be any other connection between these women. This connection is thin enough as it is."

"No, I agree that this is the connection. I'm sure that this is how these women were targeted. What I'm saying is that I don't think Cantonelli himself is the attacker. I think either someone got a hold of his class roster, or Cantonelli gave it to someone."

"Why don't you think Cantonelli is the attacker?"

"Because he's not violent. He's a science teacher," Steph said.

"I hate to break it to you, Cupcake, but it looks like your science teacher is spending his evenings beating women up and taking their keys. Everything fits. The victims, the targeting, the dates…everything."

Steph shook her head. "But what about Anna and the 8th victim?"

"What about them?"

"They weren't beaten as badly as the others. They didn't have the same injuries, and weren't quite as scared. Didn't you say that the other women were too terrified to even talk to the police? Anna wasn't. She sat there and told us everything we wanted to know."

"But Anna was talking to me, not a random cop. And she had a different perspective because of her earlier attack. Most of those women were moms who had never had anything like that happen to them, or prostitutes who wouldn't talk to the police anyway."

"I still think there are two attackers. One who beat up the first six victims and one who beat up the 7th and 8th."

Joe ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, what about the ninth victim, who is still in ICU?"

"Maybe it was the first guy. Maybe he was in jail until just before the 9th victim was attacked. Maybe he's Cantonelli's accomplice. Cantonelli attacked Anna and victim 8, and just couldn't do it as badly. And then the real attacker got out of jail and attacked #9."

"There's a whole lot of 'maybe' in that sentence, and absolutely no evidence. Every scrap of evidence I have points to Cantonelli. Not to mention the fact that Cantonelli is currently hiding from the law."

"Will you just humor me? Give me a list of the people went to jail in August, at the same time as Cantonelli, but didn't get out until this week."

Joe sighed, but turned to the computer on the edge of the desk. He pulled up a database, punched in few keys, and printed out a report.

Steph grabbed it and looked over it. There were five names on the list that hadn't been on her first list. "Can I take this and look into these guys?"

"Look away, Cupcake. But I'm telling you, it's Cantonelli."

She waved a hand at him. "Fine, fine. Go track down Cantonelli. But until then, I'm going to keep looking for an accomplice. One of these guys has to have a connection to Cantonelli. What about those other two guys we got of the first list?"

"Coleman and McClure. Both were in and out of jail the same time as Cantonelli. Both had violent pasts, especially pertaining to women. But I haven't been able to connect either to these attacks, even remotely."

"Hey, Matheson is on this list. Christ, it's getting hard to keep these two cases straight."

Joe took a swig of his cold coffee and made a face. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Steph looked up from the list of paroled or released inmates. "Speaking of which, did you find anything in my apartment?"

"No prints that didn't belong. Just a lot of vandalism. Have you been over there?"

"Ranger's taking me in a bit. Can't go anywhere alone, remember?"

"Yeah. Bet those guys tailing you around today expected more action. It's already four o'clock and you haven't blown anything up."

"Bite me."

…

Ranger parked in Steph's apartment lot. Tank, following in a separate vehicle, pulled up close to the door.

Steph started to get out of the car, but Ranger put a hand on her arm. "Let me get out first, and walk beside me."

Steph rolled her eyes and jumped out. Ranger caught her exactly six steps from the truck door. She counted.

He grabbed the back of her coat and yanked her toward him. "It was a simple request, Babe."

"It was an order, not a request. And it's just my apartment. You're here, Tank's here. It's all good."

Ranger looked like he really wanted to roll his eyes, but just shook his head and led her toward the building. He _asked_ her to stay in the hallway while he checked the inside.

She crossed her arms and waited outside. After a minute, she started tapping her foot. After another minute, she peeked her head around the doorway, trying to see in. She gasped at the level of destruction inside.

The place was trashed. Cushions were ripped open, tables overturned, the TV smashed…

Steph walked around the living room taking it in.

"Babe."

She jumped and turned toward Ranger. He just shook his head. "It's clear, if it matters now."

She gave him a cheeky grin. "I figured when I didn't hear any gunshots."

"The bedroom's the worst, if you want to look there."

Steph took a deep breath, trying to figure out how it could possibly be worse. She slowly walked down the hall and stuck her head in the doorway.

"Shit."

Ranger came up behind her. "Yeah."

Everything was shredded. Every article of clothing, every sheet, every pillow, the mattress…

"Oh my god, my shoes!" Every shoe had been gashed with a knife. Some were actually cut completely in half. Steph turned to look at Ranger. "Is it okay to cry over shoes?"

He leaned down and kissed her check. "Yeah, babe. I know how you feel about your shoes."

"There's nothing to salvage here is there?"

"You're cookie jar survived."

"It did?" She dashed around Ranger back to the kitchen. Sure enough, it was sitting on the counter, just where she had left it. In one piece. She picked it up and hugged it to her, smiling happily.

Ranger wrapped and arm around her waist. "Come on, Rockford. There's nothing here. I'll have a cleaning crew start tomorrow."

"Thanks."

They headed downstairs. They were halfway across the parking lot when shots rang out. Ranger shoved her to the ground, pulling out and aiming his own gun at the same time. She fell on her side, curling protectively around the cookie jar in her arms.

Steph watched from the pavement as Ranger made some hand gestures toward Tank's truck by the door. Tank tore out of the lot in the directions they shots had come from. Ranger grabbed Steph's arm, pulled her up. Keeping her crouched down with a hand to her back, he quickly ran with her to the truck and got her in the passenger side.

"Lay down on the seat," he said, standing outside the truck with his gun still drawn.

Steph laid back and set the cookie jar on the floorboard.

Ranger noticed the action and grinned. "You realize you fell on top of the cookie jar like you were protecting with your life?"

"Well, it survived the break in. It seemed silly to sacrifice it now."

Ranger chuckled, but kept looking around. Tank drove back into the lot and pulled up next to them. Steph sat up when he rolled down his window.

"Nothing boss. Came from the west, but there's nobody there now." Tank held out a hand and showed Ranger two shell casings.

Ranger nodded. "Follow us back to Haywood."

Tank rolled up his window, and Ranger came around to the driver side of the truck. He pulled out of the lot. He didn't slip into his normal driving zone, but instead kept careful watch, rotating his head between the windows and the mirrors.

"If I ask you to lay back down, you're not going to do it are you?" he said.

"Probably not."

…

After dinner, Steph sat in Ranger's office and started running searches on the four new names Joe had given her. She didn't bother to run a search on Matheson, since she already knew he didn't have a connection to Cantonelli.

She also went over the background info on Colemen and McClure, the two men she had originally thought were good suspects. This time she searched for any connection to Cantonelli. She was assuming that Cantonelli was one attacker, and his accomplice was the other. Which meant the their paths had to have crossed at some point.

Julie wandered into the office when she was halfway through. "Steph, I'm bored."

"Already? You've only been stuck here for one day."

"Yeah. It's not nearly so exciting to stay inside as I thought it would be."

Steph laughed. "This can probably wait until tomorrow morning. Wanna play a game, or watch a movie."

Julie's face lit up. "Can we play monopoly?"

"Sure." Steph popped popcorn while Julie set up the game. When Steph came into the family room, Julie had it set up for three players.

"I thought it was just you and me here."

"This is just in case Daddy comes home soon. So he can jump in."

The game was still going strong an hour later when Ranger came in.

"Here, Daddy," Julie said. "We have money for you if you want to play."

Ranger smiled. "Let me go change first, okay."

Julie nodded, and a ten minutes later, he reappeared. He had showered and exchanged his cargos and gun belt for a pair of low slung black sweats and a painted on olive-drab tee-shirt with 'Army' printed across it in huge letters. His hair was down and damp and wavy, and when he came closer to Stephanie, she could smell the Bulgari.

He sat down next to her, so close their legs were touching. "Who's winning?"

Luckily Julie answered, because Steph couldn't have if she tried.

An hour later, she started loosing money to Ranger and forgot how good he looked and smelled.

"Julie, your father is a menace. We should have never invited him to play."

"Yeah," Julie said, crossing her arms and sticking out her lower lip. "It was way more fun when I was winning. Let's watch a movie instead."

Ranger laughed and started putting away the game while Julie went to find a movie.

"Did you find out anything about the shots this afternoon?" Steph asked when Julie was out of ear shot.

"Same type of gun as the shots that hit your car Tuesday. I gave the casings to Morelli so he could have the crime lab check."

"You've really involved Morelli in this case."

Ranger shrugged. "I don't mind working with the cops when we have the same goals. And Morelli is a good cop. I don't have a professional problem with him."

"You still have a personal problem with him?"

He stared at her for a minute. "I don't know."

Julie ran back in with a movie, and the conversation was dropped. They all sat on the couch to watch it. Twenty minutes into it, Julie got up and moved to her big pink furry beanbag.

Ranger moved closer to Steph and slid an arm behind her. She instinctively stiffened up.

"Relax, babe," he whispered. "It's just a movie."

She loosened up marginally, and for his part, he didn't push her any further.

Steph dozed as the movie played. When she woke up, she was curled up in Ranger's arms. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He ran his hand up and down her arms.

She sat up quickly. She shook her head and moved to the other end of the couch. She pulled her legs up under her, and held a pillow against her stomach.

She glanced over at Ranger, but he was staring at the TV with an unreadable expression on his face. She mentally shook herself and turned away.

"Where's Julie?" she said, noticing that she was gone.

"She fell asleep. I took her upstairs."

She stood up. "I'm going to bed too, then."

He stood up as well and reached out for her. He put a hand on her arm and the other on her hip, and pulled her close to him. "Steph, I…"

"Don't." She closed her eyes. Half of her wanted to hear what he was going to say, and the other half wanted to run away.

They had fallen into an easy relationship over the past few days, while working together. It was the same relationship they had shared for years. Cooperation, amusement, and affection, with a little bit of sexual tension and innuendo thrown in from Ranger's side.

But the comfortable contact on what appeared to be a nice family evening reminded her of everything between them. No matter what, no matter how great he had been for the past two weeks, or how hard he tried to 'prove her wrong,' she couldn't let her guard down.

It had taken her a long time to get over the heart break of last fall, if she even had gotten over it. And it had taken just as long to restore her friendship with Ranger. She wasn't willing to sacrifice either her heart or their friendship again.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm going to bed."

She turned and headed up the stairs.

"What can I do, Stephanie?"

She stopped on the bottom step and turned. "It's not about you doing anything. You don't get it." She paused, trying to find the words and fight back the tears. "Our friendship almost didn't survive last time. I can't…I can't…" She cleared her throat and tried again. "I would rather just have this, just be friends, then risk not having you in my life at all."

He took a quick step toward her. "Babe, that's not…"

"Don't. Just don't, Ranger. I'm going to bed." She turned and walked up the steps without looking back.

…

_Please, please, please review! Let me know what you think! Seriously, your continued reviews mean so much to me – I'm so glad people seem to enjoy this story :)_

_ I do have a question - some of the reviews mention that Steph should cut Ranger a break, and take him back? Does it make sense, why Steph is trying to keep her distance? Or do you think she's over reacting? I'm really curious - you're not going to hurt my feelings - so please let me know what you think of her actions and motivations. haleigh  
_


	21. Saturday, March 4th

_Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews to the last chapter, and especially for being so candid about how you feel this story is going. If I didn't reply to you personally, please know I truly appreciate the comments and your opinion._

_I own none of these characters and am making no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_Saturday, March 4__th__…_

Stephanie threw down the papers she was reading. "This is ridiculous. None of these guys have a connection to Cantonelli."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her, and went back to reading.

Steph leaned back in his office chair and spun around. "We need music."

Ranger looked up at her again.

"I can hear the TV from downstairs. I need music to drown in out."

"Ask Julie to turn down the TV."

Steph shook her head. "No, I need music." She glanced around the office. "You don't have a stereo in here?"

"Babe."

She went into the bedroom, and came back with her mp3 player. She plugged it into the computer, and Metallica started blaring through the computer's speaker.

Ranger just shook his head and went back to reading.

Steph leaned back in the chair again and started spinning.

"What are you doing," Ranger asked.

"Thinking."

"You can't think sitting still, when it's quiet?"

"Nope."

Steph closed her eyes and kept spinning. If they couldn't find Cantonelli's accomplice, they were going to have to draw him out. And for that, they needed bait.

"That's it!" she said, opening her eyes. "We have Cantonelli's current class roster. Or rather, the roster for the class he thought he was going to have back in August before I took him to jail. One of the mothers off that list is our next victim."

"And you want to watch those women, and try to catch the attacker in the act?"

"Yes."

"That's a lot of women. It would take a lot of manpower to figure out the schedules of each, and keep an eye on all of them."

"Then maybe we can narrow it down somehow."

She grabbed the class roster and looked over it.

"Oh my god," she said as she ran her finger down the list of names. "Ranger, look who's on this list."

He came around the desk to see the list.

"Johnnie Morelli is in this class, which means Joe's sister is a target." She gasped. "Mary Lou! Her oldest son is in this class. And Angie…Ranger, Valerie is on this list." She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Valerie and Mary Lou…we have to stop this guy."

Ranger nodded. "I can put somebody on Valerie and Mary Lou, and we can let Joe know about his sister. But to protect everyone on this list…"

"No, we need to draw him out. We need bait."

"Who do you suggest using?"

Steph looked over the list. No one jumped out as someone who would be willing to do it. Mary Lou might, but Steph hated to even ask her. She wished…

"Ranger," she said, "I'm on this list! I could be the bait."

"Julie didn't enroll until January. Cantonelli is working off August's class roster."

"But he went back in, remember? Mrs. Macon, the secretary at Dunn, said he came in a few weeks ago to check the roster. She said he was checking to see who was teaching his class. I guarantee he was checking to see who was in the class."

Ranger studied her for a minute. "What about the fact that you're not actually Julie's mother. A cursory check into the school records would reveal that."

"Maybe. But I didn't have Rachel's information when I enrolled her. They have you listed as a parent, but they have her listed as living with me. I didn't want to give this address, so I used my apartment."

"You're right, you're probably a target then."

"So I can go be bait for the attacker. If I blab around town that I'm going to a club tonight, then he might try to get me walking home."

Ranger shook his head. "You still have Matheson to worry about. He shot at you yesterday. You can't just walk around alone, waiting for this guy. Matheson will get you before you can get the attacker."

"You guys will be following me at a safe distance. I can be wired. You guys can be watching for Matheson. We can do this."

Ranger studied her for a minute. "I don't like it."

Steph sat straight up and grinned. "But you'll let me do it anyway?"

He kept staring, not responding.

"Ranger, Anna was already attacked. Mary Lou and Val are on that list and could be next. I have to do this. If you tell me I can't do it, I'm just going to do it alone, and it will be that much more dangerous. I'm not going to wait around and let my sister or my best friend or anyone else get attacked by this monster. Not if I can stop it."

He stood up and walked over to her chair. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I know."

"Thank you," she said softly.

He nodded. "What club do you want to say?"

"Let's say Remington's. It's downtown without parking. It pretty much guarantees that I'll have to walk to my car. I can say that we got into a fight, and I'm going out alone tonight."

"Call Joe and tell him to meet us at the office at 2:00. Then get started on the grapevine."

…

"Cupcake, you cannot do this. You have a stalker, remember. The really scary guy that shot at you less than 24 hours ago?"

"Joe, he already got Anna. Your sister is on this list. She might be targeted by this guy. Do you really want him running free?"

"No! But we can find a way to protect people, and catch Cantonelli some other way."

"We're not looking for Cantonelli. We're looking for his accomplice."

"There is no accomplice!" Joe took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He sank into his chair at the conference table. He looked around at all the RangeMen in attendance and then focused his heated glare on Ranger. "You couldn't talk any sense into her?"

Ranger shrugged. "She makes perfect sense to me."

Joe slammed a hand down on the table. "She's going to get herself shot."

Ranger's voice was calm. "She'll have back-up."

"Hell_o_? I'm right here. No need to talk about me. And Joe, you can't tell me what to do. I'm going to do this, tonight. It's already set into motion. The grapevine is swirling about me getting pissed off at Ranger and going to a club alone tonight. So…you're either going to be a part of this, or you're not. And if you're not, then leave so we can make sure it's planned well."

Joe glared at her. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were dark. "Fine. But I'm going to be there, the whole time." He turned to Ranger. "And if you let her get hurt…"

"Then you can get in line."

Joe looked around the room, and then back at Ranger. He nodded. "Well, let's get started then."

Ranger stood. "Silvio is working on finding a connection between Cantonelli and anyone on our list of suspects as we speak. Junior is staying here to work that angle. If at any point they come up with the accomplice, this will immediately be called off. Everyone else will be around the club. Everyone, including Steph, will be wired and in constant communication."

"I want in too," Joe said.

Ranger nodded. "Everything said is off the record."

"Fine," Joe said.

"And I'm going to need you to keep patrol cars out of the area. I don't want this guy spooked because he sees cop cars." Ranger said to Joe.

"We can use unmarked cars."

Ranger shook his head. "Too easy to make, if this guy is any good. My guys are easier to hide."

Joe reluctantly agreed.

They spent the next hour pouring over maps, plans, and every possible contingency. Where Steph would park, where each of the guys would stand, and the exact route Steph would walk was planned out in detail.

Steph zoned out. She started mentally going through the clothes she had at Ranger's house to come up with something appropriate. Most of the clothes she would wear to go out had been destroyed when Matheson went through her apartment.

"Babe."

Steph looked up. Everyone was staring at her intently.

"Uh, sorry, what?" she said.

Ranger smiled. "As I was saying, there are going to be guys positioned all along the route you're going to walk. But everyone's going to be at least a block away. We want to give this guy the illusion of you being alone. We'll hear you when he gets near you, but it may take a second before one of us can get there."

Steph nodded.

"If this guy moves fast, you may end up taking a punch or two before we can get there."

"It's fine," Steph said. "I've been through worse."

"We're also going to be watching closely for Matheson, but I can't guarantee he won't find you."

"We can get one of the female cops to do this," Joe said.

Steph turned to him. "No, Joe, we can't. I'm on this list, not any of the cops. And what's the difference, anyway, between me doing this and a female cop doing this?"

"What's the difference? Oh, I don't know, maybe 15 years of training?"

Steph rolled her eyes. "I'm doing this Joe. Get over it." She turned back to Ranger. "Anything else?"

"That's it." He smiled at her. "Do you have anything at home to wear?"

Her face heated up at being caught. "Um, no. I need to go shopping."

He looked around the room. "Any volunteers to take Stephanie shopping?"

Everyone suddenly looked very interested in the notes they had been taking. Joe was full out grinning.

Ranger looked back at Steph and gave her an almost-smile. "I'll take you, babe. Everyone meet here and be ready at ten."

The men all filed out of the room. Joe stopped beside Steph. She looked up at him expecting another lecture.

He shook his head. "I don't like this, cupcake. I still think you're wrong about an accomplice. But I hope like hell this works tonight and you're okay."

She stood up and gave him a quick hug. "I'll be fine, Joe. I'll see you tonight."

He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Ranger gathered up the papers littering the desk and walked toward the door. "Come with me," he said to Steph.

She followed him to his office, where he dropped everything on his desk. He looped an arm around her waist and walked her toward the elevator. "So does this shopping trip include Victoria's Secret?"

…

Steph smoothed her hands over the front of her new dark red, skin tight dress and tried to control the butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't overly nervous about the attacker himself. She was much more worried about Matheson finding her and blowing the whole plan.

She knew tonight was her only shot. If it didn't work, then they would have to warn each of the women on the list to avoid being out alone at night. They couldn't risk giving this guy any extra time.

"You ready?" Ranger asked, walking into the bedroom.

Steph turned from the mirror to face him. She spun all the way around on her matching four-inch heels to give him the best view. "What do you think?"

Ranger's eyes darkened and his wolf grin appeared. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking."

She instinctively took a step backwards and dropped her eyes. "Yeesh. Guess I'm ready."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He tilted her head up with a finger under her chin and waited until she met his eyes. "You're going to do great."

She grinned. "Well let's get this show on the road."

They found Julie in her room on the computer. She looked up when Ranger knocked on the door frame.

"Hey kid. We're going now. Tank's downstairs if you need anything."

"If you catch this guy, I can go back to school, right?"

Ranger shook his head. "Different case, querida. We'll get that guy as soon as we can. You can always go back to Miami, you know."

Julie shook her head. "No way. I'll wait. You're pretty good at catching bad guys."

Ranger smiled. He kissed her on the forehead, and headed back to the door.

"Bye Julie," Steph said.

"Bye. Be careful."

"We will." Steph gave her a finger-wave, and they headed downstairs.

They found Tank in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water.

"You're not going to be in on the action?" Steph asked.

Tank shook his head. "Nope. This is more important."

Tank and Ranger did some complicated handshake. "Thanks man," Ranger said, and led Steph out to the garage.

They made the drive to Haywood in silence. Ranger pulled into the garage and turned off the car. He turned to Steph. 

"You sure about this?"

She stared straight ahead for a minute. "To be honest, I'm not feeling all the brave right now."

Ranger picked up her hand, and kissed her palm. She looked over at him. He smiled at her and laced his fingers through hers. "Feeling braver yet?"

She was feeling something, all right. She pulled her hand back. "Yeah, let's do it."

They got out of the car and headed upstairs. Steph walked into the conference room. Multiple wolf whistles erupted, along with a chorus of 'damn, Bombshell, lookin' good.'

Ranger walked in behind her and cleared his throat. An immediate silence fell over the room.

Steph turned around and rolled her eyes. "You just had to ruin their fun didn't you?"

Ranger leaned over and spoke directly into her ear. "Babe. I'd have more fun ruining you."

Steph flushed and tore her eyes away from Ranger. She looked down the hall to see Joe coming toward them, escorted by the guy working the front desk.

Joe looked her up and down and shook his head. "I'm not even going to say anything." He walked past them into the conference room.

Steph rolled her eyes again.

"You're going to break something if you keep doing that."

She glared at Ranger, rolled her eyes, and walked into the conference room. The table was covered in vests, night vision goggles, utility belts, and everything else the guys would need. Everyone, including Joe, was suiting up, preparing for the worst.

Hector started passing out earpieces and mics. He skipped Steph.

"Hector," Steph said, holding out her hand. "I get one too."

Hector tilted his head toward Ranger. "El lo tiene."

She raised her eyes to Ranger. He held up an extra mic. "I have it."

She walked over to him and held out her hand. He shook his head. He grabbed her hand and led her into the hallway, out of view of the guys. His eyes held hers while he slid the mic into the top of her low-cut dress. Without ever breaking eye contact he grazed his fingers over her breast, resting the mic just below. He slid his other hand into her dress to tape the mic in place, since she wasn't wearing a bra.

She was breathing hard by the time he extracted his hands. Her heart was pounding and blood was rushing to her ears. She took a step back.

He swore under his breath. "When this is over, Babe, you and I are going to sit down and talk, and you're going to listen to what I have to say."

"There's nothing for us to discuss…"

"Stephanie. I have plenty to say to you, and you're going to listen."

She looked away and rested her head on the wall behind her. "If I listen to you, will you respect my decision and drop it?

He gave her a sad smile, and leaned down and brushed a feather-soft kiss across her lips. "Yes, I will. Don't forget your earpiece."

She nodded jerkily and stood still as he walked back into the conference room.

Shit. She had to concentrate tonight. She'd deal with Ranger later. But they were going to have to solve this stalker issue soon. She needed to go home. Ranger had ways of breaking down her defenses, no matter how badly she wanted to resist him. She'd hear him out, she owed him that much, but she couldn't see how he could say anything to change her mind.

She took a deep breath and walked back into the conference room. She glanced around the room and met Ranger's eyes. He was on the other side of the room, talking to Bobby. 'Okay?' he mouthed to her. She nodded.

Lester walked up to her with an earpiece. "Here, Bombshell. It's already set to the right frequency, so you shouldn't have to do anything."

She looked down at it. "It's a funny shape. How does it go in my ear?"

"I'll do it," Lester said. He leaned close to her, and gently slid the ear piece into her ear. "Comfortable?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Les."

He winked at her. "No problem, Beautiful."

Steph looked back toward Ranger. He was watching them and glaring. She gave him a cheeky grin, and he turned back to Bobby.

"All right," Ranger said once everyone was outfitted. "Everyone know their position?"

Everyone nodded.

He walked over to Steph and handed her a set of keys and a wad of cash. "It should be around 11 when you get to the club. Leave at exactly 12:30, and walk toward your car. Lester's going to be in the club if you run into any problems. Any change in plans, talk into your mic, or let Lester know. We're going to give Lester a few minutes to get there and get into position, and then you're going to head over."

Steph nodded. Lester left the room, and everyone else sat down.

"Some of the guys are already there, and will be watching you when you park and walk inside. You won't see them. As soon as Lester lets us know you're inside, the rest of us will go over and get into position."

Steph nodded again. "Got it."

…

Steph pulled her phone out of her bag and checked the time. 12:22 am. She looked around for Lester. He was dancing with a blonde girl, who had plastered herself all over him.

Somehow, though, he was still managing to watch Steph intently. He noticed her panicked look and winked at her.

She turned back to the bar, and took another sip. She had been nursing one drink for the past hour, trying to fit in without getting tipsy.

She took another deep breath and looked around the club. She didn't see anyone suspicious. Just couples dancing and singles mingling. A couple creepy guys at the bar, but nothing that screamed 'I'm going to attack you as soon as you walk out.'

Steph looked at her phone again. 12:29. Time to go. She looked over at Lester again, who nodded. She tossed some money on the bar to cover her drink, and headed for the door.

She heard Ranger's voice in her ear. "You headed toward us, Babe?"

"Yeah," she mumbled toward her chest.

She walked out the front door and headed toward her car. They had laid out the darkest route for her. It would have been creepy under normal circumstances, but now…it was all she could do to keep her feet moving forward.

She tried act nonchalant as she walked. She kept her head straight forward. Halfway to her car, she heard footsteps behind her.

She tried to steady her pounding heart and forced herself not to break into a run. She listened as the footsteps got closer and closer.

…

Ranger stood behind a brick industrial building. Through his night-vision goggles, he could clearly see the path Steph should be walking. He could also see into two different alleys where an attacker could be hiding. So far, nothing.

He checked his watch again. Steph should be about halfway to her car by now.

He took a shallow breath through his nose. The plan was good, but he wasn't comfortable. His radar was humming. The guy was close, he just couldn't be sure where he was compared to Steph.

His phone vibrated on his hip.

He glanced at the read-out and picked it up, but didn't say anything.

"Hey boss," he heard Junior say, "you know that information you wanted me and Silvio to search for? I think we got something."

…

Steph forced herself to keep her pace steady. Her heart was pounding, and she was struggling to hear the footsteps anymore over the rush in her ears.

She was going to make herself crazy. It was probably nothing. She was probably hearing things and scaring herself into an early heart attack over a bunch of dead leaves blowing around in the wind.

She took another three steps forward, straining to hear behind her. Nothing.

Another two steps, and still nothing.

She had just started to relax when a hand grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

She instinctively screamed as she was slammed into a man's chest.

The man laughed.

Steph took a deep breath. "Hey, get away from me," she said. She knew her mic picked it up, and that help would be on the way. She just had to wait a minute.

The man took a step back from her, and she was able to see him. He had a black mask over his face.

She forced herself to stay calm. He was only going to beat her up. He wasn't that dangerous. Ranger was no more than a few blocks away.

"Well, well," the man said. "If it isn't Stephanie Plum, out here all alone."

The man reached to lift the mask off his face.

…

Ranger heard Stephanie scream in the earpiece and flinched.

"I've got her," Joe said into the mic.

"I'm a block away, I'm on my way too," Bobby said.

Ranger turned back to his phone and spoke softly, in case anyone was within hearing distance. "What do you have."

"Went back to Cantonelli's ex-wife. Turns out he was having some financial problems. Borrowed money that he couldn't pay back. Settled his debt by passing out his class roster. You won't believe the irony here, man."

Ranger bit back his impatience. "_Who_?"

"Matheson."

Ranger took off running

…

Stephanie was listening intently to the voices in her earpiece.

"It's Matheson," she heard Ranger say. "Get her out of there."

"Matheson? Where?" Bobby asked.

"The _attacker_. It's Matheson. Get her out of there."

Stephanie's blood ran cold as the man in front of her took off his mask. Matheson's soulless eyes leered down at her.

"Imagine my surprise," he said, "when that dumb ass Cantonelli told me that you're little brat was in his science class. That same little brat that helped put me in jail."

Matheson pulled out a gun and aimed it at Stephanie.

"How perfect is this? The police think Cantonelli is the guy going around attacking women. Not only do I get the fun of terrifying those women, but I get to kill you. And Cantonelli takes the fall."

He clicked the safety off, and pulled the trigger.

…

Joe was already running toward where he knew Steph should be when he heard Ranger over the earpiece.

As soon as heard that it was Matheson he cursed and pulled out his gun.

He approached them from around a building, and paused to look before running into the open.

With his nigh-vision goggles, he watched as Matheson raised the gun to Stephanie.

He aimed his own gun, and fired a second before Matheson did.

Stephanie and Matheson both crumpled to the ground.

"Who's hit?" he heard Ranger ask in the earpiece.

"Both. Get EMS," Joe said as he ran towards them. He reached them just as Bobby raced around another building.

"Get his gun," Joe yelled toward Bobby, as he ran to Steph.

He dropped to his knees beside her. She was still conscious. Thank God.

"Stephanie," he said, "look at me."

Steph looked up at him. "Was I hit?"

Joe nodded. "Looks like your shoulder. You should be fine. Paramedics are on their way."

Steph shook her head. "I don't want to go to the hospital."

Joe laughed. "Think you have to this time, Cupcake."

"Where's Ranger?"

"Right here, Babe."

Joe looked up to see Ranger drop to his knees on the other side of Steph.

"Just a flesh wound. You're going to be fine," Ranger said.

"This one hurts a little more."

Ranger brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I know. Just hang on another minute."

Joe squeezed Steph's hand and stood. He stepped away to give them some privacy, and went to make sure Matheson was contained.

…

Ranger cradled Steph's face in his hands. "Look at me, Steph."

She opened her eyes back up and looked at him.

"Stay with me, Babe. Can't have you going into shock. The paramedics are going to be here any minute."

"Did we get him?" she asked.

"Yeah, we got him."

"I heard you," she said. "On the earpiece. You said his name right before he took off his mask. I wasn't scared until you said his name."

Ranger smiled. "Weren't scared at all, huh?"

"Well, maybe a little."

He traced a finger down the side of her face. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

She laughed, but it turned to coughing. He squeezed her hand. "Just another minute, babe." He could hear the sirens getting closer.

"Julie's going to be excited," he said, trying to keep her awake.

Steph smiled. "She can go back to school Monday."

"Yeah."

"Trenton's good for her."

Ranger brushed more curls out of her eyes, and ran his fingers down her face again. "I think so too. Maybe we can keep her."

Steph smiled. "That'd be nice." Her voice was starting to fade.

"Stay with me, babe."

"I'm awake. Do I have to go to the hospital?"

Ranger chuckled. Classic Steph. "You have to go this time."

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

"You know I will."

A paramedic kneeled down beside him, and put an oxygen mask over Steph's face.

"You need to step back, sir. We need room," the paramedic said.

Ranger started to move back, but Steph whimpered and squeezed his hand tighter.

The paramedic nodded and just worked around him.

They loaded Steph onto a gurney and rolled her toward one of the ambulances. Ranger walked beside her, holding her hand. He looked up to see Matheson being wheeled on another gurney. Joe was walking beside it, reading Matheson his rights. Matheson's wrists and ankles were shackled to the gurney.

Ranger climbed into the ambulance beside Steph, leaving his men and the cops who were pouring in from all directions to deal with everything else.

…

_What do you think? Did you guess it? Was anyone surprised? I couldn't believe from the reviews and private messages how many people figured it out early! But please tell me what you thought! There's one more chapter to clean up all the mess, and then a short epilogue (for everyone who keeps asking for a happy ending :) _


	22. Sunday, March 5th

_I own none of these characters and am making no profit_

_Rating for mild language and violence_

…

_They loaded Steph onto a gurney and rolled her toward one of the ambulances. Ranger walked beside her, holding her hand. He looked up to see Matheson being wheeled on another gurney. Joe was walking beside it, reading Matheson his rights. Matheson's wrists and ankles were shackled to the gurney. _

_Ranger climbed into the ambulance beside Steph, leaving his men and the cops who were pouring in from all directions to deal with everything else._

…

_Sunday, March 5__th__…_

Steph woke to an obnoxious beeping. She opened her eyes to see a stark, antiseptic white ceiling and groaned.

She realized how parched her throat was when the groan came out as more of a squeak. She turned her head to see Ranger sitting beside her. His eyes were closed and his head leaned back in the chair. He looked exhausted.

"Hey," she said, barely croaking it out. She hated to wake him, as tired as he looked, but she needed answers.

He immediately opened his eyes and smiled all two-hundred watts at her. "Babe."

He got up and sat on the edge of her bed. He held up a cup of water for her. She took a sip from the straw and sighed in relief as the cool water calmed her throat.

"We got Matheson, right?" she said.

Ranger nodded.

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No," Ranger said. "Morelli shot Matheson, but he'll pull through." Ranger swallowed hard and looked away.

Steph reached for his hand. "What?"

He studied her for a minute before speaking. "Morelli shot Matheson a second before Matheson could fire. Made Matheson's shot go wild. If he hadn't…"

"The bullet wouldn't have hit my shoulder?" Steph said.

Ranger nodded slowly, and unreadable expression in his eyes.

Steph shrugged her good shoulder. "Well, it's a good thing then."

Ranger reached out and brushed a curl from her forehead. "A very good thing."

"What time is it?"

"It's early. About four a.m. The bullet went clean through, so they didn't have to do surgery. They knocked you out with pain meds to clean you up and bandage the wound."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Babe."

She tried to raise an eyebrow and failed. "Come on, when?"

"Later today. By tonight at the latest."

"So I don't have to stay overnight?"

"No. But you should probably try to get some more sleep."

Steph nodded. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"You know I will."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. He moved back over to the chair, but didn't let go of her hand until she fell asleep.

…

Steph glared at the current nurse who had come in to poke and prod her.

The young dark haired nurse smiled. Her nametag said Tanya. "You know, Ms. Plum, as many times as you've been in here, you'd think you'd be a better patient."

Steph opened her mouth to give the rude nurse a smart reply, but Joe walked in.

"If she's bothering you," he said to Tanya, "just let me know. I can arrest her."

Tanya flushed and Steph rolled her eyes.

Joe came over to the bed. "How you doing, Cupcake?"

"They won't let me go home."

Joe laughed. "I can see you're doing just fine."

"You got Matheson?"

"Yeah. He's here, but under arrest. They had to do surgery on him, but it looks like he'll survive."

"Did you get him on tape?"

"Yeah. He told us where Cantonelli was, so we picked him up this morning. We'll interrogate them both, and hopefully get some answers."

"So it's done. Both cases, actually, are done?"

"I guess it was just one case, in the end." Joe laughed. "You were right about everything. I can't believe it. Not a shred of evidence, and you still managed to unravel the whole case."

Steph grinned. "I'm like a pit bull. I don't let go till I know everything."

"I may have to start listening to your instincts more."

"See that you do."

"Anna told me to tell you thanks. She was happy that you were safe and that we caught the guy."

"I'm happy too."

Ranger and Julie walked in the door. Julie dashed past Joe, and climbed right up into Steph's hospital bed. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I just have to stay a few more hours."

Julie leaned down and wrapped both arms around Steph's waist, being careful of the IV. She laid her head on Steph's chest and sniffled. "I was so worried."

Steph used her good arm to rub Julie's back. "I'm just fine, sweetie."

Julie moved so she was laying beside Steph, and put her head on the pillow. "I'm glad."

"Me too, kiddo," Steph said.

"Did you catch the bad guy?"

"Well, actually Joe caught him, I guess."

Julie looked over at Joe. "Is he going to go to jail?"

"Yeah," Joe said, "for a long time."

She looked over at her dad. "So I really can go back to school."

Ranger smiled. "Yes, Julie. You really can."

Ranger came around to the other side of the bed and kissed Steph on the forehead. "How are you doing, babe?"

"I want to go home."

Ranger chuckled. "I know. I'm working on it. I'll be right back, okay?"

Steph nodded. Ranger walked toward the door and motioned with his head for Joe to follow him.

"Bye Cupcake," Joe said as he started to leave.

"Bye Joe."

Steph leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired, Steph?"

"Yeah," Steph said to Julie. "I am. But I really want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"I'll take care of you if you come home, Steph."

Steph squeezed Julie's arm. "Thanks, sweetie. I might take you up on that."

Julie laid back down and yawned. "I'm tired too."

Steph looked at Julie's closed eyes and smiled. It was reminiscent of the night she had found Julie curled up in the hospital bed with Ranger almost two years ago, after he had been shot. They had come full circle.

Her heart clenched as she studied Julie. They had caught the stalker. She needed to go home. As much as she loved this little girl, Julie just simply didn't belong to her. And never would.

Ranger came back in and walked over to the bed. He scooped Julie up and set her one her feet.

"Hey!" she said. "I was sleeping."

"No you weren't. I was gone for less than a minute," Ranger said. He leaned over Steph. "I got you sprung."

She grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, babe. Let's go home."

Her heart turned over at his words. _Home_. God, she wished that were true.

Ranger squeezed her hand. "Don't think about it right now, Babe," he said, seeing the expression on her face. "Just come home, and we'll deal with it later."

She nodded. "Okay."

…

Ranger carried Steph into the house, and directly up to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. Julie, who had followed them all the way, crawled up into the bed beside Steph.

"Can I bring you anything Steph? Do you need water? Or something to read?"

Stephanie smiled. "I'm okay Julie, but thank you. I just need to sleep."

Julie slid off the bed and ran out. She reappeared a minute later with a little bell, which she set on the nightstand.

"Here," she said. "I'm going to be in my room. So just ring this, and I'll come help you, okay?"

Steph's eyes filled with tears. She was going to miss Julie desperately. "Thanks, Julie."

Julie left and Ranger climbed into the bed with her. He lay down and pulled Steph to him, watching out for her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she said.

He just pulled her closer, so that her head was resting on his arm. He smoothed a hand over her hair. "Get some sleep, babe."

"Are you going to make me talk now?"

He chuckled, and she could feel the vibrations in his chest. "We'll talk later. Nobody's going anywhere."

She relaxed into his warmth, and immediately fell asleep.

…

_Monday, March 6__th__…_

Steph woke to realize it was morning. She had slept for 14 hours, and could feel the difference it made. A glass of water and two pain pills were on the nightstand, next to a note from Ranger.

_Take these. I'm downstairs. R._

She smiled and took the pills. She took a shower, thankful for the chance to get the smell of the hospital off of her, and re-bandaged the wound.

She found Ranger downstairs with food.

"Feel better?" he asked after she had scarfed down an omelet, hash browns, and bacon.

She took a drink of her coffee and leaned back in her chair. "Much, much better. That food almost has me feeling back to normal."

Ranger smiled. "Julie's at school. Are you okay here if I go to work for a bit, or would you rather I stay?"

Steph shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just going to lounge around and watch dumb movies all day."

"Good." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out.

Steph wandered around the bottom floor of the house after he left. She stopped in front of the fireplace in the formal living room. It wasn't a room she was in often, and she had almost forgotten about the pictures on the mantle.

She stared at the picture of the two of them at Mama Macaroni's funeral. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about everything they had been through together over the past few years.

She angrily brushed the tears from her face. There was no point crying. She had come here with a goal in mind, and had fulfilled it. Julie was safe. It was time for her to leave.

The alarm chimed, alerting her that someone had come to the gate. She went to go look at the cameras, and saw Joe waiting at the gate. She used the intercom to say hi, and opened both gates for him.

Steph stepped onto the small porch at the front door and met Joe as he exited his car.

"Wanted to let you know that they both confessed. Their parole is being revoked until we can start the new trials. So no bond."

She nodded and pulled her coat tighter around her to ward of the March chill.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "It's nice to be the one to save you."

She gave him a sad smile in return. "You always saved me Joe."

They stood in awkward silence for a minute. He handed her a folder. She flipped through it, seeing both Cantonelli and Matheson's confessions, and handed it back to Joe. She couldn't stand to read everything Matheson had confessed too.

"So," she said, "I was right about Cantonelli having an accomplice."

Joe begrudgingly nodded. "You were right about everything. Cantonelli and Matheson grew up together. Cantonelli borrowed money during his divorce, and then when he couldn't pay it back, he gave Matheson his class roster instead.

"Matheson was stalking women through the fall, and then attacking them. He was stalking Inez Guiterrez's mother, and happened to follow them to meet with Anna. That's how Anna was targeted.

"When Cantonelli got out of jail, Matheson had him attack Anna and the 8th victim, and start writing the letters to you."

"The letters actually were from Cantonelli?" Steph asked.

"Yeah. That's how Matheson got around his mail being monitored. He just told Cantonelli what to write."

"Wow. Guess this means I can go back home. My apartment should be cleaned up by now."

Joe looked at her, confused. "I thought you were living with Manoso?" he said, gesturing to the house behind her.

"No. I was just here since Julie was threatened, and to help out with her. Ranger and I aren't together."

He stared at her for a moment, like he was trying to decide the wisdom of his next words. "Cupcake, the whole reason we broke up is because you're in love with him. I don't get it. You two have been back and forth for almost a year now."

She looked down at her toes. "That's just it, Joe. We broke up because of my feelings, not his. He doesn't want me, plain and simple. Not much I can do about that." She shrugged, trying to play off her embarrassment and heartache. She couldn't hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Hey," Joe said softly, pulling her toward him in a hug. "Don't cry, Steph."

She held onto him for a minute, trying to stem the tears. "I'm sorry. I'm okay now."

He nodded. "Hey, there's only a couple hockey games left for the season. Why don't you come over Wednesday, watch the game. Anna's decided to move in, so the three of us can hang out. We'll order pizza, drink some beers…"

"That sounds like fun. But why don't you both come to my apartment. We'll make it a welcome home party."

"Okay." He kissed her on the cheek, and headed back to his car. Steph stayed on the porch until his car disappeared from view.

Eventually, she turned and went back inside. It was still early. She could get packed before Julie got home. That way she could leave as soon as she explained it to her, hopefully before Ranger got home.

…

Ranger sat at his desk, staring at the screen in front of him. The outdoor cameras at the house were on motion detectors – his monitor automatically flipped to that camera when there was movement. As soon as Joe's car pulled up to the gate, it had shown up on his screen at the office. The image had flipped to Steph when she stepped out the front door.

He only debated a second before turning on the audio.

He already knew about the confessions. Morelli had called him earlier.

He wasn't prepared to hear what Steph said, or how easily she dismissed him.

His heart clenched as he listened to her speak. She loved him. She discussed it with the ease of something she had known and lived with for a long time. And she was leaving. _He doesn't want me. _ He slammed his fist down on the desk, making the pencil cup and stapler jump and clatter back down. How could she still think that? How could she not see just how badly he needed her?

He cursed out loud when he saw her tears. Without even thinking, he grabbed a paperweight off his desk and flung it against the door. Julie had made it for him, an art project.

Tank opened his door, causing Ranger to flip the monitor off and slide further down into his chair. Tank just picked up Julie's paperweight and set it back on the desk. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah. Fine." Ranger stood, stalked past Tank and out the door, not pausing until he reached the elevator.

…

Steph grabbed her suitcase and threw it on the bed. She grabbed a stack of shirts out of the closet. She started folding them and dropping them into the suitcase. She froze when she heard Ranger's voice, but she didn't look up.

"You're leaving."

"Yes," she said. "There's no longer a threat to Julie."

"You promised me that you'd stay till school was out."

"Well, maybe you and Rachel should work out some form of custody arrangement that doesn't involve me."

"You can't keep doing this, babe. It's not fair to Julie to keep coming and leaving without any warning."

Steph paused in her packing and closed her eyes for a second, thinking about how this was going to affect Julie. She set down the shirt she was holding and turned to look at Ranger. He was standing just inside the door, leaning on the doorframe. "I'm sorry. I understand that this is going to be hard on Julie. But I just can't keep pretending to be a part of this little family."

"You're the only one that's pretending, babe."

She gave him a sardonic smile. "Haven't we covered this? You don't actually want me to stay, Ranger."

He emphasized his soft words carefully. "Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah. Why? You're the one who wanted to talk. Here's your shot. Why do you keep saying you want me to stay."

He stared at her for a second. "Because Julie does better with you around. She needs you."

She laughed and folded another shirt. She dropped in into the suitcase. "Try again," she said, not looking at him.

"Because I need you."

"Yeah. Carlos Manoso _needs_ someone. Try again."

He took a step towards her. And for one of the first times since she had known him, he raised his voice. "Damn it, Steph! No one is _pretending_ to be a family. You can't just walk out!"

She turned toward him. She curled her hands into fists and barely resisted the urge to stomp her foot. "Why can't I?"

"Because I don't want you to go!" He was breathing hard, and his eyes were shooting sparks at her. She knew she was walking on thin ice, but she kept going, her voice rising even farther.

"Why?"

He didn't respond. The muscle in his jaw was flexing, and his left fist was clenching and unclenching in time to the shallow breaths he was taking through his nose.

"You can't even give me a reason?" she yelled. "You keep saying you want to talk, and you want me to listen to you. But you can't even tell me what you want from me!"

"I have told you! I want you to stay instead of leaving."

She grabbed another shirt and flung it toward the suitcase. "Unless you give me an actual reason…"

He grabbed her arm and wrenched the next shirt out of her hand. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled him to her. "Because I love you!"

They were so close their bodies were touching from knee to chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and his voice softened. "Because I need you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Because I need you in my life, in my bed, in my heart." He kissed her jaw line. "Because I want us to be a family." He brushed a feather-soft kiss against her lips. "Because I love you, Stephanie, and I want you to stay with me."

He kissed her again, deeper this time, stopping only after he felt her pulling back. She buried her head in his chest and sagged against him.

Then she leaned back, extracted herself from his arms, and walked back to her suitcase. She sat down on the edge of her bed beside it, staring at the open, half-packed bag.

He didn't move. "Please don't go, babe."

She didn't look up, but ran a hand over the flowered bedspread. "Why'd you keep this?"

He followed her gaze and shrugged. "It was important to you."

"But you left it on even when I wasn't here."

"It reminded me of you."

She nodded, but kept her eyes trained on the bed. "I heard you on the phone, Ranger. You said you couldn't wait to get rid of us. You hurt me. Badly. "

"I know."

She looked up at him, trying to control the tears that were threatening. "Why did you say that?"

"I didn't say I couldn't wait to get rid you, Babe. I said I wanted to go back to my life before you and Julie came into it. And at the time, I thought that it was what I wanted. I thought that after those three weeks were over, you and I could go back to being friends and Julie could go home. And then you both left, and I realized it wasn't what I wanted at all. I spent six months trying to go back, to get over it. It didn't work." He shrugged. "So I stopped trying."

Steph looked down at her hands. She was trying to keep her composure, but a few tears were starting to fall. He was saying everything she wanted to hear…but it still didn't fix anything.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I came back and found you here and decided that I wanted to try to see if we could make whatever was between us work. But then you left…you know the rest."

She nodded.

"So I guess the rest is up to you now," he said.

Her head snapped up and she stared at him. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know how I feel. I love you, and I want you to stay. What do you want? What do we need to do to make this work?"

He started to walk towards her, but she held up a hand to stop him. If she was going to finish this, she needed her distance. He stopped in the middle of the room and jammed his hands in his pockets. She wiped her tears away. She knew what she wanted, and she knew it was more than he'd ever give, despite his earlier words.

"I want a family."

"You've got one."

"I want a baby. Not right away, but…soon."

He nodded.

She blinked a couple times. "You're actually okay with that?"

"I wasn't a year ago. I am now."

She nodded, her mind swirling.

"I told you before, babe, I don't want to go back to the way my life was. I want you and Julie with me. You're a great mom, and I'd love to have another child with you. Our child."

Her eyes filled with tears again, but she still didn't move.

"I don't need to get married again," she said, "but I need a commitment. I know how you feel about relationships, but I have to be sure. I need to know that you're not going to just up and disappear without any warning. That you're not going to get tired of this and…"

"Stephanie." He cut her off and quickly walked toward her. He pulled her up and into his arms and held her tightly, smoothing a hand over her curls.

It was too much. She burst into tears and pressed her face into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on as she continued to cry.

He continued stroking her hair with one hand, and used the other to hold her tightly against him. When he spoke into her ear, his voice was whisper soft and ragged. "Please don't cry, babe, please. Just listen to me for a minute."

He waited for her to nod into his chest before continuing. "I _am_ committed to you, Stephanie, I have been for years. If you want to get married to cement that commitment, fine. If you don't want to get married, that's fine too. My contract with the government is over. There may be some late nights and trips to Miami, but there's no more long assignments. Nothing overly dangerous. I don't care how we work it, babe, I just want to be with you. I want us all to be a family. I've spent the past few weeks trying to show you just how badly I need you. And I'll keep showing you. I don't care what it takes, Babe. Just please don't leave.

Her tears slowed as his quiet words washed over her. _A family._ He wanted her. She stayed in his arms for a minute, absorbing it all. And as his words sank in, she began to smile, really smile, for the first time in weeks.

She leaned back and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "You're sure?"

He cupped her face in this hands. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs, and leaned down to brush a kiss across her lips. "I'm sure."

"It might take me a while to, you know, get over…"

"I know," he said. "I don't care how long it takes. Just stay with me."

She smiled up at him. "I will. No more pretending?"

He shook his head. "Never again."

…

_Please tell me what you think! As expected…yes, no? There will be an epilogue that I'll post tomorrow. Please review and tell me any comments you have!!_


	23. Epilogue

_Epilogue, as promised_

_I know I haven't replied to last chapter's reviews, but I will, I promise, and thank you for them! _

_I own none of these characters, and make no profit_

…

_Friday, March 17__th__…_

_two weeks later_

Steph hung back from the security check with the airline employee. She watched as Ranger hugged Julie, and whispered something in her ear.

Julie giggled, wiped her sleeve across her eyes, and hugged him again. She walked over to Steph and wrapped both arms around her waist.

"You'll be here when I get back, Steph?"

Steph leaned down and hugged her. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Besides," Steph said laughing, "you're only going to be gone for a week. Spring break isn't _that_ long."

Julie looked up at her. "But I get to come back, right?"

Steph's heart melted a little bit. Julie had been tugged around a lot since August. She reached down and grabbed the boarding pass out of Julie's hand and flipped to the itinerary. "Look, you're flying back on Sunday the 27th. That's ten days from now. And your dad and I are going to be standing right in this very spot waiting for you. And if you don't get your little butt back here, we're going to come to Miami and drag you back."

A huge grin lit Julie's face. "Really?"

Steph narrowed her eyes. "Really. Not get on the plane."

Julie laughed and hugged her again, almost bouncing now with excitement.

The airline employee, a young woman with brown hair and a classic uniform, stepped forward. "I'm going to escort you through security to your flight, whenever you're ready to go."

Julie gave one last quick hug to her dad, and then followed the woman toward the security line. Julie looked back and waved, just before stepping out of sight.

Ranger wrapped and arm around Steph and steered her toward the door. "That's not nearly so hard when I know she'll be back in a week."

"Yeah."

Ranger tugged her to the side as they stepped out the doors into the cold air. He pushed her up against the brick wall and leaned down, so that his lips were just hovering above hers. "And now, I have you to myself for ten whole days."

Steph smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Mmmn. Ten days. Too bad we can't call in sick to work and hide."

"You know what I think we should do with those ten days?"

"What?"

He spoke with a perfectly straight face. "Work on that baby thing you mentioned."

Her eyes widened. "What? No, I didn't mean, like today. I meant in the future, you know, later. Not right now…"

He chuckled. "Okay then, how about we spend ten days practicing?"

She used her fingertips to push him away, though it did nothing to budge him. "You did that just to see me panic, didn't you."

He smiled and kissed her. Really kissed her. She fisted her hands into his shirt and pressed her body against his.

He pulled back and tugged her hand. "Come on." He started to lead her back toward the terminal.

"Where are you going? Julie's gone, and we're parked over there," she said, pointing to the short term parking lot across the street.

"I know."

He walked inside, pulling her along, and walked directly to the security line.

"What are you doing? You can't go through security without a ticket. Julie will be back in a few days. It's not a big deal."

Ranger looked down at her and grinned. "We need a ticket? Really?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Okay, Man of Mystery. What's going on?"

He pulled two ticket folders out of his jacket pocket. He handed them to her.

"What? What is this?" She looked down at the top folder. It was a boarding pass, printed with her name. Direct flight to Aruba.

She looked up at Ranger, her eyes huge.

He shrugged. "We'll have to fight the spring-breakers, but its warmer there than it is here."

"Ranger, we can't just go to Aruba for week! What about work? What about clothes? What about the car?"

"What about the car?"

She glanced around to see other passengers in the security line smiling at her. She didn't care. She turned back to Ranger

"It's in short-term parking! Do you know how expensive that is? And clothes! I can't go to Aruba in this!"

"What's wrong with your clothes?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. A large man in solid black walked up to Ranger, and handed him two carry-on size suitcases. Ranger handed the smaller one to Stephanie.

"Here. Clothes."

Steph looked down at the bag in her hand, and looked up to see Ranger handing the car keys to the other man. Steph didn't know who he was, but he looked identical to all other RangeMen.

She locked eyes with Ranger. "We have to go to work. We can't just run off to Aruba."

"Babe. You _just said_ that you want to call in sick for ten days and hide. That's what we're doing. That and the baby thing."

She rolled her eyes but a huge smile started spreading across her face. "You better have packed a bathing suit in here."

Ranger laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I did. And I'll even buy you another one when we get there."

Steph smiled and stood up on her toes. She kissed him softly. "Thank you."

A heavy-set, middle-aged woman was behind them in line. Her bright red hair was curled sky high in true Jersey fashion. "You got yourself a keeper there, honey," she said to Stephanie. She grabbed the hand of the man next to her. "I should know. My Ronnie surprised me with a trip for our first anniversary. Melted my heart and I never looked back."

Steph was smiling politely until she looked up to see Ronnie rolling his eyes behind his wife's bright red, bobbing head. She put on her best poker face and turned back to the woman, "You're right, he's a wonderful man."

As they went through security, the guards pulled Ranger to the side to search him further. Steph waited patiently, knowing it would happen at every airport. She waved to the red-headed woman and 'her Ronnie' as they walked past, headed to their own flight.

Once security had deemed Ranger safe and weapon-free, they headed to their gate and sat down.

Steph looked down at her ticket and smiled. She gently fingered the edge of the paper, tracing over her name. She continued looking over it until she saw the purchase date.

"Ranger," she said looking up at him, "you bought these tickets on the 21st."

He just looked at her.

"That was the same day I came back to live you and Julie."

He nodded once.

"Ranger, we weren't even together then."

He reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear. "No, but I was hoping."

She took a deep breath and stared up at him. "You were?"

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I told you, babe. I want you in my life. Forever."

She leaned against him and nodded. She dimly heard the PA system announce the first-class boarding for their flight.

Ranger stood, and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. I've got ten days of you in a bikini and white sand beaches. By the time I'm through with you forever won't seem like long enough."

…

_That's all folks. In case you don't remember, Feb. 21__st__ (the day he bought the tickets) was the day of the prologue, and the beginning of chp 15. Please, let me know what you thought. Anything about the epilogue, the story as a whole…(oh, and if everyone keeps clamoring for a sequel, you all are going to have to give me some ideas in your reviews!)_

_thanks to Lisa for the perfect last line, and again to Nichole for all her months of editing, and Tracy, Stephannie, Jenn, and Sue for reading it early and giving me your thoughts. And of course, thank you to everyone who took the time to read this all the way through, and everyone who kept reviewing. It really means a lot to me that you all seemed to enjoy the story!_


End file.
